


Scars: Novo

by ObsianCaetus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 113,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsianCaetus/pseuds/ObsianCaetus
Summary: The scars were a curse, burned deep beyond mere flesh. The price of failure, the chains of fear and regret… a weakness the Reapers could dig their claws into to drive Shepard to the brink and drag everyone else down with her.





	1. Back in Uniform

_“This is Second Lieutenant Laura Shepard to SSV Mjolnir in need of immediate air support and evac! I repeat, we are in need of…”_

_Her cry for help to the ship orbiting above was cut off as the ground pitched, throwing her to the ground. Her men scrambled about in confusion as the earthquake continued, but it wasn’t a normal quake. She heard the support beams in the building groan in agony and screamed for her men to evacuate, bolting for the nearest exit without even checking to see if anyone was following her._

_She was met by gaping darkness and the shrieks of the damned, liquid fire burning through her armor and flesh…_

“AH!” Shepard yelled, nearly banging her head on the glass of the tube as she snapped awake, alarming beeping next to her ear. “Bollocks.”

It took a moment for her to gain her bearings, the last tendrils of the nightmare receding back into her subconscious though it had not been a mere dream. The memories were still so vivid, even after six years, it was like she had just been there. Shepard had been given command of a recon unit to investigate a missing pioneering team on Akuze, only to find that they had been destroyed by Thresher Maws. She had barely escaped, suffering acid burns to a majority of the left side of her body. The worst of the damage had been to her arm and leg. Two years of surgery and therapy had managed to repair all but the most severe damage and the scars remained as a constant reminder of her failure.

Once wide awake, Shepard left the sleep tube and headed for her locker, ignoring the nods and mumbled greetings as she passed. She checked her omni-tool and realized they had about thirty minutes left before they’d hit the relay. The red-headed woman stretched, feeling several muscles pop and flex in protest. Sleep tubes were not comfortable but a war frigate like the Normandy, so compact in size, had little room for comfortable sleeping quarters, especially with a full crew. She glanced at her left hand, flexing it. The implants to repair the damaged ligaments and muscle were still functioning properly. Shrugging off the thought, Shepard headed for the showers before getting dressed in her armor.

Once cleaned up and a cup of coffee sitting in her belly, Shepard headed for the Command Deck. She wanted to observe their first jump through a mass relay from the cockpit. The Normandy SR-1 was an experimental blend of human and turian engineering, sanctioned by both the Alliance and the Citadel Council as a show of good faith between them after the First Contact War. She remembered the stories her parents would share with her about the conflict with the turians, but she was glad it was over. There were bigger things to worry about in the galaxy. The thought of turians reminded her of their ‘unusual’ passenger, a Council SPECTRE named Nihlus Kryik. She didn’t know much about him aside from what was in the dossier, a highly decorated agent and one of the best SPECTREs. Still, his presence on the ship made her wary.

When she reached the cockpit, Shepard was not surprised to find the turian already there, the white markings on his face a sharp contrast to the dark brown plating of his face. Jeff, affectionately known as Joker by most of the crew, was at the helm with Kaiden Alenko assisting him. She was familiar with Alenko, though hadn’t worked with him much prior to her assignment here.

“Commander.” He greeted when he turned and noticed her in the room.

“Fifteen minutes to relay jump,” Joker announced, starting to put the Normandy into prep for the launch.

Shepard glanced at the turian beside her, noticing his mandibles twitch in acknowledgement of her being there. Her brow furrowed a little when she looked away, wondering why she was here. After her recovery, Shepard was given a medal and discharged, told she had no hopes of having any kind of military career. That broke her and she devolved into delinquency for several years before getting her act together. Now, she was back in a military outfit, wearing Alliance colors. She wore her N7 designation on her armor, the red and white stripe down her left arm. She didn’t understand why she had been reinstated. She had refused at first, thinking it was some kind of scam but when Captain Anderson had personally approached her, she could hardly refuse at that point.

“Making the jump in five… four… three…” Joker counted down, interrupting her thoughts and drawing her attention to the windows as they came up on the relay.

Since she was a child, most of Shepard’s life was spent on warships. Both of her parents had served and she was used to how Alliance ships behaved but the Normandy wasn’t an ordinary vessel. Its primary purpose was to be a stealth war frigate, sneak in under the radar for recon and strikes. The massive engine it was built around barely made any sound outside of the engineering bay and the ship itself was so quiet, even the hum of the instruments was nearly non-existent. It was unsettling. When they hit the relay, there was only a slight shift in the ship as they were hurtled across the galaxy to a far-off solar system that was the focus of their mission. It only took a few minutes to reach the Utopia System, home to one of humanity’s earliest and most successfully established colonies.

“Everything looks solid. We’re running under fifteen hundred K.” Joker announced as he went over the helm instruments.

“Fifteen-hundred K is good. Your captain will be pleased.” Nihlus commented before turning on his heel and leaving the cockpit.

“Good? GOOD?!! What an asshole.” Joker growled as soon as the turian was out of earshot.

“Nihlus gave you a compliment and you’re pissed?” Kaiden asked incredulously.

“What I do is damn impressive. Any half-baked pilot can fly us here, but it takes real skill to come out of the relay on a point the size of a pin-head. Besides, Nihlus is a SPECTRE. This whole shake-down run stinks of a special ops.” Joker replied.

“The Council helped fund the construction of the Normandy. They have a right to protect their investment Joker.” Alenko sighed wearily.

“I’m telling you, having a SPECTRE aboard is bad news. Hell… Anderson even got Laura on the crew. I mean… no offense Shep but you were kind of frozen out of the Alliance.” Joker said, turning his chair slightly to face her.

“Seriously Joker? She’s standing right there.” Kaiden sighed.

“It’s fine Alenko. He has a point; I shouldn’t be here, but Captain Anderson was quite insistent I join this venture. I don’t know how he pulled off my reinstatement and I don’t think I want to know. It’s comforting to be back in uniform after so long.” Shepard replied, rolling her shoulders and stifling a yawn.

“Are you going to be ok?”

“I'm okay for the time being Alenko. I’m sure Captain Anderson knows what he’s doing. Joker, keep your suspicions to yourself, ok? I don’t need you causing trouble. Nihlus’s reasons for being on the ship are his own until otherwise, so don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Shepard replied wearily.

Before the conversation could continue, Captain Anderson called for Shepard to meet with him in the comm room for a debriefing. Joker waggled his eyebrows, making a final comment about suspicious espionage aboard the vessel before she turned and left the cockpit, crossing the Command deck yet again. She overheard Pressley grumbling about the ‘non-human’ aboard the ship but ignored him. However, the conversation between Corporal Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas drew her attention as she approached the comm room.

“I sincerely hope you’re kidding Corporal. Your idea of action often leads to me patching up bullet holes.” Dr. Chakwas said in a disapproving tone.

“Come on, there’s a SPECTRE aboard! Something’s gotta be going on, right Commander?” He replied, immediately drawing Shepard into the conversation when she paused nearby.

“This is a simple shake-down run, Corporal Jenkins. We don’t expect to see any sort of combat.” Shepard replied curtly, lips pursed in annoyance.

“Thank you, Laura. Finally, someone with some sense.” Dr. Chakwas sighed in relief.

“But we could. The Council has to be expecting trouble if they sent their best agent. I want to prove myself to the Alliance. You got to on Akuze Commander…” Jenkins started to reply before he realized what had just left his mouth and immediately shut up.

Shepard glared at him, inhaling through her nose sharply before letting the breath out slowly. She was notorious for her short temper, but she did what she could to keep it in check.

“These scars, Corporal, are not from some great victory but a royal cock-up I barely survived. Attitudes like yours are what get people killed. Get back to your post, you gobshite.” She growled at him.

Startled by Shepard’s hostile attitude, the corporal hastily saluted her and hurried off. Dr. Chakwas clucked her tongue and gave the red-head a smirk, commenting about how Shepard’s Irish was showing before heading back to the med-bay. Shepard rolled her eyes and headed for the comm room.

To her surprise, Captain Anderson was not there but Nihlus was, looking at a display of information on Eden Prime. Like before, the turian did not verbally acknowledge her arrival but she saw his mandibles twitch as the door hissed shut. He was aware of her being there, but he didn’t speak to her at first, only stared at the monitor.

“Where’s Captain Anderson? He called me here for a debriefing.” Shepard asked, placing distance between her and the turian.

“He will be here shortly. I felt this would be an opportune moment to have a conversation.” Nihlus replied, finally turning to face her.

“Alright. You haven’t said much since you boarded the ship.” Shepard retorted snidely.

“Yes, well, I’ve been preoccupied. This colony we’re visiting, Eden Prime… what do you know of it?” He asked her.

“Huh? Not much honestly, aside from what was in the report and what you hear in the vid ads. I haven’t traveled much since I was discharged.” She replied dubiously.

“I see. Eden Prime’s a bit of a symbol to your people; a testament that the Alliance can establish and defend its colonies, of its strength and resilience… but is it truly safe?” He continued, turning away from her again.

Shepard was about to comment when Captain Anderson arrived. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment as she saluted him before he approached the console display, muttering something to Nihlus. The pair conversed in whispers for a moment, Nihlus’s eyes occasionally darting to look at Shepard. She waited, patiently, for them to finish and address her when they were ready. It turned out that Joker’s suspicions about the shake-down run were right; it was a cover for a covert pick-up operation on Eden Prime. Shepard hadn’t been in the field for years though she had run simulated tests and training months before her assignment started and was back up to speed.

“What’s the payload we’re retrieving?” Shepard asked.

“Construction crew uncovered a Prothean relic a few weeks ago. It’s an ancient data cache from the looks of it. It could contain new technologies or dangerous weapon plans. The last time we made a discovery like this, it jumped humanity forward by two-hundred years.” Anderson explained to her.

The Archives on Mars… Shepard remembered all the stories about the discovery. It was now a highly restricted research Alliance base. The missions sounded straight forward though Nihlus’s ominous question still bothered her. Was the turian expecting trouble to attack the colony? Prothean relics were rare, sure but of little interest except to collectors. Few would risk attacking a settlement just to steal such a small score. Nihlus had been silent during the whole debriefing and the way Anderson kept glancing at him, Shepard suspected there was more going on.

“So… why is there a Council SPECTRE here then if this is expected to be a simple pick-up? The Normandy’s outfit is more than equipped to handle this sort of thing without Nihlus or me here.” Shepard replied.

“Yes well… the real reason as to why you were reinstated in the first place is because Nihlus is here to scout you for the SPECTREs.” Anderson replied.

“Excuse me? You’re off yer nut, Anderson! Me? A SPECTRE candidate? Who was insane enough to put my name forward?” Shepard demanded, startled by the proclamation.

“I was the one who recommended you to the Council as well as helped convince the Alliance to reinstate you in their ranks,” Nihlus spoke up finally, predatory eyes fixed on her.

“What the fuck for? Why would a turian put a human’s name forward… especially me? Have you read my dossier?” Shepard retorted, scowling as she tried to swallow the news.

“I have read your dossier. You are one of the fastest ever to graduate the N7 program, along with some of the highest marks the Alliance has on record in the past fifty years. Your skill as a marksman is matched by few even outside of the Alliance and your resilience is quite remarkable despite what you faced and suffered through due to the aftermath of Akuze.” Nihlus replied to her, never breaking his gaze.

“Ya, but I was also deemed unfit for active duty after the fact. I also have a fairly substantial criminal record now.” Shepard said sourly, crossing her arms over her chest and holding his gaze.

“Yes, but you are not a criminal. Most of your offenses were petty; drug possession and inebriation in public. Your more… violent offences are akin to more of a vigilante. Protecting others; you still have your honor, Commander, and that is a trait admired amongst the SPECTREs. We exist to protect the galaxy, to reach where the Council and the Alliance may not. You are not a risk or danger to society.” Nihlus explained.

“Tell that to the four Alliance sanctioned shrinks I saw. My condition is not suitable for field work. If something triggers a flash, the mission is fucked sideways.” Shepard replied.

“Your recent tests have shown promise in your ability to perform under pressure, even when faced with events that could trigger an episode. You adapt quickly.”

“There are probably several dozen N7 graduates that are better qualified than me for this candidacy. Well in their prime and just as good if not better than me.” Shepard protested.

“But none that are SPECTRE material. Eden Prime will be one of several missions we perform together. I will be observing you and once I am satisfied with my decision, you will either be initiated or I’ll move on to my next prospect.” The turian replied.

“Humanity needs this, Shepard.” Anderson pressed, finally speaking up.

That’s when it dawned on her about the truth of this candidacy. The Alliance was using it as a political maneuver, open up the path to getting a seat on the Citadel Council. Why they were hanging their political hopes on her, Shepard couldn’t fathom the reasoning but she was here now and there wasn’t really an option to back out. Maybe she should have taken that trip to Illium.

* * *

 

“Bloody fantastic. Now we’ve lost Nihlus and the geth have the colony.” Shepard swore, kicking a crate and not caring that she stubbed her toe inside her boot.

Nihlus lay in a puddle of his own blue blood, a hole in the back of his skull. Whoever had shot him had gotten in close… someone Nihlus knew. Shepard recognized this kind of execution, usually performed by a traitor luring their target into a false sense of security. Who would be in a human colony for Nihlus to completely drop his guard? The dock worker they found hiding amongst the crates claimed he saw a second turian but didn’t catch what they were discussing before Nihlus was shot. They had no other choice but to get to the docks and secure the beacon before the geth finished.

The supply tram took them right where they needed to be, but the geth were already planting explosives to destroy the colony, wipe out all evidence of their attack. Luckily, they stopped them but the mission was a failure. The beacon was secured, but they had two casualties… Shepard knew the Council was going to be pissed that their best agent had been killed in action. After making sure there weren’t any booby traps on the beacon, Shepard called in the Normandy to pick them up. Anderson did not sound pleased when she reported Jenkins and Nihlus both dead. This was not going to be fun to explain.

“Alenko!” Ashley shouted in alarm, snapping Shepard’s attention to the beacon.

Kaiden seemed to be caught in some sort of field, struggling against an unseen force as he was dragged towards the beacon inch by inch. Swearing to herself, Shepard ran at him, throwing her arms around his waist and throwing him free… only to be caught in the field herself. There was a high-pitched whine grating in her ears as her heels dragged against the metal grating, trying to fight whatever had ensnared her but it was too late. The breath left her lungs as she was suddenly lifted off her feet, hanging above the ground as if something was holding her up.

Every nerve in her body was suddenly burning in agony as the whine turned into a thundering roar, a host of confusing imagery being branded into the depths of her memories. She saw flashes of what could only be described as chaos, death, agony. The stress of the invasion made her scream in desperation. The beacon started to glow, cracks forming across its surface until it exploded, sending Shepard flying. Consciousness slipped from her as she tumbled and slammed into a pile of crates, the new memories flickering across her vision before she finally blacked out.

_Flesh was being torn apart, ripped apart piece by piece only to be put back together… not completely whole. The pain was agonizing and she could feel thousands of eyes watching her, hundreds of hands pulling at her…_

_Reapers… that word kept repeating, over and over and with it came a sense of despair and dread she hadn’t felt since Akuze._

_Then the sands of Akuze, standing alone and surrounded by the dead. The beast loomed over her, maw nothing but gaping darkness as it descended upon her…_

Shepard woke up screaming, Ashley and Kaiden immediately forcing her back down on the bed and holding her there while Dr. Chakwas injected her with a sedative to calm the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her head ached fiercely as she came down into a calmer state of mind and laid there, staring up at the ceiling and panting heavily.

“Laura… Laura, look at me.” Dr. Chakwas ordered, shining a penlight in her left eye.

She flinched for a second but did as she was told as Dr. Chakwas checked the response of her pupils. Once assured that the woman was ok, Ashley and Kaiden released her. Carefully, Shepard sat up, finding herself still in her armor but on the Normandy, not Eden Prime.

“What… what happened? My head is bloody killing me.” She complained, touching the back of her skull gingerly.

“It… was my fault, Commander. I must have tripped a security field on the beacon. I got caught in it, but you pulled me out and got caught instead. The beacon overloaded and exploded.” Kaiden reported.

“Fuck. So everything that could have gone wrong with the mission did? Just fucking great. Did you two give your reports to Captain Anderson already?” Shepard growled, wincing as she banged her fist on the table, brain feeling like it was sliding around in her skull.

“Yes, ma’am.” They pair said in unison.

“Good. Dismissed. Ugh… bollocks, my ears are ringing something fierce Dr. Chakwas.” Shepard said, bowing her head and rubbing the back of her neck.

“It will pass. The blast from the beacon knocked you unconscious, gave you a mild concussion, but I think you’ll be okay. No other injuries that I could find so I think you’ll make a full recovery.” Dr. Chakwas said, looking at the display next to the bed.

“That’s a relief. Alenko fucked the whole mission, not that Nihlus turning up dead and geth shootin’ the place up helped. How long was I out?” Shepard grumbled as the doctor passed her a pair of pills and a glass of water.

“About four hours. I noticed increased activity in your beta waves… brain signals associated with dreaming. Did you have your nightmare again?” Dr. Chakwas asked with concern.

“I don’t think so. No… this was different. That beacon did something to me…” Shepard started to reply, only stopping when Captain Anderson entered the med-bay.

Shepard saluted him and got to her feet, rolling her shoulders. Lying in one’s armor was even less comfortable than sleeping in a sleep tube. Though she was an Infiltrator and her armor was light, the plating still wasn’t completely flexible and not very comfortable for sleeping in regardless. She could feel the pressure marks on her back throbbing along with her headache.

“Commander. Glad to see you up and around but what the hell happened down there? Nihlus is dead. Do you know how that will look to Council?” Anderson said, not waiting on ceremony.

“Looks like horse shite, that’s what’ll it look like to them and Alliance brass. The geth ambushed the colony by the time we hit the ground. Jenkins was killed by a drone and Nihlus… someone he trusted was down there. He was executed Captain.” Shepard reported.

“Someone he trusted?” Anderson asked, surprised by the information.

“Ya. We found a dock worker hiding down there that had seen Nihlus last. Said a second turian named Saren had approached him. Waited until he dropped his guard before gunning him down.” She replied.

“Saren? As in SPECTRE Saren Arterius? This is not good…” Anderson mumbled worriedly.

“You know Saren?”

“We’ve crossed paths before. Saren is one of the best SPECTREs the Council as ever had. He was Nihlus’s mentor. We have to bring this before the Council.” Anderson explained.

“Mentor? Would explain why Nihlus dropped his guard but I only have the word of that dock worker. I never saw Saren, just geth. Besides, what are we going to tell the Council? It's hearsay at best and the guy probably couldn’t tell a male turian from a female.” Shepard retorted.

“You have a point. What about the beacon? Did you learn anything from it?”

“No idea. I… think I accidentally interfaced with it and it burned something into my head. I can’t tell what the fuck kind of message it is, but it’s not a good one. I see war… machines killing and razing cities to the ground. I get the chills whenever I think about it.” She replied.

They debated about what to do for a few more minutes before Dr. Chakwas interrupted, suggesting that Shepard needed to eat and get some rest before they arrived at the Citadel in the next couple of days. Shepard headed into the mess-hall to grab a ration bar when she noticed Ashley sitting at the table, looking distraught. The woman had lost her entire squad down on Eden Prime. Though they had saved some of the residents, the colony was severely damaged. Captain Anderson had invited her to join the Normandy’s crew and she had accepted, but she still was trying to process what had happened.

“Mind if I join you Gunny?” Shepard asked as she pulled a chair out from across the woman and sat down.

“Sure Commander, though I don’t think I’ll be much for conversation,” Ashley replied wearily, straightening up in her seat.

“I don’t expect you to be. A lot to take in… losing your whole squad like that.” Shepard replied, ripping the wrapper off her food and taking a bite.

“You’d know firsthand about that, huh? Some of the men would tell stories about you when there wasn’t shit to do. You’re a bit famous in the colonies.” The dark-haired woman chuckled.

“Oh really? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Akuze was all over the news for a while. Usual water-cooler chatter?” Shepard asked, mildly curious though she knew her name carried weight around the Alliance still.

“Ya. Most say it’s a miracle that you survived what happened. Does… does it get easier?” Williams replied, her voice turning nervous.

“It hasn’t yet but I lost more than my squad. These scars run deep and some aren’t going to heal at all. Something I’ve got to live with but… be thankful you’re still breathing. Means you can stick it to the geth in the future.”

They talked for a bit longer but after Shepard had finished her food, she politely excused herself and went to her locker to dress down and catch some shut-eye. Her head still throbbed and she couldn’t get the visions out of her thoughts but right now, she had to look forward to having her ass handed to her on a silver platter by the Council. The restart to her career was off to a great start.


	2. SPECTRE's Mantle

When they arrived at the Citadel, Captain Anderson had Shepard, Ashley, and Alenko headed immediately to Councilor Udina’s office. Shepard was not fond of politicians and Udina knew it… not that it stopped him from berating them over the failed mission on Eden Prime. He had managed to convince the Council to hold a hearing over the accusation of Saren being behind the attack on Eden Prime, despite Shepard’s reluctance to do so. They had no evidence the turian was there, only that the geth had attacked the human colony unprovoked as far as they could tell.

The hearing went as exactly as Shepard expected it to, with the Council dismissing their claims against Saren due to lack of evidence. She wasn’t surprised when Saren protested his involvement and knowledge about the attack, explaining that with Nihlus dead, all of the former SPECTRE’s files and missions fell into his lap. The turian was participating via holo, out on some mission or something. Shepard could feel the weight of his cold glare, the bare plates of his face giving him an intimidating appearance. Udina protested his slight against Shepard’s candidacy for the SPECTREs, but she had no hopes or desire of getting in.

With the hearing over, Shepard and her two squad mates were heading back to the elevator when she spotted the blue-marked turian they ran into earlier having a heated conversation with the Executor.

“I just need a little more time!” the hot-headed youth snapped, mandibles quivering.

“The matter is closed Vakarian. You’re off the case.” Executor Pallin huffed with a note of finality before turning his back on the young turian and leaving.

“Wonder what that was about.” Alenko mused aloud.

“Let’s find out,” Shepard commented, heading right for Garrus.

When she approached the muttering turian, his head snapped up in alarm. She was a bit fascinated by the turian species since they often resembled dinosaurs or birds of preys in her mind. His eyes were a sharp color of blue, complementing the dark blue colony markings on his face and the blue of his armor. His mandibles flexed, recognizing her from before.

“Vakarian, right?” Shepard greeted, holding out her hand to him.

“Commander. Pleased to meet you. I heard things with the Council didn’t go so well.” He replied, taloned hand gripping her’s firmly in a strong shake.

“You could say that. What were arguing with the Executor about?” She asked in return.

“I was in charge of gathering evidence for your claims against Saren but…”

“You dropped the ball.” Ashley retorted snidely, her pro-human colors bleeding through a little bit.

“Yes. The activities of the SPECTREs are, for the most part, highly classified and nearly impossible to access without committing treason against the Council. However, I did have a lead… I just needed a little more time, but the Executor was quick to shut me down.” He replied, zeal in his eyes.

“Lead? What kind of lead?” the red-head asked curiously.

“Information floating around on the Citadel somewhere. It’s still here, I know it. I’m not going to let this go.” Garrus replied.

“Good luck then Vakarian.”

They went their separate ways and returned to the human embassies. Shepard relayed what she had learned from Garrus and, of course, Udina demanded they chase down this lead themselves… though they had no idea where to start. Both Udina and Anderson gave her a couple of places to start; a volus information broker Anderson said worked for the Shadow Broker and an ex-CSEC officer named Harkin. The latter sounded like a complete sleazeball and Shepard didn’t think he’d be a reliable source of information. Though she had heard stories of the Shadow Broker and his involvement in back-door politics, she decided that would be a more reliable way to get the information they sought.

Sure enough, Shepard’s hunch was right. The volus, freely, gave them the information they were seeking. A quarian had recently arrived on the Citadel with some kind of information cache but had been attacked a day or so ago by an unknown party. She had attempted to contact the Shadow Broker for a trade through an agent named Fist… except that Fist had been turned by Saren. This was a betrayal the Shadow Broker would not tolerate and he had hired a krogan bounty hunter to take care of fist.

As they were heading back to the C-SEC headquarters, they passed by the Consort’s office. At first, Shepard paid it no mind, until the asari working at the door called her out by name.

“Laura Shepard! Wait!” The soft voice called after her.

“Huh? Um… can I help you?” Shepard asked, halting and turning to approach her.

“Ah, yes. It is quite fortunate that you passed by. The Consort wished me to get into contact with you at the embassies. She wanted to see you.” The asari replied.

“The Consort wants to see you?” Kaiden asked, surprised.

“Sha’ira wants to see me? But I’ve never made an appointment with her.” Shepard replied in confusion.

“No appointment is necessary. She seems quite adamant that you come see her at your earliest convenience, Shepard.”

“Well, we’re here so let’s see what she wants.” Ashley encouraged, giving the red-head a small push forward.

They entered the offices, but Kaiden and Ashley were asked to stay behind while Shepard went on to Sha’ira’s private office. Unknown to them, Shepard was actually acquainted with the famous asari consort. She had gone to the woman at the behest of a friend about four years ago… a last ditch effort to seek psychological help. It had been life-changing, to say the least. When she entered the office, she was not surprised to find Sha’ira sitting at her desk, attention focused on her terminal. When the door hissed closed, she looked up and smiled, getting up in a graceful flow of motion and moving around her desk to greet the human as she came down the small set of steps.

“Laura. It has been some time since I’ve seen you.” Sha’ira greeted gently, holding out her hands out to the human.

“Only a couple of years. It’s very nice to see you Sha’ira.” Shepard replied, taking the asari’s hands and giving them a gentle squeeze before lifting Sha’ira’s right and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Always the charmer my dear. I hear you’ve been quite busy these past six months. Reinstated to the Alliance with a promotion. Quite an amazing feat, given your situation.” Sha’ira chuckled.

“Not my doing, believe me. I was content with just sitting on my ass all day, contemplating life and shit. I’m being used as a political maneuver between the Alliance and the Council.”

Sha’ira gave her a sympathetic smile before reaching up and, gently, cupping her palm against the left side of Shepard’s face, tracing the scars over her cheekbone. It had been miraculous that Shepard had not lost her eye to the acid, but she had to undergo several reconstruction procedures to the bone and flesh to get it restored. The scarring was lighter than the rest of the burns on her body, but she was still rather conscious of it. Sha’ira was the only one she let touch her in such a personal manner without freaking out on her.

“Still haven’t let anyone get close, have you?” Sha’ira asked, dropping her hand back to her side as she turned and headed back to her desk.

“No, and I don’t think I ever will. I’m not ready for that kind of thing… don’t think I ever will be at this point.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

“Hmmm, shame. You’d be depriving some many potential lovers of your attentive skills.” The consort teased, causing Shepard to flush a light shade of pink.

“That was one time Sha’ira, plus I’m just another notch on the bedpost for you,” Shepard grumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

“Ah, but no one is simply a conquest to me. Every encounter is unique, even yours. I shall always cherish it.”

“Did you call me here to talk about our one night stand? I do have Alliance business to tend to.” Shepard retorted, deciding to change the subject back to business.

“Yes, there is more to this meeting than exchanging social pleasantries. I have a… delicate matter I could use your assistance and discretion with.”

“All issues with you are sensitive, Sha’ira… most of the time anyway. What is that you need from me?”

After listening to the asari’s grievance, which turned out to be a delicate misunderstanding between her and two clients, Shepard agreed to give her a hand with soothing the ego of one of her jilted lovers. She snuck in a heart-breaker quip before she left the asari’s offices. Kaiden and Ashley both questioned her about the visit, but Shepard only shrugged off their inquiries and told them to lay off. Now, they had to refocus their attention on finding that krogan bounty hunter. Hopefully, he hadn’t left C-SEC as of yet.

* * *

 

After finding the scarred krogan named Wrex and assisting Garrus with his lead at the clinic, they found themselves on the doorstep of Chora’s Den. She scowled uneasily, reminded of spending months in places like these, staring down an empty glass, thinking about dark deeds and saddening thoughts. It was something she wished to avoid repeating a second time.

When they entered the bar, she could feel all of Fists' men staring at them… thought it was mostly directly at Wrex since had been in here hours ago slinging threats at their employer. She found Harkin sitting in a far corner, but he wasn’t any help. He was more interested in needling her to get a rise out of her temper than being useful. She then found the turian Septimus half-drowned in a bottle of some kind of turian liquor. She talked with him about Sha’ira and, eventually, convinced him to correct his mistake. Once that business was taken care of, Shepard approached the back room, only to be stopped by Fist’s bodyguards. Ashley and Garrus were nearby… just in case.

“Piss off, girlie.” One of the bouncers growled at her, dark skin laced with puckered scars on his right cheek.

“Ey, I’m just looking for Fist. I have a business proposition for him.” She replied in an innocent tone.

“We saw you come in with that ugly krogan. Fuck off, paddy bitch.” The second guard growls, hands tensing over the holster for his pistol.

“Fine, have it your way plonkers.” She retorted.

Shepard lunged and punched the nearest bouncer right in the solar plexus, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him crumpling to his knees. She flipped over him as the second hastily tried to draw his gun, only to be slammed into the wall before she clocked him, dropping him on the ground. Ashley took care of the bouncer behind her and they were in. There weren’t any guards inside though a few workers tried to pull weapons on them… only to have Shepard send them running with their tails tucked between their legs.

They found Fist in his office though he had been expecting trouble. Two drones provided protection as they fought in that cramped space. They overwhelmed him and Fist was soon on the floor, a bullet hole in his shoulder and the heel of Shepard’s boot pressed down on it.

“Augh! Alright, alright! Fuck, I’ll talk!” Fist shouted as Shepard shifted her weight onto the wood, blood gushing out underneath him.

“Where’s the quarian, Fist?” She demanded.

“Little bitch wanted to meet the Shadow Broker… had information on Saren. She didn’t know no one meets the Shadow Broker; no one. I set her up to meet some of Saren’s assassins in the back alleys. You’ll never make it in time.” He told her, grunting and grinding his teeth against the pain.

“When?”

“A few minutes ago. She’s as good as dead.” Fist spat at her.

Shepard glared at him but moved her foot off of him and backed away. Ashley and Alenko had rifled through his stuff, finding some data disks and a few useful bits of information. With time not on their side, they rushed to the meeting point just in time. The quarian thwarted the ambush and, with Shepard’s support, survived it. Grateful for her rescue, she was more than happen to hand over the information to the Council, proving that Saren was conspiring against the Council and had gone rouge. It was a needed victory for them.

After the recording had been presented to the Council, Councilor Tevos identified the secondary voice as Matriarch Benezia, a respected member of the asari community. Though no one knew of the context of the Conduit or the Reapers, they had succeeded in cutting Saren off from the Council’s resources, though this would put him on the run. Since he was hiding somewhere in the Traverse, the Council was reluctant to take further action, until the salarian counselor suggested that a SPECTRE could pursue him with a specialized team and ship. All eyes fell on Shepard and it took a few moments before it dawned on her that she was going to be initiated into the SPECTREs at that moment.

Bearing the mantle upon her shoulders now, Shepard had free license to go after Saren and bring him back in shackles… or a body bag.

 

 


	3. The Damsel in Blue

“Oh, you’ve done it this time, you idiot.” Liara lamented with a heavy sigh.

Three days had passed since she had gotten herself trapped in this stasis field. The attack on her and the dig site and been entirely unexpected but she was lucky she had gotten the ancient barrier curtains working. The krogan and his geth were unable to get at her though she didn’t understand why anyone would come out to this far, lonely corner of the galaxy to steal or kill her. Prothean research had little monetary value though intact relics tended to be valuable… not that she found any on this dig. When she had activated the barrier curtains, she had accidentally tripped some kind of stasis field or trap. She was exhausted, having gone the past three days without food, water, or proper use of the bathroom.

Half dazed, she was suddenly snapped to alertness by the sounds of footsteps echoing down the cavern. People? A rescue team? The krogan and his geth? Delirious, she couldn’t help shouting for help. She just wanted out of here.

“Dr. Liara T’Soni?” A stern feminine voice asked.

It took a moment for her delirious mind to process what she was looking at. The first thing she focused on were eyes that looked as if the irises were cut from the purest emeralds. Her focus broadened to a face of a creature of soft, pink flesh and vibrant red-orange hair that hung in a harried, short mane. The left side of the visage staring back at her was puckered and mark with a massive scar that disappeared underneath the armor covering her throat. Liara realized she was staring at a human… three of them in fact, accompanied by a turian, krogan, and quarian.

“Y-yes? Goddess, I didn’t think anyone would find me, let alone rescue me.” She replied, tears of relief welling in her eyes.

“I’m Commander Laura Shepard of the System Alliance… and Council SPECTRE. We came here looking for you. We’ll get you out of there, just… hang tight.” The human replied.

A human SPECTRE? When did that happen? Liara wasn’t going to question the woman’s credentials right now, considering she recognized the marks of both the System Alliance on the humans and C-SEC. She had to wait tensely, hearing fire-fighting from down below at the bottom of the cave. Minutes passed by like hours but, eventually, she heard the elevator activate behind her and, much to Liara’s relief, the scarred human and her team were there. She instructed the quarian on turning off the stasis field holding her without affecting the barrier curtains. As soon as she dropped to the ground, her weakened legs buckled and she stumbled, falling back into a pair of strong, armored arms.

“Are you alright, Dr. T’Soni” Shepard asked as she held the weakened asari, looking down at her.

“Y-Yes. I… I will be alright.” She replied, a blush darkening her cheeks.

Before they could explain why they had come to Therum, the structure started to buckle and shake and the putrid scent of sulfur began to fill the air. They took the elevator all the way up to the top of the structure, only to be met by the krogan battle master and the remnants of his geth troops. He had no interest in letting them escape, especially Dr. T’Soni, which confirmed Shepard’s suspicions that Saren had sent the geth to kill or kidnap her. With no choice and a volcano threatening to erupt underneath them, they had to fight their way out.

Her sniper rifle was useless in this arena, especially with the elevator always shaking. She stuck close to Liara, wanting to ensure the asari made it out alive. However, the krogan battle master didn’t care for his own life… just as long as he took them all down with him. He charged at Shepard with a tremendous roar, her shots bouncing off his kinetic barrier. She shoved Liara out of the way seconds before the krogan slammed into her, sending the human flying several feet up into the air and across the room. The landing fractured a rib or two she figured as her right side was suddenly plagued with agony as she struggled to get to her feet. The krogan laughed, pulling his shotgun off his back and aiming right at her. She barely rolled out of the way of the first shot, pushing herself up and charging right at him. She slammed her weight into his arm, throwing off his second shot and forcing him to fight close. He hit her with the butt of the gun-stock, Shepard spitting blood but not surrendering.

With a furious cry, she slammed her head into the krogan’s crest, a death grip on his shotgun. The blow was enough to startle him without knocking her unconscious. All Shepard saw was blood red as ripped the gun from his grasp and slammed the barrel into his mouth, blowing the krogan’s brains out of the back of his skull. With the fight over, they ran for the exit. Halfway there, the scaffolding buckled, throwing Liara off balance and striking her head on a rock. Shepard ran up behind her and scooped her up despite the protest of her damaged ribs and ran all the way out. Luckily, the Normandy was waiting to extract them and they were done with the planet once and for all.

* * *

 

“You destroyed a valuable Prothean ruin, Commander!” The turian counselor snapped in disgust with her report.

“Well… I can’t fight a volcano, Councilor and Dr. T’Soni was the priority in this mission. Would you accept my sincerest apologies?” Shepard retorted, hunched over as she nursed her untreated ribs. Her face was streaked with blood from the open cut across the bridge of her nose, starting from her right brow to just under the line of her left cheekbone.

“How is Dr. T’Soni?” Tevos asked, steering the conversation back on track.

“Alive. Dr. Chakwas is treating her right now. She was dehydrated and malnourished when we showed up. Resilient bugger… she would have been dead if she hadn’t used that brain of hers to thwart the assassination attempt.” Shepard huffed in reply.

“So, Saren did send the geth after her?” the salarian piped up.

“Seems like it, though I haven’t had the chance to question her as of yet. She seemed quite alarmed when I showed her my credentials as a Council SPECTRE so something tells me that she really likes to be isolated when she works.”

“I see. We’d like you to return to the Citadel and had her over to C-SEC custody so a thorough investigation can be conducted. We need to know why Saren was after her.” Tevos replied, the turian still looking grumpy.

“Alright. Can I go nurse my battered body now or do you want me to keep bleeding on the floor for a few more minutes?” Shepard asked a bit crossly.

The turian growled something and the call immediately stopped. Relieved, Shepard moved out of the comm room and headed for the med-bay with a bit of a limp. When she got there, Dr. Chakwas hurried her to a table and helped her out of her armor immediately. Shepard noticed that Liar was not here.

“Where’s the asari? She ok?” Shepard asked, wincing as the armor was pulled off.

“In the store room. I let her set-up back there. She seemed more comfortable away from the crew. Poor dear is still in a little bit of shock.” Dr. Chakwas replied, setting the woman’s armor on the bed adjacent to them.

“Good… god, I hurt all over.” Shepard complained, face feeling sticky from the blood still trickling from the split on her face.

“Well, I don’t know what possessed you to think to head-butt a krogan in the middle of a fight was a good idea but here we are, about to stitch your face up. Any other injuries?” The doctor mused as she helped the woman get the top of her suit down.

“One more for the collection. Pretty… urk, sure I broke a few ribs too. Don’t think anything internal is bleeding… I hope not.” The Commander replied sarcastically.

As Dr. Chakwas was patching her up, Shepard had time to brood. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the message of the beacon or what Saren’s objective could possibly be. The Reapers had to be some kind of weapon but… how did he convince the geth? They didn’t wander far past the Perseus Veil after what happened with the quarians and yet he had a whole army and fleet at his command. However, Shepard didn’t think this was spurned by a hatred for humans, else why bother with this cat and mouse chase? Something was up, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the storage room opened and the asari stepped out. The girl started when she saw Shepard sitting there, Dr. Chakwas stitching up the cut on her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just…” Liara started to babble.

“It’s ok Dr. T’Soni, just getting patched up,” Shepard replied, hissing as Dr. Chakwas put in the last stitch.

“There you go. That should heal up quite nicely. It’ll help people focus on your eyes when they talk to you now.” Dr. Chakwas joked as she turned her attention to the swollen bruising over her ribs.

“That hurts more than my ribs Chakwas.”

Liara quietly listened to the exchange, still unable about what to make of the human SPECTRE sitting before her, battered and bloody because of her. She swallowed nervously, knowing she should thank her, but her nerves were getting the best of her. Those eyes combined with the burn scarring she could see gave the woman an air of intimidating superiority. However, her nervousness wasn’t born of fear but of awe and curiosity. Shepard noticed her stare and shot her a quizzical look, causing the asari to blush yet again.

“How are you doing, Dr. T’Soni?” Shepard asked, sucking in a breath as Dr. Chakwas started patching her ribs up.

“I am fine. Dr. Chakwas has taken excellent care of me. I just need a few good nights of rest and plenty of food. It is… nice to be clean as well. Thank you for your timely rescue. I dare not think of what would have happened if you had not arrived when you did.” Liara replied, bowing her head in thanks.

“You’re welcome… though my intentions weren’t really to rescue you. I had tracked you down in hopes of learning information about Matriarch Benezia.” Shepard responded grimly.

“My mother? Has something happened?”

“Yes. Your mother is suspected of treason against the Council. When was the last time you were in… OW! Sweet bloody Mary’s tits!! That fuckin hurt Dr. Chakwas.” Shepard yelled in alarm, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“I have to re-set these so they heal properly. Quit squirming or I’m going to put you under and cut you open to do it.” Dr. Chakwas chided as she pulled over the display and the armature used to help her treat more severe injuries.

“Perhaps I should go…” Liara mumbled.

“It’s alright, shite just hurts like hell. So… when was the last time you spoke with Matriarch Benezia?” Shepard continued.

“Not for several years. We don’t really keep in touch. Benezia never really approved of my… pursuits.” Liara replied meekly.

“Archaeology? I hear you’re quite the study on Protheans.”

“Yes well… I am fascinated with learning about them. So little of them is left… one has to wonder what happened to them at their height of power.” Liara replied with a whimsical tone.

The way Liara had uttered that phrase, it brought forth the beacon’s visions… something about them involved their downfall. The Reapers… whatever ‘they’ were had something to do with the Protheans but what? Thinking about it made her head ache and the ringing return to her ears so she shoved it aside. The last thing she needed to do was trigger herself with such stray, dismal thoughts.

“So… what will happen to me now?” Liara asked worriedly.

“I’ve been ordered to take you back to the Citadel. You’ll be… placed in C-SEC custody until they’re done with their investigation.” Shepard replied, wincing against as Dr. Chakwas started bandaging her up.

“Am I under arrest?”

“No Dr. T’Soni. As far as I’m concerned, you’re not a threat. You’re a victim of this circumstance and you are a guest on the Normandy. You are free to as you wish, within reason. Once we are on the Citadel, however, it’ll be out of my hands.” The red-head replied.

“I understand. Thank you, again, for saving me Commander.” The asari replied, nodding her head again finding it difficult to look at the woman all of a sudden.

With Dr. Chakwas finished, Shepard carefully hopped off the table, pulling her sweat-soaked suit back on though not bothering with the zipper. She looked Liara over, feeling pity for the meek creature before. The dossier had placed her as a maiden and there was nothing dangerous about her behavior or background. Just a simple scientist who was caught in the cross-fire. She took a step towards her, offering a gentle smile as she patted the asari on the shoulder. Liara jumped in surprise at the physical contact, unused to such displays of social interaction.

“You don’t have to call me Commander. Laura or Shepard works just fine, Liara.”

Her heart fluttered when she heard the woman before her utter her name. The blush on her cheeks returned with a vengeance and she ducked her head down to try and hide it. Shepard grunted as her ribs reminded her that they needed rest.

“If you need anything or have any trouble, just let me know. Get some rest, Doctor… I know we all need it after the day we’ve had.”


	4. Demons

Sitting through the C-SEC interrogation had been nerve-racking but in the end, they couldn’t connect her with her mother’s recent activities and she had broken no Council or Alliance laws. Liara also didn’t have any information about Benezia’s recent activity nor could provide any insights into why she would join Saren and harm others. The thought was unsettling, but at least she had her freedom. However, now the asari wasn’t sure what to do with it. Therum was supposed to be a long term project and now it was buried by a sulfuric volcano… plus she was still in danger. It was entirely plausible more assassins would be sent after her and she couldn’t afford to have mercenaries protecting her during long digs… she didn’t exactly trust people she didn’t know.

As she entered the main lobby of C-SEC headquarters, she was surprised to see the red-headed human commander who had rescued her talking with a couple of officers. When their eyes met across the way, the human excused herself and walked over to her. She seemed… smaller without her armor on.

“Dr. T’Soni. Glad I could catch you. Everything go ok?” Shepard greeted her.

“Ah! Yes, everything went fine, thank you. I haven’t been charged with anything, so that’s a relief.” Liara replied, a bit nervous about the encounter.

“Good. Hey… I was wondering, you have any pressing business to tend to right now?”

“No. Without my dig site and my life in danger, I don’t think I’ll be leaving the Citadel anytime soon.” The asari replied, brow suddenly knit with worry.

“I see. Well, perhaps you can assist me with something, doctor. You are the premiere Prothean expert and I have a feeling I might need your insight on something. Join me for lunch? I know an excellent fusion place on the north side.” Shepard offered with a gentle smile.

Intrigued by the human’s offer, Liara decided to tag along and see where this would lead. Shepard took them to a café called Dancing Seas, a human asari fusion restaurant. She was further surprised when Shepard seemed familiar with the staff and ordered them tea and food.  Once their meals arrived, they began to converse. Shepard told her about what had happened on Eden Prime to set them on this path.

“You… you found a working Prothean Beacon?! Goddess, what a wonder that must have been.” Liara blurted out in surprise.

“Ya, except it overloaded and blew up shortly after we secured it. I… I think I had interfaced with it before it did, though.” Shepard replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“You interfaced with it? Goddess that’s amazing!”

“I’m glad you think so, but it’s been a fucking nightmare. It imprinted some kind of vision… a bad one. As if I don’t have enough fucked up things going on upstairs.” Shepard sighed, glaring out the window.

“I… I see. What is it that you needed my help with?”

“Are you familiar with the terms Reaper or Conduit in relation to the Protheans?” Shepard asked.

“No… I haven’t come across those terms in my research.” Liara said after giving it some thought.

“Bollocks. I am getting nowhere with this. No one has an idea what those two words could mean to Saren, but he’s looking for them… He and Benezia. Every time I think about it, I get the chills. It’s creepy.” Shepard sighed, polishing off her food in a few bites.

“Do you think there’s a connection between what Saren is looking for and the Protheans?” Liara asked in curiosity.

“It’s a hunch really… I’m not sure where I’m going with this, but I know Saren didn’t just attack Eden Prime to spite the Alliance. I think he was after that beacon. He intended on destroying the colony. I don’t think he expected anyone else to interface with the beacon. I just wish I could make sense of the vision.” Shepard replied, her lips drawn into a tight scowl.

With their meal finished, Shepard paid the bill and they headed back towards C-SEC. Liara realized that this is where she would part ways with Shepard. If she had to be honest, she kind of liked the human’s company. She never had interactions with humans before to this extent and the woman intrigued her… possibly because she was also touched by working Prothean technology and there was no telling what could be locked in her head.

“Thank you She… Laura. I appreciate the meal and the discussion. It was quite interesting. I suppose this is where we part ways.” Liara said a bit sadly.

“I suppose but if I’m right about this, I could use someone with your brains on my crew… make sense of what we can’t. Plus, I bet we might find some stuff to help you with your research. It’d benefit us both if you think about it.” Shepard offered.

“M-me? Working with a SPECTRE? I well… it would be a great opportunity and I would like to confront my mother myself. She is, in a way, my responsibility. I have to know why she chose to do this. We may not be close, but this is very unlike her.” Liara replied.

“Excellent. I’ll speak with Councilor Tevos and Udina to make all the necessary arrangements. You can keep your room in the med-bay… since I figure you’d like to keep your privacy and you need a space to do your research, right?” the red-head responded positively, patting Liara on the shoulder.

“Y-yes. I’d like that.”

“Excellent. Welcome to the Normandy, Dr. T’Soni.”

* * *

 

The entire squad was assembled in the comm room and introductions of Liara had been made to the team. She wanted to put everyone’s heads together about what the plan of attack was in their pursuit of Saren. They had a couple of leads; a colony on Feros had gone dark and Matriarch Benezia had been spotted on Noveria, but Shepard wanted to put that off. Benezia was a matriarch and she knew not to take them lightly. Feros was a good place to start since it was covered in Prothean ruins.

“So we’re going after Feros first then? What’s the status of that Commander?” Ashley asked.

“It’s covered in Prothean ruins so Saren wants something there. Maybe the Exo-Geni scientists there found another beacon or something just as important… perhaps the Conduit or this Reaper thing. Zhu’s Hope went dark two weeks ago, their last report indicating a possible Geth invasion.” Shepard said.

“Alright then. So… Saren’s not attacking colonies willy-nilly. That’s a small comfort at least. Still, we have no idea what that beacon had on it.” Tali pointed out.

“Ya, I know. I can’t make fucking heads or tails of it. It’s just… bits and pieces.” Shepard snorted in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

“If I might make a suggestion. It… could help translate the beacon’s message.” Liara piped up, biting her tongue as soon as everyone’s attention turned to her.

“You’re suggesting a meld? Sharing the vision with you mentally. It has merit.” Shepard quipped.

“Y-yes,” Liara replied, surprised that Shepard understood what she was suggesting.

Shepard got to her feet and beckoned Liara over into a cover. Confused, the asari followed her, flushing when the human stepped close to her.

“Your idea holds merit Liara but… it’s not safe. You can’t go poking around in my head.” Shepard whispered to her.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“No, don’t Liara. It’s just… hell, you wouldn’t know about it but my mind is not a safe place unless you know what you’re doing.” Shepard explained evasively.

“You speak as if you done a meld before,” Liara replied, the immediate implications coming to mind.

“Ya, but I’m not getting into that right now. Shit, but we need to know what was in that message. If we do this, promise me you won’t go wandering about in there.” Shepard whispered to her.

“I won’t. All you have to do is show me the vision.”

Though she didn’t feel relieved about the matter, there was no choice. They needed whatever information the beacon imparted to her and they weren’t going to get it with Shepard floundering around with it. The pair moved to the center of the room, all eyes on them. Shepard took her hands in her own and gave her a reassuring squeeze. They matched their breathing to a slow, steady rhythm. Liara had not melded with another before, outside of practice with her tutors and mother as a young child.

“Embrace Eternity.”

The connection was a bit of a jolt though Shepard hadn’t gone through it in a few years. Having someone poking around in your head, knowing every memory and passing thought was a bit unnerving. Her spine tingled as the connection strengthened. Every nerve was heightened and she was acutely aware of another consciousness intruding on her own. Reflexively, she retreated from it before catching herself.

_> Sorry. Been awhile since I’ve done this._ Shepard thought to Liara in apology, forcing herself to relax.

_> It’s ok. Admittedly, I’ve not done this with a human before._ Came the asari’s reply.

_> I promise I’ll be gentle. Let’s get this over with before Gunny starts freaking out._

Liara realized ‘gunny’ was the nickname Shepard used for Ashley. The two females had developed a strong bond since Eden Prime, constantly teasing and insulting each other in passing… Liara didn’t quite understand the interactions the Commander shared with her crew. Once they were relaxed and adjusted to each other, Liara had a proper look around the ‘room’. It was blank, devoid of all but uncontrollable subconscious thoughts that would flit by like fireflies. Heeding Shepard’s warning, Liara dared not touch upon them. She didn’t want to distress the human so she focused on the task at hand.

_> Ready Liara? Brace yourself… I’m not sure what’s going to happen._ Shepard warned.

Physically, the asari squeezed the human’s hands as the vision consumed her. She found herself in a chaotic swirl, heat and screams filling the air though she could not tell what they were from or for. Dark shapes surrounded her as the ground shook, but she couldn’t get a clear look at it. The vision was broken, fragmented… pieces of it were missing so whatever message it was trying to convey was broken.

The vision changed suddenly. Where she was once walking through, what Liara assumed, was a street was now barren sands underneath her feet. Corpses lay around her, massacred brutally. An oppressive air suddenly pressed down upon her, suffocating her. Something was rushing at her and as she spun, a giant creature with a massive maw burst from the ground, darkness swallowing her…

“AH!” Liara yelped as she jumped awake.

It took a few moments for her to calm down before she realized she was back in the med-bay, Dr. Chakwas standing next to her. The older woman seemed relieved to see she was ok.

“I’m glad you’re awake Liara. Are you feeling ok?” Dr. Chakwas asked as the asari sat up.

“I… I think so. What happened? I remember being in the comm room…”

“And you passed out while melding with Shepard. There was some kind of backlash. I noticed an increased in your rapid eye movement. You were dreaming?” the woman questioned.

“Yes. I think I might have touched upon one of Shepard’s memories. OH! The Commander is she ok?!” Liara asked in alarm.

“I’m okay Liara.” Shepard replied as she entered the med-bay, still slightly hunched from her damaged ribs.

After ensuring that Liara was alright, Dr. Chakwas left the med-bay so the two of them could talk in private. Shepard had been aware Liara had tripped a memory but had been powerless to stop it. The asari had collapsed shortly after it triggered and she had rushed her to the med-bay. The thought of the fact she could harm someone in such an intimate way without even trying… it was frightening.

“I’m sorry Liara. I knew there’d be risks, but I didn’t think that the vision would trip… what happened. Are you feeling alright?” Shepard replied, gaze averted.

“I’m fine, really. It wasn’t that bad just… startling. That is… one of your memories?” She asked gingerly.

“Yes. I apologize that your first time melding with a human was so awful. I have… problems stemming from that event you witnessed.”

“That’s how you got those scars, isn’t it?” Liara blurted out.

“Heh, ya. Thresher Maws. Most say it was a miracle I survived through it. The memories are still vivid to me. Sometimes I flash through them if something triggers it… it’s not a pleasant experience. I’m sorry you had to go through it.” Shepard explained to her.

“Goddess. I am… sorry, Laura. I had no idea you suffered through so much.”

“When you’re a soldier, you get used to it… eventually. Were you able to learn anything about the beacon’s message?” Shepard pressed, changing the subject as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“No… I’m sorry. The message is fragmented. We are missing a piece if I had to hazard a guess.” Liara replied, gaze downcast.

“Fuck… Saren must have found another piece before then… but why attack Feros?” She sighed angrily.

“Perhaps there is something there he needs for the vision?” Liara replied thoughtfully.

“Or the Conduit is down there. One step behind still… pisses me off.”

Shepard rolled her shoulders, a fierce frustration held in her gaze when Liara looked upon her. When those intense green eyes focused on her, they softened a little and an apologetic smile touched the human’s tender-looking pink lips. Liara felt another blush creeping up her throat and fought to keep it suppressed.

“I… shouldn’t have put you at risk like that. I cocked up. I thought I could keep it under control but, well… are you sure you’re going to be ok Liara? I, admittedly, don’t know how badly the backlash hit you, but Dr. Chakwas said you were dreaming while you were out.”

“I assure you, Laura, I will be okay. The memory will fade in a few days since it is not my own. Considering it was not a… well, um…” Liara started to explain but as the thought processed itself, she became very flustered and glanced away for a second.

“You… um, seem very familiar with melding with asari.” She mumbled.

“Uh… not in _that_ manner, no. I did it for therapeutic reasons. I… was in a bad place a few years ago and needed help, serious help. Normal shrinks weren’t helping me cope but, I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Shepard replied, shutting herself off right there.

Liara just nodded in understanding, heart sinking a little. She had hoped to learn a little more about the woman before her without having to do her own investigation, but Shepard seemed very reluctant to delve into her personal history. She had noted that Kaiden also met the same kind of resistance from the Commander though she suspected his attempts had a more carnal reasoning behind them. Her reasoning was entirely scientific, truly… not that it explained why her stomach tightens uncomfortably at the loss of the conversation. She watched as Shepard excused herself and left the med-bay, heart throbbing at the loss of her company. The reaction confused her.

_Oh Liara, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?_


	5. Lucky Punch

Everyone was assembled in the Normandy’s cargo bay, dressed in whatever they found comfortable. The cargo bay was the only space on the Normandy big enough for the training Shepard had in mind. It was probably the first inter-species team ever and Shepard wasn’t sure how this would go. They were almost strangers to each other. If they were going to have successful missions, they all had to work together.  She knew some very basics about the turian military, but asari, krogan, and quarian were entirely new to her… not that the krogan really had a military. Commanding this outfit was new to her and, if she was honest, she was nervous about it.

“Alright, looks like everyone is here. So, since we all pretty much know jack shit about each other and expected to uphold galactic peace and all, we need to work on functioning as a team.” Shepard announced.

“This is exciting,” Tali commented, fidgeting in place a bit.

“I don’t know why I am even bothering. If you need something shot, I’ll shoot it… a lot.” Wrex grumbled in annoyance.

“Just humor me, you fat lizard.” Shepard teased, the krogan smirking at her jibe. “Anyway, I figured we could spend some of our down time between missions practicing and learning from each other. If we’re to catch Saren and survive the obstacles he throws at us, we need to be able to trust each other.” Shepard lectured.

After laying down some ground rules, which were really just warnings on not roughing each other too much, Shepard got about explaining the first part of their training; sparring. It was pretty straight forward; everyone would have a go at each other, try to learn and adapt as well as work out any existing tensions. The last thing she needed was her team to come to blows with each other over a stupid misunderstanding or something.

“Now that we’ve got the rules laid out, why don’t we have our first match? Williams and Vakarian, front and center.” Shepard called, stepping out of the designated ‘ring.'

Ashley seemed surprised the Commander had paired her up with the turian, but it had been Shepard’s intention too. She knew Ashley wasn’t a complete xenophobe, but she was quite vocal about humanity getting by on its own. She didn’t see the value of working with aliens. However, her opinionated bravado was quickly humbled when Garrus pinned her down. Though they were about as strong as humans, turians were much agiler and dexterous. Their bout only lasted a few minutes, Ashley stuck in a lock and Shepard trying not to laugh as the gunnery chief stubbornly refused to concede.

“I can get out of this!” She protested, brow knitted and slick with sweat as she struggled to get free.

“Williams, he’s got your leg nearly up your ass. Just give up and get back some of your dignity.” Shepard chuckled.

“I can, ugh, get out of this. Just need…” Ashley mumbled trying to find leverage, but Garrus had her helpless and she gave up.

“Good show. Next pairing…” Shepard congratulated, moving along as Garrus helped Ashley up.

For thirty minutes or so, Shepard ran through pairings, though Liara noted that the human had yet to call her name forth. Maybe she wasn’t confident the asari could handle herself or something though biotic use was allowed and Wrex was beating everyone with that advantage… not that the krogan really needed it considering he was tougher than everyone on the ship put together. Everyone was short of breath and sweaty aside from Shepard and herself. Ashley and Kaiden both noticed this though Ashley was first to raise her voice about the matter.

“Is there a reason why Liara hasn’t gone, Commander?” She asked between breaths, glaring at the asari briefly.

“Yes. Liara, are you sure you want to work in the field?” Shepard asked her, tone and gaze serious.

“I haven’t changed my mind.” The asari replied confidently though she was merely masking her nerves.

“Good. I needed the whole team to hear it. Dr. T’Soni will be taking a more active role in our mission so she’ll also be participating in our exercises. I wanted her to observe what to expect before finalizing her decision. Since you’re decided Liara, I’ll be your opponent.” Shepard replied, casting her glance at Ashley for a brief moment before taking a few steps back to pick up the gloves on the ground.

“What?” Liara said in alarm, caught off-guard by the announcement.

She stood there for a few stunned moments as she watched her Commander… the Commander (she wasn’t sure why that thought kept cropping up) pull on the fingerless gloves and roll her shoulders. Shepard cleared her throat loudly and gave Liara an expectant look as she moved into a stance, fists raised. Liara mumbled an apology as she scooped up her pair of gloves and pulled them on. It had been a long time since she had sparred with anyone, but she remembered some of her training… at least that was her hope.

The red-head charged at her, the burst of speed unexpected but Liara managed to take a stumbling step to the side to avoid being grappled. Shepard recovered and rounded on her, aiming a high kick that Liara barely blocked, the strength behind the blow nearly knocking her off her feet. She was completely out of her element in this situation, struggling to think and react as the human continued her assault, the asari barely blocking or avoiding a serious blow landing on her. Shepard was not pulling her punches.

“Use your biotics girl!” Wrex roared over the excitement.

It finally clicked and Liara threw a Singularity just as Shepard tried to rush her again, forcing the Commander to fight against the sudden gravitational pull. This left her vulnerable to the biotic throw Liara hit her with, sending her flying back a few feet before she rolled into a crouch. Wrex cheered and the rest of the team were getting invested in the intensity of the fight. Liara was worried she had hurt Shepard, but the woman showed no signs of injury as she got up, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. The landing had been rough, but Shepard shrugged it off though she was certain she’d have a bruise on her shoulder and back tomorrow.

“Not bad T’Soni… but you keep holding back.” She chided as she rushed forward.

Liara expected the same tactic as before, but Shepard suddenly went into a slide, kicking the asari’s legs out from under her. Liara yelped as she fell, landing on her left shoulder hard. The Commander was on her in a second, brunt of the human’s weight on her waist as she straddled Liara, her struggling stopping when she felt cold metal pressed against her throat. Her blue eyes were wide as she panted, holding herself still. She couldn’t recall when she had seen Shepard pull the combat knife or even from where but after a few tense seconds, she pulled the knife away and chuckled, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Not bad T’Soni. Just keep in mind you should always have a trick up your sleeve.” She lectured waving the knife a bit before sticking it back in the holster concealed on her back.

After they had caught their breaths, Shepard got up and helped her to her feet. Liara’s heart was racing, the adrenaline rush still coursing through her veins. It was an unusual feeling, but it felt good. Liara noticed Shepard was taking off her gloves, but she wasn’t done with her yet.

“I want a rematch!” She shouted.

“Huh? A rematch? You sure Liara?” Shepard asked, surprised by her declaration.

Liara just nodded, raising her fists up in response. Shepard smirked and pulled her gloves back on and got back into the ‘ring’. This time, however, she did not rush at Liara but waited instead. They circled each other slowly, waiting for one to make the first move. Growing impatient, Liara threw a singularity in hopes of catching the human in the same trap but it didn’t work. Shepard rolled out of the range of its pull and went after her. Liara misjudged the distance and took a solid punch to the gut, the air in her lungs rushing out and dropping her to her knees as she gagged and gasped.

“Goddess!” Liara gasped, coughing as she tried to take in a breath.

“Come on, shake it off T’Soni. You’re leaving yourself open.” Shepard said, aiming a kick at the same spot.

The asari moved and grabbed the human’s leg, yanking her down so her back hit the floor. She tried to pounce on her in a pin, but Shepard rolled out of the way and scrambled to her feet, Liara following suit to keep from being pinned herself. They kept at it, trading blows but not getting the best of each other. Shepard was impressed with how quickly the asari had adapted, mixing in biotic attacks to push her off if she felt overwhelmed… having her observe was a good idea. Probably too good of an idea given that Wrex was trying to shout instructions and everyone was caught up in the energy of the sparring match. She noted Liara left herself open for a couple of seconds after using her biotics and used that to her advantage.

After avoiding the stasis field she tried to trap her in, Shepard went for another grapple but she lost focus, the shouting of the team suddenly far away. The heat of battle hit her full on, the shrieking sounds of the damned nearly drowned by the colossal machines overhead, destroying everything in sight. The Prothean vision distracted her long enough that she didn’t see the blow coming straight at her, Liara’s fist connecting with her nose hard enough to make an audible ‘pop’. Shepard’s head snapped back and she stumbled, losing her balance and falling back on her ass.

“Good shot Liara!” Wrex barked cheerfully.

“Oh, Goddess! I’m so sorry Commander.” Liara panicked, hands over her mouth in surprise.

Shepard sat there in confusion for a few moments, blood dripping onto her shirt. It took a few more seconds before the pain registered.

“Shweet Bloody Mary’s titsh! What hit me?” Shepard swore, realizing she was bleeding when she wiped her lip on the back of her hand.

“Liara’s got a mean left hook on her, skipper.” Ashley laughed.

“Chakwash is gonna love thish,” She grumbled as she pinched her nostrils to stem the bleeding.

Kaiden helped her to the elevator while the rest of the team congratulated Liara on a good show of her skills. Ashley seemed to have developed a new respect for her and Wrex was already giving her pointers on improving herself for next time. However, that was the furthest thing from her mind as Liara worried about what she had done. She had hit her commanding officer… she was probably going to be pissed.

* * *

 

“There are easier ways to modify your face, Laura.” Dr. Chakwas teased, having finished resetting her broken nose.

“Shut up Chakwash… god, she’sh shtronger than I thought.” Shepard grumbled, breathing loudly because of her clogged up nose and rubbing at it, only to have Chakwas to knock her hand away.

“Stop that. The bleeding should stop in a few more minutes.” The doctor chided.

“Yesh mom.” She sighed in reply, kicking her legs back and forth.

Shepard had been in the med bay for the past half hour, getting her nose set and waiting for the bleeding to stop. Luckily, Liara hadn’t broken it that badly and it was easy to reset. However, that wasn’t what Shepard was annoyed about… it was the flash she had in the last moments of that fight. She had no idea what triggered it and it had been the Prothean message. Her brow furrowed as she got lost in thought, not even noticing that Liara had entered the med bay.

“Laura!” Dr. Chakwas shouted to get her attention.

“What? Oh! Liara, when did you get here?” Shepard replied, surprised to see the asari standing next to the doctor.

“A few minutes ago. Are you alright Commander? I am sorry for what happened down there. I didn’t mean to, well… I thought you would dodge or block me.” Liara muttered in reply.

“What are you apologizing for? Breaking my nose?”

“Yes, ma’am…”

“Firsht, don’t call me ma’am. People call my mother ma’am. Shecond, never apologize. You did well and action like that will shave you in the field. If you’ve got a shot, take it.” Shepard replied.

“You sound a lot like your mother with a broken nose, even with the translator on.” Dr. Chakwas laughed.

“Argh, this is unprofesshional of you.” Shepard whined.

Liara observed the interaction, curious about the reference to Shepard’s mother and ‘accent’. She had brushed up on her xenobiology, mostly on humans. She knew Earth had been home to numerous cultures and races amongst the humans though many were fading out due to humanity’s expansion into space. Shepard was apparently ‘Irish’ though the universal translator corrected accents so communications wouldn’t get muddled. Still, Liara caught herself wonder what the Commander’s voice sounded like, unaltered since the translator didn’t correct accents between humans who spoke the same language.

“So, Liara, how did the rest of the training go?” Shepard asked, deciding to ignore Dr. Chakwas even though the woman was quietly laughing at her.

“Wrex took over, with Kaiden and Ashley’s help. He gave me some pointers on biotic tactics for combat and Ashley helped go over some scenarios with Tali’s simulator. I learned a lot… though it is quite exhausting work.” Liara replied nervously.

“More exciting than your usual dig, right?” Shepard jested.

“Definitely but I promise to pull my weight. I am nervous about the weapon handling part, though. I generally don’t bear arms.”

“I’d say that was surprising but… no offense Dr. T’Soni but never too late to learn.” Shepard replied, sliding off the table

“Are you sure you’re ok to…” Liara started but, again, Shepard cut her off.

“Just a broken nose. Chakwas already set it and the bleeding’s stop. It’ll be a day or two before I can breathe through it properly but I'm all right.” Shepard replied as she led the asari to her locker.

Liara watched as Shepard opened her personal locker, noting how neatly organized it was. Her suit and armor were stored inside, along with her rifle and pistol, which she pulled out.

“N7 Eagle. Bit heavy duty but it gets the job done. You’ll have an M-3 Predator in your load-out. If you want a different model, just talk to Chris. He’s the requisition officer for the ship.” Shepard told her, holding the pistol to the asari grip first.

Liara took the gun, surprised by the weight as soon as Shepard let go. She remembered how those punches felt in their earlier sparring match, knowing she would start feeling those again soon. She looked the gun over, the weapon a bit alien to her. She hadn’t held a gun for a long time and Shepard noticed.

“Need a refresher Liara?” Shepard asked with a small smile.

“I think so, if you don’t mind Commander.” Liara replied, cheeks turning a shade darker.

Shepard moved behind her, chest pressed lightly against Liara’s back and chin resting on the asari’s shoulder so she could see. Liara felt her pulse race as the human wrapped her arms around her, helping the asari properly grip and lift the pistol so she could aim down the sight. The way the human’s voice tickled her ear was extremely distracting and it was becoming difficult to focus on what Shepard was trying to teach her. Thankfully, the lecture ended a few minutes later and Shepard backed away, Liara handing the gun back to her.

“Thank you. That was quite informative. Again, I am sorry about earlier.” Liara replied, eyes cast down.

“Liara, seriously. Quit apologizing. No harm, no foul… mostly. I’ve been punched in the face several times before and my face probably isn’t going to get any uglier. Ugh, fucking nose itches like hell.” Shepard replied, raising her hand as if trying to itch it but changing her mind at the last second.

“The scars give you a certain allure, Shepard.” Liara replied without thinking.

“Heh, thanks. I suppose I could have ended up like Wrex. The burn scars were a lot worse back a few years ago.” The redhead chuckled, rolling her shoulders as she leaned back against her locker.

“I wanted to ask something. During that match, you seemed to hesitate for a second, like something had caught your attention. Why?” The asari asked, glancing at her.

Shepard fell silent and her brow knitted close together. Her green eyes flitted down to the floor, then back up to look at Liara. She had been thinking about it earlier and the fact Liara had noticed, the ‘newbie’ of the team.

“Must have been bad if you noticed. I flashed… meaning sometimes, I will relive a vivid memory. Usually, it’s about what happened on Akuze but that time it was the Prothean vision. Not sure what triggered it either.” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I see. You carry a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. I can’t imagine the position of a SPECTRE with such an important mission is an easy thing to bear.” Liara responded in a soft voice.

“Command jobs suck. Hell, I shouldn’t even be here. Nihlus pulled strings to get me reinstated after every psyche professional froze me out. Soldiers like me, scarred inside and out, are dangerous. I could jeopardize this mission… get people killed out in the field. Anderson should be here, not me.” She grumbled, fingers in her hair again.

Liara noticed that the human would do that when agitated. She pursed her lips, wondering if she had reopened old wounds with her questions. Dr. Chakwas had mentioned that Shepard didn’t like talking about herself or what happened to her. She had done a little research on the events of Akuze, since she had been on an expedition when it had occurred. All of her unit had been killed and Shepard herself barely survived her injuries. It was tragic.

“I’m sorry Commander. I didn’t mean to open old wounds.” Liara apologized.

“It’s ok. Garrus, Tali, and Wrex had similar inquiries. I don’t really speak openly about it but maybe I should. Some of the quacks suggested it’d help me get over it.” Shepard sighed.

“You have a strong will. It is amazing you survived such traumatic injuries. I’ve not had many dealings with humans before but you are a real testament to how resilient your kind can be.” The asari replied, trying to lighten the mood.

“Eh, I wouldn’t give me that much credit. I was a bit of a delinquent after I finished my rehab. Ashley and Kaiden are much better examples of decent humans, as well as better looking.” Shepard chuckled in a dry humor.

“I think your scars are lovely.” Liara blurted out.

At first, the compliment didn’t register and Shepard just chuckled, but as it sunk in, she quieted down and her face went pink. Flustered, Shepard stammered a reply, rubbing the back of her neck and finding something interesting on the floor to stare at for a few seconds as she tried to get her composure back.

“T-thanks Liara, I think. Um, yeah so… if you have any further questions about guns or stuff I’d be happy to help, or any of the crew really. I, have to get going. I’ve got paperwork to do.” Shepard replied, fingers tangled in her hair again.

“I apologize, if what I said was inappropriate, Commander.” Liara apologized yet again.

“Oh, no it wasn’t inappropriate it was just… surprising. I’m used to the exact opposite when it comes to my appearance. This has been an, interesting conversation.”

“That's good. I must admit, you are a rather fascinating person.” The asari mumbled shyly, a blush creeping back across her face.

“Me? Fascinating? You have strange tastes in conversationalists, Liara… or are you saying that because I’ve been touched by Prothean technology?” Shepard asked, though her serious tone didn’t quite match the smile on her face.

“No! Well at first it was but you have been very kind and patient with me. You’ve experienced much in just a short amount of time. Oh! I’m keeping you from your work. I’m sorry, I get caught up in…” Liara replied, starting to ramble before Shepard placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, really. I hate paperwork but it’s got to get done. Part of the job. I enjoyed this talk, Liara. Good job in training too.” Shepard replied, deciding to wind down the conversation.

“Thank you. I enjoyed the conversation as well, Commander.”

“Laura. Just call me Laura. Get rested up. You’ll need it.” The red-head replied with a small smile before heading to her office.

Liara muttered a good-bye, but Shepard had moved just far enough to not hear it. The asari stood there, trying to process what had just happened. She had held an actual conversation without embarrassing herself! A small smile tugged at her lips at the thought that Shepard opened up a little to her about something personal. Butterflies squirmed in her stomach as the thought lingered. Initially, she had told Shepard that her interests in her lie in the Prothean vision but now, Shepard herself was becoming much more attractive to her.


	6. Zhu's Hope

“That should be the last one, Commander.” Tali reported after checking the radar scan on her omni-tool.

When they had arrived on Zhu’s Hope, no one had expected the mess the colony was suffering through. The few survivors left in the colony were barely holding it together against the Geth, invasion after invasion wearing on their supplies and morals. Many essential facilities had also been damaged or access cut off. The arrival of an Alliance ship had bolstered their courage but it was a fleeting strength. Shepard had decided getting some of the colony’s vital systems back online, such as the irrigation system and gathering some varren meat, would help them out. Once the colony seemed to be in better spirits, they made ready to press for the Exo-Geni headquarters where the Geth had holed up. The Normandy had dropped the MAKO off in the garage connected to the Skyway but it appeared they were going to have to fight their way there first.

Liara still wasn’t used to riding in the MAKO but then, no one was when Shepard was at the wheel. Ashley and Kaiden both described the Commander’s vehicular skills as ‘lead-footed’ and when they explained, she understood why. Shepard didn’t use the brakes as often as she should or in the correct manner when she did use them. It also didn’t help the MAKO had terrible suspension for a military vehicle. Before they left, however, Shepard decided to have some of the fire team to stay behind and help protect Zhu’s Hope from any Geth attacks.

“Wrex, Ashley, and Tali will stay here to help out the colonists. The geth will probably attempt to take out the colony behind us so no slacking.” Shepard ordered.

“Aye Commander. Leaving anyone in charge?” Ashley asked.

“Fai Dan is in charge so do what you can to help him out but don’t let him push you guys around. Hopefully, we’ll figure out why Saren wants this place so badly.”

With the team division set, Shepard, Garrus, Kaiden, and Liara climbed into the MAKO while the rest headed back to the colony. The Skyway, of course, was guarded by geth all the way down to the entrance of Exo-Geni headquarters. Luckily, they picked up a distress call from staff that had escaped and holed up nearby. Their Intel wasn’t, exactly, helpful, but it gave them more insight on what to expect. The geth had taken the building and no one knew why, only that their ship was attached to it.

* * *

 

“Fuck ya!” Shepard exclaimed with ferocity as the support tore away with a shrill sound, the geth ship falling away from the building and ripping out all of the power cables hooked to it.

Every barrier that had been blocking the entrances and exits disappeared, releasing the Exo-Geni building from the geth’s control. With the ship gone, that meant the jamming signal blocking their comm channels was gone. Shepard immediately responded when she noticed that the Normandy was attempting to contact them.

“Report Joker.” She replied.

“Finally! Commander, you need to get back here asap! I have no idea what happened but the colonists went berserker just a couple of minutes ago.” He relayed to her.

“What? The hell is going on over there Joker?” Shepard demanded.

“As soon as that jamming signal cleared up, the colonists suddenly went crazy. Ashley got them inside and I sealed up the Normandy but there was a bit of a scuffle. No serious injuries but they’ve been banging on the cargo bay door like rabid dogs. Think they might have moved one of the buildings too, though no idea why.” He reported.

“Alright. I guess sit tight and we’ll be there as soon as we can to figure this out. Don’t harm anyone if you can help it but keep the Normandy safe. Shepard out.” She replied before closing the channel.

Once more, they took the MAKO back to the refugee camp where the Exo-Geni employees were still hiding and found out the truth. Zhu’s Hope was hope to a strange sentient plant life-form they had discovered and Exo-Geni had been using the colony to study the effects of the spores that now infested them. Shepard was certain Saren wanted the plant creature, which seemed to be called a Thorian. If it could enslave people and he bent it to his will… well, the implications of that made her a bit uneasy. Luckily, most of the staff that was aware of the creature was remorseful of their involvement and offered to help Shepard; a grenade mod that would sedate the affected colonists without killing them. Shepard thanked them but they had to get back to Zhu’s Hope before the situation got any worse or any severe damage was done to the Normandy.

* * *

 

Shepard run her fingers through her hair, lips drawn into a grimace as she stood over the body of Fai Dan, blood pooled under the hole in his head, pistol fallen not far from his hand. She couldn’t imagine what fighting the Thorian’s control had been like but how many times had she tried to put a gun to her head? He killed himself to protect them. That was real courage. The gas mod had kept casualties to a minimum but the Thorian would always be a problem for Zhu’s Hope.

“Shepard? Are… you alright?” Liara asked, gently touching the human’s arm to get her attention.

“Ya. Just… brave man. Most would say this was a coward’s way out, but he did it so he wouldn’t be used to kill us. Fuck… wish there had been something more we could have done.” She replied voice laced with anger.

The asari watched as she moved to the crane’s control consoles and moved the building that had been placed over the hole leading into the Thorian’s lair. She had Ashley and her team stay back in case the colonists started to recover or if more of those creepy thralls showed up while she led the fire team down into the humid depths underneath the colony.

“I wonder what this Thorian looks… like?” Kaiden questioned as they rounded a corner, voice tapering off as he got his answer.

Shepard felt her jaw fall slack as she stared up at the massive lump of creature hanging in the center of the shaft. It looked like a giant heart in shape, twitching and pulsing as it breathed. She could make out what appeared to be a set of slanted eyes over tendrils hanging off the bottom, but Shepard wasn’t really sure about what she was looking at. If the thing could see, it didn’t make any moves in acknowledgment that she had noticed. The creature was way bigger than any of them had anticipated.

“We should have brought bigger guns,” Shepard commented softly, lowering her pistol a little.

“Commander, what are we going to…?” Liara started to ask with worry, only stopping when the Thorian suddenly begun to shake.

It made this disgusting wet heaving sound, tendrils wiggling as its entire body vibrated and convulsed until it, quite literally, threw something up with a loud ‘splat’ noise. Much to their surprise, the Thorian had coughed up an asari commando, though her skin was a shade of green that nearly matched the color of the Thorian’s husk creatures. Saren had come to Zhu’s Hope for the Thorian, that much Shepard had expected, but her assumption on his reasoning was wrong. However, the Thorian was in no mood to parlay and, threatened by the geth attacks, it made the asari and the husks littered about the area attack them. The husks seemed endless and whenever they thought they killed the asari clone, the Thorian merely spat up another. There was no end to this.

“Look out!” Shepard cried, shoving Kaidan out of the way as one of the husks vomited the disgusting pile right at him.

The liquid hit her instead, right over her scarring. Her kinetic barrier shattered absorbing most of the acidic damage, but the alarm blared in her ears, the hiss of droplets eating pits into her armor. Every muscle in her body locked up and her heart rate doubled immediately. The flash consumed her like a rip current, pulling her away from the fight and back into events that should be well behind her.

_Shoving the corporal out of the way as she ran, Thresher Maw chasing her. A second erupted through the building, spray of acid hitting her. Liquid burned through her skin in agonizing pain, white light consuming her and a ringing vibrating in her ears…_

“Commander!” Liara shouted, throwing the red-head back with a biotic pull to avoid the clone asari’s warp.

Shepard was snapped back into reality but Liara’s save, left side aching horribly and ears filled with that ringing sound. She happened to look up as she ducked behind solid cover and noticed a thick, fleshy branch of the Thorian stuck to the wall. As she looked around, she saw several of them sticking out of the Thorian, keeping it up in the center chasm. That’s when she realized how they were going to deal with the Thorian.

“New plan! Aim for those… things!” She ordered over the comms, half shouting, as she pointed at the one above her head.

They all concentrated fire on the first one until the Thorian let out a horrendous screech as the support limb snapped away from where it had been rooted to the wall in a shower of greenish-white liquid. Shepard quickly led them to the next one and they repeated the same thing. The asari’s attacks became more desperate as she tried to protect the Thorian but it was too late. After destroying the third limb, the Thorian’s weight did the rest of the work, the rest of its fleshy branches tearing out chunks of the wall as it plummeted to the bottom of the chasm. The whole team flinched when they heard the impact of the fall echo back up but, at least, it was dead.

“Shit that’s far,” Shepard commented after peering down the black shaft, unable to see the Thorian.

“What now Commander? We’ve killed the Thorian.” Kaiden asked, wiping some of the blood off his armor.

“Not sure. Saren wasn’t after this thing as weapon so I guess we’ll never find out why he was here. Wait, did you hear that?” Shepard asked, startled by a wet sound coming from nearby.

Cautiously, the fire team went to investigate, following the sound into a large room where there were several fleshy pods stuck to the wall. The biggest seed had burst open, an asari picking herself up off the goo-slicked floor. She was the asari they had fought earlier, the real one. When she looked up and saw Shepard and her team had their guns on her, she held her hands up in surrender.

“I do not intend to resist or fight,” She replied quietly, eyes focused on Shepard.

“Good. I’m not really in the mood for more fighting right now. You’re one Saren’s, aren’t you?” Shepard said, holstering her weapon and signaling for Liara and Kaiden to do the same.

“No. I was once a follower of Matriarch Benezia but she has not been herself since she joined Saren. None of us have been. He has done something to twist our minds and wills to his own. Sovereign, his ship, has a way of digging into your mind and making Saren’s thoughts your own.” She replied.

“Who are you then and why was Saren after the Thorian?” Shepard asked.

“I am Shiala and Saren sought out the Thorian for the knowledge of the Protheans it possessed. He needed what it knew to understand the message from the beacons.” Shiala explained.

“Beacons? Wait, Saren found another beacon?”

“From what I know, he found one before Eden Prime. The Cypher is the essence of the Protheans and to understand their message, one must think like a Prothean. That is what Saren needed. I was not gentle in recovering the information and he left me here as a distraction while the geth were to destroy all trace of its existence, including the Thorian itself. He did not anticipate the Thorian fighting back… or your arrival.” The asari continued.

“Great. So now Saren’s got the advantage, again, and the Thorian is on the fucking bottom of that shaft over there, likely split open like a piñata.” Shepard sighed, fingers in her hair.

“All is not lost. I still retain the Cypher in my mind and I will pass it to you, SPECTRE. I bear no loyalty to Saren or Benezia now and I feel responsible for what has happened to the colonists above. At the least, I can keep you on his trail.” Shiala offered.

“You mean a meld. How do I know you’re not just going to fry my brain?” Shepard asked, dubious of the offer.

“I am not an Ardat-Yakshi and I can only give you my word. Is your decision if you trust it or not.” Shiala replied.

Shepard stewed over the decision for a few minutes but what real choice did she have? Without the Cypher, Saren would have the advantage and they’d have no hope of catching him. Still, having someone else poking around in her head. She was still shaky from the flash she went through earlier and doing the meld could trigger another or worse. Taking a deep breath, Shepard nodded her head in agreement. Kaiden was about to protest but Shepard cut him off with a stern look before he could finish three words.

“Relax and embrace eternity!”

Liara felt her heart tighten in panic when Shepard made a distressed sound, staggering a little, but the human recovered. She heard Kaiden mutter to himself about how creepy watching an asari meld with another was. It was a bit odd to observe the process herself, but she was used to it. Such thoughts weren’t uncommon, considering this form of communication was unique completely to the asari as far as she knew.

“Blood hell.” Shepard groaned, stepping away from Shiala and touching her fingertips to her temple.

“Commander?! Are you alright Shep?” Kaiden asked, hurrying to her side and resting a hand on her back as she seemed to be struggling to catch her breath.

“I’m fine, just need a moment.” She mumbled, expression contorted in distress and pain.

Kaiden helped her straight up and Liara caught the harrowed look in the woman’s eyes, pupils black pinpoints. She was sweating and her skin was a few shades paler than usual. Shepard was anything but ok.


	7. Echoes of Akuze

_“Lieutenant Shepard. There appears to be a secondary signal causing some interference with our comm signal.”_

_“Can you find where it’s coming from?”  Shepard asked, giving the monitor a cursory look, not that she understood what she was looking at._

_For the past couple of hours, they had been having trouble reaching their scouting patrols and the SSV Mjolnir. Though Shepard didn’t understand the tech jargon the communications officer was explaining to her but she understood that if they couldn’t get the comms cleared up, they weren’t getting anywhere._

_“Lieutenant. I traced a secondary signal broadcasting somewhere in the colony. Low frequency but it’s not transmitting out anywhere. I think it’s causing the interference.” He reported._

_Before they could continue, the ground shook. At first, the quakes were gentle but they rapidly increased in strength and frequency. The equipment shook and rattled, some of it falling over because it wasn’t secured properly. Soldiers mumbled at each other in confusion, since Akuze was not known for having seismic activity. Something was wrong but Shepard couldn’t even begin to guess at what was causing this._

_“Set up the emergency distress beacon and get the Mjolnir on the line! NOW!” Shepard ordered to the communications officer, pulling her pistol from its holster as she tried to shout orders over the chaos._

_The sound of something rupturing startled her and she spun, shouting at anyone within earshot while the few non-combative operatives scrambled around, clueless. The ground buckled and one of the buildings groaned as it tipped to one side before completely caving. A thick cloud of dust and debris rolled over the base, obscuring their vision. A loud explosion shook the ground and then the scream. She could barely see it to the dust as the beast loomed over them, thick body held up by two bladed arms. Its shriek was answered by two more somewhere around the colony._

_Thresher Maw. Fearsome beasts most only talked about and few had ever faced. The creature howled as it swept one of its arms across, sending a MAKO flying and smashing several pieces of equipment. She ran, abandoning her position and leaving thoughts of giving any orders to her men. A second crashed into the building she was running for, forcing her to change direction. Despaired, pained screams drew her attention and, in horror, she witnessed several of her men succumbing to the acidic spray._

_“Shepard… Shepard!!”_

Liara woke with a startled yelp, lying on her cot in the med-bay storage room. Her shout had startled Shepard out of her doze, the woman hurrying to Liara’s side to check on the asari. Liara sat up, wincing as her temple throbbed painfully.

“C-Commander? What… how did I end up here? Goddess, how long have I been out?” The asari asked.

“You’ve been out for about twelve hours now. You collapsed during the meld. Dr. Chakwas said it was some kind of backlash caused by the Cypher. I should have never exposed you like that. Are you ok?” Shepard replied, concern written all over her scarred face.

“I’ll be alright, I think. Have you been here this whole time?” Liara asked as the situation dawned on her.

“I wanted to be sure you were ok. Here, take this. Dr. Chakwas said this should help with the headache.” Shepard replied, fetching a glass of water and a couple pills from the desk.

Without protest, Liara took the medication and downed it, passing the glass back to the human after draining it. She studied the human, noticing she was running her fingers through her red hair again, foot tapping in a rapid tempo. She was agitated but then the asari would have been surprised if she wasn’t. So much had happened on Zhu’s Hope, it was a lot to take in.

“I am sorry, Liara. I shouldn’t have put you in danger like that. I lost control of what was going on and it turned into a mess.” Shepard replied voice laced with agitation.

“It’s ok, really. I kind of pushed you to do it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t really able to learn anything new aside from the conclusion that we are missing a piece of the message. Saren must have found the other half before Eden Prime.” Liara told her with a heavy sigh, her headache now gone.

“Dammit.” The commander growled.

“I saw what happened to you on Akuze. Goddess, I had no idea it was that bad…” Liara muttered, voice sad as she got to her feet.

“I figured. Dr. Chakwas warned that some of my memories might have imprinted on you. She’s good at her job but still, you shouldn’t have to go through that.” Shepard told her.

Liara looked at Shepard, realizing they were barely a foot apart now. She didn’t remember if she approached the human or if Shepard had drawn closer. She studied the human’s face, noting how the scarring was only a couple of shades lighter than her normal skin tone. The coloring became starker on her throat as it disappeared underneath the collar of her shirt.

“I can’t imagine how much this hurt…” She muttered, reaching out to touch the mark on the human’s face.

Shepard noticed the movement and immediately shied back from her. Liara noticed and quickly snatched her hand back, blushing slightly in embarrassment. She was about to mutter an apology when Shepard cleared her throat and smiled at her, a small upturn of her lips.

“Sorry. I’m not used to physical contact. Nothing against you it’s just… Well, it’s kind of a tough road to get back to being normal after this.” She replied, rolling her shoulders and smoothing out her shirt.

“I’m sure. I… read up a little on you shortly after I joined. I was curious and since I’m not the greatest at social interactions so…” Liara stammered.

“It’s ok. I’m not the greatest conversationalist so I don’t blame ya. You seem to be doing better. The medicine help?” Shepard replied sheepishly.

“Yes, thank you. If… um, you ever wish to talk, I would not mind learning more about you. You are a rather fascinating person.” The asari replied.

“Me? Fascinating? I suppose it’s been a pretty crazy ride so far. Oh, I wanted to thank you. For earlier. You actually saved my ass when I had that flash. Really got the hang of this.” She chuckled in annoyance.

“Thank you. Wrex has been giving me some good pointers and Ashley has been helping me with the weapons. I’m getting more comfortable with it.” Liara replied with a pleased smile.

“I’m glad. You should rest some more and make sure you eat. Need you back up to strength so don’t push yourself too much, especially on my account. If… you figure out anything about that vision, just let me know.”

“I will, Commander.”

* * *

 

“Focus Liara. You have to be an iron wall so no one pushes you around on the battlefield.” Wrex instructed with a huff, Liara recovering from his last attack.

The two of them were working on her barriers, which was still an area of weakness for Liara. Her offensive attacks were on point and even rivaled Wrex in strength, but she still needed to work on keeping herself and the team protected. Wrex wasn’t always going to be on the fire team with her so she needed to be prepared. They were all preparing for the mission to Noveria, where Liara’s mother would be waiting for them. Benezia was a powerful and cunning biotic, Liara knew and taking her into custody would not be easy. She’d have commandos and geth with her, she was certain. For now, however, they were headed back to the Citadel to get the Normandy some much-needed repairs and upgrades and they needed a day to recuperate and relax before heading back into the fray again.

However, Liara was unable to concentrate. For the past week, she couldn’t get Shepard’s memories out of her head. Sometimes, she’d dream about the attack or the pain of the burns that had been inflicted upon the human. Others were glimpses into her suffering and recovery afterwards. She’d, often, wake up shaking and sobbing to herself, the raw emotions tied to the memories powerful. She had assured Dr. Chakwas and Shepard that she was alright but she was having trouble sleeping or focusing on anything. She excused herself from the drills and headed back up to the main deck to clear her head.

Surprisingly, the mess hall was empty. She was used to Kaiden hanging around, usually waiting for Shepard to come by and try and engage her in conversation. Liara had decided to brush up on her understanding of humans and noticed that he was, likely, attempting to court Shepard. The thought had crossed her mind but she had noticed how the red-head had been giving him the cold shoulder. She chewed on her lip a little bit at the thought of courting but Shepard didn’t seem all that interested in such pursuits, probably even less so with females. The thought, coupled with others, was depressing so she decided to fix herself a cup of tea. That always helped calm her down.

“Serrice Blue Tea?” Shepard says, having come out of her office and noticing the smell of a cup of fresh tea.

“Ah!” Liara shouted in alarm, nearly dropping her cup.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you Liara.” Shepard apologized, smiling a little.

“It’s ok, really. I just didn’t hear you come out of your room. How do you recognize Serrice Blue?” Liara asked, moving to the table to set the cup down.

“Friend’s favorite. She’d brews a cup for me whenever I visit though she slips a little Serrice brandy and milk in it. Usually a bit too bitter for my taste by itself.” Shepard replied, smiling fondly at the thought.

“She sounds like a good friend. I’m sorry if I am prying but she’s an asari named Tevara?” Liara pressed nervously, casting her gaze down.

“Uh… ya. Guess you got some of those memories too, huh?”

“I apologize if that was too personal, Commander. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. I dream about your memories sometimes and I just can’t help but feel what you felt. I imagine it is rare for anyone to have such insight into you.” Liara replied.

“You’d be right about that. Only one other person has such insight into me.” Shepard sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

“Sha’ira.” The asari blurted, face turning dark when she realized what she said.

“Ok, now I’m a bit curious and frightened about what memories you didn’t get. Yes, Sha’ira was the first and only asari I ever did the meld with, aside from you. Kinda the same deal as we have though it was more of a therapeutic technique. She’s good at what she does, I’ll give her that.” Shepard explained with a nervous blush on her face.

“I see. Oh, where are my manners? Would you like a cup of tea as well?” Liara offered after taking a sip from her cup.

“Sure, though I doubt we have any milk or brandy lying around.” The human chuckled.

Liara went to the small ‘kitchen’ and poured another cup for Shepard before handing it to her. Shepard quietly thanked her before taking a small sip. She noticed the asari’s gaze lingering on her and tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

“Something on my face?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to stare but I just find your hair so fascinating. It’s such a vibrant color, even amongst your species. From what I’ve read, it’s become rare.” Liara replied, her scientific curiosity getting the best of her.

“You’ve really been doing your homework. Red hair and green eyes run through both sides of my family.” Shepard chuckled.

“Yes. It is a remarkable trait of humans. It complements the shade of your eyes and skin and it’s very bright though in certain lights, the color seems to shift. Sometimes it’s red, other times it’s more orange.”

“Fallen in love with my hair, eh? It’s the one good thing I got going for me I guess.” Shepard laughed, running her fingers through it.

Did Shepard just flirt with her? Liara thought she might be misinterpreting what the human just said but still it had made her heartbeat flutter. Shepard smiled at her and drank the rest of her tea, setting the cup aside. She pointed at Liara’s cup and chuckled.

“You should probably finish your tea before it gets too cold. Cold Serrice tea isn’t all that great without a lot of sugar… at least for me anyway.” She told her with a smug smile.

Liara gasped and immediately fetched her cup and finished her drink in a few gulps. Shepard laughed lightly as Liara tried to catch her breath. Seeing the woman smiling and laughing, all because of her, was a warming comfort to her. However, after a few minutes, Shepard’s expression sobered up, smile turning into a scowl.

“I am sorry. I wish I could undo what happened with that meld. I hate situations where I can’t even try to fix it.” Shepard sighed.

“They are manageable, Commander, and they shall fade within a couple more weeks. I am more concerned about your well-being, with so much going on. I’m sure a break on the Citadel will be a relief.” Liara replied.

“It’ll be nice to have some downtime. I think we could all use a break. This talk has been good. I haven’t really been this open with anyone else, but it feels good. I dunno what it is, maybe it’s just asari in general, but I feel comfortable talking with you, Liara.” Shepard said, taking a step closer to the asari and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I am glad though I’d imagine you’re more comfortable speaking with Kaiden or Ashley,” She said sheepishly, unable to hold the woman’s gaze but delighted by the contact between them.

“Eh, Ashley’s a soldier through and through. Kaiden, well, is Kaiden. Wrex and I get along well enough when I get more than six words out of him.” She replied, expression souring a little again.

“Do you not like Kaiden? He seems interested in you.”

“Too interested. I’m his superior officer so even if I WAS interested, that kind of relationship is inappropriate.”

“What if you weren’t his superior officer?” Liara questioned curiously.

“Dating Alenko? Eh, I don’t think he’s quite my type. Fuck, I don’t think I know if I have a type. I’m just not interested… I haven’t had much interest in dating since I finished rehab. Don’t think I’d be comfortable without putting the unfortunate soul infatuated with me in possible danger, even when I didn’t have a job.” Shepard explained thoughtfully, fingers running through her hair again.

“Were you involved with Tevara?” the asari asked, glancing up at her.

“Tevara? Oh no. No way… not for lack of trying on her part. We’re good friends and we prefer it that way.” Shepard chuckled, amused by the question.

“What about Sha’ira? Did she ever…” Liara continued to press.

“Well… ya, I’d rather not talk about it.” Shepard replied evasively.

“So you did. Your response kind of confirms it.” Liara observed, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

“Fuck… it was a one-time thing and we don’t speak about it. Ever. Just leave it at that. Why don’t we talk about your Prothean research?”

The conversation tapered into Liara rambling on about her Prothean studies for about forty minutes or so before she finally ran out of steam. Shepard seemed to be in better spirits and that pleased the asari. To be able to bring the troubled woman some manner of ease and comfort made her happy.

“Again, I’m glad we had this talk Liara but I have to get back to work. Paperwork to file and process before we get to the Citadel. Council and Alliance want their reports and whatnot. Hey, while we’re on the Citadel maybe we could grab some lunch?” Shepard replied, the offering surprising Liara.

“I’d like that Shepard. I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

Their arrival to the Citadel was a great relief for the entire crew. Zhu’s Hope and other side missions to gather resources and intel had put a taxing drain on everyone and the ship. Repairs and upgrades would take a little over a day to be completed. Shepard had everyone get off the ship to enjoy themselves and relax. The mission to Noveria was going to be rough and she especially worried about taking Liara on it, not that there’d be any way of persuading the asari not to participate.

They were all gathered in the C-SEC lobby, chatting and discussing plans. Shepard declined offers to go to the bar or clubs though she didn’t really have any plans for her time off. She figured she’d be wrapped up dealing with bullshit politics or testing out some new weapons in the SPECTRE wing of the Citadel. However, it seemed other plans had been determined for her when a small voice she was quite familiar with grabbed her attention, stopping everyone in their tracks as they started to part ways.

“Sheppy!”


	8. An Awkward Dance

Shepard was startled by the small voice she had heard, but she knew who it belonged to though she was a bit embarrassed that her entire team had just heard that affectionate nickname. A young asari was running towards her and she bent down on one knee, arms open and a smile tugging at her lips.

“Serah!” Shepard said in reply.

The little girl ran right into her arms, hugging Shepard tightly as the human stood and swung her around. They both laughed, glad to see each other and forgetting the team was observing them both. Shepard noticed them and scowled, face turning red.

“What are you all gawking at?” She huffed.

“Nothing… Sheppy.” Wrex replied with a shit-eating grin.

“Who are they Sheppy?” The little asari asked, hugging her tighter when she saw the group behind Shepard.

“My friends. I work with them and you don’t have to hide. Wrex is the only scary one, but he’s really a big softie.” Shepard replied as she set the asari down on the ground. “Don’t you lot have something better to do? Go on, go enjoy your shore leave.”

Everyone but Liara said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Liara didn’t really have any plans, but she did remember Shepard had promised her lunch. Watching the human interact with the little girl was a rare opportunity she would not miss, however. She noted that the young asari had green eyes eerily similar to Shepard’s, but there was no way they could be related; the girl had to be around ten years old.

“Serah, you didn’t come here by yourself, did you?” Shepard asked when she realized the girl was alone.

“No. Rebheka and I were walking here but she was going too slow and I didn’t want to miss you this time!” Serah replied, hands behind her back.

“There you are Serah! Goddess, you scared me half to death!!” A second voice called, Shepard looking up to see Serah’s older sister running towards them.

Liara noted the asari was also a maiden, though likely much younger than herself. Shepard set the young girl down, smiling as she greeted the older sister with a hug. Though much of Shepard’s memories had faded from recollection, she recognized who these two were to her; the closest thing to a family Shepard believed she had.

“You were too slow! I wanted to catch Sheppy before she ran off again.” Serah complained loudly, pouting and arms crossed over her chest.

“Mom woulda grounded me for the next century if you had gotten lost or hurt! You know better than to run off like that Serah!” Rebheka argued heatedly, glaring at her little sister.

“Alright, alright. Let’s calm down for a moment. Serah, apologize to your big sis. She’s right, you know. You could have gotten hurt.” Shepard chided, stepping in.

“But…” Serah protested, words faltering under the stern look from Shepard. “Sorry for running off Rebheka.”

“Good. And don’t yell at your sister, Rebbi. She’s only eight.” The red-head chided, directing it at the older.

“Ok, ok. I’ll try not to raise my voice at you, Serah.” Rebheka said with a big sigh, picking up her little sister.

“See? Happy family again. Now, what are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you both be in school or something?” Shepard asked, resting her hands on her hips.

“We heard your ship was docking and wanted to come see you. We didn’t get a chance to say hi and congratulate you on your promotion to SPECTRE. That’s pretty crazy.” Rebheka explained to her.

“Ya, kinda of a big surprise to me too. Hey, if Liara doesn’t mind, why don’t you two join us for lunch?” She offered, glancing at Liara to get her confirmation on the slight change of plans.

“I don’t mind,” Liara replied, startled out of her observant mood.

“Yay! Can we get ice cream too?” Serah exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

 

After grabbing lunch with the two girls and picking up ice cream treats, Shepard decided they needed to get the two girls back home before she got an angry call from their mother. Serah had demanded that she be allowed to ride on Shepard’s shoulders the rest of the way there, to which the human complied without much argument. It left Liara an opportunity to speak with Rebheka a little bit as they walked on the east side of the Presidium to the girls’ apartment.

“So you help Shepard on her mission? That must be pretty exciting. Chasing a rouge SPECTRE into the depths of the Traverse. It sounds like one of those action movies with the cool heroes.” Rebheka said, smiling at the thought.

“It does have plenty of exciting moments. We once dropped a geth ship off a building.” Liara replied.

“That’s pretty impressive. Bet the geth weren’t expecting that. I can’t wait until I start my training.” The younger asari replied with a sigh, smiling as she watched Shepard start skipping ahead of them, likely at her sister’s request.

“You want to become a commando? Or a mercenary?” Liara asked.

“Commando. I thought of joining Eclipse before Laura came along. She’s the youngest to graduate the Alliance’s N7 program, which is the most grueling training regimen next to the ones turians have to groom prospects for the SPECTREs. The asari don’t really have anything like that, but I want to be as good as her.” Rebheka explained.

“Sounds like you look up to the Commander.”

“I do. Kinda funny to think about that only a few years ago I hated her guts. Thought she was some good for nothing my mom had fallen in love with or something at first.” Rebheka laughed.

Before Liara could press on that curious bit of information, they had reached the entrance to the building the girls lived in. They took the elevator up to the suites at the top and Rebheka led them to the correct door, key in hand. Liara felt oddly at home when they entered the apartment though it was likely due to the fact it was arranged and decorated like an asari’s home. Rebheka yelled for her mom while Shepard set Serah on the floor. Liara felt a little homesick as the asari’s home reminded her of events long past and the few fond memories she had of Benezia. As they entered the den, Liara saw an older asari standing on the balcony with a glass of wine in her hand and dressed in slacks and a loose shirt. She waved at them and came inside, grinning as she immediately went to hug Shepard.

“Laura! Oh, this is a pleasant surprise. I see you couldn’t escape my daughters this time. I hope they weren’t any trouble.” The woman greeted, pressing a kiss to Shepard’s cheek before taking a step back.

“No more than usual. Ah, Tevara, this is my friend and colleague, Dr. Liara T’Soni. Liara, this is Tevara Ashan.” Shepard replied, remembering to make introductions.

“Ah, Matriarch Benezia’s daughter. It’s an honor to meet you. Come, let’s all sit down and catch up.”

Shepard and Liara went to go sit on the couch in the den while Tevara fetched a fresh bottle of wine and two extra glasses, setting them on the coffee table and pouring the drinks before sitting down on the armchair across from them. Liara sat back as she observed the interaction between the two friends. It was clear they had a close relationship but there was nothing intimate between them; simply two good friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while. When drinks needed to be refreshed, Tevara redirected the conversation to Liara.

“So, how do you enjoy working with Laura, here? I hope she doesn’t ride you too hard. She can be a hard-ass sometimes.” Tevara asked, a slight smirk on her lips.

“Oh, it’s been fine. The Commander pushes us so we do our best.” Liara replied shyly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“Commander? Oh right, your reinstatement got you a promotion. So, how DID you pull that off?” the older asari asked.

“I didn’t. SPECTRE Nihilus pulled strings and got me my old job back and then some. He was… adamant that I was the right human for the SPECTREs. It’s been a nightmare to try and not prove him wrong, given circumstances.” Shepard sighed in reply, finishing her second glass of wine.

“Knowing you, it still felt good to be back in uniform. Any sordid starship romances going on?” Tevara chuckled, brows raised suggestively.

“No,” Shepard replied flatly.

“That is disappointing. I swear, you humans have it backwards. Celibacy isn’t good for morale.”

Before the conversation could continue, Serah came into the room, clutching a plush varren toy in her arms. Rebheka had gone to put her to bed shortly after they arrived, but the little asari didn’t want to go to sleep until she had a story read to her. She insisted that Shepard tell her a story for nap time, to which the human conceded to do, leaving the two asari alone. Tevara set her glass down to refill it a third time, leaning forward in her seat with a knowing smile on her face.

“You like her, don’t you Liara?” She asked suddenly.

“Huh? Oh, Serah is quite endearing…” Liara started to reply, but Tevara interrupted her.

“Not my daughter, she’s a bit young for you. Laura. Don’t think those little sidelong looks have gone unnoticed. My eldest is nearly half your age.” She chuckled, taking her glass as she leaned back into her seat.

“I… I assure you, there’s nothing like that going on.” Liara sputtered in reply, embarrassed.

“Hey, nothing to be embarrassed by. Laura’s got her charm. Most get scared off by the scars and her sour expressions but, as you can see, she’s got a warm heart of gold.” The older asari chuckled.

“Laura, well, expressed she was not interested in pursuing intimate relationships,” Liara told her, disappointment flickering across her expression for a moment.

“People change. She ever tell you how we met?”

“No, she didn’t.” Liara replied, deciding to forgo mentioning that she had melded with the human before.

Tevara smiled and explained the situation that had first introduced them to each other. She had been on her way home when a couple of batarians tried to mug her. Shepard was coming towards them and stopped them, resorting to fighting them off and sending them both running before going on her way. Tevara saw her get arrested two weeks later on her way home from an errand…

* * *

 

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Shepard. Someone paid your bail for once.” The turian announced as he tapped in the code to the barrier over her cell.

“Paid? What’d you do Xan, call my mom?” She quipped half-heartedly as she got up.

“Too much work. Some asari is waiting for you outside processing. Girlfriend?” The turian shrugged.

“I would never think about cheating on you Xan.” She said with a slight sneer.

“I don’t think this relationship is working out. Seriously Laura, try to get yourself cleaned up and stop picking fights with the local baddies. One day you’ll end up in here on a slab.” Xan sighed, shaking his head as he escorted her to processing.

“Then do your jobs better.” Shepard retorted as she took back the items they confiscated from her. “See you in a week Xan, probably,” She called over her shoulder.

Sure enough, there was an asari she didn’t recognize standing there. The woman waved at her and started to approach as Shepard stood there, wondering if this was who Xan had mentioned earlier.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” Shepard asked.

“You probably don’t recognize me but a couple of weeks ago, you stopped a pair of batarians from mugging me. I saw you getting arrested and figured I could repay the favor I owe you for saving my life.” She replied with a warm smile.

“Well, thanks. You’re welcome I guess, but I have to get going.” She replied, immediately turning from her.

“Wait. I’m not finished. Why don’t you come have lunch with me?” The asari offered.

“And why would I want to have lunch with you?”

* * *

 

“It took some convincing, but after about a month of harassing her, I got Laura to go see Sha’ira. Rebheka always chides me on picking up ‘strays’ but I have a soft spot for people in general. She needed a second chance and I helped her get one. It didn’t fix everything, but it was a start she sorely needed.” Tevara concluded, leaning forward to set her wine glass down on the coffee table.

Before Liara could respond, Shepard returned, announcing that Serah had her story and had finally fallen asleep for her nap. They needed to head to the C-SEC offices to wrap up some requisition paperwork and said their goodbyes to Tevara. Liara was glad for the insight the woman had provided her and the stories had only served to strengthen her feelings for the human. They were no longer of scientific fascination with one being touched by Prothean technology but something more. Liara felt for this woman and each day, she found herself wanting to do nothing more than make her laugh and smile, to relieve the pain she felt if only for just a little while.

As they were walking to the nearest taxi station, Liara had time to think about the upcoming mission to Noveria. There, they would confront Benezia and whatever allies she had with her. It would not be easy to take down the matriarch, but it had to be done. She had to know why her mother had sided with Saren. Benezia had never been violent. Politics and words were her weapons, not geth and Commandos.

“Are you alright Liara?” Shepard asked, looking at her worriedly.

“I was just thinking about the mission to Noveria and what may happen with Benezia,” She replied.

“Ah. Having second thoughts about participating?” the human pressed.

“No, nothing like that. I am just worried about what will happen. My mother is not, usually, a violent person, but she is well learned and a powerful biotic. This will be a dangerous mission for the team. Given the circumstances, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to convince her to surrender. We never really saw eye to eye on many things.” Liara explained with a heavy sigh.

“I see. No one would think less of you if you wish to remain behind for the mission, Liara.” Shepard told her.

“I need answers and only she can give them to me. I’ll be ready for when we arrive. I just hope my participation doesn’t cost the team.” She replied.

“You’ll do fine. We’ll all be watching out for each other. Noveria itself isn’t a friendly planet. I hate missions in the cold.”

They continued walking but as they reached the taxi station and Shepard called up a car, Liara bit her lower lip and started to twist her heel into the pavement nervously. There was also something she just had to know from Shepard, but she had been too scared to say anything. Observing her interactions with Kaiden, how his flirtations with her were always given the cold shoulder had warned her off but then the human herself had been giving her contradictory attention. She had been overly worried during their last two melds, speaking with her about tidbits of her past, and the asari was confident the human had flirted with her a couple of times. After much thought, Liara believed the risk would be worth it, regardless of the outcome. At worst, she would be turned down and given some closure on her feelings for the Commander.

“There is one other matter I wanted to speak with you about, Laura. This one is more… personal.” Liara spoke up.

“Personal? Is something the matter?” Shepard asked, assuming it was some kind of issue.

“I have been giving it much thought and I feel I must get this out in the open, to be sure I am not misunderstanding anything between our conversations.” The asari started, fumbling on the lead-up.

“Um, ok? What kind of misunderstanding?”

“I believe I am very much attracted to you, Laura. At first, I thought it was a side-effect of the melding process, as it is not uncommon for one to become enamored with a melding partner for a short time. However, the… feelings I have associated with you have not dulled over time, merely increased.”

It took Shepard a moment to translate what Liara was trying to convey to her. Once it clicked, a blush crept across her cheekbones and she nervously cleared her throat and looked off to her left for a second. Liara noted the human ran her fingers through her hair again in that tell-tale sign of nervousness. She hadn’t expected this reaction at all and it kindled a small flicker of hope in her heart.

“I apologize if what I said made you uncomfortable but I felt I had to say something.” Liara apologized.

“No, it’s not that it made me uncomfortable, it’s just that, well, I thought I was crazy in feeling the same way,” Shepard replied, her voice oddly soft.

“What?”

“Liara, I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone before, or, at least, not in a long time. I thought it was a side effect of the meld too, but it sounds like it’s more than that. Much more. I care for you. I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think I’m in love with you Liara.” Shepard replied, their eyes meeting as Shepard finished speaking.

Hearing those words fall from the human’s lips had been the last thing she expected to happen. They both stood there in an awkward silence with their feelings out in the air. The human was in love with her, she had heard her right. There was no mistaking what Shepard had said to her and her heart was hammering against her chest in response to the revelation. Shepard laughed nervously, tussling her hair into a mess.

“Welp, there it is. So, what happens now?” Shepard asked nervously.

“Would you be opposed to giving this a chance then? We both feel the same for each other, but I know you said you have concerns about being a burden. I will never see you that way.” Liara responded, slowly approaching her.

They were a few inches apart now, just standing and staring at each other. Liara noticed Shepard swallow, observing how the muscle in her throat flexed. Looking at her, she found the human nothing short of beautiful. So unlike an asari and yet sharing qualities of her species all at the same time. Liara started to raise her hand with the intention of taking Shepard’s but stopped, remembering Shepard’s dislike of physical contact, especially of the intimate kind. The human must have noticed it because she felt fingers brushing against the back of her hand before being taken into the woman’s grasp. Their fingers threaded together. Liara couldn’t help the smile on her face, giddy at the feel of the human’s warmth against her palm. She was further surprised with Shepard lifted her hand up to her face and pressed the asari’s hand, gently, against her scarred cheek before letting go. Liara’s touch lingered, noting how smooth the skin felt under her touch as her thumb lightly grazed over the line of her cheekbone. Shepard’s eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, the asari tracing a path to her ear then down to the line of her jaw until she drew her finger across Shepard’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Did you enjoy that?” Shepard asked with a shy smile.

“I-I did, thank you. Thank you, for trusting me.” Liara said, holding her hand near her chest.

“Good. It will take me time to get used to being in a relationship, but I would like for this to work. I hope you don’t mind if we keep it from the crew for now. I just want to take this slow.” Shepard said.

“I understand and I think it would be best for the time being. I would like this to work as well.” The asari replied.

“Sounds good. Falling for me that’s a dangerous thing, but I’m beginning to think you like getting yourself into trouble Dr. T’soni.” Shepard replied with a smirk.


	9. Little Wing

“You’ll pay for this Shepard! I swear it!!” Anoleis screamed as Gianni dragged him away in handcuffs, everyone in the office gaping in awe as the salarian’s fits faded into echoes.

“The Council probably isn’t going to like this once they find out, Commander.” Kaiden chided dubiously.

“Well, I could have just outright shot him but that seemed like it would have been in bad taste. Gianni’s got a handle on this. Anoleis wasted enough of our god damn time. Benezia’s probably gotten word we’ve shown up. Let’s get to the MAKO and be on our way before that storm rolls in.” Shepard retorted, shrugging Kaiden’s quip off.

Now that they had the garage pass in their possession, the team headed to the lower level. Everyone was participating in this mission since Shepard felt safer having numbers on her side for this. There was no telling what they’d find at Peak 15. Whatever Benezia was there for, it was either top secret or extremely private. Regardless of protocol, Shepard considered it dangerous nonetheless and didn’t want to be caught off-guard.

As soon as they entered the garage, Tali noticed a reading on her omni-tool and informed Shepard. She had everyone duck behind cover until the quarian could confirm her readings. As suspected, Benezia had managed to sneak geth past customs and had left a few behind to impede whoever wished to use the garage to reach the facility. The team spread out though Shepard grabbed Liara by the arm and pulled her back down.

“Laura, I don’t need a guardian.” The asari grumbled.

“I need you to help me here. Keep them off…” Shepard started to explain, only to be interrupted by the eruption of gunfire to her left, Wrex shouting as he responded back.

The geth started the engagement, forcing the team to stay under fire. Most of them were just the standard units, but there were a couple of the nimble stealth ones they had encountered on Theros. Liara had her gun out, but she was shaking pretty badly. Her first few field missions hadn’t had any gunfights in them, but now this was the actual test of her contribution to the team. Shepard swore as she tried to pick off the stealth geth but each time she had a shot lined up, they’d jump somewhere else. One suddenly flanked her on the right and Liara barely caught sight of it, laser dancing across Shepard’s exposed back as it lined up its shot. She shoved Shepard down, the shot lacing through her kinetic barrier and cutting through part of her armor. The geth, however, wasn’t so lucky as the shot Liara managed to squeeze off struck it right in the optic and it dropped to the floor in a shower of sparks and white liquid.

“Liara! Shit, you’ve been hit.” Shepard exclaimed when she saw the streak of blue blood on Liara’s back as she squirmed out from under the asari.

“I’m alright. It’s just a scratch.” The asari replied, wincing as the human made her turn and applied medi-gel to the injury.

With Liara taken care of, Shepard took back charge of the situation, adjusting her orders so the geth couldn’t outmaneuver them. The geth, soon enough, were nothing more than a pile of scraps scattered around the garage. With the way clear, everyone boarded the MAKO and headed out for Peak 15.

* * *

 

Fighting through the geth wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been for the storm and Shepard’s questionable vehicle handling skills. No one wanted to think about how many times they nearly skidded off a cliff or smashed into a wall but they made it to Peak 15 in one piece and that’s all that really mattered. They found the entrance was, oddly, sealed off and, according to Tali, emergency protocols had been activated. After she had hacked her way through the door, they entered the station, which appeared to be some kind of entrance and processing center. The place was eerily empty and there was snow everywhere, having been blown through the broken windows before the security shutters had closed.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Ashley commented warily, voice a quiet hush as she pulled her assault rifle out.

“Everyone stay alert,” Shepard warned as she drew her pistol.

Everyone started when one of the vents above their head rattled, but it was nothing more than that. Maybe the air circulation systems kicking on or something just fell loose. Shepard swallowed nervously, heart hammering against her chest as she rounded a corner and found nothing. She could see the doorway leading deeper into the facility. Something had happened here and she was getting the feeling that it didn’t have anything to do with Benezia.

“Commander. I am getting an odd life-sign reading. I can’t tell where it’s coming from, but it’s…” Tali started to report, only to be cut off by a piercing shriek.

The creatures burst out from the vents on the floor and ceiling in ambush, screeching. One slammed right into Shepard and carried her back a few feet before its tentacle-like arms threw her away, pistol flying from her grasp. Shepard felt her ears ring as she picked herself up, noticing her gun was a few feet to her left, but she couldn’t help but gape as her eyes fell upon the creature before her. It stood on four spindly legs with a thin set of arms hanging under its head. A pair of long, prehensile tentacles swayed back and forth, tipped with some kind of secondary mouth that split open and dripped a viscous looking green fluid. The beady eyes of the creature stared at her, head twitching spastically as it hissed and breathed quite loudly.

“Shite,” Shepard muttered, glancing at her gun again as she weighed her chances of getting it.

The alien screamed and lunged at her, the mouth hidden under its tentacles triggering a reminder of the beasts on Akuze. Shepard yelled and scrambled backward, tripping over herself as the beast got on top of her, tentacles grabbing at her and lifting her up, slamming her into the ground. Sparks danced in front of her eyes as her head hit the ground, snow doing nothing to soften the impact. Shepard screamed in a combination of terror and defiance as she struggled to keep the creature from latching its tentacle crowned maw on her face, thick ropes of saliva smearing all over her chest and arms. Shepard’s free hand floundered for the grip of the combat knife concealed on her back. Once she had a firm grasp on it, she pulled it and slashed wildly.

One of its flimsy arms came flying off in a spray of sickly green blood. The beast screamed and let her go, retreating a few steps in confusion and pain. Shepard pushed herself back as she scrambled to her feet, panting heavily and covered in sweat and other filth. The creature hissed at her, rearing itself up for another attack. Wrex suddenly slammed right into it in a blur of red armor and loud battle cry. Shepard watched as Wrex broke the creature’s tiny legs before rounding his shotgun on it, silencing it finally after shooting it twice. Kaiden was at her side immediately, hand on her shoulder and leaning in close.

“Commander! Are you ok?” He asked.

“Knocked my head I think but I’m ok. What the bloody fuck was that thing?” Shepard replied once she found her voice.

“No idea. Never seen these things before but they’re vicious. Makes for a good fight.” Wrex replied, flicking a piece of flesh off his chest.

“Perhaps it is related to why Benezia is here? We did learn Saren owns shares in Binary Helix, who are renting this facility. Perhaps they were working on something here involving these creatures?” Liara offered in explanation.

Once everyone had collected themselves and caught their breaths, they proceeded deeper into the facility. Unfortunately, they quickly discovered that the railway was out of commission due to the storm and in infestation of those creatures. They had to get the power and other required systems back online before they were finally able to reach the main laboratories of Peak 15.

* * *

 

Matriarch Benezia had laid a clever trap for them in the central offices, but that didn’t slow them down. They got the access key to the central lab and found the Matriarch waiting for them, standing next to a tank containing a larger version of the creatures they had fought at the tram station. She appeared to be alone, but Shepard figured she had her commandos and geth forces waiting in reserve. Benezia regarded them in a cold manner though the rest of the team shored up positions while Shepard and Liara approached her. Shepard had her gun out but was giving Liara the chance to reason with her mother.

“I see you brought my daughter though it is of little consequence to me. Saren has what he needs to find the Conduit. You are too late.” Benezia told them, arms at her side.

“Mother, please. Why would you do this? This isn’t like you at all.” Liara pleaded.

“Saren will bring about a new dawn for us with the Reapers. His purpose is noble and just. It is beyond your understanding, Liara. You will always be a child with your head buried in the sand.”

“Matriarch Benezia. Listen to your daughter. There doesn’t have to be more bloodshed over this. Saren is insane and enough have died because of his madness.” Shepard cut in, adjusting her grip on the gun.

“You are mistaken if you think you are leaving here alive, Commander. Kill them!” Benezia shouted, throwing a stasis field at them both.

Liara tried to build a barrier but her mother’s biotic strength was greater than her own and she was thrown back by the force while Shepard was caught in the stasis field. Commandos rushed into the room from nearly all sides, opening fire immediately as they took a position. Benezia smirked as she threw Shepard across, the Commander hitting a stack of crates Tali had taken place behind, narrowly avoiding getting pinned under them as they collapsed.

“Keelah! Commander!” The quarian called, hurrying over to help her up.

“I hate biotics so much,” Shepard growled as she got to her feet, retrieving her pistol and holstering it before pulling her sniper rifle out.

With Kaiden, Wrex, and Liara working together to stave off Benezia’s biotic attacks, the rest of the team focused on picking off the Commandos and geth reinforcements. The fighting was fierce and the odds unbalanced, but Shepard and her team pushed back Benezia’s forces until the matriarch was the last one standing. They surrounding the platform, leaving her cornered against the tank.

“Surrender Benezia. Don’t make this harder on yourself or Liara.” Shepard ordered her, stepping out from behind cover as she, cautiously, approached again.

“Never!” Benezia growled furiously.

Shepard rolled out of the range of the singularity, but Benezia was not just a skilled biotic. Hundreds of years spent as a commando made her a dangerous opponent. Just as Shepard got back on her feet, the asari kicked her square in the gut. Though her armor absorbed most of the impact, the blow was hard enough to knock the wind out of her lungs and drop her to all fours, coughing and gasping for breath. Benezia kicked her gun out of her hand before delivering a second kick to Shepard’s jaw, flipping her onto her back and spitting up blood. Before she could even get her bearings, Shepard found herself being lifted off the ground by the Benezia’s biotics, surrounded by an intense blue glow as it felt like the very air was crushing her.

“Saren will rejoice in your death and his glorious purpose will… will…” Benezia started, her words and biotics faltering as she staggered a step back, eyes widening.

Her biotics flared for a moment before completely dissipating, dropping Shepard on the ground as she staggered back. Shepard, in her hazy vision, saw Liara standing a few feet back, gun shaking before dropping it on the ground. Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes and that’s when Shepard realized that Liara had shot Benezia; She had killed her own mother to protect her.

“L-Liara? Goddess, what… what have I done?” Benezia gasped, her voice soft as she stumbled back into the control console of the tank, one hand bracing herself up as the other was pressed to the growing black stain on her dress.

“Mother!” Liara cried out, running to her to catch the matriarch and gently cradling her as she knelt on the floor.

With Benezia down, the rest of the team came out from cover, though still held onto their guns. Shepard picked herself back up and her heart nearly broke at the sight she saw. Benezia was smiling at her daughter, whispering something as the young asari cried and held her. The matriarch stopped and her attention turned stern when she looked at Shepard. Slowly, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a data disk, weakly tossing it towards Shepard’s feet.

“I don’t have long. I can already feel him clawing at my mind, talons at my spine, whispering darkness in my ear. Saren sought coordinates, ngh, to a Mass Relay lost during the Rachni War.

“How do you lose a mass relay?” Kaiden questioned as Shepard bent to pick up the disk.

“It was knocked away from its reocrded position. It will lead Saren to the Conduit.” Benezia continued to explain, the color of her skin getting paler as she continued to bleed out.

“Hold on, let’s get you patched up and to…” Shepard started to say, moving towards her as she pulled the medi-gel applicator off her belt, but Benezia stopped her.

“NO! I am beyond saving, Commander. Saren’s, ugh, ship, Sovereign, has done something irreversible to me. I thought… I thought I could steer him away from war but instead, his words and purpose became my own.” Benezia sighed, looking towards her daughter again.

“Mother, please. Let us help you.” Liara pleaded face streaked with tears.

“Little Wing, I am so sorry. I should have been a better mother. Know, cough, that I am so proud of you. I… th-there is no light. They said there would be…” Benezia’s last words tapered over as she went limp in Liara’s arms, her final breath leaving her with a quiet sigh.

A strangled sob escaped Liara as she bent her head and clutched her mother close. Shepard reached out to console her, but the asari shrugged away from her and cried. She wanted to be alone. The human pursed her lips, but stood up and looked at the tank to tackle the new burden on their hands; whatever this alien creature was.

The tank was small enough where it couldn’t move very much, thought it had turned its head to stare at them, chittering quietly to itself. It looked like the beasts that had attacked them. Perhaps it was the core of why Saren wanted Benezia at this facility. Shepard moved closer to the tank, only to have the creature lunged at the glass, one of its tentacles splayed across it like a hand.

“We should report that thing to the Council. Let them handle disposing of it.” Kaiden suggested.

“Good idea. Communications should be back… online?” Shepard replied as she brought up her omni-tool, only to stop when she noticed once of the commando corpses on the platform twitching.

She stepped back, mouth hanging open in horror as the body staggered onto its feet, twitching and moving very spastically. It moved to the tank before turning around, eyes rolled back into her head. The creature in the tank seemed to grow very still as the corpse began to speak.

_This one serves as our voice. We cannot sing, not in these low spaces. Your music is colorless to us._

“Uh, how is she alive? Her blood is all over the floor!” Ashley asked nervously as she raised her gun.

“Sing? How are you alive?” Shepard asked her cautiously.

_This one serves… serves as our voice. We pluck the strings and the other understands. She is weakening, her song ending. She has colors we have no names for. It is beautiful._

“Commander, I think the creature in the tank is speaking, not her.” Garrus said in a low, awe-filled voice.

“So, I’m talking to you? In the tank? What are you?” The red-head asked.

_Your songs are strange and flat. They have no color. When we sing, one song moves all. I am the last mother of the children whose song you believed silenced. We are Rachni._

“Impossible! My kind wiped the Rachni from existence!” Wrex snarled angrily.

_We floated in darkness until we were birthed here. The others stole our children before they learned to sing. They are lost to the silence, driven to madness. Please, end their empty songs. They are beyond saving and will only cause more destruction._

“There’s more of them? Fuck. That must be why the hot labs are under quarantine. They were trying to stop an outbreak. Is that what was going on here? Breeding or something?” Shepard demanded.

_They took our eggs! They sought to turn our children into beasts of war with no songs of their own to sing!_ The Rachni hissed in the tank, bristling in agitation.

“I think I get it. Without the mother, the young must get confused and ran rampant. They’re probably scared out of their minds.” Tali concluded.

“Like a kid who loses their parents.” Ashley added with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

Shepard ran over the information in her head. So, Binary Helix got their hands on an ancient Rachni egg and hatched it, probably in an attempt to study and revive the species. Saren gets wind of it and buys the majority shares and intended to use the Rachni to breed a new army but it back-fired. The Rachni were useless without the Queen here so... why didn’t he just use the Queen instead of locking her up?

“How much do you remember about the Rachni Wars?” Shepard asked it.

_We know only the songs passed on, ones of oily shadows and pale, yellow notes. An unnatural song, a dangerous song. It steadily grows into a crescendo of war and bloodshed. It touched the minds of the ones before and it will consume more._

Something about the Rachni’s response sent an uncomfortable chill down Shepard’s spine but she wasn’t sure why. She frowned, looking at the creature trapped in the tank. She looked up and noticed the acid tanks attached to the top, meant to purge all trace of the contents inside. Shepard could kill it, end Saren’s chance at having a rachni army but at the same time, this was the last of a species thought destroyed in a genocide.

_We stand before you now, song of our fate unsung. Will you release us or shall we fade into the silence once more?_

“Destroy her, Shepard. Nothing good can come from the Rachni.” Wrex snarled with hostility.

Shepard glanced at the console, then the tanks of acid, then the Rachni herself. The Rachni War had been terrible, causing a cascading effect that was still being felt even now. She had listened to Wrex lecture about the genophage often enough but was it really right to destroy this one for the sin of her predecessors? The Queen was much a victim as Benezia had been; used for evil purpose. The rachni was watching her, waiting for her choice. She could feel the eyes of her team on her back and that made her nervous as she lifted her hand towards the console, a slight tremor in her hand.

“Do what’s right.” Liara whispered to her as she stood, placing her blood-stained hand on the human’s forearm to still the shakes.

The human looked into Liara’s eyes, searching for the right answer and still she hesitated. Taking a deep breath, Shepard closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and flipping a switch, letting out the held breath quite loudly as the machine holding the tank sprung to life and lifted it up towards the vent above. The asari corpse collapsed as the Rachni let out a confused sound, staring at Shepard in which she guessed at being confusion or surprise. Once the tank stopped moving, the Rachni turned and cautiously approached the escape route that had been opened to her.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Shepard said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The Rachni made a soft cooing sound before scurrying away. Of course, Wrex was enraged by the decision to let it go and the rest of the team appeared to have mixed feelings about it. For now, their mission was finished. Shepard refused to leave Benezia’s body here and had Kaiden and Ashley handle transporting the matriarch’s body to the Normandy so it could be taken back to the Citadel. When they reached the main hub for the labs, there was still the matter of the sealed hot labs to deal with.

“What’s the plan, Commander?” Kaiden asked.

“You and Ashley will get Benezia’s body back to the Normandy and secure the garage, just in case anyone else decides to give us shit for leaving. The rest of you will ensure the tram remains safe and running.” Shepard replied, brow still furrowed as thoughts distracted her.

“What about the hot labs?” Garrus asked. “Those things are still down there. Only a matter of time before they find their way out.”

“I’ll dealing with the hot labs. If I’m lucky, they’ll have some kind of purge system in place to burn those bastards out.” She replied.

“And if you fail?” Wrex grumbled.

“That’s why you lot are going to be guarding the tram. Kill as many as you can and escape. Ensure this facility remains sealed. With luck, they’ll probably just purge the whole place. You have your orders.” Shepard said with a note of finality before turning and heading towards the elevators.

They had retrieved one of the override codes from one of the remaining scientists, allowing Shepard to bypass the security locks in place. As she waited for the elevator, she touched the back of her head gingerly, feeling the sticky sensation of half-dried blood over the cut at the base of her skull. She had been knocked around quite a few times. She sighed at the lecture she was going to get from Dr. Chakwas if she got back to the ship.

“Laura!” Liara shouted just as the human boarded the elevator.

“Liara, what the hell are you doing? I gave you and the other strict orders.” Shepard grumbled, suddenly agitated as the asari boarded the elevator with her.

“You need someone with you for this. Going by yourself is asking to get yourself killed.” Liara protested.

“I saw the layout for the hot labs. Bringing the whole team would put us all at risk, especially if it’s flooded with Rachni. A single unit has a better chance of slipping in and out and it only results in one casualty.” Shepard argued.

“You could have asked any of us to do this. You’re the one leading this outfit and it won’t do anyone any good if you get killed!”

Shepard refused to say anything further as the elevator stopped at the hot lab. The room was empty, aside from the one man who had been trapped down here this entire time. He looked exhausted but surprised to see someone had gotten past the security lockdown. He explained the experiments they were attempting on the Rachni to try and control them but without the Queen, their efforts had been in futility. When the outbreak occurred, the lab had been quarantined to prevent them from escaping, though they had found ways to trickle out into the facility above. Like Shepard suspected, there was a purge failsafe in place but before the man could give them the code, a Rachni burst from the floor and ripped him apart. Shepard and Liara immediately gunned it down but it was too late, the man was a bloodied mess on the floor.

“Fuck, fuck, shite. Please have them.” Shepard muttered as she searched the corpse for the codes, finding them intact in one of his pockets.

With the code chip in hand, they both crossed the room and accessed the console to start the sequence up. They could hear skittering and growls coming from the vents above and the floor below. The Rachni were converging on the labs. As soon as the VI confirmed the security codes for the purge sequence and started the countdown, the screams of the rachni became deafening as they ran for the elevator. Like a tidal wave they burst through the vents on the floor and ceiling, squirming and drooling all over the place as they barred their way to the elevator. Shepard used her last two grenades, using her body to shield Liara when they exploded, clearing a path for a few precious seconds.

**_10…_ **

“RUN!” She yelled at the asari, pushing her towards the elevator.

**_9…_ **

They got halfway before the rachni converged on them against, cutting off the route to the elevator. Bodies pressed around them as the rachni tore at them and trampled each other in their rage.

**_8…_ **

Liara tried to use her biotics to blow through them but there was simply too many. When she managed to shove them aside, two more filled the void seconds later. Their progress was measured in inches and seconds now.

**_7…_ **

Shepard grabbed the shotgun off Liara’s back, first shot ripping apart the first few rachni trying to tear into them. She kept going until they reached the elevator and shoved the asari in first

**_6…_ **

“Laura!!” Liara exclaimed, attempting to grab the human as she was grabbed by a rachni and pulled back into the seething crowd, the gun clattering at her feet.

**_5…_ **

The asari grabbed the shotgun, shooting the first rachni to stick its face into the elevator. The kickback nearly made the gun fly from her hands but she held tightly to it, adjusting her grip on it before firing again. Liara unloaded on the rachni until the weapon overheated, leaving a path open and revealing Shepard struggling to break free, armor cut and bloodied. She used her biotics to snag Shepard and drag her back into the elevator before slamming her hand against the button to close it.

**_4…_ **

The rachni screamed and howled as they banged on the door in desperation but the elevator lifted them back up to the central labs. Liara leaned against the wall, panting heavily as she dropped the shotgun from her hand. Shepard was lying there, taking large, gulping breaths and staring up at the ceiling.

**_3…_ **

“Goddess, Laura. Are you ok? Talk to me.” Liara asked, kneeling down next to her when she saw crimson smeared all over her. There was so much blood…

**_2…_ **

“L-Liara?” Shepard muttered in confusion, as if she didn’t recognize the asari.

**_1…_ **

The explosion rocked the elevator, startling them both. Shepard snapped back to reality and sat up despite the amount of pain it caused from the cuts and developing bruises on her body. They made it, somehow. They had actually survived that cluster-fuck. However, Shepard felt fear and anger quickly replace relief when she saw that Liara was just as hurt as she was as she picked herself up. Once the elevator stopped, Shepard stormed off and rounded on the asari as soon as she was out of the elevator.

“You defied a direct order! You could have been killed down there!” Shepard yelled at her.

“And you would have died down there!” Liara snapped back, surprised that Shepard was yelling at her.

“I could have made it! You should have stayed with the others!”

“Did you expect me to just sit there and wait for you to not come back? After I laid my heart bare to you as you did for me?!” Liara protested back.

Something in Shepard snapped. She could have lost Liara down there. What if the asari had been killed and she alone escaped? That thought left a cold chill in her stomach but she couldn’t voice it. She was too cowardly to admit she was scared of losing someone close to her. Liara’s death would have been her fault. She didn’t say anything, just used her body to back Liara into the nearest wall, pinning the asari.

“Laura?! What are you…?” Liara began to ask in confusion, only to have her words silenced by the human’s mouth over her own.

The kiss was rough and passionate, accented by the flavor of iron blood. Even through the thickness of her light armor, Liara could feel one hand grip her hip while the other slipped between her back and the wall, gloved fingers pressing into the base of her crest. She felt light-headed and confused as the human continued kissing her, tongue brushing against her bottom lip. The human’s armored knee pressed between her legs, making Liara gasp and permitting the human’s tongue to invade her mouth. The action was alien to her but not unwelcome, even if the reasoning behind it eluded her. Time seemed to slow as Liara just surrendered and tried to reciprocate to the best of her abilities. Her pulse raced and she was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe.

Then, as quickly as it happened, Shepard was backing away from her and panting for breath. She moved her hands, bracing them against the wall on either side of Liara and just looking at her. Liara ran her tongue over her bruised lips and swallowed, heart still hammering in her chest. Shepard sighed and straightened up, arms dropping to her side and then she just turned and started walking away, Liara able to catch what she muttered to herself

“Shit.”


	10. Matters of the Heart

“Laura, we should talk.”

Liara had been trying to ask the Commander that question for the past three days now but the human had always found an excuse to leave or avoid her entirely. After their awkward return from Noveria, Shepard had been acting unusual. She wouldn’t talk to her or even look at her and it was confusing. Did Shepard hate her for what happened between them? Liara couldn’t figure out what she had done to deserve this kind of treatment. Shepard had yelled at her one second and then kissed her passionately the next. Granted, that was her first kiss but it had been marvelously exciting, if those were the right words to use. Probably weren’t. But now, the human was avoiding her and she was fed up with it. She wanted answers.

The asari managed to catch Shepard in her private sanctuary, purposely standing in front of the door to keep her from simply walking out. Shepard was sitting at her desk, in the middle of going through reports from the Alliance when she noticed the asari. There was no avoiding it now.

“Laura. We need to talk. Now.” The asari said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Liara, I’m in the middle of these…” Shepard started to say, but Liara stormed over to the desk and gave her a push, rotating her chair so the human was forced to look at her.

“You’ve been avoiding me for days now. I want to talk about what happened on Noveria, after the hot labs. You owe me an explanation for how you’ve been behaving.” The asari huffed.

“I suppose I couldn’t dodge it forever. Fine, we’ll talk but I don’t know what to say, to be honest. You’re probably pissed at me.” Shepard sighed, shutting her terminal off.

“A bit but more confused than anything. One moment you were yelling at me as if I had committed some act of treason and the next, you… well, I would hope you remember what happened afterwards.” Liara retorted, noticing the human was avoiding her gaze.

“Well you disobeyed a direct order from your commanding officer. Since this is a special ops team, I can’t officially reprimand you but I was pretty pissed.” Shepard explained, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling.

“That wasn’t the only reason why you yelled at me. Please, talk to me Laura. You’ve not been this closed off to me since I first joined the ship’s crew.” Liara pleaded, dropping to one knee before her and resting a hand on the human’s thigh.

Shepard lifted her head and looked down at her, lips drawn in a tight line. She had been giving it a lot of thought over the past few days. Liara was right to be mad at her; avoiding the asari was a childish decision but she was afraid of saying or doing something rash before she had time to sort it out herself. She could feel the asari squeeze her leg encouragingly and she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I was scared. I was afraid that if I took you or any of the team with me, they would wind up dead and I’d survive. I… I don’t want a repeat of Akuze. Ever. When I saw you covered in blood I just… part of me wanted to be sure you were really there. That I wasn’t just fooling myself into believing I hadn’t left you behind back there.” Shepard told her, expression sad.

“You bear a heavy burden, Laura. Tell me what’s on your mind. All of it.” Liara replied gently, reaching up to brush a stray bang back behind the human’s ear.

“Everything? Well that can take a while.” Shepard replied dubiously.

“We have time.”

“Well, the Council…”

Shepard went on for an hour before she ran out of steam finally, slumping in her chair and sighing heavily. Liara had listened patiently to her, but she didn’t envy the woman’s responsibility at all. It sounded like she had to deal with so much on a daily basis on top of running the mission and guiding the team. The expectations were insane.

“I do not envy your position at all. They ask a great deal of you and then some. I sympathize though, since politics are not either of our strong suits.” Liara said, patting the woman’s leg.

“Things are much easier when you’re just a simple soldier following orders. I feel a bit better getting that all off my chest. Thanks Liara.” Shepard said with a gentle smile, pulling the asari to her.

Liara, flushing lightly, sat down on the human’s lap, one arm slung over her shoulder. She relaxed as she felt the human’s fingers gently stroking her lower back, part of her wondering if the sensation would feel any better if her lab coat wasn’t in the way. Shepard let out a loud sigh and rested her head against the asari’s chest.

“I am sorry. They say life and death situations can often trigger an amorous response. I didn’t mean to get carried away, especially it being our first kiss.” Shepard mumbled.

“I didn’t mind, I was just caught by surprise. I rather enjoyed it. Is that how is it always done between your species?”

“Not usually. I mean, I guess it can be pretty common but kissing is just, I don’t know.” Shepard replied, a bit perplexed by the question.

“I see. I didn’t realize there were different methods to such a simple display of affection. Perhaps we could, experiment?” Liara suggested shyly.

“For the sake of your curiosity?” Shepard teased.

“Yes, for the sake of my curiosity.” The asari pouted, scowling down at her.

“Mmm, c’mere.” The red-head hummed as her hand snaked up her back, shivers racing down the asari’s back as she felt the human’s bare fingers slip over the collar of her coat and touch the base of her crest.

Shepard watched as the asari’s eyes closed before she leaned down, guiding the maiden’s lips to her own. The kiss was gentle and languid, exploring and relishing in the sensations and emotions it evoked. Shepard slipped her fingers along the furrows on the back of Liara’s crest and a small moan escaped the asari, surprising them both as they parted for a moment.

“Did that hurt?” Shepard asked with concern, letting her hand drop a little to toy with the edge of her coat’s collar.

“No. My, um, the crest on asari is an important erogenous zone. Due to the fact there’s no real physical interaction involved in reproduction for asari, our heads and backs tend to be more sensitive to touch since we rely on our nervous system for mating.” Liara explained.

“Oh? So this... feels good?” Shepard asked in a quiet voice, lifting her hand to trace the tip of her tendrils.

“Y-yes.” The asari confirmed with a breathy sigh.

“And this?” Shepard whispered to her as she leaned up and ran the tip of her tongue along one of the furrows on Liara’s neck, the asari shuddering.

“Goddess!” she mumbled, blushing.

“I’ll take that as a yes. This… this isn’t too fast, is it? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The human asked, that smug smirk still plastered on her face.

“This is just fine Laura.” The asari replied as she leaned down to kiss her again.

When the asari reached up to cup the human’s face, Shepard jerked back, breaking the contact between them again. Liara gave her a confused and mildly hurt look and the human frowned in frustration. She let out a sigh, wrapping one around the asari’s waist.

“Sorry. I guess I’m still a little jumpy with the whole touching thing, especially with the scar.”

“I understand. We’re taking this slow.” Liara assured her, expression warm.

Shepard smiled and rested her head against the asari’s chest again, listening to her breathe as she held her. Liara couldn’t help the temptation and lifted her hands again, except this time, she started to toy with some strands of Shepard’s hair. There were so many follicles of different hues and lengths but together, they felt like silk as they slid along her fingers.

“Your hair is such an unusual trait of your species. So many strands, all different hues to make such a vibrant color.” Liara observed.

“Mm-hmm. Why don’t we go back to kissing?” Shepard replied, smiling up at her. “I like having you close.”

Liara blushed darkly at the endearing words, letting the Commander, _her_ Commander, draw her down for another kiss. She rested her arms on the human’s shoulder. The human’s teeth grazed her bottom lip in a tender nip, tongue following after. Liara floundered to reciprocate the actions but she was still very unfamiliar with this. Shepard had more experience than her and she hoped that she wasn’t a disappointing partner. It was going to take some more ‘practice’ before she got the hang of this properly. Maybe some research would do the asari some good?

“Hey skipper, I wanted to check on some requests with yoohoo… oh. Am I interrupting?” Ashley teased, having entered Shepard’s quarters with a data pad in hand.

“Bloody tits! Ashley, don’t you fucking knock?” Shepard yelped after the two pulled away from each other, catching the asari before she tumbled out of her lap.

The two stood up, both blushing and putting a little distance between each other awkwardly. It was like catching two high schoolers kissing in the hallway. Ashley smirked, doing her best not to burst out laughing as the Commander glared daggers at her.

“I remember you, distinctly, saying your door is always open. You should probably lock it if you’re gonna be snogging the Prothean expert between missions.” Ashley snickered.

“I, um, should go.” Liara said hurriedly, rushing out of the room to go hide in the med-bay.

“Sorry for the cock-block, Shep. I swear it wasn’t my intention. Joker’s gonna flip his lid when I rake in all those credits.” The gunnery chief laughed as she handed Shepard the data pad.

“Credits? What credits?” Shepard asked, scowling.

“Oh, we just had a little bet going on to see if you’d to hook up with either Kaiden or Liara. Joker didn’t think you’d take either. He’s gonna be so pissed.” Ashely explained with a smug smile.

“I should chuck you all out of the airlock. What were the odds?” Shepard sighed, sitting back down as she looked over the datapad.

“Pretty even actually, though Kaiden’s odds were a little higher. Poor Alenko. How are you going to break the news to him?”

“I’ll deal with it if it comes up. Would it be too much to ask that you guys not become gossiping bitches as soon as you tell them to fork over their winnings?” Shepard asked wearily.

“No promises. You know how Joker is. See ya around Commander… and congrats, really. You two make a good couple.” Ashley mused before leaving the office.

Shepard glared at her back until the door hissed shut and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Welp, so much for keeping their relationship low-key but they lived in a condensed space. It would have been a matter of time before they were found out anyway. Once Joker got word, it was going to spread like wildfire across the ship. Shepard turned back to her terminal, only to have Joker call down and tell her there was a call coming in from the Alliance. Shepard smoothed out her clothes and headed up to the CIC deck to take the message. She was surprised by who it was.

“Admiral Kohaku. What can I do for you today, sir?”


	11. Terror Reborn

“The signal’s definitely coming from Edolus, Commander. Standard Alliance distress signal and the instruments aren't picking up anything else. Think things went sour down there?” Joker asked, turning in his chair a little to look back at her.

“Most likely but do a broad sweep anyway. I want to make sure someone isn’t lurking around while we’re on the ground. I’d rather not stumble into an ambush.” Shepard replied, looking at the display with scrutiny.

“Will do, Commander. I’ll send a copy of the signal to Tali. She might catch something our instruments overlooked.”

Shepard didn’t make any further acknowledgement she left the cockpit, but the entire crew had noticed she had been behaving oddly since that call from Admiral Kohaku. She was tense and jumpy, even towards Liara. The team was waiting for her in the cargo bay when she arrived, getting ready to deploy down to the planet’s surface to figure out what happened to Kohaku’s men.

“Joker able to find anything, Commander?” Kaiden asked.

“No one’s responded to our hails. The team has gone dark. They are considered MIA until we discover otherwise. Pretty standard orbital drop. Main priority is to figure out what happened to Kohaku’s men. They also responded to this distress signal but up and disappeared. Take every precaution while we’re down there.” Shepard explained.

Though no one was thrilled with idea of doing a drop in the MAKO, since Shepard was driving, there was a shared look of concern between them all because. They hoped whatever had gotten under the Commander’s skin wouldn’t affect her questionable driving skills as they boarded the vehicle to await clearance for the drop.

* * *

 

“That’s the site there. Looks empty.” Wrex reported, sitting in the gunner seat just behind and above the driver’s seat.

“Alright. Let’s get down there and figure out what the hell happened to Kohaku’s men.” Shepard announced, putting the MAKO into drive.

The landing from the drop hadn’t been bad, but they landed a bit further out from the distress beacon’s location than they had anticipated. The landscape was fairly flat with little debris, though even a pebble somehow managed to jostle the MAKO’s shit suspension. She stopped the MAKO a few feet from the beacon. A damaged MK tank was also parked nearby but there weren’t any other vehicles or even a base camp in sight. The team climbed out to have a cursory look, but only confirmed that the team was dead. Garrus had found a couple of bodies, nearly mummified by the harsh environment. There was no trace of the rest of the team.

“Wouldn’t they turn the beacon off after they arrived? Why was there a beacon here in the first place?” Ashley asked, looking up at the rotating device.

“No idea. Kohaku said he couldn’t find any record of recent Alliance excursions to this sector. Doesn’t mean there might have been a covert operation carried out.” Kaiden replied, standing next to her.

“Alenko, there’s nothing out here. Unless they lured batarian smugglers or something out here.” The woman huffed in a dubious tone.

While they talked and the rest of the team spread out to check the perimeter, Shepard and Wrex were investigating the MK tank. It was cut up and burned in several places, metal melted down as if by intense heat. There were even black scorch marks in the dirt as well. Wrex seemed to be studying them carefully as Shepard observed. There was something eerily familiar about these damage patterns but Shepard couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“What the hell kind of weapon could that kind of damage?” She wondered aloud.

“I have a suspicion and you’re not going to like it.” Wrex grumbled in a low voice, adjusting his grip on his gun.

“Commander! I think I’ve found something.” Tali called, drawing the woman’s attention.

Shepard scowled as she headed over, wondering what Wrex could have meant. The quarian was standing near the beacon, display on her omni-tool out with some kind of wave pattern.

“What is it?” Shepard asked.

“A second signal started broadcasting a few seconds ago. It’s a low frequency but isn’t broadcasting out into space.” The quarian reported.

“A second signal… oh shit. Can you stop it?” Shepard demanded, face paling at the realization.

“I can try but why?”

“I think I know what Wrex knew I wouldn’t like his answer. Joker, get the Normandy back down here for an immediate evac!” Shepard replied, hailing the Normandy.

“Roger that Commander. ETA is ten minutes.”

Her heart was racing painfully fast and she could feel her skin breaking out into a cold sweat. Her hands were starting to shake to but she needed to keep it from the crew. Tali was working on getting the signal to stop broadcasting but it was already too late. Now she knew what happened to Kohaku’s men. Shepard drew her shotgun and fired on the beacon until it stopped working. Tali looked at her, likely in surprise.

“Keelah Shepard! What did you do that for?!” She demanded in a panicked tone.

The rest of the team saw and heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. Liara was first to notice Shepard’s pale, sweaty complexion and the slight shake in her hands she was trying to hide as she holstered her gun. Wrex looked grim as well, indicating something was going on. Something bad.

“Commander? What’s going on?” Kaiden asked, giving Ashley a nervous glance.

“T-this… this was a trap. Everyone get to the MAKO. NOW!” Shepard ordered without explanation.

Liara was about to ask Shepard if she was alright but the ground suddenly started to shake. The sound of earth breaking drew their attention to the east as they saw something coming towards them. Shepard stood there, frozen in place, as Wrex yelled for someone to jump into the MAKO. The Thresher Maw erupted from the ground, howling as its massive arms dug into the dirt to support its weight. Shepard stared gaping at it, glowing blue tongue waging out of its gaping maw.

“Sweet Mary…” Shepard muttered, trying to will her legs to move but fear rooted her to the spot.

“Laura!”

Suddenly, she was on the ground as the Thresher Maw vomited acid. Liara’s biotic barrier held as she tried to drag the stunned human behind the tank. She could hear the MAKO roar to life, the main cannon opening fire. The Thresher Maw shrieked, staggering from the explosion. One of its arms shifted and knocked into the tank, rattling it. Shepard yelped in surprise and curled up, visibly quaking in fear. Liara wrapped her arms around her, letting the human know that she was there and to shield her from harm. With the MAKO driving off, the Thresher Maw giving chase with a long howl. The two just cowered there, even after the Normandy swooped in, chasing the beast off with an aerial assault.

“Laura. Laura I’m right here. You’re safe.” Liara said to her soothingly, trying to snap her out of it.

Eventually, the MAKO came back and the rest of the team piled out, calling out for Shepard and Liara. Garrus was to first to find them behind the tank, the asari clutching the human close to her.

“Is Shepard hurt?!” The turian asked, reaching for his medi-gel kit.

“No but we need to get her back on the Normandy. I think she’s in shock.”

* * *

 

Psychology was a bit out of her field but Dr. Chakwas had taken precautions when she was assigned to the Normandy. Shepard’s medical history was long given what she had gone through and she had spoken with several of the specialist she had seen during her initial rehabilitation. Shepard was sitting on one of the tables, quietly pensive. The meds seemed to have calmed her down but she wasn’t in a very talkative mood, understandably.

“How are you feeling?” Chakwas asked.

“You’ve asked me that ten times since I was brought in here.” Shepard retorted sourly.

“I have to make sure the medication is working. You’ve been quite silent since.”

“My head doesn’t hurt anymore and my heart doesn’t feel like it’s going to pop out of my chest, so I guess I’m feeling better. I haven’t tried to sleep yet so I imagine I’ve got nightmares waiting for me.” The Commander sighed.

Once Chakwas was done with her evaluation, Shepard returned to her room, bone tired. The crew had given her space but she wouldn’t be surprised if they questioned her ability to lead after that. She went to her terminal and wrote up the report for Admiral Kohaku to send to him, then stripped out of her armor and suit and flopped down into bed. Though the soft mattress was usually a comfort, she didn’t feel comfortable at all. The phantom itches were back but she resisted the urge to scratch at them. She felt tired, a partial side effect from the meds but also because of how exhausting that excursion had been. Eventually, she could not stop herself from closing her eyes and drifting off for a nap.

The nap, unfortunately, only lasted a few minutes before she woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and panting. Her stomach lurched and twisted uncomfortable and she dove off her bed, scrambling for the waste bin. She vomited up what little she had eaten until she was dry heaving air. Shepard shoved the waste bin back into its place so the cleaning systems could dump it out. She just collapsed on the floor and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She heard her door open and figured one of the crew was coming in to report and check on her.

“Not now.” She called wearily, closing her eyes again as she tried to slow her breathing.

“It’s me.” Liara called, noticing the human on the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Not really. I shouldn’t be here. You and everyone else could have died down there if it wasn’t for Wrex.” She lamented angrily.

“Laura, it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok though. I’m the commanding officer. I’m not supposed to puss out and hide like that in any situation but I did. Just like I did on Akuze. Fuck it was almost déjà vu down there.” Shepard sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“No one blames you for what happened. What matters is the team functioned to protect each other.” Liara replied, sitting down on the corner of the bed, back slightly turned to her.

Shepard sighed and pulled herself back up, the mattress sinking a little under her weight. The asari turned more and felt her jaw go slack as she realized she could see more of the human’s body than she had ever before. The burn scars were more vivid on her torso and hip. She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the human’s skin.

“You all should. I failed as your commanding officer. I don’t understand why Nihlus wanted me to be a SPECTRE so bad that he’d ignore every protocol and rule to get me reinstated. I’ll fuck this up before we reach Saren. Wrex faced that Maw without a second thought, he rallied everyone to him to chase it off.” She sighed.

“You’re human, mortal. None of us expects anyone to perform a miracle. You’ve done so well this far and we will succeed. We will stop Saren and you’ll lead us to do that.” Liara told her.

“Heh, you’re much more confident than I am, Liara. I guess I should count myself lucky I have you.” Shepard replied with a small, sad smile.

She noticed Liara kept looking at her and saw the asari’s hand flexing. She flushed slightly when she realized her girlfriend was resisting the temptation to reach out and touch her. She was only dressed in her regulation sports bra and matching briefs, leaving her body exposed. Shepard sat up, feeling subconscious.

“I’ll go put some clothes on.” She mumbled, moving to get up.

“It’s ok! I just, I’ve never seen this much of you before. I didn’t realize how far the scarring went. It’s amazing you endured so much damage.” Liara blurted out.

“Humans are, at the least, stupidly resilient. Most of the damage was to the skin and muscle. A few nerves and tendons in my arm had to be rebuilt. I still have implants to ensure the nerves work correctly. If the acid had reached my internal organs, I’d have died.” Shepard informed her, looking at the mark on her arm.

“It has a beauty of its own.” Liara responded, that look of longing in her eyes as she tried her best to keep her hands to herself.

“If you want to touch me Liara, you can. You don’t have to wait on ceremony.”

“Oh. Was it that noticeable? I’m sorry, I know that you are still wary of physical contact…”

“Liara, you don’t have to explain. It’s ok. Go ahead, I know your scientific curiosity always gets the best of you in the end.” Shepard teased.

Liara pouted but she was glad Shepard’s mood had picked up a little. She scooted closer and reached out, brushing her fingertips along the scarring on her shoulder. Just like her face, the flesh had healed completely smooth, though the color was much paler than the damage on her face. It was also not as warm as the rest of her body was, as she trailed her hand to her chest, feeling the beat of the human’s heart. Shepard was lean and tone, though her armor often made her look bulkier than she really was. She felt the woman watching her as she pulled her hand away, then Shepard moved so she was closer to Liara. The woman hooked one hand behind her head, fingers gently massaging the furrows on the back of her neck before she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the asari’s shoulder, hand dropping to rest on Liara’s hip.

“I need to be stronger. I don’t want to lose control like that again. The thought that I could get you killed…” Shepard muttered.

“You’re not alone, Laura. I’m here for you; we all are.”


	12. The Coming Storm

“So, what do the esteemed members of the Council need from me today?” Shepard drawled sarcastically as she stood in the CIC room before their holographic projections.

“Your sarcasm is duly noted and ignored, Shepard.” Sparatus retorted sourly.

“Let’s not get sidetracked here. This is a very serious matter that must be addressed. We may have a lead on the location of Saren’s base of operations as well as his current whereabouts.” Tevos interrupted, scowling at both Shepard and the turian councilor.

“Yes. An STG unit was sent to investigate suspicious activity on Virmire. Recently, we received an emergency distress call from them but the contents of the message were badly scrambled. No useful information could be gleaned from it.” Councilor Valern added.

“So, your bright idea is to send my team in, blind as bats, to what could be the epicenter of Saren’s army, just to find out if the STG unit found anything?” Shepard asked dubiously.

“The team could have recovered essential information on Saren. They would not have contacted us through this particular channel otherwise.”

“Suicide is what you’re suggesting here. If they did find Saren’s base of operations, there will be a fuckton of geth and whatever other defenses he’s got down there. It’s more likely they’re dead by now.”

“A fuckton?” Tevos asked quizzically.

“It’s a human term for ‘way more than we’re equipped to handle.’ I take it this is an order and not just a suggestion so I’ll assemble my team but I’d like to have on record that I accept this assignment with the greatest of protests that it’s the dumbest idea you three have had.”

“Your team was designed for stealth Commander. This should be no problem for your unit.” Sparatus remarked snidely.

“You’ve never commanded a stealth ops before, have you Sparatus? I’m cautious for a reason, especially since we have no usable intel to give us an idea of what we’re going to find down there. A lot of things will, likely, go wrong. I’ll do what I can to locat this intel and, possibly, extract the STG team but no promises.” Shepard replied, outright ignoring the glare the turian counselor was giving her.

“We look forward to your report, Commander.” Tevos replied, ending the call.

Shepard sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving the comm room and walking to the galaxy map on the bridge. Everyone was at their usual stations as she searched for Virmire and pulled up all the information they had available, which wasn’t much. It was a far distance from where they were currently stationed. It would take a couple of weeks before they reached it, not including the refueling stops they would have to make on the way.

“Joker. Have the team assemble for a debriefing in the comm room in five.” Shepard ordered over the ship’s intercom line.

“Aye Commander, though you couldn’t walk the thirty feet or so to the cockpit to tell me that?” He jested.

“Feeling lazy today. I uploaded new coordinates for our next objective. Top priority.” She replied, rolling her eyes with a bemused smile before turning on her heel and heading back to the comm room.

Within five minutes, the whole team assembled and Shepard relayed what little the Council had given her on their next objective. If Saren was, indeed, on the planet, this was going to be an extremely high-risk mission. That also meant that his ship, Sovereign, would be there and if it could really brainwash people as Shiala and Benezia both warned, they would be constantly at risk just from being anywhere near it.

“So this STG team might have intel or this could be a cleverly laid trap by Saren.” Garrus pointed out.

“Councilor Valren seemed pretty sure the STG found something. The Alliance has similar protocols in place for covert agents. Even I have a private one. My big problem with this is that we’re going in blind. We don’t know what’s down there and we’ll be on Saren’s home turf. He’ll have all the advantages.” She replied pensively.

“Then, what is the plan, Commander?” Kaiden asked.

“The message had coordinates, so we know where we’ll be dropping. Likely the STG team’s last known location, so we’ll start there and pretty much make it up as we go.” Shepard replied.

“What’ll be the primarily objectives then?” Ashley piped up.

“Find the STG team and recover whatever intel they have. If we can confirm Saren is on Virmire, we’ll attempt infiltration to disable his base. Hopefully, we can grab Saren himself too but if his ship is there, capturing him will become arbitrary.”

They discussed the details of the plan for nearly an hour before Shepard called the meeting to a close. She hung back for a little bit, worry chewing at her. She hadn’t run a stealth ops of this scale before and she was worried, considering none of the members of her team had ever done a stealth ops before. What if she froze up again? She decided to consult the one person on the ship who may have had a similar experience with Thresher Maws she had.

* * *

 

“Shepard.” Wrex replied when he saw the human approach.

“Wrex. Got a minute?” She asked.

“Ha. Always with the questions. I don’t know what more about my people or Saren I could tell you about.” The krogan returned, giving her his full attention.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the last mission. With the Thresher Maw.” She said.

“Ah. I suppose that’s something we have in common. We both have been marked by those beasts, though in ways that run deeper than our scars, eh?” Wrex commented, rolling his shoulders.

“Wait, you got those scars from a Thresher Maw?” Shepard asked in surprise.

“Oh ya. When krogans come of age, we go through The Rite on Tuchunka, to prove that we are worthy of blood and clan. We are pitted against the world itself to be judged or eaten. During my Rite, the Keystone summoned a Thresher Maw and I killed it.” The krogan explained proudly.

“Bloody shite! You killed one on foot?! Your species is absolutely insane.” Shepard replied in disbelief.

“I take it what happened bothers you?” Wrex asked, getting right to the heart of the conversation.

“Ya. You rallied everyone to fight that thing while I just cowered and hid. I did the same think on Akuze and got my whole unit killed. I just…” She started to say, voice beginning to choke in her throat.

“You fear it’ll happen again, especially since it could mean Liara’s death.” Wrex finished for her.

He studied the Commander for a moment. Humans were such odd creatures to him; soft and squishy but rather difficult to keep down. This woman was a curiosity all her own and her interest in his people had got him thinking about his own place and what future awaited him. Wrex had witnessed this woman relentlessly pursue the mad-man Saren across the galaxy in pursuit of justice and vengeance but she didn’t hunt recklessly like a varren hunts pyjaks. The Commander had a mind about her that made her a worthy and dangerous foe, even if there were a few screws loose, but what soldier worth their salt didn’t?

“Your scars run deep, into your heart and mind, Shepard. I think even I would have been frightened to face three of Kalros’s spawn at once. Few survive an encounter with one. I killed my mark by dropping a building on it and I still barely came out of that with my crest attached. You aren’t a coward Shepard.” Wrex told her.

“Sure feel like one. A Commander doesn’t run and hide like a rabbit.” Shepard growled in annoyance.

“When it counts, you won’t run, not when that asari of yours is threatened. Ever since you two stopped dancing around each other, I noticed you starting to change. Liara gives you strength. Saren better watch out.” He chuckled, clapping her heftily on the shoulder.

Their conversation tapered off to the upcoming mission but Shepard felt a bit inspired by the krogan’s words. Liara had been right, everyone would have her back and she would have theirs in the end. If she lost control, she could count on them to be there. Wrex told her a couple of stories about his younger years to help lighten her mood but, eventually, Shepard had to return to her duties.

“Shepard.” Wrex said, stopping her mid-stride.

“Wrex?”

“You’ll conquer it one day. Even a Thresher Maw dies. Once we’re finished with this Saren business, we should go hunting on Tuchunka.” He offered, flashing her a very sadistic looking grin but all of his smiles seemed vicious.

“I’ll, uh, think about it Wrex.” Shepard replied warily, a bit unnerved by the idea of actually hunting a Thresher Maw.


	13. Last Piece to the Puzzle

“I think this is the last gate, Commander. The STG team’s signal is getting closer.” Tali announced after inspecting her omni-tool’s display as they headed back down to the MAKO.

The drop onto Virmire went relatively smoothly but their path to the coordinates was maze of flooded tracks and guarded gateways. It seemed the geth’s instruments had not picked up on the Normandy as of yet but it would only be a matter of time before reports reached out to Saren or whoever might be hiding out here about their arrival. Shepard was, primarily, concerned with reaching the coordinates, finding whatever was there, and leaving as quickly as possible. The Normandy would meet them at the coordinates once they secured a suitable landing zone for it.

However, it seemed they found more than they bargained for when they discovered the STG team was alive and well. Calling in the Normandy also didn’t go as planned, for as soon as the ship was picked up on the radar, AA guns stationed around the area were trained on its signal. They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Kirrahe was commanding the remains of the team and he was quite unhappy that the reinforcements he was hoping for were not coming but once Shepard explained what had happened with their messages to the Council, the salarian’s mood was less irritated. He planned on blowing up Saren’s base, since the turian had gone as far as to open a krogan breeding facility to augment his army. Wrex did not take the plans well and stormed off, forcing Shepard to confront him about the matter.

“There could be a cure for my people in there Shepard! We cannot destroy it. I could be the only chance the krogan has ever had since the Rebellions!” Wrex protested.

“Saren’s breeding slaves, Wrex, not a way to save the krogan. Even you have to see that.” Shepard argued, watching Wrex as he stopped shooting at the fish, gun still in his hand.

“The lines are getting blurred here, Shepard. I’m beginning to think I’m on the wrong side here.” He growled in response, turning towards her.

“Saren is the enemy here, not me! That turian bastard could give two shits about the krogans. He wants your people for an army, not to be their salvation. Is that want you want for them, Wrex? Slavery?” She retorted, raising her voice a bit higher.

Wrex snarled loudly and raised his shotgun, barrel pointed right at Shepard. The Commander’s eyes narrowed as she stared him down. Ashley had been observing the exchange since Wrex stormed off, pulling her assault rifle out and aiming it at Wrex. She shared a look with Shepard, surprised when the red-head merely shook her head.

“Stand down Ashley,” Shepard ordered fiercely.

“Can’t do that Commander. Not when this dinosaur is threatening you.” Ashely replied in stiff refusal.

“I said Stand. Down!”

Ashley scowled, but she was too good of a soldier. With a swear, she lowered her gun though didn’t holster it. She didn’t trust the krogan, especially when he still kept his gun trained on his commanding officer. Shepard took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to remain calm. If the krogan had wanted to kill her, she would have been dead from the start. Wrex didn’t hesitate unless he was uncertain.

“Wrex, I know this is important to you but Saren is not the answer. Slavery isn’t the answer for the krogans. You know I’m right.” Shepard said calmly, only keeping eye contact with Wrex.

“You… you are right Shepard. This isn’t the answer.” Wrex sighed, holstering his gun.

He walked up to her and Shepard, at first, was fairly certain the krogan was going to hit or something but he merely held out his hand to her; a peace offering. She down at his three-fingered hand for a moment then grasped it and gave a firm shake. Relief washing through her, Shepard started to laugh. Wrex began to laugh as well. The sound drew the attention of Garrus and Kaiden, though they had no context to the situation and looked to Ashley for an explanation.

“Did those two finally snap?” Garrus asked in confusion.

“Nah, they’re fine. Had a spat but I guess they figured it out. Thought Wrex was gonna shoot the Commander for a bit. Hopefully they don’t kiss or some shit or they may have actually lost their minds.” Ashley replied with a weary sigh, rolling her eyes.

“If that happened, Liara might get jealous.” Kaiden joked.

“I can hear you assholes!” Shepard called, glaring in their direction.

With Wrex calmed down and Kirrahe’s men still working on the bomb, Shepard headed off to one of the tents to relax. She was still a bit shaky from the argument with Wrex but happy it didn’t result in her with a hole in her stomach. She got a glance at herself in the mirror and was surprised by her reflection. Shepard hadn’t had a proper look at herself in a while now. She looked so tired, dark circles under her eyes, hair losing its luster and having grown a few inches. She looked much older than she actually was and it was awful.

“I look like hell, fuck,” She mumbled to herself.

“Laura! Goddess, I heard what happened with Wrex. Are you ok?” Liara called as she entered the tent, looking a bit alarmed.

“I'm all right. The old lizard and I just had ourselves a bit of a heated discussion is all.” Shepard replied, shrugging it off.

“A heated discussion? Ashley said he had his shotgun aimed at you!” the asari exclaimed in disbelief.

“Wrex wasn’t going to shoot me and we settled the matter. It’s over and no one got shot… except the poor fish.” The red-head replied, wrapping her arm around the asari as the woman hugged her.

“You were reckless. Wrex could have killed or seriously hurt you.” Liara sighed, looking up at her crossly.

“But he didn’t. I’m sorry that I worried you, but I had it under control. The worst Wrex probably would have done was crack my skull on his crest, probably. He’s a mean fucker, but he isn’t stupid.” Shepard replied, giving her a small smile as she pressed a kiss to the asari’s forehead.

“That was still a gamble. Don’t do something like that again.” The asari replied sternly.

“I’ll try but no promises. Danger like that is part of my job. Now, are you still mad at me?” the human replied, pouting a little in jest.

“I suppose not.”

Shepard gave her a pleased smile in response before stepping back. She had noticed the asari was wearing her new armor. It was light and flexible, colored white with blue trim. Liara saw the human’s lingering gaze and blushed.

“W-what? Did I put the armor on incorrectly again?” Liara asked nervously.

“No. It looks great on you Liara. White is really your color though I do like you in your lab coat too.” She murmured, smile turning into a sly smirk as she leaned forward.

Liara felt her heart flutter as the human’s lips brushed against her own but before they could indeed kiss, Kirrahe cleared his throat rather loudly to announce his presence. Shepard muttered ‘cock-block’ under her breath before stepping away from her and turning her attention towards the salarian.

“What can I do for you, Captain Kirrahe?” She asked

“The bomb’s ready. It’s time.”

* * *

 

“Last charge set!” Garrus called as he hurried away from the relay tower.

Once everyone was properly concealed behind cover, Shepard punched in the execution command for the devices and the charges went off, toppling the relay tower. The static disrupting their comm channels immediately cleared up and they finally got back in touch with Captain Kirrahe.

“Not sure what you did Commander but that seemed to have cleared the static and the geth reinforcements seemed to have slowed. Thank you.” The salarian reported.

Shepard didn’t respond, since they needed to maintain silence while they infiltrated Saren’s base. She had brought Garrus and Tali along with her while the rest of her squad was left in Kirrahe’s care for the main assault. The plan was to keep the bulk of Saren’s forces distracted at the front while Shepard and her strike team snuck in. Along the way, they disabled some key elements to relieve the pressure on Kirrahe’s men. She didn’t want anyone in her squad getting killed. They reached one of the maintenance entrances to the base without raising suspicion. Tali was working on the doors when she came across the alarm systems.

“Commander. I can trip the alarms and force the geth towards Kirrahe’s location, which would leave the base relatively undefended but it would place an increased amount of pressure on the assault team.” She reported a little worriedly.

“Don’t bother. They’ve got enough on their plates and we can handle whatever’s inside. We’re not here to leave bodies behind.” Shepard replied, patting Tali on the shoulder.

Seemingly relieved by the decision, Tali unlocked the doors after completely disabling the alarm systems so they could slip inside. As expected, there were geth, krogan, and husks. Saren seemed to have numerous researchers working with him, though most of them were non-combatants. Without the alarms, no one was the wiser of their infiltration. They made their way to the breeding facility but that wasn’t the worst part of Saren’s base. Further in, they found the missing members of Kirrahe’s team, driven mad. Only one was sane enough to relay what was going on to them.

Saren was experimenting with indoctrination. Sovereign emitted some kind of signal that messed with a person’s brain the longer one was exposed to it. Benezia’s warning on Noveria seemed to ring true; the ship brainwashed people and could even drive them to insanity. There was no way Sovereign was simply a geth ship. It must have been something Saren found and Shepard got the sinking feeling that Saren was not the one truly in control. Still, they needed to catch the bastard turian first. The Council and Alliance wanted him alive but Shepard was quite content with the idea of returning him in a body bag, maybe in pieces. However, the deeper into the facility they got, the more disheartened Shepard became. She was beginning to think Saren might have realized their plan and made a quick escape.

They burst into a small office with a row of empty desks and terminals. It appeared to have been evacuated or just rarely used but the elevator on the far side was locked and Tali was having a difficult time bypassing the security protocols. They were stuck. Shepard started to pace when she heard a soft sound come from under one of the desks. Everyone drew their weapons as Shepard approached, noticing someone was cowering underneath.

“Don’t shoot!” A feminine voice rang out fearfully.

“Come out, hands up and we won’t shoot you,” Shepard replied sternly.

An asari dressed in a lab coat, slowly, emerged from under the desk. She identified herself as one of the researchers Saren had hired to investigate the effects of indoctrination on organics. She spilled everything to them without much prodding. The experiments, the breeding facility; everything the Council could want in terms of evidence against Saren. She even unlocked the elevator that led to Saren’s private office.

“Thank you for your cooperation. Now, if I were you, I’d find a way either off this planet or, at the least, very far away because I’m going to blow it up.” Shepard warned, offering her no real help at all.

The asari swore and scurried off, talking about reaching the escape shuttles. They took the elevator up to Saren’s private office, only to find it empty. The turian wasn’t here either. Garrus and Tali spread out to search the floor thoroughly but, eventually, turned up nothing. Saren simply wasn’t here.

“Bloody fuck, he isn’t here. Bastard must have already escaped.” She growled, holstering her weapon as she looked around.

“Hey Commander. You might want to come take a look at this.” Garrus called from below.

Shepard followed the sound of his voice to the lower platform and was surprised to find the turian standing next to a Prothean Beacon. This was what Saren had, what led up to Eden Prime and Feros. This was the missing piece. Saren would no longer have the advantage, but Shepard wasn’t sure what the hell to do with it.

“Aren’t you going to interface with it?” Garrus asked.

“I have no idea how. Last time was a fluke. Hold on… Liara’s gonna be so pissed she isn’t here. Liara?” Shepard replied, hailing the asari over the comm channel.

“Everything ok Commander?” She replied, the sound of gunfire and geth in the background.

“Ya. I found the second beacon. Saren had one all along but I have no idea how to interface with it. Got any idea where I should start?” the red-head asked.

“Uh, approaching it should activate a VI that responds to you.” Liara instructed.

Shepard approached the beacon cautiously, remembering what had happened on Eden Prime. To her surprise, a green colored interface appeared, covered in strange glyphs but she could understand them.

“Think I got it from here. Stay safe.” Shepard replied before closing the line.

Concentrating, she studied the glyphs but it seemed like she knew what to do. She punched in the right sequence and the beacon lit up. Shepard felt that familiar pull, the hum as she was lifted from the ground and a considerable amount of pressure on her chest, just like on Eden Prime. The information was burned into her mind, filling in the blank spots, bringing clarity to the vision. The Protheans, wiped out by the god-like machines called Reapers. No hope, no chance of survival. Chaos and destruction.

Extinction.

“Shepard! Shepard, are you ok?” Garrus and Tali called, helping her to her feet once the beacon let her go, the glowing fading away.

“Think so, just need a sec.” Shepard mumbled, wincing as her head throbbed painfully.

“Did it work?” Tali asked.

“Ya. I got the missing piece. The Conduit is on some Prothean planet but I have no idea how that connects with the Mu Relay. I’ll have to consult Liara after we’re off this planet. Tali, did you find anything else?” Shepard asked.

“I think I found some kind of terminal above.” The quarian replied.

They moved up to the main floor again, Tali pointing out red VI interface on the platform ahead of them. Shepard didn’t recall seeing it when they came in. She moved closer to it and reached out towards one of the hovering shapes when it suddenly flickered and vanished. There was a deep thrumming sound before the VI reappeared in the form of Saren’s ship before them, scaled down. She could swear she felt the floor vibrating through her boots.

_You are not Saren._

The voice was deep, resonating in the air and through her entire body, as if speaking from within and around them all at the same time. It unnerved Shepard though Garrus and Tali seemed utterly confused by the response. Maybe Saren was messing with them.

“You’re not going to escape this time, Saren.” She called out in challenge.

_Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind and fumble in the darkness, incapable of understanding._

“Commander, I don’t think this is a VI.” Tali said, voice full of disbelief, confusion, and awe.

“No shit, eh? Who are you?”

_There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own, you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign._

“You’re not just some ship Saren found. You’re a Reaper! I’ve seen you, or things like you, in the vision. You destroyed the Protheans!” Shepard exclaimed as it all clicked into place

_Reaper. A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what you chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are._

“There’s no way you could know about the Protheans. No ship or whatever you are could survive for fifty thousand years. It’s simply not possible.” Tali protested.

The conversation continued and proved to be quite enlightening. The Reapers brought about a cycle of absolute destruction and genocide every fifty thousand years. The cycle was starting anew as Sovereign sought to summon back the Reaper armada waiting in dark space. Saren did not have control of Sovereign; it was Sovereign who controlled Saren and his followers. They went back and forth until the conversation was, abruptly, ended. The building gave a massive shake that nearly threw them all to the floor.

“The fuck was that?!” Shepard exclaimed in surprise.

“Commander!” Joker called over the communicator.

“What’s going on Joker?”

“You better get your ass moving Shepard. That ship just made a hairpin turn that would sheer a cruiser in half. It’s headed straight for your location. You must have pissed it off.” He reported.

“Understood. Time to go!” Shepard ordered.

They high-tailed it out of there, retracing their route through the facility to reach the drop point between the primary research facility and the krogan breeding labs. The geth and the krogan were now alerted to her team’s infiltration and fought them tooth and nail every step of the way there. Kirrahe was reporting increased pressure on their assault and they were wearing out fast. Since they disabled the AA guns, the Normandy reached the drop point. Kaiden oversaw the deployment of the make-shift nuke Kirrahe’s men had put together.

“How are we looking Alenko?” Shepard asked, responding to his salute as the bomb was carried to the designated point.

“Bomb’s ready Commander. Just needs to be armed and we’re good to go.”

“Good. Finish prep…” Shepard started to respond until Ashley interrupted on the comm link.

“Commander! We’re pinned down and getting hammered over here! We’re not going to make it to the extraction point at this rate. We need back-up, now, or we’re not going to make it.” Ashley reported, gunfire and shouting loud.

“Shit!” Shepard swore.

“Go, Commander. I can finish things up here. They need you.” Kaiden replied.

“Thanks Alenko.” She muttered to him, patting him on the shoulder before telling Garrus and Tali to follow her. Tali mapped the shortest route to Kirrahe’s position, right past the second AA gun. Shepard was running as fast as she could, thinking about the danger Liara was in. She should have had the asari stay at the base camp but that was an idiotic thought. It never would have happened anyway. Should have left her on the ship. If they could flank the geth, Kirrahe and the rest of her team could stand a chance. However, their progress stopped when Kaiden called in, reporting that the geth had ambushed him and forced the Normandy to leave. Ashley also called in desperation as their situation grew direr.

“Fuck. Ashley hold on! Kaiden, I’m coming…” Shepard started to respond, but all of the alarms on the base suddenly went off. “Tali! What’s going on?”

“Alenko’s armed the device. Every bomb detector on the base has picked up on it. Evacuation protocols are being enacted.” Tali reported worriedly.

“The fuck are you doing Alenko?!” Shepard screamed over the comm link.

“Completing the mission, Commander. There’s no way you can rescue both of us, we know that. One for the many, Commander. Ashley and the others need you more than I do.” Alenko reported calmly despite the gunfire in the background.

“Bullshit! We can hold out, augh! Get Alenko’s stupid ass and come back for us!” Ashley protested.

“There’s no time! Get the team and Kirrahe’s men out of here. You know it’s the right choice Laura.”

Shepard gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to scream, curse, and cry in fury. They had a job to do and if they didn’t move, Kaiden’s sacrifice would be for naught. She promised herself she wouldn’t lose anyone but now, that promise was going to be broken no matter what she decided to do.

“Hunker down Gunny and do not get anyone killed. I’m on my way. Normandy, you have new rendezvous coordinates as soon as you get the all clear.” Shepard replied, her tone hollow.

“Aye Commander.” Joker replied, a saddened lit to his response.

“Fuck Alenko, you stupid asshole. I’m sorry.” Shepard choked over the comm link.

“It was an honor serving with you and the squad, Commander. Just make sure Saren pays for what he’s done.” Kaiden replied before his line went silent.

They ran for Ashley’s position, only to be ambushed by Saren. The turian looked more machine than organic now, forcing them to dive for cover to avoid his onslaught as he swooped in on some kind of hovering platform. Biotics flared around him as he tried to flush the Commander out of her cover.

“Fighting is pointless Shepard! Don’t you see what I am attempting to do?!” He shouted, waiting for her.

“It’s over Saren! Sovereign’s played you like a fiddle. I’ll stop you and Sovereign from finding the Conduit! This ends here and now!” Shepard shouted back, pistol drawn.

“I am trying to SAVE us! The Reapers are coming, there is no stopping them. If we make ourselves useful, submit to them, they will spare us!” Saren argued.

“Spare us? They destroyed the Protheans and countless others before them. They are going to destroy us. You’ve been nothing more than a pawn!” She responded, poking her head out from cover, only to jerk back to avoid getting her head blown off.

They shouted back and forth at each other, but it was a distraction so Garrus could move into a better position to snipe from. Once the turian signaled he was in position, she dove out from behind her cover and shot at Saren, clipping his floating platform. Share hissed, biotics flaring only to realize she had missed. His kinetic barrier shattered when Garrus took the shot, bulleting slicing through one of the tubes protruding from his throat and forcing him to drop his weapon. The platform wavered as he growled in a combination of surprise, anger, and what appeared to be pain.

“You will die here!” He snarled.

The fight became intense as geth reinforcements arrived but with his barriers disabled, Saren was exposed and vulnerable. As Garrus and Tali finished off the few geth that arrived and focused fire on Saren, Shepard used the opportunity to move closer. She tried to flank him, but he saw her and directed his biotics against her. The pull yanked her towards him, pistol wrenched from her grasp. Shepard yelled as the turian’s clawed hands wrapped around her throat and held her suspended over the edge of the floor. Shepard clawed at him, gasping as his grip tightened.

“I will save this galaxy, with or without your help Shepard.” Saren hissed.

“Sovereign played you. You’re the Reapers’ bitch now.” She snapped back, legs kicking helplessly.

“As long as I am useful, Sovereign will spare me. I will spread their message to the Council. They will see reason, else they will perish like you!”

One of the gas tanks suddenly ruptured and exploded, distracting Saren for a few precious seconds. Shepard yelled as she swung, his grip instantly loosening when her fist connected with the side of his face. Suddenly, she was falling. Her feet hit the edge and slipped on the slick surface. Shepard barely caught herself, scrambling for any kind of grip and hanging there. The alarms were still blaring, but Saren fled as Shepard struggled to pull herself back up.

“Little help here!” Shepard shouted, feeling herself sliding more and more off the edge.

Garrus and Tali rushed to her aid and hauled her back up. They had to leave now, the clock was ticking. There was no time to chase Saren and it was likely him and Sovereign were escaping the planet to avoid the explosion. They reached Ashley’s team, flanking the geth pinning them down and securing the next extraction zone. The Normandy arrived minutes later to pick them up and they were gone. Shepard ran to the cockpit, chancing a glance at the countdown timer.

“Joker! Do we…” She started to ask.

“I’m sorry Commander, but we would be caught in the explosion if we go back for Kaiden,” He replied, already punching in the coordinates for the relay to get them out of the system.

All Shepard could do was helplessly watch through the window as Virmire receded. She visibly flinched when she saw the flash of the bomb’s explosion, destroying Saren’s base of operations. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Kaiden was dead. A solemn air hung in the Normandy as the weight of what happened sunk on everyone. Shepard entered the CIC deck and felt every pair of eyes on her. She refused to look up, just headed to the comm room to give her report to the Council. Saren had vanished, likely heading for the Conduit. Despite that, the Council called them back to the Citadel. As far as they were concerned, it was mission accomplished.

* * *

 

Liara sat in her room, everyone on the ship having retreated into their own havens as they processed Kaiden’s death in their own ways. Though she hadn’t been close to the man, he was still a fellow comrade who had sacrificed himself to save them. She owed him her life and that was a debt she’d never be able to repay. However, she knew this was affecting Shepard the hardest, the woman having gone into her room after giving her report. They were headed back to the Citadel at the Council’s request. She decided to go check on her. Liara was worried.

To her surprise, as soon as she stepped out of the med-bay, she saw Shepard sitting at the table, alone, dressed in her full armor still. There were chips and scratches from the fighting, a line of ash smeared on her right cheek. In front of her was a cup of Serrice Blue tea, untouched but still steaming. She was just staring at it blankly.

“Laura?” Liara called quietly.

“Hey,” Shepard replied, voice barely a whisper.

The asari thought to ask how she was doing, but she already knew the answer to that question. Instead, she sat down next to her and placed her hand over the human’s gloved one. The human stirred slightly, thumb moving over Liara’s in a gentle stroke.

“I’m so sorry about Kaiden. He was a good man.” Liara crooned.

“Ya. He was. No one was supposed to die. I figured the chances of casualties would have been small but still… I got him killed. I should have been prepared for reinforcements. I should have…”

“Laura, you did everything you could. Alenko knew the risks, we all did. We did what we had to.”

“And Saren still fucking got away. He’s going to find the Conduit. The Reapers will come and they’ll fucking destroy us before we can do anything to stop them.” Shepard sighed, picking up her cup and drinking it in one breath.

Liara drew her lips into a thin line and stood, gently encouraging Shepard to stand. She took the human to her room. It was quiet, but the privacy was needed. Shepard needed her though the asari wasn’t sure what to do. The human smelled of smoke, oil, and blood; the smell of war and pain.

“Let’s get you out of this,” Liara said, reaching for the release clasps on her back.

Shepard didn’t respond but let the asari do as she pleased. The chest plate popped loose and Liara slipped it off her, surprised by its weight. She knelt and released the clasps on her greaves and leg armor, setting those aside as well. Like before, her size shrank as the armor was removed, leaving her in the protective suit she wore underneath. Liara moved around her and unzipped the suit, starting from her throat and ending just below her navel. She ran her tongue over her lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry as she saw the skin underneath, remembering the last time she saw it. Liara looked up at Shepard and saw an unfamiliar look in her eye.

Liara felt the human’s hand graze the back of her neck, leaning forward to kiss her, but she met her halfway. Liara slipped her hands underneath the suit by her shoulders before pushing it off as they kissed. Shepard immediately dropped her arms and slid them free of the sleeves before they were back on her, one massaging the back of her neck while the other snaked around to press into the small of her back.

“Stay with me.”

The whisper caught her off guard as Shepard remained a breath away from her lips. Liara looked up at her and found Shepard’s eyes filled with unshed tears. Liara gave her a gentle smile, cupping the redhead's face between her hands.

“I will be here,” She replied.

“Stay with me tonight. Here. I don’t think I can sleep otherwise.” Shepard muttered, taking the asari’s hand and walking towards the bed.

At first, Liara’s thoughts jumped to the idea that Shepard wanted to have sex with her but it dawned on her that the woman only wanted the asari at her side. She watched as Shepard pulled the sheets back and laid down, looking at Liara expectantly. Blushing, Liara climbed in with her and the human immediately curled up next to her, arm draped across her. It wasn’t long before the human fell into a slumber. A smile touched her lips as she thought of how exhausted Shepard must feel, grief and injuries combined. Carefully, Liara settled in and pressed a kiss to Shepard’s forehead. Though her lab coat wasn’t that comfortable to sleep in, she’d make do. For her.

“I love you.”


	14. Grounded

Of course, the Council just swept the matter under the rug. Saren was on the run and, as far as they were concerned, no longer a perceivable threat. Shepard had no evidence about the Reapers or the danger of the Conduit. The Normandy was grounded for an ‘inspection’ and the team was forced to take shore leave, despite the job not being done yet. The whole crew was annoyed with the decision but their hands were tied. No one was permitted to leave the Citadel, leaving them stranded on the station so they went off to enjoy their forced shore leave.

Shepard had gone to the SPECTRE offices, opting to use the firing range to blow off some steam. A prototype Black Widow rifle had been waiting for her. It was a huge upgrade from her last rifle, though she found the weight of the gun was throwing her off a bit. Just as she was finished prepping the firing range, the secretary pinged her on the intercom.

“SPECTRE Shepard. There is an asari here by the name T’Soni who is requesting to see you. Claims she’s one of your crew members.” The nasally voice of the salarian reported.

“Let her in,” Shepard replied, checking the thermal clip on the Widow a second time.

Liara entered the SPECTRE office, surprised by how it looked but then she wasn’t sure how an outpost for secret agents was supposed to look. Shepard was preoccupied with the large black rifle sitting on the range.

“New gun?” The asari asked.

“Prototype. The M-98 has a fierce kick when you fire it so the Alliance has been trying to reduce the recoil. Damn thing weighs as much as the M-98.” Shepard replied.

“I thought you liked your current rifle. Didn’t you have a name for it?” Liara asked, watching the human tinker with the sights as she aimed down the range.

“Howl? I didn’t give it that name. That old thing belonged to my mother when she was an Infiltrator for the Alliance.” Shepard replied.

“You’ve never actually talked about your parents.” Liara noted, cringing slightly when Shepard cocked the hammer before looking up.

The human sighed, still agitated by what had happened with the Council. She was pissed but it was all a game of politics. She didn’t have the intelligence for it. She looked at Liara and stood, deciding to focus on the conversation first. There’d be time to fire the gun later.

“I guess I don’t. My dad was killed a year after I joined the Alliance, during the Skyllian Blitz and, well I haven’t talked to Hannah since I dropped out of my initial rehabilitation after Akuze.” Shepard replied with a shrug.

“I see. How did they meet? Were they both Alliance?”

“Ya. They met during the First Contact War. I think my mom has told me that story a dozen times but I can never remember where it was, exactly, they met. All I can remember is they hated each other’s guts at first. They got married because of me I suppose.” Shepard replied.

“Did you get to know your father?” Liara asked, knowing the human knew the asari didn’t know her own.

“A bit. He taught me how to fight and made sure I had a decent education. Hannah wasn’t around much because she was special ops but she taught me how to shoot when she was around. Said I had dad’s smarts and her idiocy.” The redhead explained.

“I’m sorry for bringing that up, Laura. I just got curious.” Liara replied.

“It’s ok. I guess we’re pretty similar in some aspects. Hey, wanna have the first honor of firing the Black Widow?” Shepard said, deciding the mood need to be lighter.

“M-me? Goddess, I think that thing will rip my arm out of its socket.” The asari replied, eyeing the large gun nervously.

“Only if you hold it wrong. Come on. It doesn’t bite. I thought you liked learning new things, Dr. T’Soni? Or does my big gun frighten you?” Shepard teased with a playful smirk.

Liara flushed at the flirt and followed Shepard over to the gun, listening to her instruction as the Commander helped her handle the rifle properly. It was heavy but Shepard had it set up on a tripod to keep it balanced. Liara felt her flush burn hotter as she felt Shepard close behind her, making sure the asari had everything right.

“Now, she’s gonna kick like a pissed mule. Squeeze the trigger gently, it’s sensitive. Just line up the sights with the center of the target and…”

The sound the rifle made when it fired was deafening and it kicked backward pretty hard though Shepard being behind her help absorb the blow. Liara felt her arms quivering and her heart was racing with excitement. Shepard laughed as she patted her on the shoulder before having the target drawn closer.

“Not bad T’Soni. Little practice and you might actually make a half-decent marksman.” Shepard chuckled, noting that Liara had hit high and left into the blue field.

“Are you going to show me what a proper marksman can do?” Liara asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“No. I’m going to show you what an expert marksman can do.” Shepard boasted.

Liara smiled as she watched Shepard set up a new target, sending it all the way down to the far end of the shooting range. She couldn’t begin to guess at the distance but it was pretty far. She recalled banter between her and Garrus about their marksmanship, boasting about the furthest shot they’ve ever made. Some of the claims sounded pretty bold to be real but Liara figured it was just a soldier thing. Ashley had called it a ‘dick-waving’ contest but the Gunny always had some weirdly sexual euphemism for any scenario. She watched as Shepard lined up her shot, admiring how the muscles in her arm flexed and twitched. How she steadied her breathing. How her body absorbed the shock as she fired. Though she couldn’t see the target, she saw the smirk on Shepard’s face as she stood.

“Hit your mark as always?” Liara asked with a smile.

“Let’s see, shall we?” Shepard replied as she had the target drawn up to take a look.

Right in the bullseye, though Liara noted the impact mark was slightly to the right of dead center. Shepard had her arms crossed over her chest, grinning.

“Not bad, Laura but I think Garrus can hit dead center from that distance.” Liara teased.

“You wound me. The recoil isn’t as bad as the M-98 but cooldown time is ridiculous. The increased magazine is nice though but I wouldn’t know the difference in stopping power until it goes through a field test. Probably still punch a hole through a krogan’s armor.” Shepard said, looking lost in thought.

“Now I know how you feel when I talk about Prothean stuff.” Liara laughed.

“You like to dig up old ruins and I like guns. Why don’t we head back to the Normandy? I got something for you.” Shepard suddenly said, picking up the gun to place it back on the rack.

Liara, at first, was confused but followed Shepard back to the Normandy. This was the first time in a long while anyone had given her a gift before and she was intrigued by the possibilities. Shepard smiled as they made the short walk to the C-SEC offices and returned to the ship. It was empty and operating on low-power. She assumed only a few of the crew members might be lurking around but right now, all that was there was soft hum of the instruments. They went to Shepard’s office, where she retrieved something from her desk. It had been a small trinket she had grabbed while they were running through Saren’s research lab. She held it out to Liara, the asari staring at it with wonder.

“I found this in Saren’s base. Not sure what it is but something told me it was Prothean in origin and figured you might like it. For research or just a keepsake.” Shepard told her, placing it in the asari’s hand.

“Wow. This is beautiful Laura. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Liara breathed in wonder, holding it up at eye level to study it.

Shepard laughed quietly as she watched how the asari’s eyes lit up, scrutinizing the artifact. She could swear she could see the cogs and wheels spinning in Liara’s mind and she couldn’t stop the loud chuckle from escaping. Liara blushed at the sound and put her hands down, the object still clutched in her hand. Shepard smiled and moved closer to her, stroking Liara’s cheek with the back of her hand. The action surprised the asari. Shepard had become more forward with her since Virmire and that progress warmed her.

“I take it you like it?” Shepard asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Yes! I mean, yes, I do. Thank you Laura. I… I don’t have a gift for you though.” Liara replied, frowning slightly.

“Your smile is gift enough for me.” The red-head replied warmly.

Liara nuzzled her cheek against the human’s hand but concern started to creep up as she saw the smile on Shepard’s face fade into a pensive scowl. She knew Shepard was thinking about Saren, about the Conduit. Time was ticking away. It was only a matter of hours now before Saren’s fleet would attack the Citadel.

“You really want to go after Saren.” Liara stated.

“I hate it when a mark gets away. We should be out there, stopping him and the Reapers. Not sitting on our asses with our hands cuffed behind our backs.” Shepard growled.

“We’ll figure something out.”

“They’ve got the ship locked down. We need the Normandy to go after him but at this rate, it’s probably already too late. Fuck the Council.”

Shepard sat down on the edge of her bed, scowling. The gentle mood they had started out with was now tense and agitated. Liara frowned slightly and moved to sit next to her, reaching up and stroking her fingers through the human’s hair. Shepard’s eyes fluttered closed and she breathed deeply as the asari gently massaged her scalp. When she opened them a few moments later, most of the frustration was gone.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you here, Liara. You’ve been the calm before the storm since you boarded the Normandy. Rescuing you was probably the luckiest decision I’ve ever made, else I don’t think I’d have lasted this long.” Shepard told her, placing a hand on her knee.

“You give me far too much credit, Laura.” Liara replied shyly.

“Mmm, I think not enough credit is given.” The human replied as she leaned towards her.

Shepard kissed her, hand cupping behind the asari’s head to draw her closer. They both had grown more comfortable with the activity and Liara’s responses had lost much of their awkwardness. The pace was different this time. Liara felt like she needed to be closer to her lover, an ache burning in her belly as she slid closer, arms wrapping around the human’s neck. Shepard, without pulling too far away from her, shifted her position so she could pull the asari flush against her body, feel her warmth and hold her close. Liara’s blush deepened when she realized Shepard’s hips were grinding against her thigh as the human’s mouth moved to press warm, wet kisses to her neck.

“Do you… want to do this?” Shepard asked her in a husky voice, breathing heavier.

“Aren’t we already?” Liara asked, a bit confused.

“I’m asking if you’re ready for this to go further? God, I’ve thought about having you, but I just want you to be prepared.” The human asked, pressing a kiss to her jawline.

“Uh… oh. OH! You’re talking about… Goddess!” Liara responded when it sank in what the human was talking about. “I’ve given it much thought as well. I want to, Laura.”

The lusty look in Shepard’s face made her body feel even hotter as the human smirked and pushed her down on the bed, moving to straddle the asari’s waist. She brought up her omni-tool for a moment, the sound of the door locking making a pleasant shiver race down Liara’s back and that ache in her belly tighten. Shepard stared down at her, green eyes taking in the sight of the flush asari underneath her. She never thought she’d find another female so attractive, but Liara was beyond beautiful to her.

Liara felt her heart race as Shepard held herself above her, the human’s hair hanging around her face, muscular body over her and held up by strong arms. Never had she thought she’d connect with someone, let alone be intimate with them. Head buried in the dirt, focusing more on the past than what was going on around her. Never looking into the future but now, it was staring back at her with naked desire. She reached up to her, running her hands along the back of Shepard’s shoulders, underneath the fabric of her shirt. The kiss they shared was full of need, bodies responding in a way that was unfamiliar to the asari and hadn’t been felt in years by the human. Liara’s body arched up into Shepard’s, wanting to feel her close as much as possible. She felt dizzy and light-headed as the human started to unfasten her coat, heart beating loudly in anticipation.

“Sorry to interrupt Commander but Captain Anderson is rather insistent he speaks with you.” Joker interrupted over the intercom.

“Fuck!” Shepard muttered, slumping forward and pressing her forehead against Liara’s chest.

“What could he possibly want?” Liara said with agitation, upset they were interrupted.

“Whatever it is, better be fucking important enough to be worth being cock-blocked.”


	15. Heart of Their Union

Shepard sat at her desk, glaring at the information displays on her terminal and several datapads scattered about in front of her. Hours ago, she had a final debrief with the team after they stole the Normandy back, with Anderson’s help, and were now headed for the Mu Relay to try and catch up with Saren before it was too late. Illos was a lost Prothean planet but beyond that, no other information existed on record. That was where the vision was leading both her and Saren and now the climax of their pursuit was upon them. She hoped that they already weren’t too late.

The information Liara and Tali had put together at her request didn’t give much insight on what they could expect aside from what they already knew but Shepard wasn’t sure what else she could do. She even dug into Saren’s past and found the turian’s behavior didn’t match. Sovereign had taken control and was the true mastermind but how did you fight something that was as close to a ‘god’ as you could get? Nothing made sense and Shepard was beginning to see merit in why the Council wanted to just pretend this would all go away. It was crazy and frightening but in the end, this was the truth and it was going to happen if they didn’t stop it.

“I hope I’m not interrupting. I wanted a moment to speak with you, Laura.” Liara greeted meekly, Shepard not having heard her door open and close.

“Tch. I’m not getting anywhere with anything right now. All this data and can’t do anything with it right now. What did you want to talk about?” Shepard replied, getting up from her desk and stretching.

Liara winced a little as she heard several popping sounds come from the human’s body. Shepard looked so tired, eyes dull and a slump to her usually proud stance. This was the final battle and their success would determine the fate of every world in known Council and Alliance space as well as beyond. Failure was not an option. Liara was snapped out of her thoughts when the Commander gently touched her cheek.

“What did you want to talk about Liara?” She asked.

“A lot. Us. What’s about to happen. This is really it, isn’t it? Everything is coming to a head and this could, possibly, be our last few hours together.” Liara replied, her voice solemn and full of fear.

“Normally, I’d say everything would be great and we’ll all make it but, after Virmire, I know better than that. All we can do is fight our hardest and remember what’s at stake here.” Shepard replied with a heavy sigh.

“Before we reach Illos, I want to use what time we have to, well, I wish to bond with you Laura. Part of me feels this will be the one opportunity we have, for we don’t know what will happen when we reach Saren.”

“Bond? Are we not bonded already?” Shepard asked, a bit confused by Liara’s choice of phrasing.

“I meant… humans seem to have multiple phrases for it, is… I do not wish to sound so twardy but I would like to mate with you.” Liara replied with a bright blush.

“OH! Jesus, I should have realized that’s what you meant. Are you sure, though? I don’t want you to rush this just because we’re heading into a dangerous situation.” Shepard replied, starting to blush herself.

“I haven’t been more certain of anything. I want this. I want you, Laura.” Liara replied, voice dropping off as she closed the small space between them.

The asari wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck and pulled the human down to her for a kiss. Shepard eagerly returned her affections, wrapping her arms around the asari and pulling them flush against each other. The asari gasped as she felt the Commander’s hand slide down along her spine to press into the small of her back, skin tingling at the thought of what it would feel like without their clothes in the way. The thought made Liara giddy and she reached for the hem of Shepard’s shirt. The human broke away for a moment, catching her hands as she tried to push the fabric up. Both panting for breath, Liara gave her a confused look.

“You’re sure?” Shepard asked between breaths.

“Yes. Are you, having second thoughts?” Liara asked worriedly.

“No. Just making sure because I’m not going to stop now. I don’t care if the ship gets sheared in half right now.”

Shepard immediately reached for the fastenings of Liara’s lab coat, fumbling with it as her fingers shook with anticipation. Liara helped her get them undone, a soft moan escaping her as Shepard pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her chest. Hurriedly, the asari yanked her gloves off so she could get the coat off her arms, tossing them a short distance behind herself. The feel of Shepard’s calloused hands running over her back and arms made her head spin. Liara could feel the weight of her lover’s gaze on her but then realized Shepard had stopped.

“Laura? Is, something wrong?” Liara asked when she noticed the Commander was just staring.

“You’re beautiful. To be honest, never thought I’d be into chicks but you, you are amazing Liara.” Shepard replied, breaking into a warm smile as she ran a hand up Liara’s side, watching how the asari quivered.

“I must admit, I lack very little knowledge in this, Laura. I did a little research but it was so broad and it seemed like there were so many things to sex…” Liara started to say, only to have Shepard press a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Relax. We’ll just ease into it, ok? Luckily, I think know enough for both of us to get by. We’ll learn. Together.” Shepard told her in an assuring voice, drawing her close for another kiss.

The kiss grew to a fevered tempo within a few breaths and they couldn’t stand still anymore. As Liara was lifting her shirt, Shepard used her body to guide them to her desk until the edge bumped into the back of the asari’s thighs, forcing her to sit. Several of the data pads were knocked off as Liara balanced herself but neither of them cared. Shepard only pulled back long enough to pull her shirt up over head and toss it aside somewhere. The feel of skin on skin was intoxicating as they pulled close again. Liara felt the heat in her belly turning into an inferno and her spine and crest were tingling with the overwhelming desire to meld with her. It took every ounce of control not to so without warning her lover first.

“L-Laura. I want to meld with you.” She panted when they parted for breath again.

“Ok. I, I’m just a little nervous.” Shepard replied, holding the asari’s gaze.

“This will be different from the others. We’ll share memories, emotions… everything will be open. I’ve never done this with another.” Liara admitted.

“Neither have I. I’m ready if you are Liara.”

Just hearing that was enough for her to just let loose. Her blue eyes went black as she reached for Shepard. The human groaned as a sudden shock raced up her spine and she could suddenly feel Liara’s consciousness against her own. She chanced a glance at the asari’s black eyes, wondering if Liara could still see her but it was hard to concentrate on anything more than what she was feeling as the barriers between them broke and they crashed together like two opposing waves trying to drown the other out.

Shepard kissed her painfully hard as they rode the waves, reliving every moment from the time they were brought screaming into the world until the very moments they shared now. Every pain shared, every event of their lives became part of each other. It was like being caught in a rip current, dragged into the raging sea of memories and emotions, nearly drowning in it as they clung and clawed at each other. There was no rhythm to what they saw but everything became ‘theirs’. When it calmed, Shepard blinked as a few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, staring into her lover’s mesmerizing black and silver pools. Liara looked back at her, brow knitting with worry when she saw Shepard’s pupils were dilated, black bleeding into green, faint flickers of biotic energy in their depths.

“Shepard. Are…” She asked cautiously.

“I’m ok. That… fuck. I know everything about you now.” Shepard replied, voice full of wonder.

“No words could accurately describe this feeling. I feel…” Liara started to say hunting for a word.

“Complete?” the red-head finished, nuzzling her face into the crook of Liara’s neck as she held the asari close to her. “Feels like I’ve been missing you my whole life. I love you.” Shepard muttered, pressing kisses to her throat and up to her jaw.

Liara’s heart leapt when she heard those words and kissed her again, running her hands over Shepard’s back. The meld between them strengthened, echoes of love and desire quickly replacing the confused bundle of emotions they had shared earlier. She reached for the waistband of Shepard’s pants but the woman stopped her, mentioning she still had her boots on. They moved towards the bed, Shepard giving Liara a playful push to encourage her on to lie down. Liara watched as she, clumsily, unlaced her boots and tossed them aside before climbing back on top of the asari, removing her shoes so they weren’t in the way either.

Shepard planted a kiss on Liara’s chest as she pulled her pants down her legs, revealing more blue skin. Liara was flawless and that made her feel a little nervous. In comparison, Shepard was starting to feel disfigured again and her hands began to shake. Liara felt those thoughts and sat up, cupping her hand against Shepard’s scarred cheek.

“Don’t stop, please.” She said in a needy tone.

The asari reached down to finish undressing her lover while the human focused her attention on the furrows on her throat. They were both in their underwear now, Shepard in her Alliance blue sports bra and briefs and Liara in a matching set made of some kind of black synthetic material. They stared at each other awkwardly, neither sure how to keep going.

“So, who wants to go first?” Shepard asked in a nervously joking tone.

“Um, you have more experience than me in this.” Liara replied, just as nervous as she was, unable to keep her eyes from focusing on the lithe body over her.

“You are no help, love. We finish stripping at the same time then.” She said, helping Liara up so she was kneeling just like her.

They looked each other over again before they went to remove the last bits of clothing. Liara felt her breath catch in her throat as she finally got a full look at Shepard’s body. Her throat and upper chest were tinted pink, breasts larger than she had expected them to be. As her gaze traveled down, she gave a confused look, a look Shepard didn’t fail to catch.

“What? Is something wrong? It’s the scar, isn’t it?” Shepard asked worriedly, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

“What? No, of course not! I have no problem with your scars Laura. It’s just that, well, I was a little surprised. The guide said humans usually have hair…” Liara replied with a stammer, face turning dark.

“Hair? Oh, ha. Usually, there is but I shave. Disappointed?” Shepard chuckled after realizing what Liara was referring to.

“No. I just wasn’t sure what to expect with you. Somehow, you’ve managed to remain somewhat of an intrigue to me, Laura. There’s always something unexpected with you.” The asari chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss her cheek, hands running along the human’s thighs.

“Whatever keeps you happy, a stór,” the red-head replied.

Liara blinked, the translator making an odd sound on the last word Shepard had said but she’d ask her about it later. Right now, she was too distracted as Shepard was giving attention to her crest, fingers massaging the tendrils that crowned the back of her head, tracing the furrows that went down the back of her skull and neck. She found herself being pushed onto her back, Shepard on top of her, that wolfish grin on her lips that Liara had only seen when the Commander had a target lined up in the sight of her gun. Seeing it now, directed at her for an entirely different reason made a pleasant shiver race down her back. Calloused fingers gently explored every contour and curve of her body. Kisses trailed down along her neck to her collarbone, then the valley of her breasts. Liara ran her fingers through Shepard’s hair, arching  her body up into her touch, moaning as the attention given to her was new, alien, and oh so very wonderful.

“If I hurt you, please tell me.” Shepard whispered to her, voice a bit hoarse.

Her hand was shaking as her touch glided down over Liara’s stomach. Liara was about to ask what Shepard had meant but the question died on her tongue when she felt the nervous graze of fingertips along her inner thigh, tracing the tender skin where her leg connected with her hip. Shepard swallowed nervously, looking at Liara as her fingers, attentively, explored that apex. Her shoulders relaxed as relief washed through as she found familiar ground. Liquid heat, soft flesh and her lover seemed very appreciative of the touch, hips rolling into her hand and soft mewls between each breath. The desire to meld with her returned fiercely and she couldn’t even utter a warning before she ensnared the human’s consciousness with her own once more. The connection was shallower this time, merely sharing the emotions they were feeling. She felt a mild sense of confusion coming off Shepard as she seemed to be trying to find something.

“Is something wrong?” Liara asked, voice breathless and husky.

“Huh? No, nothing’s wrong just, think I should have done a little research myself.” Shepard admitted sheepishly, pulling her hand away, a flicker of disappointment running through Liara’s thoughts at the loss of the contact.

Liara noted how red Shepard’s face was getting and decided to investigate on her own. A small gasp of surprise escaped the human as Liara slipped her hand between her legs, mimicking what Shepard had been doing to her moments ago. Her lover’s breathing got heavier as she, carefully, explored the warm, slick heat underneath her touch. So far, they were pretty similar as far as Liara could tell, recalling what the guide had explained in terms of female human physiology. She moved her touch up slightly, searching for it…

“Fuck!” Shepard exclaimed, her hips suddenly bucking against Liara’s hand, grip tightening on the bed sheets underneath them.

“Is that what you were looking for?” Liara giggled, pleased with herself as she traced circles around the spot, admiring how it made her human lover quiver.

“Y-yes. That would be it.” Shepard said raggedly.

“Contrary to the difference in our species reproduction needs, asari do have a, well, version of what you call a clitoris. Here…” Liara explained, gently taking one of Shepard’s hand and moving it back between her legs. “It’s just a little higher up from where you… oh! T-there.”

Shepard smirked as she found the spot Liara was referring to; a small ridge that had escaped her notice before but now that she knew where it was made it all the better. Liara’s hand slid back into place and they explored each other, finding what the other liked with awkward touches and mumbled whispers between moans and pants. Shepard reached her peak first, kissing Liara fiercely as her hips bucked and her entire body trembled for a few seconds before going slack, panting heavily. The human’s hand moved away to help keep her balanced as she regained her breath.

“Whoa, that was faster than I expected.”  Shepard panted, rolling off her and lying on her back.

“Was it at least good?” Liara asked as she rolled onto her side, scooting closer to Shepard and drawing lazy circles around the human’s navel.

“Mmm, it was. Guess all those years of excavating ruins have other applications.” She chuckled, slipping her arm underneath the asari and pulling her on top of her.

Liara was pleased that she had managed to satisfy the Commander but at the same time, it came with a small degree of disappointment. Was the night now over? Shepard felt the worry and distress the asari was feeling and grinned, flipping them over so she was back on top. Liara stared up at her in surprise.

“Laura?” the asari asked in a breathy voice.

“Did you think I was going to just leave you unsatisfied, my sapphire? I am far from finished with you.”

* * *

 

Liara lay beside Shepard, already sound asleep. Her head rested on the human’s shoulder as she gently stroked the back of her crest. The Commander glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and saw they only had an hour before the Normandy began its final approach to the Mu Relay. Shepard was both relaxed and anxious. Her few hours of sleep had been troubled but she didn’t want to disturb Liara at all, not with the asari looking so graceful and beautiful. However, Liara eventually stirred on her own, yawning as she lifted her head.

“How long have you been awake?” Liara asked, rubbing at her eyes and snuggling closer.

“Not long. Did I wake you?” Shepard asked her, fingers stroking the furrows on her neck, the asari shivering in appreciation.

“No. It’s almost time, isn’t it? Did you sleep at all?” Liara asked as she lifted her head and sliding up into a sitting position.

“Enough to function. I’m always like this before a big assignment. I didn’t get much sleep before Akuze. Noveria. Virmire.” She sighed in response, not wanting to get up.

“We’ll stop Saren and Sovereign. Together.” Liara told her firmly, leaning up and placing a reassuring kiss on her cheek before slipping out of bed and gathering up her scattered articles of clothing.

Shepard watched her get dressed, smiling as she observed Liara’s body again, marveling at the tone of her skin and just how lean and beautiful she was. Before Liara, she never thought she’d fall in love with anyone but here she was, having shared in something beyond intimacy with Liara. The asari turned as soon as she finished fastening her coat back together and noticed Shepard’s gaze.

“Like what you see, Commander?” She teased shyly.

At first, she didn’t respond. Shepard simply got out of bed and approached. Liara gave her a once over, since the human was still naked. Shepard pulled her into a hug and sighed.

“I do. We’ll come out of this alive. All of us. No more leaving people behind.” Shepard said to her, circle of her arms tightening.

They stood there in silence, listening to each other breathing and enjoying the last few moments they had before duty called to their attention. Shepard’s breath tickled the asari’s neck as the human rested her chin on her shoulder.

“Sapphyrus.” Shepard said suddenly.

“What? I don’t think that translated correctly, Laura.”

“For the Black Widow. Not a proper rifle without a name. I decided on Sapphyrus.”

“What does that mean though? The translator seems to not recognize the word.” Liara replied.

“Sapphire. Like the color of your skin. You’re my sapphire, Liara.”


	16. Sovereign's Fall

The MAKO sat the top of the roadway, engine growling in idle. Everyone could see the Conduit at the far end, guarded by geth. It was a, literal, miniature mass relay. According to the VI they found, it was a back door to the Citadel and Saren already had the lead on them.

“Well, I knew this vehicle would be the death of us.” Ashley joked darkly.

“At least we’ll go down in a blaze of glory but, hey, fortune favors the bold, Gunny. Everyone hold tight, this is gonna be a fucking bumpy ride.” Shepard replied moments before slamming her foot down on the gas.

The shields barely held when they made the jump but they made it, thrown into the Presidium through the Conduit’s partner, which turned out to be the unassuming miniature replica of a mass relay. The MAKO hit the ground hard and the axle snapped, sending tow of the wheels bouncing off and the vehicle into a slide before it slammed into another vehicle, making it flip and roll several times until it slammed into the side of the building to an immediate halt. Luckily, the occupants were alive; banged up but alive. Once everyone piled out, Shepard gave her orders. They would split into two teams to handle the invasion. Wrex and Tali would follow her to chase Saren while the rest of the team, under Ashley’s command, would assist C-SEC in defense and evacuation efforts. Liara was dismayed she wouldn’t be joining Shepard but she respected the decision.

“Laura. Please, be careful.” The asari pleaded with her as everyone finished getting their gear out of the MAKO.

“I could say the same of you, Liara. Just stick close to the team and I’ll be okay. I’m not going to let Saren keep us apart.” Shepard replied, giving her a confident smile.

Liara bit her bottom lip with worry as Shepard turned away from her to join up with Wrex and Tali by the elevator. The Commander only stopped when the asari called out her name, sprinting to her just as she was turning. Shepard’s eyes widened in surprise when Liara flung her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a fierce, desperate kiss. The team made a collective cat-call as soon as they parted, Shepard looking a bit bewildered.

“Incentive to come back. Alive.” Liara whispered to her before hurrying back to join Ashley’s team.

“The asari’s got you wrapped around her finger, Shepard.” Wrex laughed, clapping her on the back.

“Ya, well, at least I know I’m getting laid after this, old lizard.” Shepard taunted back in reply, giving his shoulder a playful punch before they boarded the elevator.

* * *

 

“You’ve been a thorn in my side since the beginning, Shepard, but it’s already too late. Sovereign will open the Citadel Relay and the Reapers will return from dark space! You, however, will not live to see that glorious moment!” Saren screeched as he fired at the pedestal the Commander was hiding behind.

Shepard flinched and ground her teeth together as bits of debris sprayed from the shot, some it scratching her cheek. He had the advantage yet again and Saren was managing to keep all three of them pinned. Shepard noted he looked nothing like he had on Virmire. There were more tubes sticking out of the left side of his chest, connecting to his throat, arm, and him. He looked more like a Husk than a turian now. Whatever Sovereign had done to him since Virmire, Saren was now driven beyond all sanity and reason.

“Saren! This isn’t going to save anyone! You’ve played right into the Reapers’ hands!!” She shouted at him.

“NO! They will spare those that serve them loyally. As long as I have purpose…” Saren started to protest, pistol trembling in his grip.

“You’re just a tool! Have you looked in a mirror lately?! You’ve become exactly what Sovereign wanted; a pawn! He’s got our strings, Saren. You haven’t been in control from the start!”

Saren howled, dropping his gun and pressing his clawed hands to his head, mandibles furiously flexing. He seemed to have trouble, as if fighting himself or something within himself. Shepard hadn’t expected that kind of reaction, but she took advantage of it, ducking out of cover and firing at him. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, snapping him out of his torment. He stared at Shepard as if seeing the human for the first time. Shepard faltered for a moment in surprise, then tensed back up as Saren bent to pick up his gun.

“It’s over Saren.” She told him, taking a cautious step forward.

“This wasn’t what I wanted. What have I done?” He muttered, staring at his hands as if seeing them for the first time.

“There’s still time to stop Sovereign from opening the relay, Saren. Redeem yourself and maybe I won’t put a bullet between your eyes.” Shepard replied.

“No. No, it is far too late for me. Sovereign implanted me with machines to make me more like it. A tool, a weapon. You were the soldier I never could be. I was so blinded by my hatred and rage, I thought Sovereign was the answer. I am beyond saving.” Saren said, his voice full of regret.

“Then how do I stop Sovereign? It must have a weakness Saren.” Shepard pressed.

“The Reapers are gods. There is no stopping them. You are doomed.” The turian replied, raising his pistol to his head.

Shepard cried out and tried to rush forward, but it was too late. Saren pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. She skidded to a halt as Saren fell from his hovering platform and smashed through the glass into the garden underneath. After she had gotten over her initial shock, Shepard hurried to the edge and peered down, Saren’s corpse lying on the grass in a puddle of blood and glass. Wrex and Tali joined her a few moments later.

“Make sure he’s dead. I’ll try and override Sovereign’s attempt at opening the relay.” She ordered to Wrex and Tali.

“Commander! The Destiny Ascension is requesting assistance. The geth are going to destroy the ship and the Council if we don’t help.” Joker called in suddenly.

“Shepard, if the Alliance fleet comes in now, we won’t have the reinforcements for the attack against Sovereign.” Tali cautioned.

“Normally, I wouldn’t give two shits about the Council but we’ll need them in the long run. Commander Shepard to all Alliance ships. Protect the Destiny Ascension!!” She ordered over the comm as it was broadcasted to the entire fleet.

Shepard ran for the control panel while Wrex and Tali found a way down into the gardens. She pulled the data disk out of her pocket and slipped in. Suddenly, the display was covered in Prothean text; text she could understand. Shepard recalled the instructions the VI gave her and started to combat Sovereign’s attempt at opening the relay. She jumped a little when she heard a gunshot, peering down to see Tali had put another bullet in the turian’s head.

Suddenly, the platform gave a violent jolt and here was a blinding red light, originating from Saren’s corpse. It suddenly sprang to life, the metal pieces grafted inside his body glowing with heat as they charred away the last remains of flesh attached to them. The discharge of energy was so powerful, it knocked Wrex and Tali to the ground and broke the platform above them. Shepard swore as she felt the ground pitch forward and she was thrown back away from the console, then sent sliding down into the garden below, tumbling across glass-riddled grass. Sovereign had taken complete control of Saren, robotic skull turning to stare right at her.

“MOVE!” Wrex roared, noticing the laser dot pointed right at her forehead.

Swearing, Shepard rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the bullet seconds later. Wrex threw a warp but the Saren husk nimbly dodged it. The garden erupted into a chaotic scene of gunfire and biotics but the construct was too fast with them to keep up easily. It kept trying to target Shepard specifically, strength and firepower nearly overpowering. It wasn’t helping that reports on the battle above with Sovereign and the geth weren’t helping. The Destiny Ascension had been saved but the Alliance reinforcements were getting hammered if they didn’t find a weakness in Sovereign soon.

“AUGH!” Shepard exclaimed as the Saren-husk slammed into her, razor sharp claws ripping through armor and flesh, painting the grass and glass with her crimson blood.

Her Kinect barrier was down and she was hurt badly when Wrex managed to throw the construct off her.

The construct made a sound similar to the one Sovereign made, tilting its head to the side as it regarded her and her alone. Shepard gritted her teeth, blood streaming down her leg from the open wound on her side. The Saren-husk lunged away, avoiding Wrex and Tali’s attacks as it scampered across the wall but Shepard wasn’t an idiot. Though not a skilled tactician, she was good at adapting to an opponent. She stuck a couple grenades to the wall and opened fire using her assault rifle, guiding the construct to one. The detonation knocked the construct off onto the ground, an arm blown clean off. As it struggled to get up, all three of them unloaded their weapons on it until they overheated. The Citadel shook as the construct’s energy fizzled out and they could hear the battle raging around the Presidium. They climbed their way out of the garden, just in time to see a massive flare of light as Sovereign burst into pieces.

“They did it!” Wrex roared in triumph.

“Yes they did though we’ve got one problem.” Shepard replied, not sharing in the victory as she watched a massive piece of the Reaper come hurtling right at the huge window.

“RUN!”

* * *

 

With the remnants of the geth fleet retreating, the battle was over. Sovereign and Saren had both failed but there had been a high cost. Pieces of the broken Reaper rained down upon the various arms of the Citadel, causing severe damage to several residential and business sectors. Ashley’s team had sought cover when the hail of metal started, emerging hours later when C-SEC command hailed them. They met with Anderson and several C-SEC officers at the Presidium, where much of the damage from Saren’s assault was concentrated. Liara had been in several conflicts since crossing paths with Shepard but this, this was the first time she had been so intimately exposed to the realities of war. The destruction around them was appalling and difficult to believe but as it sank in, the asari felt both anger and sadness.

“Any word from the Commander?” Anderson asked them, noticing the woman wasn’t with them.

“MIA, sir. Shepard took a small strike team into the Council tower to stop Saren. Shit, they were probably still up there when that piece of Sovereign hit the Council Chamber!!” Ashley replied.

“Jackson. Get some shuttles and notify Huerta that we may have more injured coming in.” Anderson ordered.

Since the elevators had been disabled by Saren, they had to use the shuttles to reach the Council chamber. One of Sovereign’s legs was sticking out of the massive window, though it seemed emergency mass effect fields were keeping the oxygen in place. When they got inside, the place was an absolute mess and there was no apparent sign of Shepard or her team. Liara felt worry clench at her chest but refused to believe the worst had happened. Maybe they got out already but no was responding to Ashley or Anderson’s continued calls over the communication lines. Even Shepard’s emergency line was unresponsive.

“Over here! I found the krogan and the quarian!!” An officer shouted, waving them over to his position.

They immediately rushed over to a couple of officers helped Wrex out from under a piece of warped metal that had pinned him down. Tali was nearby and, thankfully, both of them were unharmed. However, the Commander was not with them and neither of them were sure where she could be in all of this mess. Wrex felt he might have seen her closer to the main console where the Council held their meetings and hearings.

Liara was already sprinting towards the area Wrex pointed out, ignoring the warning shouts from Anderson and Ashley. She scrambled over the wreckage and debris, calling out Shepard’s name desperately and as loudly as she could muster. The asari swore she caught a glimpse of movement to her right and hesitated, turning her attention in that direction. There was nothing there, just the flickering of shadows cast by the flames still smoldering in places. Her anxiety grew worse as she searched aimlessly, still no sign of Shepard at all. Anderson and his men, along with the rest of the team, had joined in on the search to try and find the Commander.

“Oi! Over here!!” A familiar voice called, making Liara’s heart jump into her throat in joy.

Shepard waved at her, left arm cradled against her body as she stood atop a big piece of the Reaper. She was covered in soot, sweat, and blood but was alive. Liara ran towards her, the rest of the team coming into the area as Shepard, cautiously, climbed down.

“Laura!” Liara cried, hugging her tightly.

“Augh! Watch the arm! Pretty sure I broke a few bones and the implants shorted out.” Shepard yelped, Liara immediately putting some distance between herself and the asari, breathing heavily.

“I’m glad you’re alive, Laura. I was so worried…” Liara said, starting to choke on her words.

“But I’m alive, hun. That’s all that matters. Plus, we won.” Shepard replied, wincing slightly.

“You look horrible. Come on, there’s a med team waiting.” The asari retorted, slinging Shepard’s good arm around her shoulders and helping her walk.

Commander Shepard was immediately taken to Huerta Medical, along with the rest of her team. The human had suffered several broken and fractured bones and lost a good amount of blood. The rest of her team, thankfully, only had a few scrapes and bruises from the conflict. The important part was that it was over. They stopped Saren and Sovereign. It would be a week before the scope of the damage could be fully assessed and the numbers of the dead and injured would climb but for now, the war was over.

* * *

 

“The efforts you and your people, along with the assistance of the Alliance, is greatly appreciated, Commander. We, apologize for not taking your warnings about Saren’s machinations more seriously.” Sparatus said, scowling at her through his entire apology.

“Sovereign’s plans, not Saren’s. Saren was a tool, nothing more. The Reapers are a real threat and there are more of those ships out there. We didn’t stop them, we slowed them down. I know how you’re going to play this out. Humanity gets their seat on the Council and all of this gets swept under the rug with some bullshit story. What doesn’t make it on the black market will be destroyed. Everyone gets a pat on the back and its business as usual.” Shepard retorted with annoyance.

“Shepard, the Council and I will take the necessary precautions…” Udina started to say but she cut him off.

“Shove off Udina. We all know you’re talkin’ shite. The only reason you even get to be Councilor is because I respect Anderson too much to stick him with it… and you’re a professional brown-nose ass-kisser.” Shepard snapped at him, effectively shutting him up.

“Look, all I ask is you don’t let the Reapers sneak up on us. We all saw what one ship is capable of. A fleet of hundreds will be genocide. Don’t just sit there with your thumbs up your asses. Billions of lives are at risk here and they’ll all die if you and the Alliance and every government out there don’t start making plans now.” She said in a serious tone, green eyes flashing with hardened zeal.

“We will take your words to heart, Laura. This attack has been a lesson to us all. However, there is the issue of Saren’s geth fleet. Though the leaders are finished, we have no assurance that the geth that have been under their control will remain passive.” Tevos interjected before an argument started between them all.

“My crew will be ready to depart in seventy-two hours. I think they all deserve some shore leave.” Shepard retorted, not bothering to salute them before turning her back to them and storming off.

When she reached the C-SEC offices, she found Liara and Garrus standing in the lobby, talking. When the turian spotted her, he smirked and said something to the asari, making her turn around. The smile on Liara’s face brightened her mood.

“Don’t let me interrupt you two. I can go pester the SPECTRE requisitions officer a bit. I think he’s finally warming up to me.” Shepard said with a grin.

“I know better than to get in your way, Shepard. I’ll see you guys later and take it easy, Commander. We don’t need you falling apart on us.” Garrus teased before wandering off.

“Smart-ass. Anyway, you ready to get some food? I actually have no idea who might be open right now. It’s barely been a week.” Shepard said, wrapping an arm around the asari’s shoulder.

“I take it things with the Council didn’t go well?” Liara asked with some concern.

“Udian’s already got his face shoved up their asses and they gave me a few pats on the back before, politely, telling me to go fuck myself. I hate politics.” Shepard retorted sourly.

“I’m guessing they still won’t take the Reaper threat seriously? What happens now?”

“We enjoy shore leave for a few days and then go off to hunt geth. The Council and the Alliance aren’t going to do jack shit until the Reapers are right on top of us. I guess I can’t entirely blame them since they govern whole planets, but I wish they didn’t look at me like I was insane. Beginning to feel like I sound like Saren to some people.” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“The Reapers won’t win. Not as long as you’re around, Laura. We know the truth and we’ll be here to remind them when the time comes.” Liara replied warmly, taking Shepard’s hand in her own.

“There’s at least one thing I’m confident in, at least.” She said, pulling the asari up against her.

“And that is what, Commander?” she replied, smiling.

“Nothing will keep me from you, Liara. Nothing.”


	17. Torn Asunder

The day of the memorial service was filled with bitter emotions; sorrow, anger, and confusion. The crew was lucky so many of them managed to escape the Normandy during the attack but, unfortunately, Commander Laura Shepard was one of the twenty-one crewmen lost. Her body had not been recovered and according to Joker, who last saw her alive, she had been flung into space after the last blast finished shearing the ship in half. The Alliance had a memorial on Earth built honoring her and the lost crewmen and the survivors were in attendance. Liara, Wrex, Tali, and Garrus stood out amongst the crowd of humans that gathered. Joker was a mess, feeling remorse and guilt for the fact that Shepard had died to save him. Liara wanted to blame him, but it wasn’t truly his fault; Laura would have made sure everyone made it to the escape shuttles before her. They were all affected by the loss of the Commander, their friend… her lover. Even Wrex wasn’t able to hide the anger he was feeling.

Others were in attendance, including Captain Anderson and Councilor Udina, who was only there to represent the condolences of the Council, since they also lost a SPECTRE agent. The service included speeches by several people who knew Shepard in varying capacities. A bronze plaque with her name was added to the others at the conclusion of the ceremony. After it was over, the crowd started to thin, allowing the team and crew mates in attendance to pay their own respects. Liara could barely hold it together, choking back sobs as the loss of her lover, her heart, still stung deep. Ashley wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder to support, her own eyes red and moist with unshed tears. Even after they were done, Liara decided to linger, wanting a few minutes alone with her grief and memories. She became so absorbed in her anger and the fresh pain, she didn’t even hear the light footfalls in the grass behind her.

“Excuse me. I don’t mean to intrude.” A stern but oddly familiar voice called out.

At first, Liara’s heart leapt at the sound; it sounded so much like Shepard’s that she was ready to throw herself at her when she turned, only to be met with a complete stranger. Liara had to do a double take when she looked at the woman before her. She looked so much like the Commander and yet, she wasn’t. She had dark auburn hair and an eye patch over her right eye though the other was just as green as Shepard’s had been. Her lips were drawn into a small smile, wearing a dress uniform with numerous medals pinned to it.

“S-Sorry. I’ll get out of your way.” Liara said meekly, sniffing loudly as she took a couple of steps away from the monument.

The woman gave her a courteous nod before approaching the memorial, laying the single white flower she had down with the rest and brushing her fingers over the plaque with Shepard’s name on it. Liara watched her curiously, wondering who she was to Shepard since she couldn’t recall if she saw this woman make any speeches or anything. After a while, she turned to her.

“You must be Dr. T’Soni. Laura spoke very highly of you.” The woman told her, catching her off-guard.

“You knew Laura?” Liara asked, a bit stunned.

“I’m not surprised she didn’t mention me. My daughter was never fond of referring me to her lovers, even before we stopped talking to each other. I’m Hannah Shepard, Laura’s estranged mother.” She introduced herself, holding her hand out to Liara.

“H-Hannah?! Goddess, I’m so sorry. Laura spoke of you briefly once, but I never knew what you looked like. Wow, I…” The asari stammered, shaking her hand.

“Spitting image of me, wasn’t she? It’s ok kiddo. I didn’t expect you to know who I was. Why are you out here alone?”

“I, I needed time alone,” She replied, a small drop in her voice.

“Understandable. Grief is a terrible feeling and not easy to bear. Would you like to get a cup of tea with me, Dr. T’Soni? I would like to know the kind of woman my daughter became if you don’t mind indulging an old lady.” Hannah offered.

Intrigued by this rare and unexpected meeting with Shepard’s mother, Liara accepted the invitation. Part of her wanted to spend time with Hannah, learn about who Shepard was from a perspective that wasn’t her lover’s memories. Hannah gave her a lift after Liara told her escort that she’d be returning to the hotel later. The human drove her to a small café on the outskirts of Vancouver. Liara was aware of the stares she was getting since it wasn’t very often there was an asari wandering around the human’s mother world. Hannah ordered their drinks, sitting there in a pensive-looking mood.

“I understand you and my daughter were lovers. I never thought Laura would ever go for an asari.” Hannah said, trying to find a topic.

“How… When did she tell you?” Liara asked in surprise.

“After the mission on Noveria. She actually called me while on shore leave. We talked about a lot of things, tried to smooth bruised feelings and pride over. I was happy to hear from her and surprised to learn she was dating. The way she spoke of you, I had never heard such adoration in her voice before.” Hannah replied.

Liara felt herself getting choked up again. Their tea arrived a few minutes later, providing a small distraction. They drank in silence for a while, both women trying to compose themselves. Hannah set her cup down, hands on the table folded over each other.

“Losing the ones you love so dearly hurts. It hurts a lot and, to be honest, it’ll never stop hurting. The pain just gets more bearable. Aiden was killed during the Skyllian Blitz and I thought the world was ending. A year later and my daughter nearly dies. I still regret the fight we had, since it had been my fault. I should have been a better mother to her.” Hannah sighed, wringing her hands together as she struggled to keep from crying.

Sympathy filling her, Liara quietly got up and slipped into the booth seat beside her, placing a hand on the woman’s own. Hannah looked up and gave the asari a grateful smile, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eye. Liara wondered if this is what she would have had to look forward to as Shepard aged though that revelation made a fresh wave of sadness pass through her.

“Laura was a fantastic woman. Strong, loyal, and selfless. She was always worried about how her trauma would affect the team, but we all looked out for her and each other. I love her dearly and I will… I will always carry a piece of her with me.” Liara murmured.

“You must be something truly special if Laura was willing to open herself up like that. I understand melding is a pretty big deal for asari.” Hannah replied, looking relieved by the asari’s words.

“I wouldn’t call me special.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, kiddo. If my daughter was hot for you, you are something special indeed. Not to sound crass but a Shepard knows when they’ve found their mate.” The older woman chuckled her mood lightening.

“Is that how you felt when you met your husband?” Liara asked.

“Aiden? Ha! Aiden and I met during the First Contact War and boy did we hate each other to the core. Somewhere along the line, though, our rivalry became love. Best decision I ever made.” She sighed thoughtfully.

“He sounds like he was a wonderful man. I’m sorry I won’t get to meet him.” The asari replied.

“You’d have loved him. He had all the smarts and a looker too. Never understood why he wanted a grouchy old warmonger like myself but it worked. You’re very sweet, Liara. I can see why Laura fell in love with you. She never liked to admit it, but she always had a soft spot for the smart ones. One time, Laura…”

They talked for a bit longer, but Liara knew she needed to return to the hotel before they sent someone looking for her. They walked back to the car and Hannah drove her back to her lodgings. Before heading inside, the human placed a hand on the asari’s shoulder to stop her, fishing something out of her pocket. Liara gave her a confused look as she felt something metal being pressed into her hand. When she held her hand open, the asari saw a ring made of braided, burnished gold and inlaid with dark emeralds. She looked up at the human in confusion.

“W-what is this?” Liara asked.

“The only thing I can do for my daughter now. In her message, she talked about you a great deal. Liara, she loved you so much. A Shepard knows when they’ve found ‘the one.' Aiden knew it when we met. Laura knew it when she met you. That’s an engagement ring. Aiden gave it to me when he wanted us to get married.” Hannah replied with a warm smile.

It took a few moments before the weight of Hannah’s words fell on her. She remembered, in her research on human courtship, that a token of their affection for their lovers was given when they wanted to marry them. Most of the time, the token was a ring. Liara felt a rapid succession of emotions as she felt tears well in her eyes again; Shepard had wanted to marry her.

“I, I can’t accept this, Hannah. I…” Liara stammered, choking on her words.

“Please, keep it Liara. Let an old woman have the satisfaction of honoring her daughter’s last wish. Besides, it was going to be yours anyway. You’ll appreciate it more than I can now.” Hannah replied, drawing the asari to her in a hug.

Liara broke down into tears, clutching the ring tightly in her hand as she cried into the woman’s shoulder. Hannah rubbed her back and held her until the asari calmed down, small hiccups between heavy breaths. She smiled as she helped wipe away a stray tear from her face.

“Liara, if you ever need someone to talk with or just have a cup of tea, don’t hesitate to give me a call. I’d like to get to know you better.” Hanna told her warmly.

“I, I would like that, Hannah. Thank you.” Liara said, voice soft.

The thought of getting to know Hannah and, through her, knowing Laura better was an uplifting idea. She would still need time to think about it, but Liara knew she’d take the woman up on her offer. She gave the human a final hug before returning to the hotel. She sat in her room, staring at the ring in her hand and thinking of what Shepard may have had planned for them resonating deep within her.

The trip back to the Citadel was awkwardly quiet, but no one was sure about what to say or do. The human part of the crew remained in Vancouver, on the Alliance base. It was just Liara, Garrus, Wrex, and Tali. Once they arrived at the Citadel, they all drifted apart. Without Shepard, there was nothing holding them together now. Garrus returned to C-SEC and Wrex and Tali returned to their respective homes, leaving Liara by herself. At first, she tried throwing herself back into her research but after everything she had gone through and experienced in combat, the pain and grief was still too raw and slowly eating her alive. Instead, she focused on the Reapers. Liara took on an apprentice as she used her research to refocus her Prothean studies, work on finding all the evidence she could to help them in the war that was to come.

* * *

 

“I screwed up.” Liara sighed, staring into her glass.

“Liara, what exactly happened? Start from the beginning.” Hannah asked worriedly.

Several months had passed since the attack on the Normandy that claimed the lives of twenty-one crewmen, included her beloved Commander. Liara had changed since there. She had spent most of that time consumed by grief until she had been approached by a particular organization with a very specific task; retrieving Shepard’s corpse. She had found it and secured it but, instead of doing the decent thing and returning her to Earth to be buried, Liara handed her over to Cerberus, her employer. Their promise of reviving her was too tempting, no matter how foolish it sounded.

Overcome with guilt for doing that and Feron’s capture, she called the only person she felt she could rely on; Hannah Shepard.

“I gave Laura’s body to Cerberus. Goddess, I don’t know why I believed them but I just… I just couldn’t bring myself to give her up. I just couldn’t. Hannah, I’m so sorry.”

“Kiddo, if someone gave me that pitch with Aiden, I’d have done it in a heartbeat. I’m not mad at you though I am pissed at the Shadow Broker. What sick fuck sells a corpse?” She said, patting the asari on the back and ordering another drink.

“He was going to sell it to the Collectors for whatever reason. You heard the stories about the disappearing colonies?”

“Yep. Alliance plays it off as the batarians or some shit. They don’t care about the colonies out in the Traverse. Council doesn’t care either since it’s a ‘human’ problem. Udina’s doing a shit job as Councilor.” Hannah grumbled.

“I don’t know what to do,” Liara said, her voice hard.

Hannah studied her for a moment, watching how Liara swallowed down her cocktail before ordering a double of hard liquor. She worried about this girl and the dark path she was looking down. Whatever she had to do for Cerberus, to retrieve her daughter’s body from the Shadow Broker, it came at an enormous cost to the asari. She reached over and placed her hand on Liara’s and gave it a squeeze.

“Go after him.”

“What?” Liara asked, dumbfounded.

“The Shadow Broker. You’re not the only one vested in this, Liara. Laura is my daughter. I’m not going to stand for him trying to steal her corpse from me, from us. I, personally, don’t like where this might go because I’ve been on paths like these and they are ugly as fuck but… you have a decision to make here, Liara.” Hannah replied.

“But where would I even start? I’m an archeologist who specializes in Protheans. I was lucky I had help pulling off what I did, at the cost of Feron. How am I supposed to find someone who doesn’t even have a name?” the asari asked.

“That’s why you have me, kiddo. Set up shop here, on Illium. Be an information broker. I’ve got a good network of connections I can get you started with, feed you intel you can trade and sell. Build on it, working our way to him.” The older woman replied, finishing her drink.

“We hunt him down and make him pay. Rescue your friend too.”


	18. Reborn Anew

_“Shit, running out of air. Can’t stop spinning. Gonna die. Fuck, can’t breathe… Liara…”_

Shepard woke up gasping for air, clutching at her chest as the pain of drowning on nothing was suddenly replaced by the burning agony of oxygen filling her lungs. A sharp pain radiated from her side, forcing her to lay back down and the shaking wasn’t helping. As she lay there, trying to take a normal breath, awareness and realization crept in. How was she breathing?

“H-how, how am I alive?” She groaned to herself, lifting her hands so she could stare at them.

“Shepard? Shepard, can you hear me?!” An unfamiliar feminine voice called over the intercom system in the room.

“Huh?” Shepard replied, lifting her head.

“Good, you’re awake. The soreness and weakness will wear off, but you need to get up. Now. There’s a locker across the room with equipment. Grab it and make your way to the shuttle bay as quickly as possible.” The woman ordered.

“Wait. W-what the fuck is going on?!” Shepard demanded, receiving no answer. “Great.”

She swung her legs off the table as she sat up, grunting as the pain in her side came back fiercely. As soon as she tried to stand, her knees immediately buckled under her and sent her crashing to the floor. Shepard swore as pain radiated through her entire body, flashes of the attack on the Normandy racing through her mind. It took a few moments before she calmed down and felt strong enough to try and pick herself up again. Eventually, she had enough strength in her legs to keep her balance and manage a limp. She found the locker and saw the armor waiting for her. Alliance standard-issue light armor for Infiltrators, the red and white stripe of her N7 designation on the right arm. She frowned, wondering if she was in some kind of Alliance hospital.

After struggling her way into the suit and arming herself with an empty gun, Shepard stumbled out of the infirmary and found herself in an unfamiliar hallway. Nothing about this seemed like Alliance but the way the place rumbled and shook, she figured she woke up in some kind of situation. The security droids were executing anyone that crossed their path, but Shepard had no context as to why. She wasn’t even sure where ‘here’ was.

Eventually, stumbled into a central corridor, a man pinned down by some of the rogue security mechs. She recognized the yellow mark on his uniform to be that of Cerberus. She ground her teeth as she kept out of sight for a few moments longer. Had she been captured? Was this a prison of some sorts? Probably a testing facility if she had to hazard a guess. Regardless, this place was hell and she needed to get off here, fast.

“Damn, thought you were still on ice, Shepard. They said you wouldn’t be up for another six months.” The man said in surprise when she slid into cover next to him.

“A lot of this shit doesn’t make sense. Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I? What the FUCK is going on?!” She demanded, her temper very short right now.

The man introduced himself as Jacob, a member of the facility’s security team. Probably the last surviving member as far as he was aware. Someone had hacked the security droids and turned them against the station, killing most of the people on board. Jacob mentioned a woman named Miranda who was in charge of the facility and was, likely, the woman she had heard back in the lab and on those vid diaries she found. What Jacob explained to her about how she got here, however, was not so easy to swallow. Cerberus, somehow, had recovered her body from Alchera and had spent the last two and half years pouring billions of credits into reviving her from the dead. For what purpose, Jacob didn’t seem to know but Shepard didn’t like the implications. After taking care of the droids, Jacob and Shepard fought their way to the escape shuttles. They ran into Wilson, patching him up and taking him along until they reached the shuttle bays. Miranda was there and immediately shot Wilson without hesitation.

“Whoa! What the hell Miranda?” Jacob demanded in surprise.

“Wilson was a traitor. He was the one who sabotaged the security mechs. Laura Shepard, happy to see you in one piece.” Miranda replied calmly, seemingly unconcerned with Shepard’s gun pointed at her head.

“I want answers, now! I’ve tired of being fucked with around here and I know Cerberus is dangerous. How long have you kept me, prisoner, here?” Shepard demanded, lips curling in aggravation.

“You weren’t a prisoner. You were a patient. My patient. Right now, you have two choices. You can stay here and burn with the station or you can come with us and find out what this is all about.” The woman retorted coldly though the right choice was obvious.

* * *

 

“Something on my face?” Shepard growled when she saw Miranda was still staring at her.

“I need to run a psyche evaluation, to determine if the Lazarus Project was a success,” She replied curtly.

“Fuck your evaluation. Where are we going?” The red-head refused, turning her attention back to the window.

“Another Cerberus facility. Laura, we’re not your enemies here. We’re on the same side.” Jacob interjected, trying to smooth things over between the two women.

“I am not on the side of xenophobic terrorists.” Shepard hissed.

“But we have a common enemy. What is the last thing you remember?” Miranda responded, leading off with the first question to her evaluation.

Shepard relented and answered all of the questions on Miranda’s questionnaire. By the time they finished, they had arrived at the new facility. Shepard felt like a fish out of water, especially with trying to understand everything that had happened. Nearly three years had passed her by and the only thing she could remember was suffocating to death amongst the wreckage of her ship. It was like she was stuck in some kind of cruel nightmare. She was brought before the Illusive Man, Cerberus’s mysterious founder and leader. He told her of what was going on, about the disappearing colonies in the Traverse, the increased activity of the Collectors, and how no one was doing anything about it but them. The Collectors had been the ones that ambushed the Normandy and destroyed it, suspected they were agents of the Reapers and were preparing for something. Cerberus wanted her help.

The thought of working with them made her stomach churn uncomfortably, but she didn’t have much of a choice. If they were right and the Reapers were behind this, neither the Council nor the Alliance would believe her without tangible proof. Like she had suspected, the matter with Sovereign had been swept under the rug and downscaled to prevent panic across Council and Alliance space. Someone had to do something and she was being offered that exact opportunity. Once the meeting was over, Shepard returned to the main waiting area to find Miranda and Jacob waiting for her. She glared at the raven-haired woman with annoyance but approached her anyway.

“I take it the meeting with the Illusive Man went well?” Miranda asked.

“Sure, we’ll go with that. You owe me answers, Ms. Lawson.” Shepard grumbled sourly in reply.

“Fair enough, though I don’t know what more I can tell you.”

“How? How did Cerberus get ahold of my corpse, let alone revive me from the dead? What you claim to have done is impossible. You clone me, somehow?” Shepard demanded, so many questions coming to mind.

“I assure you, Shepard, you are the genuine article, not a clone. The Illusive Man was very adamant about how the Lazarus Project would work. You had to be revived exactly as you were, for the most part. What we couldn’t heal or regrow, we replaced with state of the art cyber-implants. For a while, I believe the Illusive Man was wasting time and Cerberus resources on you but, as it turns out, he was right. We succeeded.” Miranda explained to her.

“That doesn’t answer why you had to Frankenstein me for disappearing colonies. What is this really about and don’t jerk me around. Cerberus always has an ulterior motive, an angle to get them what they want.” The red-head asked suspiciously.

“Cerberus has always maintained the goal of protecting and furthering humanity as a whole. When your corpse was recovered from Alchera, it was in the hands of the Shadow Broker. The Shadow Broker intended to sell your body to the Collectors. They seemed quite invested in getting their hands on you.”

“Me? Why the fuck would they want me?” Shepard asked.

“We have yet to find the answer to that question. We believe the attack on the Normandy, the attempted theft of your body, and the disappearing of colonies in the Traverse are all connected to the Collectors and the Reapers.”

“Why me, though? Why play God and revive a corpse?” She demanded.

“You are a hero. A symbol many aspire to emulate after what happened with Saren and the geth. The galaxy has changed much since then and many will look to you again for guidance, once they are aware their hero is alive and well.”

Shepard wasn’t buying anything Miranda was telling her but after talking with Jacob, she was just left in more confusion. Jacob knew nothing about the details of the Lazarus Project, only a hired gun for Cerberus paid to guard and not to think too much. Though she had her misgivings with working with the two of them, Shepard didn’t really have a choice. Perhaps once they were done with scouting Freedom’s Progress, she’d have the leisure to try and get in touch with one of her old crew. She could actually use the sound of a friendly voice right now.

* * *

 

“Commander?!”

“Tali?!!” Shepard exclaimed in surprise.

It had taken a moment for her to recognize the quarian, but her suit was so distinctive, she’d never forget it. Tali’s appearance hadn’t changed much since she last saw her, but the quarian herself had changed in the time she was away. She holstered her weapon as Tali hurried to her, hugging the human tightly and muttering something in quarian, sounding relieved. Both teams exchanged confused looks with each other.

“Keelah, you’re alive! I, I can’t believe it.” Tali said, voice full of awe and disbelief.

“Believe me, I’m as surprised as you are. Did… did everyone make it off the Normandy?” Shepard asked, hand on the quarian’s shoulder.

“Mostly everyone. Twenty-one people died, Shepard, including yourself. Pressley was one of them too. How… where have you been all this time? Everyone said you were dead.”

“It’s a complicated situation, Tali, and I wish I had time to tell you. I’m having trouble believing it myself.” Shepard replied.

“Commander, I’d hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have a mission.” Miranda chided impatiently.

Shepard shot a glare back at Miranda, but the woman was right; they were here for a reason. She pulled Tali aside so they could speak privately, asking her about why they were here. Tali and her team were here to rescue Veetor, a quarian that had settled in the colony as part of his Pilgrimage. Tali suspected that during the attack on the colony, Veetor’s suit had been compromised and he was, likely, quite ill. They were here to take him home so he could be properly treated. However, whatever had happened spooked Veetor bad enough that he reprogrammed all the mechs on the colony to protect him. Getting to him was not going to be easy unless they worked together. Shepard trusted Tali and Tali believed her, despite their teams’ respective misgivings with working with each other.

However, Tali’s team did not share in her confidence and at the first chance they got, they pressed forward. Unfortunately, a YMIR mech was waiting at the security booth and completely decimated them, only two barely escaping. Working with Tali, they took down the YMIR mech, leaving Veetor utterly defenseless. The delirious quarian was sitting at the console, staring at the monitor feeds as they looped footage from the attack. Miranda confirmed that the creatures shown escorting what looked to be coffins were, indeed, Collectors. They had, somehow, managed to take the entire colony without there being much of a fight.

“Well, we have our answer then. The Collectors are taking people.” Shepard noted as Miranda finished copying the video to a data disk.

“We should take Veetor into custody and bring him back with us. He might have answers.” Miranda said, but Tali interrupted her in protest.

“Veetor is sick! He needs to be taken back to the Flotilla for proper care and treatment. Not be interrogated by Cerberus.” The quarian said, standing between Miranda and Veetor.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Ms. Lawson. I don’t work for Cerberus. Ever. We have what we needed and Veetor is going home with Tali. End of discussion. Do I make myself clear?” Shepard growled at her.

Miranda’s brow furrowed in annoyance, looking as if she was going to respond but, instead, she stepped outside without further protest. Once Veetor was escorted out of the room by Tali’s surviving crew. Shepard and Tali moved off to the side again and talked.

“Shepard, what happened to you? I know you’re not on Cerberus’s side, but this situation is kinda…” Tali asked her.

“It’s going to sound crazy, but it’s all I know. I was killed during that attack. I remember suffocating to death, something cut my hose... Cerberus got my body somehow and managed to put me back together. I don’t fully understand what’s going on still.”

“Keelah. I’m glad you’re back Shepard, but I have to go. You’ll figure it out. Keep in touch, ya?” Tali said, patting her on the shoulder.

“Ya, I’ll keep in touch.”

Once they exchanged contact information, Tali left to catch up with the rest of her crew. They were done with Freedom’s Progress and the mission. The Commander was quiet the entire shuttle ride back to the station. Miranda and Jacob both watched her with varying levels of concern as she stared out the window, watching the planet shrink and the stars go black. Reconnecting with one of her old crewmates had been unexpected and Miranda worried that might cause complications with Shepard’s readjusting to living.

* * *

 

**_To:_** _Yeoman Kelly Chambers_

**_From:_ ** _XO Miranda Lawson_

_Commander Laura O. Shepard performed as expected during the Freedom’s Progress mission. However, we encountered one of her old crewmates, Tali’Zorah nar Rayya. Though I do not question her judgment, Shepard has been exhibiting an unusual demeanor that contrasts her psyche profile. She placed sentiment before logic though we retrieved what we needed so it is not a concern as of this moment._

_Laura was very unreceptive to questions regarding more personal information. I foresee she will become more agitated and hostile as she tries to cope. A full, proper evaluation needs to be performed once she is aboard the Normandy. Risks to herself, the crew, and/or the mission need to be determined and addressed as soon as possible._

_I expect your full report within forty-eight hours._


	19. Picking up the Pieces

_**To:** Dr. Liara T’soni_

_**From:** Tali’Zorah vas Neema_

_Laura’s alive! I didn’t believe it when I first saw her, but it was her, on Freedom’s Progress. She was with a couple of Cerberus operatives, but I don’t think she’s actually working for them. Something’s going on here._

_Hope you’re doing well. I miss you. Have you heard from Garrus at all?_

* * *

 

“Back together again, fighting the good fight, right Commander?” Joker said in a light tone, trying to cheer up Shepard’s somber mood.

“I suppose. I’m glad you and Dr. Chakwas are around. Don’t feel so lonely.” Shepard replied with a heavy sigh.

She was sitting in the cockpit with him though that wasn’t really necessary. The Normandy SR-2 was a huge upgrade from the original SR-1. However, there was one thing that she didn’t agree with and that was the AI installed to the ship. EDI made her nervous but, so far, the AI had proven its use. With EDI, the Normandy required a smaller crew to operate the ship but it was still weird.

After they had returned from Freedom’s Progress, the Illusive Man had given her a stack of dossiers on potential recruits for their mission. They would start on Omega, where two potential recruits were holed up. Shepard had protested at first, wanting to put the effort into finding the rest of her crew but they had all moved on. Garrus had fallen off the grid, Wrex was now leading the Urdnot Clan on Tuchunka, and Ashley got promoted within the ranks of the Alliance, and Liara… Shepard had a hard time believing him about Liara. An agent for the Shadow Broker? Not her, not Liara. He had to be lying, but a great deal of time had passed. Things had changed and she was having a hard time accepting it.

“Hey, Laura. Are you going to be ok?” Joker asked in concern when he noticed her vacant look.

“Huh? Oh, ya. I’ll be okay. Do you really believe they managed to revive me? Put me back together?” She asked.

“I don’t know how else you’d be here, Shep. If they had cloned you, Chakwas and I could tell. There’s still bits of your scars on your face, no offense.” He replied.

Her hand went up to graze the left side of her face. Whatever they had done to heal her had repaired some of the scarrings from Akuze but it had left its own scars. There was an angry orange mark on her back, running from neck to her lower back. There was also a couple of surgical scars on her arms and one along the left side of her jaw, running from chin to the earlobe. Dr. Chakwas assured her that they would heal given time.

“Laura?” Joker called again.

“Sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about what happened. It’s surreal, to have memories of your own death. Knowing that you breathed your last and yet are alive.” She replied.

“I’m sorry. I should have evacuated with the rest of the crew instead of trying to save the ship. You might have…” Joker responded, hanging his head.

“Hey, don’t blame yourself, Joker. I’d happily save your fragile, stubborn ass anytime. Let’s just make it a point for next time, that you try not pilot half a ship in the middle of a fire-fight.” She replied, patting the back of his chair.

Once their conversation was finished, she went up to her quarters to have a shower and clear her head. Her quarters were still something to get used to. Shepard pretty had an entire floor to herself, complete with a bathroom and shower. The front half of the room was her office and the back was her bedroom. The left wall was completely taken over by a giant fish tank though it was empty. Shepard figured she should try populating it at some point, make the room not feel so empty. She glanced at her desk and sighed, seeing the picture of Liara sitting there, probably placed there by the yeoman.

Grumbling to herself, Shepard headed into the shower to get cleaned up. She ignored the view of her surgical scars in the mirror and just stood under the spray of warm water. No other warship had these kind of comforts but it felt so empty without Liara there to share it with her. Knowing that Liara was out there, likely moved on, made her heart ache painfully. She closed her eyes, body quivering as she thought of their last night together, the day before the attack. She could still recall the asari’s touch, lips on her throat, whispering love and devotion to her. Shepard’s eyes snapped open as she slammed her fist into the wall.

When she left the shower, Shepard was surprised to see Kelly at her desk, setting down a couple of data pads for her. The woman made a startled sound when Shepard cleared her throat. Shepard scowled at the yeoman suspiciously, still undecided about this woman. She had never had a secretary before and she was finding she didn’t like it too much. It felt like the woman was always underfoot.

“Did you need something, Yeoman?” Shepard asked, having refused to refer to her by name.

“I’m just dropping off the dossiers you requested on Archangel and Mordin Solus, as well as information on Omega and recent events. A lot has happened since you’ve been, well, gone.” Kelly replied, fixing the stack of datapads.

“I’m sure I did. Do you know anything about these two people on Omega we’re supposed to be recruiting?” She asked, picking up the stack of datapads as she headed into the bedroom.

Kelly watched her as the woman set them on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. She was dressed in a black sports bra and pants, towel around her neck. Where Shepard had been lean before, the recovery procedures used to revive her had given her more muscle definition. The yeoman ran her tongue over her lips before joining her, focusing on her job.

“I don’t know much beyond what is in the dossiers, especially Archangel. He is a complete enigma, even to us.” Kelly replied, sitting adjacent to her with some distance between them.

“I don’t want to read the dossier. You’re the ship psychologist and I know Miranda’s charged you with ensuring we all play along nice. So, tell me what you think of Mordin Solus and Archangel.” Shepard replied sternly.

“O-of course Commander. Mordin Solus, ex-STG agent and a very accomplished geneticist. We believe he was the mastermind behind the genophage used to keep the krogans in check. He will be a crucial asset to the team if we are to counter whatever measures the Collectors are using to abduct whole colonies without instigating a firefight.” Kelly replied in a professional tone.

“I’ve worked with STG before. Solus helped design the krogan genophage?” Shepard asked curiously.

“We believe so though the salarians nor the Council have anything officially on the record about the matter.”

“Of course not. I know an old krogan who’d probably love to have a word with him or snap him in half more likely. Do you think he’d be willing to work with a human crew flying Cerberus colors?” Shepard asked, rubbing the towel over her head again before tossing it aside.

“I believe he won’t be difficult to convince. Mordin currently runs a clinic on Omega to help the sick and injured. There is currently a plague running rampant in the sector his clinic resides and there’s been unrest between the locals as well as among the mercenaries.” Kelly explained.

“Alright. What about Archangel? What do we actually know about this guy?”

“A turian vigilante though no one has ever seen their face. Archangel has succeeded in uniting all three mercenary groups, Blood Back, Blue Suns, and Eclipse, in their mutual hatred for him.”

“A vigilante on Omega? Dude must have a death wish. Anything else we know about this guy?” Shepard asked, picking up the datapad.

“Only that he’s an excellent strategist and marksman. The three mercenary groups have him cornered but have been unable to kill him for months now.” Kelly told her, looking a bit concerned.

“Sounds like my kinda guy. He probably won’t be too difficult to convince once we save his ass from the shit-pile he’s in. Who’d we get this information from? We sure everything we have is reliable?” The Commander asked, tossing the datapad onto the table.

“The self-proclaimed ruler of Omega, Aria T’Loak. She has agreed to help us as long as we don’t disrupt any of her business. Very little slips past her notice on the station. You’ll be meeting with her when we arrive. She insisted on it when we negotiated for the information.”

“Alright. Archangel should be our priority since he’ll be of no use to us if the mercs kill him first. Mordin can take care of himself, so I’m not worried about him running or anything. That quarantine should keep him in place for pick-up later. Thank you for the report, Yeoman. You’re free to go.” Shepard replied, waving her hand in dismissal.

However, Kelly did not move from her seat. She only sat there and observed the human. Tension was visible in her jawline and shoulders, the way her left foot bounced to an uneven tempo, her eyes puffy and dark from lack of sleep. Shepard still wasn’t adjusting well to all the changes she was slapped with in the past week. When she finally noticed Kelly was still there, she scowled at her.

“You didn’t come up here just give me the dossiers, did you, Yeoman? I told you already, I don’t want a shrink. I don’t need one.” She growled in a hostile tone.

“You’ve seen my credentials, Commander. I am a well-trained psychologist and one of my tasks is to ensure that the team, as it grows, operates at peak performance.” Kelly replied calmly.

“You can do your job and stay out of my business.”

“Laura, I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do but what you’re dealing with is very complicated. I’m not here to give sympathy or pretend to understand. I’m here to help you work through it. You’re a unique case in many regards. You don’t have to keep it all bottled up.” The Yeoman continued in a gentle tone.

Shepard ground her teeth together for a moment, getting up to walk over to the fish tank. She stared into the empty container, the glass cold as she pressed her forehead into it. All of sudden, she started to vent. Said everything on her mind and then some. She talked and talked until she was short of breath and feeling fatigued.

“That was quite a lot you were holding in there. All of those emotions you are feeling are expected, Laura. No one was sure what would happen once you woke up. Trying to come to terms with dying and suddenly being alive… Lesser minds would have broken days ago.” Kelly said, her tone calm and friendly.

“So, does that mean I’m crazy?” She asked, pushing herself away from the fish tank and sitting back down on the couch.

“No, far from crazy. Grieving and confused but not crazy. Take your time, Laura. You don’t have to take everything in all at once. That’s overwhelming for anyone. This is a good step.” Kelly replied, getting up.

She left the room, leaving Shepard by herself, alone. Shepard felt exhausted and laid down on the catch, staring up at the ceiling blankly as she let her thoughts run through her. She was feeling so many emotions, it was making her head hurt. If she closed her eyes, she feeling the memory of suffocating again, acid burning her skin, and just pain in general.

“Commander, are you alright? I detect a significant spike in your heart rate.” EDI asked, her holo avatar popping up on the console in the middle of the table.

“Fuck, I’m never going to get used to that. I’m fine EDI.” She replied wearily, sitting up.

“We will be arriving at the Omega Station within the next three hours, Commander. Shall I call the team to the conference room?”

“Ya, sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Try not to spook me next time? My heart’s stressed enough as it is.” Shepard chided.

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _[Redacted]_

**_From:_ ** _Red_

_I’ll look into it though I’d believe Tali. Something’s going on here with Cerberus. I don’t buy her working with them without some chains attached to the deal. Seems they kept their end of the deal but my gut tells me something bigger is going on._

_Reaper big._

_I’ll keep an eye on things and keep you updated. Alliance has been quiet on the matter, but I’ll poke around and see what rears its head._


	20. Queen of Omega

_**To:** Consort Sha’ira_

_**From:** [Redacted]_

_I would like your assistance on confirming rumors about Commander Laura O. Shepard. She was sighted on Freedom’s Progress by a contact of mine and_ there’s _been sightings of a ship that looks like the Normandy that docked on Omega earlier today._

_Anything you can provide would be greatly appreciated as well as compensated for._

* * *

 

The entrance to Afterlife reminded her of so many past mistakes and poor decisions she made after Akuze, it was almost a comedic irony. Of course, given with any seedy nightclub, there were pirates, mercenaries, and all sorts of unsavory characters milling around outside, some waiting in line to try and gain entrance into the club. A man was complaining quite loudly when the elcor bouncer was trying to explain why he wasn’t allowed in. The batarian guards at the door hand their weapons out, just to discourage anyone from doing something stupid. One them spotted her standing with Jacob and Miranda. He touched the communicator in his ear then waved them over. As they approached, the whiny man noticed and tried to stop them, voice getting lower.

“How the fuck is that fair?! Aria’s expecting me!” He shouted in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

“Fuck off, gobshite.” Shepard sneered at him.

“Do you know who I am bitch?!” he screamed at her, lunging forward and grabbing her.

Shepard immediately spun and grabbed his arm, twisting it as she kicked his legs out from underneath him and dropped him to the ground. The man yelped loudly when there was a loud pop, shoulder dislocating from its socket. His swearing was quickly silenced when she pressed her boot into his throat, leaning her weight forward on it as he choked for air.

“Shepard!” Jacob called out in alarm.

“Listen here, you pathetic shite. You EVER put your hands on me again, I’m gonna rip your limp dick off and shove it down your throat.” She snarled at him, pressing a little more weight down on her leg, his eyes bulging out of his head.

“S-s-sorry!!” He yelped, clawing at her armored shin.

Smirking, Shepard removed her booth from his throat and left him on the floor, cradling his shoulder and moaning. They went up to the door, the batarians not batting an eye as they entered Afterlife. They were slowed by a group of ‘racist’ batarians but waving a gun around quickly got them to change their tune and go on their way.

The club was dark and busy, the music loud and grating on her ears. It wasn’t the kind of atmosphere Shepard enjoyed, but she could appreciate it when in the right mood. She noticed a couple of Blue Sun mercenaries standing to the far left, funneling people through into a private room. That must be where they were recruiting the freelancers they were throwing at Arch Angel. Good, that meant the turian was still alive. Before they could investigate, however, they had to pay their respects to the Queen before they’d be permitted to conduct their business. Shepard hoped she’d get to blow something up on one of these missions; that’d be fun.

“You. Human. Aria wants to see you. Now.” A bare-faced turian growled as he approached them.

“I was here to see her anyway.” Shepard retorted snidely.

They followed the turian up to the platform, but a batarian standing guard stopped them and started running a scanner over Jacob and Miranda. After he was done, he turned to Shepard and she glared at him. Her attention glanced over to the asari standing on the platform, back turned to them. She wore a short-cut white leather jacket and some kind of black onesie made of a shiny material. Her gaze lingered on the asari long enough where she didn’t notice the batarian reaching for her gun until she felt the shift of weight on her hip. Without even thinking, she grabbed him and twisted his arm with an audible snap before throwing him on the ground. The rest of the guards drew their weapons immediately. Shepard drew her weapon while Jacob and Miranda immediately put their hands up. The batarian rolled on the ground, swearing and whimpering about his arm.

“Put your weapons down. It’s his own damn fault he didn’t ask first.” Aria ordered as she turned around.

At first, no one dared to move but after a few tense seconds and an angry glare from the asari, her men relaxed and holstered their weapons. Shepard put her gun away a moment later. The asari looked her over and motioned towards the couch before sitting down. Miranda and Jacob moved to follow but were blocked by the guards. Only Shepard was allowed near Aria. The leather on the couch creaked under the weight of Shepard’s armor. The asari noted the bold red and white stripe on her right arm.

“Pretty ballsy to wear Alliance markings out in the open like that, despite the fact you work for Cerberus.” Aria commented snidely, crossing her legs.

“I’m not Alliance right now and I am NOT working for Cerberus. We have a mutual arrangement, nothing more. I busted my ass for this mark, however, and I’ll wear it wherever I fucking please.” Shepard replied, leaning back on the couch a bit but not relaxing.

Aria smirked and ordered them a bottle of liquor to share. She looked into Shepard, dug for whatever secrets the human might hold but there wasn’t much. Shepard’s life was pretty transparent but she intrigued Aria. The savior of the galaxy working for Cerberus, a xenophobic terrorist group. There was irony in that and she enjoyed it immensely.

“You look good for a dead woman, Commander.” She mused, smirking.

“Death does wonders for one’s complexion it seems. I’m sure you’ve heard all kinds of things about me but I’m more concerned about what’s going on here. The three major merc bands united against a single vigilante? A vicious plague ravaging one of the residential sectors? Your kingdom seems to be having some troubles.” Shepard retorted snidely.

“Don’t pretend you understand how Omega works. That is why we’re here, exchanging pleasantries.”

Shepard cocked a brow in curiosity as she took a moment to study Aria when their drinks arrived. She wasn’t a maiden but didn’t seem quite old enough to be a matriarch, not that she knew how to tell the three stages apart. Asari all looked the same unless they were really up there in age. She wasn’t going to pretend like she didn’t find her attractive. Ever since Liara, her perception of asari had shifted and she found them more interesting than her own species. Aria noted the human’s look and smirked, deliberately uncrossing and re-crossing her legs in a languid, suggestive motion as the serving girl handed her her drink. Shepard swallowed, determined not to give Aria the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

“What do you know about Mordin and Archangel that I don’t already know?” Shepard asked as she accepted her glass.

“Not much else. Archangel’s living on borrowed time. Last I heard, the mercs are getting ready to make some big push into his base by the end of the day. I doubt a corpse will be of much use to you. He’s keeping the mercs busy, which means I can steal their territories out from under them.” Aria replied casually.

“And the plague? Guessing you’re not too concerned with that either?” She pressed.

“Not my problem. I have the sector quarantined off. It’ll sort itself out. It’s not killing the humans or the vorcha down there so I’ll just let them fight it out.”

At first, Shepard was taken a bit off-guard by Aria’s disregard for her domain. Shepard realized that she was expecting a shred of humanity from a place that prided itself on its lawlessness, debauchery, and general chaos. She took another sip of her drink, savoring the flavor of, bourbon? She wasn’t sure, exactly, what kind of liquor this was, but it was good. Likely an expensive one too. This was her first taste of alcohol since she woke up. Technically she had a brand new body. She’d have to ask Aria where she could get some of this stuff. Shepard finished her drink, leaning forward to set the glass on the table before standing up.

“Thanks for the drink, Aria. I’ll get out of your way then…” Shepard started, only taking a couple of steps before Aria was up out of her seat and blocking her way to the stairs.

“Was I not supposed to get up first or something?” Shepard asked.

“Why are you really here for these two? This isn’t the first time Cerberus has been snooping around my domain, asking for my help or blessing. In fact, I believe they were nosing around here a few years ago looking for you. An intriguing coincidence, considering you’re here now… as their faithful bitch.” Aria sneered, leaning in close to her to whisper in her ear.

“And I should care, why?” The redhead retorted suspiciously.

“Just watch your step, Shepard. They got to one of your crew to do their dirty work for them and now they have you. You know where to find me if you want another drink.” The asari said before stepping away.

Shepard barely caught the touch on her lower back as Aria walked away, slipping something into the compartment. She made no move to check what it was, realizing the asari had done it on purpose to conceal whatever she had given her from Miranda and Jacob. She scowled as she headed down the stairs, telling Jacob and Miranda they’d go after Archangel now. Until now, the thought had never crossed her mind about how Cerberus had gotten her. What did Aria mean that Cerberus had gotten to one of her crew? She’d have to dig into this later.

* * *

 

**_Fwd:_ ** _[Redacted]_

**_To:_ ** _Sha’ira_

**_From:_ ** _[Redacted]_

_Your human was here. Her face wasn’t as scarred up as you described but everything else fit. Cerberus is keeping a close eye on her it seems like, putting together a rag-tag team to take on the Collectors. I’m guessing they’ll go after the Omega-4 Relay at some point._

_You ever going to make a visit out here in the next century?_


	21. Archangel

**_To:_ ** _Yeoman Kelly Chambers_

**_From:_ ** _XO Miranda Lawson_

_The meeting with Aria T’Loak went well. The asari had nothing more to offer us in terms of assistance but we have been given clearance to operate. Due to the urgency of Archangel’s situation, we will be attempting to rescue him. Dr. Chakwas will be notified in case of injuries._

_Laura has been, oddly, aggressive since we arrived. She attacked a patron and dislocated his arm for touching her and broke the arm of one of Aria’s men when he tried to relieve her of her weapon. If these aggressive responses escalate, this could be a problem for the mission and I am concerned Laura may hurt someone on the team or herself._

_Address this issue with her immediately._

* * *

 

The batarian collapsed with a gurgling sigh as Shepard stuck him with the welder. Luckily, no one had seen her do it, even as she jammed the tool into the attack ship’s exposed engine. That would give them an edge later, even if he recovered and managed to get the thing flying. The ‘alliance’ between the mercenaries was barely hanging together. They hated each other, but Archangel pissed them off enough where they were more interested in killing this mysterious turian rather than each other.

“Have you planned on how we’re going to extract Archangel, Shepard?” Miranda asked testily.

“No. We’ll figure something out once we reach him. Figure it’s going to involve a lot of dead mercenaries, which I’m sure Aria will appreciate it.” Shepard responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Miranda rolled her eyes as they joined the group of freelancers waiting for the go ahead to attempt the bridge crossing. Most of them were sorry sods looking to make a few credits but probably weren’t going to survive this. Shepard dared a peek to try and catch a glimpse of Archangel, but he wasn’t in sight. If the turian was half as good a marksman as she had suspected, he still had them all well within his sights. This building he was holed up in gave him all the advantages, but the mercenaries were going to push him hard and bury him, one way or another.

“Mary’s tits!” Shepard snapped in surprise as a shot grazed her cheek, shattering her kinetic barrier.

They made a dash for the building, a couple of the surviving freelancers following. As soon as they were out of Archangel’s line of sight, Shepard turned on the survivors and gunned them down. With them taken care of, they headed upstairs with their weapons drawn. Archangel still had his back to them, clad in blue armor as he aimed down his gun.

“Archangel?” Shepard called.

He raised a hand to signal for silence, rolling his shoulders. There was something oddly familiar with this turian, but Shepard wasn’t sure what it could be as he took his time. A single shot picked off the last freelancer hiding halfway across the bridge. After he was certain the man was down, he got to his feet and walked over to a table, sitting down with his rifle laid across his lap. She could feel the turian’s eyes on her but his visor was so dark, she couldn’t see his face.

“You sure did take your sweet time getting here, Commander.” He replied, voice a bit distorted by the comm in his helmet.

“You know who I am then?” Shepard asked cautiously, lowering her pistol slightly.

“How could I forget you? At first, I thought I was finally losing it when I saw you on the bridge but spirits, here you are. I can’t believe you’re alive Laura.” The turian replied, lifting his helmet off.

Shepard’s heart leapt and her breath caught in her throat as the turian revealed himself to be none other than Garrus Vakarian. Oddly enough, he was wearing that eyepiece of his under the helm but his blue-marked face and hawk-like eyes were unmistakable. His mandibles flickered in the turian version of a smile as he stood, meeting her halfway as they shook hands before the human drew him into a tight hug.

“Garrus! God, are you a sight for sore eyes.” Shepard said in elation, a broad grin spread across her face.

“Same. You look good for someone who’s spent the last three years dead, Commander.” The turian replied with a small, affectionate chuckle.

Garrus gave her a vague summary of what had happened after the Normandy’s destruction. There would be time for details later but, right now, they had to figure out how to get out of here before they were neck-deep in angry mercenaries. First, the assault by the Eclipse’s mechs started but Miranda had reprogrammed the YMIR mech they brought to turn on its masters shortly after the attack started, resulting in much chaos. It was a good distraction, but Blood Pack tunneled their way into the lower levels, getting past the last of Garrus’s defenses. With Shepard there, the odds were no longer out of their favor. Once the Blood Pack assault was crippled, that only left the Blue Suns, who had been oddly quiet.

“Garrus!” Shepard shouted in alarm when she heard the familiar hum of the engine to an attack ship.

The batarian she had thought she knocked out was sitting in the cockpit, the spotlight shining through the window to illuminate them all. The ship barely flew, but it worked enough for him to open fire on them with the turrets. The rocket launcher was also working as he used it on the building, Garrus caught in the explosion and sent flying across the room.

“NO!” Shepard screamed in horror when she saw Garrus lying there, unmoving and blue blood pooling underneath him.

Rage coursing through her and tears stinging in her eyes, she grabbed the assault rifle on her back and opened fire, the windshield on the gunship cracking as it absorbed the assault. The batarian was laughing at her, opening fire on her as she ran for Garrus’s rifle. A few bullets bit through her barrier and cut through her armor, splashing crimson on the furniture and floor but not slowing her down. She flipped onto her back as she aimed, placing the batarian right into the cross hairs and putting a bullet between his four eyes. The gunship veered off, careening into the depths of Omega. Shepard tossed the gun aside and ran to her friend’s side. Garrus was barely alive, wheezing for air as he laid there in his own blood.

“EDI! Get me an evac now! Archangel… Garrus is critically injured and needs medical attention NOW!”

* * *

 

Shepard sat at the bar, looking down into her drink with her expression drawn into a scowl. Worry about Garrus gnawed at her. Dr. Chakwas was able to stabilize him once they got him out of there but her knowledge of turians was minimal at best. They went and retrieved Dr. Solus from his clinic. Dealing with the plague and the vorcha had not unexpected, especially since the vorcha were the ones responsible for poisoning the air filtration systems in that sector. Garrus’s life was still in danger but she couldn’t stand being on the ship doing nothing.

“You gonna drink that or what?” The batarian bartender sneered when he noticed she hadn’t taken a drink of her Double Quad Kicker.

“Fuck off, four-eyes,” She growled at him, picking her glass and taking a large gulp.

The batarian gave her an offended glare as he watched her drink, lips curling in a slight smirk. Shepard shot him an irritated look and demanded a refill. As soon as he walked off, she felt a sharp pain in her gut, like someone was twisting a knife in there. Her vision swam, focus wavering in and out as she struggled to stay upright. She saw the batarian laughing at her.

“W-what did you…” She groaned, stumbling off the barstool before collapsing onto the floor.

Shepard woke up sometime later, lying in a dirty back alley somewhere on Omega. A couple of vorcha were crouched over her, chattering and poking at her pockets. As soon as she started stirring, the vorcha ran off. She swore as she felt her stomach twist in agony and vomited up what was in her stomach. She was alive, but she hurt a great deal. It took her a few minutes to drag herself into a sitting position, gasping for air. Her omni-tool beeped, alerting to her to several missed calls and messages, all from Miranda.

“Miranda?” Shepard croaked when she contacted her XO.

“Finally! Where the hell are you Shepard?” Miranda replied, obviously annoyed.

“Surprised you don’t have a tracking chip in me. I’m, ugh, in some dirty alley. P-pretty sure a batarian tried to poison me.” She groaned, turning to vomit up the last contents lingering in her stomach.

“Jacob and I will come find you,” Miranda replied before cutting the feed.

She sat there for a few moments, waiting for her stomach to stop hurting. Once it did, she got to her feet and staggered around, trying to find a familiar place. Eventually, she found herself back at the markets, not far from Afterlife itself. Anger flaring through her, she stormed into the club and went to the bar. The batarian was there, serving drinks to a couple of patrons. He looked surprised when she approached the bar.

“You fucking cunt! You tried to poison me!” She shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“I don’t know who you are.” The batarian replied, feigning ignorance.

“Like hell you don’t. You like poisoning humans, huh? Cause ya picked the wrong bitch to screw with tonight, four-eyed gobshite.” She growled at him, her surgical scars starting to glow.

The batarian’s expression fell a little when he noticed everyone hesitating with their drinks. A turian was sitting at the bar, listening to the whole exchange. The batarian continued to argue with Shepard until the bartender pulled a gun on her. Before she could reach for her own piece, there was a shot and the batarian collapsed, blood splashed across the bar top. The turian was standing up, holstering his gun. He looked at Shepard and shrugged his shoulders.

“Knew that jackass was trouble but to go as far as poisoning humans, he’s lucky Aria didn’t get to him first,” He said before walking off.

Insides still a bit sore, Shepard decided to head back to the Normandy before Jacob and Miranda showed up. However, she found her path blocked by a familiar batarian, arm in a sling. He muttered something about Aria insistent on seeing her. Shepard figured it had to do with the altercation and dead batarian that just happened a minute ago. With a slight limp, Shepard met with Aria on her little pavilion overlooking the club. The asari was lounging on her couch, glass of bourbon in her hand. She dismissed her men, leaving the two of them alone.

“Please, sit. I imagine your guts still hurt after whatever that batarian slipped in your drink.” She offered, leaning forward to pour a second glass for Shepard.

“I guess people getting shot here isn’t an uncommon thing.” Shepard replied as she sat down, refusing the drink for now.

“I prefer to handle my discipline in a more discreet manner.”

“Why am I here?” Shepard asked dubiously.

“I wanted to thank you. You crippled the mercenaries quite effectively and they lost a good chunk of their claims to me. I hear no one’s claimed the bounty on Archangel. A shame.” Aria commented, sipping her drink.

“A real shame. You sure it’s wise for me to be here with you, unsupervised?”

“I assure you, attempting to kill me will go very badly for you, Shepard. Unless, you were suggesting at something else entirely, in which I give you credit for your boldness, but your delivery needs work. I don’t usually mix business with pleasure.” Aria replied with a knowing smirk.

“As if I’d buck you.” Shepard retorted, leaning forward to pick up the glass Aria had poured for her.

“I thought you liked your ladies blue, Laura.” The asari chuckled, finishing her drink.

“Maybe but I don’t think you spread your legs for just anyone, Aria. Thanks for the drink but I need to get going.” Shepard replied, taking the last gulp of bourbon before getting up and leaving.

Exhausted by the past few hours, Shepard returned to the Normandy. EDI informed her that Jacob and Miranda had gone out looking for her and would call them back to the ship but she didn’t care. She even ignored Kelly as she went up to her room. She wanted to be out of her sweaty, heavy armor and take a shower. Her stomach still hurt a bit but by the time she was cleaned up, she felt better. Just as she was about to settle in when her door opened and Garrus walked in.

“Oh, bad time Shepard?” he asked, the left side of his face all bandaged up.

“Garrus! Nah, never a bad time for you to drop by. I didn’t think you’d be up and around yet.” Shepard replied, a relieved smile coming to her face.

“It’ll take more than a rocket to keep me down. Dr. Chakwas and that salarian guy managed to piece most of my face back together, but I fear my days as the dashing ex-C-SEC officer are over.” He jested, oddly mirthful about the situation.

“At least you’re still handsomer than Wrex.” She laughed, gesturing towards the couch so they could sit.

“Hey, you got your good looks back, Commander, aside from the glowing bits. So, what’s the situation with the Collectors? I’m surprised that Cerberus is the one who’s doing something about it.” Garrus commented as he sat down.

“Ya, but are you, honestly, surprised? The Council and the Alliance don’t want to acknowledge something is going on. I don’t like having to work with Cerberus, but they’re doing something about the Collectors at least.”

Shepard caught Garrus up to speed with everything that had happened in the past week and he, in turn, told her what he had gone through in the past three years. Nearly three years and he had fallen so hard. Shepard’s death had hurt him badly and towards the end, he thought he was lost forever. Having her return had saved him, to some degree.

“I’m glad to have you back, Garrus. You have no idea how good it is to have someone I know I can trust to have my back.” She told him, hand on his shoulder.

“Glad to be back, Laura. This is where I belong, saving everyone’s butts right along with you. I should get some sleep before Chakwas hunts me down and sticks me with a tranquillizer or something. You should get some sleep too.”

Garrus left, still limping a little from his injuries. Once she was alone again, Shepard let out a heavy, tired sigh and stared up at the ceiling. There was a soft beep coming from the terminal on her desk, reminding her that she had messages. She got up and went over to her desk, flopping down into the chair and opened up her messages. To her surprise, there were messages from a few others aside from the usual reports and inquiries from the Illusive Man. After she read through them, she headed to bed though one message continued to stick with her.

* * *

 

**_From:_ ** _[Redacted]_

**_To:_ ** _Laura Shepard_

_Rumor is you’re alive. Interested in seeing you for myself._

_Citadel. Zakera Ward. Dark Star Lounge._

_I’ll find you._


	22. Shattered Horizon

_**To:** Tali’Zoran vas Neema_

_**From:** Laura Shepard_

_I found Garrus. Became a vigilante on Omega, go figure. He’s ok, aside from half his face nearly being blown off. Dr. Chakwas was also a little sad she couldn’t see you. I hope things with the Flotilla work out and I’ll let you know if I need anything. Knowing me, I’ll find some gadget no one but you can understand._

_Be safe._

* * *

 

“Seems like Mordin’s bug repellent is working but… we arrived too late.” Shepard noted as they took a moment to get their bearings.

They had arrived on Horizon right at the tail end of the Collectors finishing their abduction of the colonists. Mordin had studied the little drone bugs they found on Freedom’s Progress, hypothesizing they were used to track and paralyze the colonists so they were easier to capture and transport. The drones took no notices of Shepard or her team but Mordin’s countermeasure didn’t make them invisible to the Collectors still wandering around the colony.

Luckily, a colonist had managed to escape the drones, sealing himself in the generator room. However, he wasn’t too happy to see Shepard show up nor about the Alliance’s lack of assistance. An AA gun had been installed but wasn’t fully functional and the colonists were pretty much left on their own. They needed to get the AA guns back online and she couldn’t care less what that man thought about her or her intentions. It seemed rumors about her affiliation with Cerberus were already spreading. By the time they fought through the Husks and remaining Collectors while EDI was powering and calibrating the guns, the Collector ship took off with all of the inhabitants of Horizon. They were too late.

“God dammit! The fuck is that ship made of?” Shepard growled in frustration as she watched the ship disappear from the atmosphere.

Even if they gave chase in the Normandy, that ship would rip it apart again. Shepard knew for certain that it was the Collectors who attacked the Normandy over Alchera. The reports of geth in that area had been a trap but to what ends, Shepard hadn’t figured out yet. However, there were other concerns to deal with right now.

“So, they’re not just rumors. You’re really still kicking around, eh skipper?” Ashley said, her voice full of emotion as she approached.

“Williams? Damn, last place I thought I’d run into you.” Shepard replied in disbelief.

Shepard started to approach her but paused after to steps, noticing the cold tautness in Ashley posture. Her brow furrowed, troubled but Ashley explained why she was here. The Alliance was investigating the matter about the disappearing colonies but believed Cerberus might be behind it once rumors of Shepard being spotted started to spread.

“You think I’m working for Cerberus. That’s why you’re really here, not to protect the colony.” Shepard concluded sourly.

“Ya. Seems like we were wrong though. The Collectors are really behind the abductions. However, the fact that you showed up here in a Cerberus ship, with Cerberus people… I’m surprised you even got Garrus to help your little terrorist friends out.” Ashley spat sourly.

“Ashley, this isn’t what it looks like. It’s a complicated situation.” Garrus protested, a bit insulted by the implications she was throwing around.

“Complicated? What, you fake your death and turn your back on the Alliance? Where have you been this whole time, Shepard?”

“To make it short, dead. There’s no lying about that Ashley and I can’t really explain or understand how I even got to be here but I am and I’m trying to do what the Alliance and Council won’t, yet again. The Collectors are targeting colonies for a reason. Hell, they’re the ones that destroyed the Normandy.” Shepard explained, arms crossed over her chest.

“I thought I knew where your loyalties lay but I guess we were all wrong.”

“You’ve got a quad to stand there and act like you know fucking anything about what I’ve gone through lately. My allegiances, my priorities, have never changed, but yours sure did. Never thought I’d see a Williams stoop back to licking boots.” Shepard hissed, heart beating with an anxious temp.

“Fuck you, Laura!” Ashley snapped at her, storming away.

“Fuck you too, Ash.”

“Commander, Let’s go. It’s not worth it.” Garrus said, placing a steady hand on the human’s shoulder.

Shepard ground her teeth as she watched Ashley walk away. Once she got a hold of herself, she called the Normandy down to come pick them up before turning her back on her former companion and friend, never looking back.

* * *

 

“You feel betrayed by Ashley’s rejection. That is an understandable response, Shepard.” Kelly told her.

After they returned to the ship, Kelly had, gently, insisted that she have another therapy session with Shepard. At first, she was reluctant about it but gave in because she knew the Yeoman was going to hassle her about it. Shepard couldn’t sit still like last time, riled up about her encounter with Ashley and their encounter with the Collectors.

“Damn right I feel betrayed. She had the nerve to tell me I’m a traitor! ME! Like I asked for this shit to happen to me. Like I wanted all of this.” Shepard vented, running her fingers through her messy mane of red hair.

“Ashley has no reason to trust Cerberus.”

“But she should trust me! I served with that woman during the hunt for Saren from the very beginning, when she joined my crew on Eden Prime. I don’t trust Cerberus. They are responsible for Admiral Kohaku’s death. They were the reason I lost my whole team on Akuze!” Shepard argued, choking on the last few words.

“Cerberus, admittedly, has done some pretty terrible things but they’ve done as much good as well.” Kelly tried to say, receiving a withering look from Shepard.

“Don’t try to justify them to me, Yeoman. They killed my men, nearly killed me and ruined my entire career. I will never be on their side.” She hissed.

Defending Cerberus’s actions to Shepard was pointless, Kelly understood that. She would forever be hostile towards them, no matter what good they do in front of her. Kelly sighed, knowing that Cerberus performed many illegal and questionable activities but she had no real knowledge of what they did. She was simply hired to participate as the ship’s yeoman and psychologist. Jack, aka Subject Zero, was also another result of Cerberus’s ‘questionable’ activities. There was no proof tying Cerberus to the facility on Pragia but records were easy to change and hide. The Illusive Man was good like that.

“Alright, let’s discuss something else. Your temperament has improved since Garrus joined the team. I didn’t realize you two were so close.” Kelly noted, switching to a safer subject.

“We knew each other pretty well back when hunting Saren but having him here now, he’s a good, loyal friend. He’s saved my ass numerous times and I was there for him when he needed it. He’s changed though… not the same turian I knew. He’s matured a bit but had his hopes broken. My death really fucked with everyone.” She replied, getting up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and glass from the cabinet next to her work bench. Kelly arched a brow in curiosity as Shepard sat back down and poured herself a glass.

“When did you start drinking again?” Kelly asked.

“Today. Fairly new body means a clean start, right? I can do whatever the fuck I want.” She replied, sipping her drink as she sits back.

“If that’s what you want. Something else is bothering about your encounter with Ashley on Horizon, isn’t it?” the yeoman continued.

Shepard paused mid-sip, lowering the glass as she thought about it for a moment. There was something else bothering. Garrus and Tali, two of the aliens that had been on all human crew with her years ago, trusted her when they saw her. Ashley’s rejection had hurt her deeply. It was like having a sister denounce her and inspired fears for the others of the crew she had not yet reconnected with. That scared her.

“I’m scared to hell about contacting some people. I mean, what if they turn on me like Ashley did? How many of them are going to believe I’m some kind of terrorist?” Shepard sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“You’re afraid Liara will reject you,” Kelly concluded after giving it a bit of thought.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s barely been a month between the Normandy blowing up and being right here, right now. For Liara, it’s been three years. What if she’s moved on, found someone else? What if she doesn’t want me back? How the hell am I supposed to explain all of this to her?” Shepard grumbled, setting her glass on the table, suddenly not feeling very parched.

“You miss her. That’s understandable. You loved her…”

“Love! I love Liara. That hasn’t changed at all.” Shepard interrupted, correcting her. “That will never change.”

“I apologize. You and Liara were very close.” Kelly apologized, trying to move the conversation forward.

“Not just close. I had never been in love before her. It was more than just good sex and fun dates. Melding with an asari is just… impossible to describe. Without her, I feel like there’s a piece of me missing. I miss her more than anything.” She sighed, tussling her hair into a mess.

“You haven’t tried to relieve any of the sexual tension you’ve been feeling?”

“That was a blunt question, Yeoman. No, I haven’t had the time between all the gun fights and being the Illusive Man’s errand bitch and I have no urge to do it myself. Why does that matter?” She asked, brow raised quizzically.

“The key is to keep your stress levels low. The better you perform, the better the team performs. You need to be operating at your peak. I’m glad you are taking part in these conversations more often.” Kelly replied warmly, getting to her feet.

“Well, if I don’t let you do your job, I’ll never hear the end of it from Miranda. I admit, it is helping a bit but I suppose this is gonna be a long road to being some kind of ‘normal’ again. Thank you, Kelly.”

The woman’s eyes widened slightly when Shepard said her name. That was a major step and a small victory. Shepard stood up and escorted her to the door. She hesitated for a moment when they reached the door to the Commander’s room. Kelly reached out and grazed her fingers along her arm. Shepard jumped a little in surprise and looked at the yeoman curiously.

“I take it that question wasn’t strictly for professional reasons, was it? I’m not blind to your flirtations though I don’t think you’ve been trying to be discreet.” Shepard retorted.

“I apologize if I am overstepping boundaries, Shepard. You intrigue me and I won’t deny I find you very attractive. I am here to help you however I can. Some find more, casual, arrangements to be a good distraction for particular needs.” The yeoman explained.

“You just offered to have sex with me, didn’t you?”

“No regulations. This is your ship, your rules. I’m simply suggesting a solution to a problem if you feel like you have no other avenues of relief.” Kelly said with a knowing smirk.

“I shall give it some thought Kelly. I still have a few things I need to sort out. Get some closure, you know?”

“There is no pressure, Commander. Simply doing what I think will help you. If you come to a decision about the matter, let me know.”

Shepard watched her leave, thinking over Kelly’s proposition. Casual sex with her secretary? Seemed like a joke almost. She wasn’t sure what to make of it but the talk had help her recognize where some of her feelings stemmed from. The anger and confusion, how she felt between Garrus and Ashley. It was still hard to cope with what happened.

“I need a drink.”

* * *

 

_**To:** Laura Shepard_

_**From:** Ashley Williams_

_Listen, I’m sorry for what I said on Horizon. Seeing you alive was a lot to take in. I mean, Joker said you were killed during that attack. I get it now that your work with Cerberus isn’t by choice but they are doing what the Alliance won’t._

_I’ll do what I can to get the Alliance to believe the Collectors are the threat. No one’s gonna believe me but hey, better than being an ass-kissing boot-licker, right? Listen, whenever there’s a chance, I’d like to make it up to you. Beers on me next we meet?_

_By the way, what happened to Garrus’s face?_


	23. Broken Wing

**_To:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

**_From:_ ** _Miranda Lawson_

_The Normandy will be docking at Nos Astra within forty-eight hours. Please have the required information on the two individuals the Illusive Man requested ready for pickup._

_I warn you that Commander Laura Shepard is still having difficulty coping with her circumstances. She has been eager to see you, so do not be surprised by any amorous greeting she gives you._

* * *

 

Liara had the data pads sitting on her desk, nervously waiting. The Normandy was on approach to the docks and would be here in an hour. She also had a meeting with a disgruntled client and as the time drew close, she told her assistant to deal with any visitors while she took the call. As always, not everyone was happy with the information they buy when they don’t get the result they wanted.  Liara didn’t expect Shepard to show up right at the tail end of the meeting as she closed it with a threat.

“Shepard.” Was all that left her throat as their eyes met.

She was the same, mostly. The burn scars were gone, though she could see traces of them on her healed face and imagined there was more hidden under the armor. The surgical scars were new, glowing with a faint orange light underneath the partially healed flesh. Tali and Garrus stood behind her, the turian with fresh scars of his own.

Overwhelming joy ensnared her and before she realized it, her feet were carrying her towards the human. She flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. At first, Shepard wasn’t sure how to respond but it only took a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around her happily, fighting back tears and pressing a kiss to the asari’s forehead. Just as soon as they relished in the moment, Liara was pushing herself away so there was space between them, face a bit flush and short of breath.

“Sorry. It’s, um, good to see you, Laura.” Liara said sheepishly, smoothing out her dress.

“It’s good to see you too Liara. You look good. Information broker, eh? Different change of pace from archeology.” Shepard replied, clearing her throat.

“I have the information on the assassin, Thane Krios, and the justicar, Samara. Interesting choices in recruits for your mission.” Liara commented as she went to her desk to retrieve the datapads.

“Not my idea.”

They discussed the two recruits in depth for a while but soon, the conversation tapered into an awkward silence. Tali and Garrus noticed the shift in atmosphere and, politely, excused themselves so the former couple could have their privacy. Liara had been watching Shepard during the conversation, noting the longing look in her eyes. The human, her Commander, still loved her and that made part of her happy. At the same time, there was a huge distance between them now and Liara had to steel herself for what she was about to do.

“I’m guessing I won’t have much luck convincing you to rejoin the Normandy, will I?” Shepard asked awkwardly.

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I have my duties and obligations here on Nos Astra. Things can’t be like before.” Liara replied curtly, diverting her attention to her terminal.

“I understand.” The human replied a bit crestfallen as she got up from her seat. “Liara, I have to ask. Do you work for the Shadow Broker?”

“The Shadow Broker? Who… ah. I’m assuming the Illusive Man gave you that information. He is misinformed. I do not work for the Shadow Broker; I am working to find him. He captured an associate of mine that I would like back.” The asari replied.

“That’s good to hear, kind of. I guess I should get going. Things to do, galaxy to save and all that. It… it was nice seeing you again Liara.” Shepard said.

Shepard got up, jaw clenched as she fought down the urge to scream and make demands. She wasn’t sure if Liara had moved on and that question was clawing at her relentlessly. She headed for the door but stopped halfway across the office. Her hands were shaking and she felt sweat rolling down her neck. She just had to know. Liara noted the increased glow on her scars and her brow knitted in worry.

“Laura. Are you ok?” She asked.

“I’m fine. I just… I have to know. Do you, is there… fuck, have you been seeing anyone else? Is there any chance we can, try again?” She asked nervously, unable to keep her attention on Liara.

“I’m sorry. It has been good to see you but I… I don’t think it would be good for either of us.” Liara replied.

“Right, of course. Well, for what it’s worth, Liara, I love you and I am sorry. For everything.”

* * *

 

After they had finished assisting Samara with the Eclipse mercenaries and picking up the drell assassin, Shepard needed time to herself. Away from the Kelly and Miranda, away from the AI, away from Liara. She had even ditched the uniform Cerberus had given her. Instead, she opted for a set of civilian clothes in a similar style to what Aria wore on Omega. The onesie she wore was more modest than Aria’s and colored a deep navy blue with a comfortable black leather jacket and low-cut pants. Though she didn’t wear the markings opening, Shepard always found a way to display her Alliance roots.

She went to Eternity to blow off steam, sitting at the corner of the bar with a whiskey and cola in front of her. Shepard was still sore about her meeting with Liara. She sipped her drink, sitting there and scowling. The asari tending the bar noticed her sour expression and came over to see what was up.

“Why the sour look?” She asked.

“Shit day. I just want to drink right now.” Shepard replied

“Alrighty then. Sure it isn’t something else? Usually when I see your kind what that mopey looks on your faces, it’s cause you got dumped.”

“Why do you care?” Shepard asked.

“Boyfriend dumped ya eh? Stick his dick in some floozy or something?” She chuckled, picking up a glass to clean.

“Girlfriend. Things became complicated between us. Shit went sideways a couple of years ago and fucked everything up.” She replied, finishing her drink and rattling the glass for a refill.

“You humans are always exaggerating things. Couldn’t be that bad.” The asari chided, mixing up a new drink for her.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what happened. Tch, I have a hard time believing it myself still.” The redhead retorted sourly.

“Hun, I’ve been around a long time. My parents fought in the Krogan Rebellions. Very little these days surprises me. I worked as a mercenary, shook my ass at a bar, and dabbled in politics. C’mon, spill. What happened between you and this girl? She must have been something if you’re sitting there with your bitch face on.” The asari prodded, sliding Shepard her drink.

“Alright. I got killed hunting geth, along with twenty other of my crew mates. Some shadowy pro-human terrorist group got a hold of my frozen, charred corpse and pooled a ton of resources together to restore my body and bring me back to life.” Shepard explained, sipping her drink.

“You are so full of shit. No wonder she broke up with you.” The asari said after giving it some thought, Shepard laughing.

“I told you, you weren’t going to believe me.” The human retorted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, regardless, there’s plenty of ass here tonight. You just like the ladies or do you plow both sides of the field?” The bartender asked.

“That’s a good question actually. Not given it much thought but I’m fairly certain this girl completely ruined it for me.” Shepard replied, taking another long drink.

“Must have been something special. You’re really hung up on this broad.”

“I blame your species. You asari have no idea how melding affects someone who can’t do it at all. How am I supposed to go back to just, normal, after the experience I had with her? She’s smart, beautiful, innocent, and the most adorable laugh. Melding with her was just… how have the asari not enslaved everyone else?” Shepard sighed, finishing her second drink.

“You are so hopeless, Red. Did she at least have great tits?” The woman laughed.

Shepard snorted, passing the glass to her for another refill. The bartender laughed as she went to mix another drink for her. When she came back, Shepard tried scowling at her but a small chuckle escaped her as she took her drink, the alcohol working its way through her system.

“You really are something. What’s your name?” Shepard asked.

“Aethyta. You?

“Laura.”

“Nice to meet you. I have to say, you look oddly familiar. Sure you’re not someone famous or something around here?” Aethyta asked, leaning on the bar top.

“Depends on what you call famous around here. I suppose you can call me a war hero. I helped stop Saren Arterius.”

“Wait, you’re THAT Shepard? SPECTRE Shepard, the hero of the Citadel? Well god damn, who would have thought such a war hero would be here in my bar?” The asari asked in surprise.

“That’d be me. I know, the scars are missing. That’s probably why you didn’t recognize me. Does that mean all my drinks are free?” Shepard teased.

“You wish. However, we’ll do a shot to celebrate our new friendship.”

They talked as Aeytha fetched a bottle of vibrant green liquid and couple of shot glasses. Shepard eyed it suspiciously, having never seen a liquor that looked as if it were radioactive. Aethyta smirked as she pushed one of the shot glasses towards Shepard, setting the bottle aside and picking up her own.

“The fuck is this?” Shepard asked nervously.

“What? Here I thought the great Commander Shepard had more balls than a krogan? Maybe I was wrong?” She taunted, Shepard scowling at her.

Shepard scowled at her yet again, eyeing the drink nervously, but she swallowed and took a deep breath before putting the glass to her lips and tipping her head back, downing it in one gulp. Aethyta laughed as she took her shot. The redhead gasped and gagged as she tried to take her breath, throat feeling like she just swallowed a thermal clip.

“Jesusfuckingchrist! W-what the fuck w-was that?!” She coughed, both hands braced against the bar top as the world spun a bit.

“Ryncol. I’m surprised you’re still on your barstool.” Aethyta chuckled putting the bottle away.

“Bloody fuck I feel like I drank rocket fuel laced with rat poison. Who the f-fuck drinks that?!”

“Krogan and bad-asses like myself. You gonna be ok, Red?” The asari asked.

“Think my liver and kidneys are liquefying.” Shepard groaned.

“Shepard?” A feminine voice called as they sat on the barstool beside her.

Shepard lifted her head, vision out of focus, but she recognized the green asari next to her. She had helped her earlier, but she knew this one from years ago when they rescued Zhu’s Hope on Feros. It was Shiala. Shepard chuckled and smiled at her, trying to play off the churning feeling in her stomach.

“Shiala! A surprise to meet you here. I thought you were headed back to Feros today.” Shepard replied, a slight slur coming to her voice that not even the translator could fully hide.

“Sorting out all the paperwork took longer than expected. I’m catching another shuttle in the morning. Thank you again for your help. Are… you ok?” the asari replied, ordering herself a cocktail.

“Ryncol. If you’re going to vomit, Red, I’ve got a bucket back here.” Aethyta replied as she fixed Shiala her drink.

“Fuck you, Aethyta.”

The bartender watched as the two conversed. She was amazed the human hadn’t fainted from the ryncol and was actually regaining her composure. She had a strong liver though she suspected there was truth to the former SPECTRE’s story. Dying and coming back… that was pretty heavy. This was the woman her daughter had fallen in love with? Even the alcohol having loosened her up a bit and her steadily liquoring up the green asari, Aethyta scowled slightly. What did Liara see in this human? Shepard gave her a suspicious look when she realized how drunk Shiala was getting and Aethyta simply smiled and shrugged.

She wanted to test this human’s convictions, see if she truly was worthy of her daughter. It’s not like she had anything better to do. Keeping tabs on Liara was pretty boring most of the time.

* * *

 

Liara had decided to go out and do a little shopping after she finished with her last client for the day. It was late but now that she was without her secretary, thanks to Shepard helping her figure out that she was an agent of the Shadow Broker, her workload grew a little heavier. She also needed to clear her head, distracted by her visit with Shepard. The human had looked so heartbroken, but things had to be this way. It was better for both for the both of them; she had to keep telling herself that.

Her path took her past Eternity and she saw a couple coming out, one of them stumbling over her steps. She recognized one of them to be Shepard immediately and ducked out of sight before the human saw her. Along with her was a green colored asari but she also recognized her; Shiala. They walked past her without noticing, allowing Liara to overhear their conversation.

“You drank way too much.” Shepard chided, trying to keep Shiala steady as they walked.

“You didn’t, hic, have to cover my tab, Laura, or escort me to my hotel.” Shiala drawled drunkenly.

“It’s fine, really. Reason to celebrate, for all of Zhu’s Hope. Besides, what kind of soldier would I be if I didn’t escort an inebriated lady, safely, back to her room?” Shepard chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

“Woops. Goddessh, I think I did have a bit too much. The drinksh were shoo good, though.” The green asari giggled.

 Shiala stumbled over her feet and grabbed the collar of Shepard’s jacket. Luckily, she still had her arm around the asari’s waist and kept her from falling completely over. She giggled, looking at the human with glazed eyes before craning her neck forward and kissing her. Shepard froze against the action, unsure of how to react. Shiala pulled away a moment later, a mild look of confusion on her face as Shepard helped her to stand upright, desire flaring through her.

“I… apologize,” Shiala muttered.

“Let’s get back to your hotel,” Shepard replied, voice a bit strained.

Liara waited until their footsteps were gone. She had witnessed what happened between them and the way Shepard spoke, her heart ached with jealousy. This was the price, however. This was how it had to be, even as hot tears of frustration and pain burned her eyes as she headed home, deciding to do her shopping another time.

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Red_

**_From:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

_We had a leak. The Shadow Broker planted an agent on me, code name Overseer. She has been dealt with however and no longer presents a problem._

_It seems we have the Shadow Broker’s attention now._


	24. Rebuilding Bridges

**_To:_ ** _Tali’Zorah vas Neema; Garrus Vakarian_

**_From:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

_I apologize for not spending more time with you both during your visit on Nos Astra. I did not wish to distress Laura further. I’m glad you both are alive and well. These past few years have been difficult._

_If the Normandy ever docks on Illium again, I promise we shall have time to catch up over drinks. However, I do not think Laura and I will be on speaking terms for quite some time, if ever._

* * *

 

“As long as you keep your activities strictly within the Traverse, Commander, we shall reinstate your SPECTRE status,” Tevos announced after they finished discussing the matter, despite the displeased look on the turian’s face.

“Thank you. I promise I will keep my destructive trouble making strictly outside of Citadel and Alliance space.” Shepard said politely before the call ended

“This is serious, Shepard. It’s bad enough you’re allied with Cerberus. We don’t need you stirring up people over nothing.” Udina threatened.

“Oh, blow it out your wrinkly ass, Udina. I’m not under your command. I came to you because the Collector threat is real, but you don’t want to stick your noses in it. Kidnapping colonies is a serious matter and I’m going to find out why they need humans alive. You don’t kidnap hundreds of thousands for no reason.” Shepard retorted before leaving his office.

The Citadel hadn’t changed much since the last time she saw it though the marks of Saren’s rampage were still visible in some of the wards. She stood outside the embassies, something about the atmosphere bothering her. Things had changed and remained the same all at once. It was weirding her own. Udina had cut her conversation with Captain Anderson short, demanding that she finish what she needed to on the Citadel and leave. She regretted making Udina Councilor but, at the time, there were no other candidates. Shepard had a few more appointments to keep before they left.

She headed to Sha’ira’s offices. Both the consort and Tevara were expecting her, but Shepard was nervous as hell. She hadn’t been in touch with Tevara since she woke up. Instead, she contacted Sha’ira to mediate this little get together. She wasn’t sure how Tevara would react to seeing her again, but she had to set this straight, even if the asari hated her for the rest of the human’s life span. The asari working at the door let her in and escorted her to the door of Sha’ira’s private office. Taking a deep breath, Shepard stepped inside and expected the worse.

“Goddess, it really is you, Laura,” Sha’ira said in a relieved tone, smiling at her.

Tevara, on the other hand, was more difficult to read. She stared at the redhead blankly, trying to process the sight she saw as Shepard stood at the bottom of the steps. Her hand clenched and unclenched as she was starting to shake.

“Tevara, I can explain…” Shepard managed to say as the asari started coming towards her.

The blow had been expected as the asari slapped her across the face. She, gingerly, touched the stinging mark on her cheek. She was about to say something when the asari threw her arms around her and hugged her, crying into her chest. Shepard gave Sha’ira a confused look and the consort simply shrugged her shoulders and waited. Shepard wrapped her arms around her and waited until Tevara calmed down. The asari’s sobs quieted after a few minutes, taking a moment to catch her breath and wipe her eyes clear.

“You are such an asshole, Laura.”

“Ya, I know. Let’s talk. There’s a lot to say.”

All three of them sat down and Shepard explained to them what was going on about everything; Cerberus, the Collectors, the disappearing colonies. It was a lot to explain and take in, but the two asari waited patiently until Shepard was finished with her story. Tevara looked shocked, feeling guilty for striking Shepard, but the human assured her that it was ok. Sha’ira also seemed quite surprised by the tale but took the woman at her word.

“You’ve gone through much these past few months. I am so sorry Laura.” The consort offered in sympathy.

“It’s not your fault. Mostly Cerberus’s but they are right about the Collectors being a threat. They’ve been kidnapping colonies in the Traverse, but it won’t be much longer before they become bold enough to encroach on Alliance territories.”

“I’m glad I’m not in your shoes. My daughters are difficult enough to maintain.” Tevara added.

“How are the girls?” Shepard asked hopefully.

“Rebheka got into the Athame Academy on Thessia. A year she’ll have been there now. Sera’s going through a growth spurt. Comes from having a turian father. Goddess, what am I going to tell the girls?” She replied.

“Right. Have they heard the news?” She asked nervously.

“Sera saw the news report you were featured in earlier today, so she knows. Probably already sent a letter to Rebheka. Those two keep in touch very frequently. She wanted to come, but I thought it would be safer to wait.” Tevara explained.

“I understand Tevara. She’s ten now, isn’t she?” Shepard replied, smiling.

“Turns eleven in a couple of months. I take it you won’t be around for her birthday?”

“I can try, but I most likely won’t be. Still a long way to go before we’re ready to hit the Collector’s at home.”

“I’m glad you two have repaired the damage the Collector’s wrought. It is a good start, this conversation. I apologize, but I have another client arriving soon.” Sha’ira announced.

“Of course. We’ll get out of your way Sha’ira. Thank you.” Shepard said before leaving with Tevara.

They walked around the area for a moment until they came to the park. The girls liked playing here and Shepard had several fond memories of playing with them here. Tevara let out a loud sigh before looking over at Shepard.

“It’s nice to have you back, Laura. Really. Losing you was hard on me and the girls, especially Sera. She cried a lot. Rebheka got herself in trouble a couple of times at school.”

“What did she do?” She asked.

“Got in a few fights. I guess some of her classmates didn’t have very flattering things to say about you and she took offense to that. Imagine that.” Tevara laughed.

“Told you I’d be a bad influence on your girls.” Shepard laughed.

“That you are. Strange times we live in now. What are you going to do with the Collectors once you find them?” the asari asked.

“I think I’m due a bit of payback. Plans to find their base, supe up the Normandy, and ram it right up their asses.”

“I hope that isn’t literal.”

“Nah. I’m kinda fond of my ship but I am going to blow them up into dust. Not everyone gets a chance to come back and punch their murderers in their collective faces. Plus, I think the Reapers are manipulating the Collectors, just like Saren. I just don’t know why they are kidnapping humans... not sure I want to.” Shepard replied, sighing.

Tevara noticed the troubled look on the human’s face, pondering what it could mean. Such responsibility wearing on her shoulders, plus everything that had happened… the asari couldn’t begin to fathom what was racing through her mind. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, those green eyes shifting to look at her and weak smile touching Shepard’s lips. Tevara bowed her head for a moment to think about what she was going to say before looking back up at her.

“I think we were destined to have a very strange relationship from the beginning. It’s not every day a good friend comes back from the dead.” She said, a lightness to her tone.

“Strange is one way to put it. Of course, if it weren't for your meddling in the first place, I probably wouldn’t be here. So, in retrospect, this is all your fault.” Shepard replied sarcastically.

“Hm, you might be on to something. Do you regret any of it, Laura?”

“No, no regrets. Despite all the shit that’s happened and is still going on, I don’t think I’d change a thing. Well, there’d be one thing I wish I could change about all that’s happened.” Shepard replied, turning away.

“Liara. She went off the grid not long after what happened.”

“She’s working as an information broker on Illium now. Hunting the Shadow Broker for some reason. She’s moved on and I’ve gotta work on getting there myself. Been playing a lot of catch-up with the rest of the universe.”

“You always have the girls and me if you need a break from being the savior of the known universe. Sera would love to see you again. I imagine I am keeping you from your duties. Colonists to save and Collectors to murder, right?”

Shepard gave her a relieved smile, letting the asari draw her into a warm, comforting hug. It was nice to have her good friend on her side, another friendly face she knew she could rely on when she needed it. She gave Tevara a few parting words before heading off. The Commander had one more appointment to keep.

* * *

 

The Dark Star Lounge was oddly quiet but then, it was the middle of the afternoon and most people were at work. Shepard wasn’t sure who had sent her that message and EDI had been unable to track the source. She was still dressed in her civilian clothes, but she wasn’t unarmed. She had already recruited the two candidates the Illusive Man had waiting for them, both guns for hire. Shepard didn’t think Zaeed was going to get along well with anyone and Kasumi was more enigmatic than Samara.

She went and sat at the bar, ordering a whiskey. A cursory look around the lounge revealed no one of suspicion or interest, so Shepard figured that they might not be here yet, or she had walked into a trap. As she waited, she started to get impatient, finishing her first glass and ordering a second. Perhaps, whoever sent her that message just wanted to mess with her.

“Gin and tonic please.” A woman ordered, slipping on to the seat to her right.

Shepard froze for a second, glass barely touching her lip. It had been several years since she heard that voice but there was no mistaking it. A chill raced down her spine and she swallowed nervously, not daring to look to see who it was. Slowly, she set her glass down and crossed her arms.

“Of course you sent that message.” She said after the bartender served the woman her drink.

“I’m actually surprised you showed up, kiddo, but how can I be sure you’re my daughter and not some Cerberus agent who’s wearing her face?” The woman asked in a low, stern tone as she sipped her drink.

“I’ve been asking myself that question lately. Maybe there’s no way to tell.”

“Perhaps not. Faith and trust are in short supply lately. It’s hard to believe what you hear these days. Colonists disappearing, Cerberus doing what the Alliance and Council won’t. Makes ya wonder who the good guys really are.” Hannah replied, staring thoughtfully off into the distance.

“If I had to guess, Cerberus is trying to do the right thing. Though, with their own self-interests at heart.” Shepard replied, not daring to look at the woman next to her. “Why did you call me here?”

“See if you are who you claim you are. Impersonating a dead Alliance officer is one thing. Impersonating a galactic hero who also just happens to be my daughter is a dangerous game to play. A real dangerous game.” Hannah replied.

“Go ahead, shoot me. I’m a dead woman walking, literally. I belong in a grave, not commanding a ship for another suicide mission anyway.” Shepard replied, tipping her head back and finishing her drink before calling for another.

“Jesus, you’re morbid. Well, at least I know you’re my daughter. Saving the galaxy once again… the curse of the Shepards, except you. You’ve managed to cheat death though.”

“I didn’t cheat death. Cerberus played God and succeeded. I was just the substitute for the primordial ooze or whatever. I’m supposed to be dead, Hannah. Not sitting here having a drink with you.” Shepard grumbled, snatching her fresh glass off the countertop.

“Excuse me for relishing in the rare opportunity to speak with my formerly deceased and estranged daughter. It’s good to have you back kiddo, regardless of the circumstances. I bet Liara was happy to hear the news.” Hannah continued, finishing her own drink.

“Liara… ya, sure. Maybe she was happy for all of five seconds after I saw her on Illium. She’s an information dealer now. How the fuck do you go from archaeologist to something like that?”

“Probably your bad influence. Giving you up to Cerberus broke her heart even worse.”

“What? No, Liara would never do that to me. She’d have buried me.” Shepard replied, caught off-guard by her mother’s response.

“You… well fuck, she didn’t tell you? Cerberus never told you?” the older woman asked, turning on her stool and looking right at her daughter.

“I only know I woke up in a Cerberus medical facility gone to hell and that they got my body before the Collectors did. What the fuck was Liara’s involvement in this?” She demanded.

“Shit. Why didn’t she tell you this? Well, cat’s out of the bag now. Cerberus approached Liara about recovering your corpse from the Shadow Broker. They had an agent, a drell, whose allegiances were muddier than sewage water. He was their contact but helped Liara track you down, betrayed her twice, and then turned on the Shadow Broker in the end so Liara could escape off Omega with your, well, coffin. She delivered you to Cerberus, though I never learned the name of her contact.” Hannah explained, ordering a couple more drinks.

“Miranda Lawson. It had to have been her. She was in charge of the project. Why would Liara do this to me? She made it clear when I saw her that we could never be together again.” She growled, scars starting to glow again.

“She dared to hope Laura. That’s what Cerberus was counting on. She loves you so much that she was willing to risk breaking the very laws of the universe to have you back. As for not wanting to be together… that’s horse shite.” Hannah said, taking her drink and taking a large gulp.

Shepard scowled as she thought it over, information clicking things into place that had, previously, eluded her understanding. Liara being used as a pawn upset her, but it bothered her more that she was in this situation because of the asari. Her heart was elated by the idea that Liara loved her so much to run such a risk but at the same time, her behavior on Illium infuriated and frustrated her. Trying to sort it out was giving her a headache.

“When did you two get acquainted?” Shepard asked, switching topics.

“At your funeral, on Earth. We’ve gotten close over the past few years thanks to you kicking the bucket, so there’s a silver lining to that.” Hannah told her.

“And you said I was morbid.”

“Ya that did sound kinda bad. She came to me after giving you to Cerberus, you know? She felt like I would be angry at her for what she did and I’ll admit I was a little bit but I could understand why she did it. I was the one who helped her get settled as an information broker, getting her closer and closer to the Shadow Broker. That girl is frighteningly clever.” The older woman continued, finishing her drink.

“Should have met her mother. Hannah, I appreciate it, but you’re wrong. We’re over.” Shepard said insistently.

“You’re not over her and she’s not over you. I know that for a fact. She feels responsible for the fact that Feron got captured and she learned the Shadow Broker’s been tormenting him since, for two years. She just needs to get her head out of her blue ass but I’ve been trying that for the past six months without much success.” She sighed, staring down into her empty drink.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Next time you see her, ask her about the ring. She’ll know what you mean and then you’ll have your real answer. Her grief and anger is directed at the Shadow Broker, just like you’re directing yours at the Collector. For Liara, it’s been stewing for a long time and I don’t think she’ll let herself be stopped until he’s dead.” Hannah muttered, Shepard barely catching all her words.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking and awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes. Shepard swallowed as she stewed on the information. Hannah had been keeping an eye on Liara all this time and now she was starting to understand why Liara acted the way she had. The asari had been guarding herself, focused on vengeance for her.

“So you went back to being a spy, huh? How’d the Alliance take that?” Shepard asked, deciding to change the subject.

“They don’t give two shites and working for Liara’s been quite fun. I’d offer to help you with the Collectors, but I’ve got your girlfriend to babysit.” She replied with a soft chuckle.

“Ya. I should be going. The Council doesn’t want me hanging around here longer than they can tolerate. It… was nice to see you again, Mom.”

Hannah stared at her in disbelief. Shepard hadn’t called her ‘mom’ in years and to hear it now, the awkward smile on her daughter’s face. A short laugh escaped her as she leaned over and hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“And I’m glad to see you too, kiddo. Promise you’ll do a better job of not getting yourself killed this time around?”

“I’ll try, but you know how it is. We Shepards always attract the worst kind of trouble.”

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

**_From:_ ** _Red_

_Talked to Laura, smoothed a few things out. She’s not so sore about the conversation you had with her on Illium. We’ll talk in person about this matter soon. She gave me a copy of her clearance codes for the Normandy SR-2 databases, which will be very valuable… maybe even shake a few things loose and keep the Shadow Broker on his toes._


	25. The New Team

**_To:_ ** _XO Miranda Lawson_

**_From:_ ** _Yeoman Kelly Chambers_

_Commander Shepard’s temperament seems to be evening out. She had a meeting with her mother though did not reveal any details about what she may have discussed with her. She is coming to terms with her situation, though spoke of nightmares involving the incident as well as her Akuze-related terrors coming back as well. I have asked EDI to keep a record of changes in Shepard’s vitals while she is asleep and to alert Dr. Chakwas if any ‘flash’ episodes occur._

_There is something of alarming concern that I am sure you have noticed. Laura is taking too many risks in the field, always coming back with injuries from each mission. I believe she has partially convinced herself that she is invincible or that Cerberus will simply revive her. During our conversation she went as far as making a quip about ‘having a fresh corpse next time’. I believe you need to discuss this matter with her, considering you are the only one with intimate knowledge of the involvements of the Lazarus Project._

_Her devolution into such reckless abandon could lead to suicidal thoughts at this rate._

* * *

 

Shepard wandered down into the belly of the ship, underneath the engine room. Since they had a lull their recruits, she felt like she needed to take some time to actually get to know them; figure out who she could truly trust in the field. Tali and Garrus were old friends and they spent plenty of off time between missions talking or playing cards but the rest of the team she had pretty much avoided for the most part.

Today, that changed.

“What do you want, Shepard?” Jack asked, lounging on her bunk with a datapad in hand.

Jack had been the most volatile of recruits, but she had warmed up to the Commander after she permitted the biotic access to the Cerberus databases on the Normandy. As long as she kept her and Miranda as far as possible from each other, Jack kept to herself and didn’t run the risk of ripping a hole into the Normandy’s hull.

“Making sure you didn’t get stuck in the ducts and die.” Shepard replied, leaning against one of the support beams.

The tattooed woman glared at her before giving her the finger, tossing the datapad aside as she sat up. Shepard rolled her eyes, used to the hostile greeting usually thrown at her. She didn’t expect to gain much loyalty from Jack but she wanted to be sure the biotic wasn’t going to take an opportunity to shoot her in the back. There were a few things that drew Shepard’s interest to her, mainly the mural of tattoos that decorated her body. Jack caught her staring and smirked, purposely stretching out and thrusting her chest out.

“Thinking of having a go? Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring just now, Shep.” Jack taunted.

“I get the feeling sex with you would involve broken bones, plus I was staring at your tattoos, not your barely concealed tits.” Shepard retorted.

“Maybe, but you like your women blue from what I hear.” The biotic replied snidely.

“Oh, fuck off. Did you find anything useful in the database or have you just been poking around in there to piss Miranda off?”

“Pissing her off is fun but I did find what I wanted. The facility I was ‘raised’ in is on Pragia. Hated that place. I want to blow it up.” Jack replies, picking up the datapad she just had and tossing it at Shepard.

Reflexes sharp, she caught the datapad with ease and looked at the contents. It was everything about the project designed to ‘create’ Jack into Subject Zero. It looked like Cerberus had doctored the data to make it look like the facility had gone rouge but Shepard was certain this was procedure whenever an experiment when wrong. Cut all ties and cover all tracks and no one was the wiser, usually.

“Blowing up Cerberus facility sounds right up my alley. What kind of ordinance were you thinking of?” Shepard replied.

“Seriously? Just like that?” Jack asked in surprise.

“I have no loyalties to Cerberus. If I have a chance to piss the Illusive Man off, I’ll do it gladly.” The Commander retorted.

“They put you back together after you died and you still hate them. Talk about ungrateful, huh?” the biotic commented, a smug smirk on her face.

“Cerberus was behind the attack on Akuze, where I nearly died and lost many friends and good soldiers. They almost did the same thing a second time and then killed Admiral Kohaku because he was snooping too close. Stuck him full of needles and experimented on him. He died painfully.” Shepard growled.

“Fucking Christ. Cheerleader won’t be too happy about this once she finds out.”

“Miranda can kiss my ass. She’s not…” Shepard started, only to be interrupted by EDI.

“I apologize for interrupting Commander, but you are needed in the cargo bay immediately. Grunt seems to have suddenly become extremely agitated.” EDI announced.

“Great, a pissed krogan. Duty calls. I’ll let you know when we can pick up the ordinance for Pragia. We should have time.

* * *

 

Grunt was pacing back and forth when Shepard arrived in his room, huffing and grunting and muttering to himself. He glanced at Shepard for a moment but didn’t stop moving and muttering to himself.

“What’s pissed you off now, Grunt?” Shepard asked cautiously.

“Nothing! At least, it’s nothing in particular. I do not understand why I feel like this but being cooped up in here… it’s unnatural. I feel like I need to crush things, destroy… kill! I must do SOMETHING!” He growled, throwing his hand around to emphasize his response.

“Alrighty… EDI, do we have anything on krogan physiology or really anything that’ll give us insight on what’s up with Grunt?” Shepard asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“Unfortunately, krogan medical records are closely guarded. I do not have any information that would help. A trip to Tuchunka might provide answers. Shall I get in touch with your old friend, Urdnot Wrex?” EDI replied.

“Ya, sure. If anyone will have answers, that ancient dinosaur will. Grunt, try not to put a hole in anything vital until we get there, ok? We’ll figure out what’s going on with you.” Shepard replied, cautiously approaching him and patting him on the shoulder.

“I will try, Shepard, but do not take too long,” He replied before slamming his head into the glass window overlooking the cargo bay and cracking it.

Shepard left Grunt to his own devices before the young krogan slammed her into the wall again. She’d rather not repeat that encounter again with him since she didn’t have her pistol on her right now. As she walked back to the elevator, Shepard noticed she was passing by the Life Support room, home to the drell assassin, Thane. It was the only room that suited the accommodations he needed to be comfortable. He didn’t have much of a presence, which is why she didn’t notice him standing in the far corner of the room at first until he spoke.

“Shepard. It’s rare for you to come visit me down here. What can I do for you?” He greeted, moving towards the table and sitting down, inviting her to sit across from him.

“Just checking in, seeing if you’re settled in alright or needed anything. I know we haven’t really interacted much since Illium.” Shepard replied, declining the seat and, instead, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“I see. I appreciate the concern. Your crew has been very accommodating.” He said, his large eyes fixed on her.

“Good. Am I intruding? You seemed to be lost in thought there now that I think about it.” She asked.

“A personal matter has come to mind as of late. Perhaps I could ask your advice, since I am at a loss on what to do.” Thane replied.

He opened up about his life and work, about his family. The wife he had lost and the son he had abandoned. Thane had learned that his son was attempting to take up his father’s profession. He continued on to explain more about himself, such as his spirituality and eidetic memory. Shepard found a bit of it creepy the way he could recall his first kill, meeting his wife, the birth of his son… all in perfect detail. It reminded her of how her nightmares felt, remembering what it felt like to choke on nothing, acid burning through flesh… a cold chill raced down her spine. They talked for a bit longer, until Miranda interrupted by requesting Shepard come to her office for a few minutes. She apologized to Thane but the drell seemed unbothered by the interruption.

Now, what the hell could Miranda want?

* * *

 

“Commander, I am concerned by Yeoman Chamber’s recent evaluation plus what I’ve observed personally in the field. You’ve become increasingly reckless in the field, no regard for your personal safety at all.” Miranda said a bit crossly, leaning back in her chair.

“Reckless? So what if I’m taking more risks in the field. I’m getting the job done, aren’t I? I’m a quarter machine at least and if I do expire, the Illusive Man is just going to make you put me back together. At least this time, you’ll have a fresh corpse.” Shepard replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Not if you take a bullet to the brain. Your temperament has gotten worse since we left the Citadel, especially towards me. Care to share what I’ve done to piss you off this time?”

“I know it was you who made Liara do Cerberus’s dirty work. Got her mixed up with the Shadow Broker.” Shepard growled.

“I didn’t force her to do anything. I offered her an opportunity to protect you and she did.”

“You took advantage of her! How the fuck can you justify what Cerberus has done? Murder, torture… all the lives they’ve hurt and destroyed and for what? The betterment of humanity? You work for psychopaths!” Shepard snarled at her.

The tension in the room grew thick between them, Shepard’s chest rising and falling heavily as if she had been running. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the chair’s armrests. This was someone’s fault but she wasn’t sure who to blame. Liara? Hannah? The Illusive Man? Miranda? She wanted to be angry at someone, make someone pay for what happened to her. Her blood was singing in her ears but after a few quiet minutes, she out in an explosive breath and slumped in her seat.

“Laura, I know you want to blame someone for this but we needed you for this mission. The Council and the Alliance need you, Cerberus needs you… Liara needs you. I admit, cutting her out after she narrowly escaped the Blue Suns was a miscalculation on my part but there’s no point in apologizing.”

“So what? The plan was to revive me and keep us apart? You thought I’d be ok with this? Do you have any understanding what it’s like is to relive dying when you go to sleep?!” The Commander said, facing turning a light shade of pink.

“I honestly didn’t think Project Lazarus would actually succeed.  You were in bad shape when we got you in. The amount of tissue we had to regrow and repair… it amazes me you even woke up.” Miranda explained vaguely, glad the woman was calming down a bit.

“Jacob said I was supposed to be out for another six months. Why did I wake up early if you didn’t wake me up?”

“The attack shorted out the anesthesia system that was keeping you asleep. You had healed enough to be able to walk around but we weren’t sure about your mental stability at that point. You had woken up a few times before that during the last stages of the project.”

“But Cerberus is only using me as a tool. Once the Collectors are dealt with, what happens to me? I go back in a tube? Termination? It’s not like the Illusive Man gives a shit about giving me a second chance.” Shepard retorted.

“But I do. The Illusive Man has my loyalty because he helped me with an extremely personal matter, but I called you here because I need you to help me. The team needs you clear headed but as we grow closer to the planned assault against the Collectors, I find you’re not the only one with loose ends to tie up.” Miranda explained to her.

“You want my help? That’s hard to believe.”

“Regardless of your opinion of me, I respect your ability to lead, Laura. You command respect even from Grunt and Jack. You inspire others to follow you into the abyss. I am skilled at many things but a true leader I am not.” Miranda replied, getting up from her chair.

“Ok. You have my attention them. What is this favor?”

“It’s a delicate situation involving my sister… and my father.” __

* * *

 

Shepard was tired as hell when she walked into the mess hall, having spent the day talking with the crew. She felt like she understood a few of them a bit better but everyone had loose ends to tie up. They would need to get everyone sorted out. Rubert greeted her, asking if the Commander wanted something to eat but all Shepard cared for was a cup of Serrice Blue Tea. While Rubert prepared a cup for her, Shepard sat at the table and started fiddling with her omni-tool.

“You look troubled, Commander.” A familiar voice said, snapping her attention away from the messages she was reading.

“Samara! Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Got a lot on my mind.” Shepard replied in surprise, looking up at the justicar.

“That’s quite alright. Would you mind if I joined you?” the asari asked politely.

“Please. Rubert! Second cup of tea if you don’t mind.”

Samara’s personality was one Shepard still did not understand. She had seen how this woman handled herself against opponents and yet, she was very reserved but not impassionate. The matriarch never spoke about herself at all and she knew very little about the place of justicars in asari culture and society. Shepard was more worried about upsetting the justicar and getting her neck snapped. Rubert approached with two steaming cups of tea, asking if they needed anything else. Shepard thanked him before picking up her cup and taking a long sip despite the fact it was still piping hot.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Samara asked, waiting for her cup to cool.

“Just… a lot on my mind. Still trying to make sense of everything. I’ve felt nothing but confused and angry since I woke up.”

“I noticed the atmosphere on the ship has become tense in the past couple of days. You seem more stressed that usual.”

“That noticeable, huh? I can barely wrap my head around the fact I’ve been dead for nearly three years and yet it doesn’t feel that way at all. It just doesn’t click. Plus, finding everyone moved on or changed into people I don’t fully recognize… all of this feels wrong.” Shepard sighed, drinking another gulp of tea.

“This must be a very difficult predicament for you. I noticed you’re quite close with Garrus and Tali. I understand they were your companions when hunting Saren?” Samara pressed, goading the human into talking.

Shepard explained her frustrations to Samara as they finished their tea. The justicar listened patiently, studying the human. Shepard intrigued her, reminding her of her eldest daughter to some degree. Free-spirited but full of frustration and misdirected anger. However, she could also tell the human was still grieving, her heart wounded.

“Losing a loved one is never an easy wound to endure but you have a unique chance to undo the damage death has wrought upon you and… Liara, wasn’t it? I’ve heard Joker talk about her with EDI when he thinks no one can hear him. I understand she was your lover and you two were very close.” Samara said gently, finishing her tea.

“Ya but the damage is pretty bad. She’s tangled up with the Shadow Broker, focused on bringing him down whatever the cost. There’s no room in her mind or heart for me anymore.”

Samara’s expression shifted slightly, just enough for Shepard to notice. The justicar looked troubled, a slight furrow to her brow and a tension in her throat. Their conversation slowed into a somber silence. They weren’t any closer to the Collectors, but they had been making progress in slowing the attacks on the colonies.

“I am not certain if I thanked you for assisting me on finding that ship manifest on Illium.” Samara suddenly said, eyes lifting slightly to look at the human.

“Ah, that’s ok. You’re welcome. You never said what you were looking for.”

“I never did but perhaps it’s time I did. The ship had a fugitive I have been chasing for a long time. I thought I had her cornered on Illium but I did not expect Eclipse to help her escape. Now, she’s made a new hunting ground on Omega.” Samara explained.

“You speak as if you know this person.” Shepard pressed.

“A dangerous creature. My daughter, Morinth.” Samara replied, voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

The asari suddenly opened up about her herself, telling Shepard about her bond mate and the daughters they had. Shepard had no idea there was a genetic anomaly associated with asari, especially one that made them dangerous. Samara explained the Ardat-Yakshi and why she had spent the last couple of centuries in relentless pursuit of her eldest daughter. She was a danger to the entire galaxy if left free to roam.

“Has no one helped you try to stop her?” Shepard asked.

“Morinth is clever and very good at manipulating others to her means, mostly to facilitate her escape. I believe she thinks I’ve lost her trail, which provides the opportunity I need to finally kill her before she disappears for another century in the depths of the Traverse.” Samara retorted with determination.

“I don’t blame you. Well, let me get in touch with Aria, see if she’s got anything useful and we’ll go after her. Together.” Shepard assured her.

“You are too kind. Please, let me know of anything you learn.”

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Her Royal Majesty_

**_From:_ ** _Commander Laura Shepard_

_An Ardat-Yakshi might have set up shop on Omega. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her, let me know what’s going on. I’ll owe you big, as long as she doesn’t slip away._


	26. Near Miss

**_To:_ ** _Miranda Lawson_

**_From:_ ** _Illusive Man_

_Keep Shepard under control. Her behavior is becoming troublesome and I don’t want complications jeopardizing our goals._

* * *

 

“I don’t like this Joker. There’s no visible damage to the ship and it’s just… too quiet. Scans pick anything up?” Shepard asked, looking out the window nervously as they approached the Collector ship looming ahead of the Normandy.

“Zilch. It seems to be powered down for now but, be careful. I don’t know what those turian ships might have done to put it out of commission, but I get the feeling we shouldn’t linger here longer than we have to. I don’t want to tangle with that thing a second time.” He replied, sounding just as nervous.

As a precaution, Shepard only took a small fire team with her, consisting of Grunt, Tali, and Kasumi. She didn’t like this mission, considering the Illusive Man had been very vague on numerous details. However, he had been right about one thing; this was likely their only opportunity to figure out how to get through the Omega-4 Relay in one piece.

The ship was, eerily, quiet and empty. Hell, EDI hadn’t been able to detect any trace of the supposed turian ships that had disabled it but the Collector ship seemed to be abandoned. There wasn’t a soul alive on board as far as she could tell. Something in the back of Shepard’s mind was warning her that there was something extremely wrong with this situation but it was too late to turn back now. EDI gave her the coordinates to the mainframe access the AI needed to datamine the ship for any useful information. The further they traveled into the ship though, the more unnerved everyone but Grunt got… especially with the piles of fetid corpses decorating the barely lit hallways. Shepard noticed the corpse piles were near what appeared to be workstations. Tali approached a console to get a look and shed some light about what the Collectors might be doing.

“It seems like they have been extrapolating and modifying DNA. Think that’s how the Reapers make Husks and the other creepy soldiers they have.” Tali reported, looking over the data displayed on the terminal in front of her.

“Why would Reapers care about DNA? I thought they controlled their slaves through machine implants, like Saren?” Shepard asked, peering nervously into the pod holding a dead Collector.

“Part of the process maybe? Keelah! Shepard, you might want to look at this.” The quarian replied, beckoning the human over.

“What’d you find?” She asked, staring at the stream of data.

“The Collectors… I’m not sure if I’m reading this correctly but it looks like the Collectors are modified Protheans!”

“What?!”

Tali sent the data to EDI and the AI confirmed Tali’s conclusion, even able to trace where the DNA strand came from. A sinking feeling began to fill the Commander’s stomach. Everyone thought the Collectors were some weird race but the fact they were repurposed to serve the Reapers… that was a fate worse than death and Shepard suspected the same was planned for the humans if they didn’t stop them.

As Tali and EDI finished compiling the DNA data from the computer, Shepard wandered around the room. She felt uneasy but that was the atmosphere of the ship… or at least, that’s what she chalked up what was causing her paranoia. She felt something watching her, voices whispering though she couldn’t make out the words. It felt like bugs were crawling under her skin and every time she turned, she could swear she saw a shadow lurking just out of her line of sight. Once EDI and Tali were finished, they headed deeper into the ship to reach the mainframe terminal the Normandy AI needed.

The central part of the ship was lined with pods, the same pods they had seen on Horizon that the Collectors were using to transport the colonists they’d abduct. Where were they all being taken, though? The Collector ship must make regular stops at their base to unload their cargo. Still, it gave no clues as to what they were doing with the captured humans.

“That’s the terminal ahead, Commander.” EDI announced as they got closer.

They had to take some weird flying platform to reach it but once they did, Shepard helped patch EDI into it so she could data mine it. In her search, EDI discovered that the distress call had been a trap to lure them out here. Then all hell broke loose. The ship started to stir and Husks, Abominations, and Collectors, determined to destroy them. Grunt enjoyed the fight but Tali, Kasumi, and Shepard did not share in the krogan’s enthusiasm for battle… well, Shepard did a little. It was the only constant in her life right now and she drew confidence from it. They made it back to solid ground and booked it for the shuttle as fast as they could but the Collectors were putting on the pressure the closer and closer they got.

“Ship systems at 80%. You’re running out of time, Commander.” EDI warned.

“I know!” Shepard shouted back in annoyance, trying to keep her composure.

She ducked down to avoid a laser aimed at where her head had been seconds ago. The Collectors were right on their heels, Harbinger barking orders and hoping from body to body whenever Shepard managed to kill it. That thing would not stay dead! Shepard cursed herself for taking Kasumi’s advice in regards to her armor. She vaulted over the barrier, Tali shouting in warning, and made a break for a better position. She was stopped halfway when a shot slammed into her shoulder, spinning her twice before she stumbled to the ground. Harbinger shouted something, probably for the Collectors to retrieve her.

_You will NOT escape Shepard!_

“RUN!” Shepard screamed at her team as she got to her feet, dropping cover fire as Tali, Kasumi, and Grunt ran for the tunnel.

Harbinger shouted orders angrily as Shepard slipped into the tunnel, EDI slamming the doors shut and disabling them to buy them time. Shepard leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth as she pulled the medi-gel applicator out and smeared it over the wound. Luckily, the shot had gone clear through her and didn’t hit bone.

“You ok there, Laura?” Kasumi asked, hand lightly resting on her arm as she leaned in to inspect the damage.

“Ya. Hurts like hell but beats having half my face melted off.” She retorted with a humorless laugh, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

Once they had the chance to catch their breaths, they booked it for the shuttle as the Collectors were trying to tear their way through the door. They made it but the ship was nearly fully online. They had minutes to get the fuck out of here. Once they were in the cargo bay of the Normandy, Shepard booked it for the cockpit, even as EDI and Joker were piloting the ship away as the Collector ship rounded on them, that massive cannon lighting up as it powered on.

“Get us out of here Joker!”

“Trying to!!” he exclaimed in reply, working the console swiftly.

Shepard watched in horror as she found herself staring at the front of the Collector ship, memories of the attack three years ago. She couldn’t forget that ship or the damage it wrought as it ripped the ship in half, sent her flying into space with a slice air-hose…

“SHIT!” Joker swore as he jerked the ship to the side, avoiding the shot aimed at them.

The dodging maneuver tossed Shepard to the ground, hitting her head against the floor hard enough to set her ears ringing. Joker piloted the ship away and they flew as fast as the Normandy could muster to reach the mass relay. EDI reported that the Collector ship was attempting to pursue but was much slower than they were. Shepard picked herself up off the floor once EDI confirmed they were safe. She gingerly touched the swollen bump on her head and groaned.

“That was way too close Commander. Let’s never do that again.” Joker said, letting out a loud sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

“Agreed. The Illusive Man lied to us. He knew that signal was fake, that we were heading into a trap. I’m gonna…”

“Commander Shepard, the Illusive Man is requesting to speak with you.” EDI interrupted.

“Speak of the devil.” Shepard growled.

* * *

 

As expected, her conversation with the Illusive Man left Shepard in a foul mood when she came out of the conference room. He admitted he knew it was a trap and sent them anyway, believing that the risk was worth it and it would have been a waste to inform them. Once she had a cup of tea to calm down and get herself patched up, Shepard called the team into the conference room to discuss what they had learned.

“So this WAS a fucking set-up!” Jack growled, glaring daggers at Miranda even though the woman remained silent on the matter.

“I have to agree with Jack here on this. That was a huge risk we did not need to take. Too close of a repeat to the last time the Normandy encountered that thing.” Garrus retorted, Tali nodding in agreement.

“I already tried chewing him out but he thinks he’s justified. We discovered what we need to get through the Omega-4 Relay but it’s gonna be tricky. The Collector ship uses a special IFF to pass through so… Illusive Man is looking into options of getting our hands on one. We also found the coordinates for the base.” Shepard said, motioning for EDI to pull up the galaxy map.

The coordinates the AI had retrieved placed the Collector base in the heart. Though it seemed impossible but Shepard could believe it. The Reapers were capable of technological feats well beyond them.

“So, what is the plan until the Illusive Man finds our IFF, Commander?” Samara asked.

“We wrap up loose ends, set personal matters to rest. Once we have a lead on an IFF, we’ll go after it and then pay the Collectors a long overdue visit.” Shepard responded before calling the meeting to a close.

She stood there, wincing as her head throbbed and a cold sweat stuck to her skin. She found herself having a hard time catching a proper breath. Garrus and Tali noticed and hung back, waiting until the room emptied before approaching the woman.

“Laura, are you ok?” Garrus asked, taloned hand on her shoulder.

“Ya… I think. Just had a moment there, hard to breathe.” She replied, voice raspy as she took in a ragged breath.

“You have one of your flashbacks? I remember them being an issue of concern before.” Tali added worriedly.

“Not really. I haven’t had a real flashback since I woke up. I have nightmares about it but nothing comes up in the field anymore. Seeing that ship though… fuck, it was like being back there.” Shepard replied, wiping the sweat from her brow on the back of her hand.

“As long as you’re ok. You know you can rely on me and Tali here if you need anything.” Garrus said hopefully before leaving.

Shepard smiled at him as the turian left however, she noticed Tali lingered. She knew the quarian was still in contact with Liara and that kind of saddened her but this was how things were going to be. The quarian fidgeted nervously.

“Something up, Tali?” Shepard asked.

“I just… I know you don’t like me talking about Liara but I seriously think she misses you, Laura. I know I don’t know much about relationships and stuff but could you at least try? For me? You’ve been so mopey and depressed, I can’t take it anymore. It’s weird to accept you two not being together.” Tali asked, hands clasped together.

“Tali… sigh, I appreciate the thought but Liara made it pretty clear we can’t be like that anymore. She had no reason to wait for me and I’ve got to accept the fact she’s moved on. We all do.” Shepard said, patting the quarian on the shoulder before she left.

Shepard remained behind to brood in quiet contemplation. EDI took notice of this as well as her vitals. She was stressed beyond what a normal human was capable of bearing. A lot was weighing on her shoulders and given recent events, the AI conclude the human might snap unless her own issues were settled.

“Is everything alright Commander?” EDI asked.

“Wish I knew the answer to that, EDI. Can you tell Joker to set a course for Tuchunka? We need to get this matter settled with Grunt before he rips apart a bulkhead or something.”

“Of course, Commander.”

* * *

 

Liara returned to her apartment exhausted. Information brokering was just as much work, if not more, than archaeology. Dealing with people all day, complaints and whining… it was maddening at times. She looked around at the Prothean artifacts that surrounded the room, drawing comfort from them being there. As she walked towards her desk, she was greeted by the odd piece of her collection; the melted chest armor of Shepard’s original Alliance N7 Infiltrator suit. When the Shadow Broker had stolen Shepard’s corpse from Alchera, some of the armor was put up for sale. Liara was quick to procure this piece, though the red and white striped left arm guard had vanished and her helm had never been recovered. There was also the dog tags she managed to secure as well, sitting in a frame on her desk.

Looking at it now, knowing Shepard was alive… there was a hauntingly surreal quality to the armor now. She wondered what her former lover would think if she knew of this, of what Liara had clung to all these years. Lying to Shepard like that, breaking the Commander’s heart had been difficult. It hurt and had left the asari in a constant state of unease and uncertainty.

Since their meeting on Illium, Liara kept tabs on the Normandy’s movements and activities. The access codes Hannah had gotten and constant contact with Garrus and Tali made it easy. She was glad to reconnect with her old friends, guilt for abandoning them still nagging at her. Liara would have to properly apologize to them sometime soon. Tired, Liara went upstairs, stripping out of her dress and leaving it pooled on the floor by the foot of the bed before climbing into bed and letting herself sink into the soft mattress.

“Long day?” Hannah chuckled, having been standing just out of sight by the stairs so Liara wouldn’t notice her.

“Goddess! Hannah, I’m indecent!” Liara exclaimed, throwing her arms up to try and cover her bra and panties.

“Aren’t we all? You look tired kiddo. Have you eaten much today? Nevermind, I’ll go fix you something.” She asked, heading to the kitchen downstairs.

Liara sat there for a moment, stunned, before getting up and grabbing her robe before heading downstairs. Hannah was in the kitchen, pulling items from the fridge and cookware on the stove. It really shouldn’t surprise her when the woman showed up unannounced and doted on her. Hannah had done a good job taking care of her but sometimes she could be… obtrusive? She wasn’t sure how to describe Hannah. In the three years she’s know her, Liara still knew very little about how the woman operated.

“Why are you here?” Liara asked, sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Making you dinner naturally. You should hire a cook or I could teach you. I can make a mean chicken alfredo.” The woman replied.

“Hannah. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re trying to distract me.” The asari sighed, looking annoyed.

The human paused and sighed, turning around. She looked troubled, which was not a good thing. Once she set the meat to cooking in the pan she finally responded.

“The Shadow Broker sent one of his goons after me. I think I was snooping too close. He’s got a SPECTRE in his pocket.” Hannah replied, lifting her shirt partially to show the swollen bruise on her side.

“Hannah! Why are you telling me this now?” Liara demanded, getting up from her seat.

“I’m okay kiddo. This was a couple of days ago so I had to lay low, make sure my tracks were covered and all. Learned her name though this is gonna cause problems for us, maybe.”

“Who is it?”

“Tela Vasir. Asari. Sure you know her name, she’s pretty famous. She does side jobs for the Shadow Broker. My guess is they got some kind of mutual deal going on. I’d be careful… bitch is a good biotic. I barely got away from her with my ass intact.” Hannah explained.

Liara stewed on the information while the woman finished cooking dinner, pulling up her omni-tool and looking up the public records on Vasir. This was worrisome and set her to wondering how many SPECTREs the Shadow Broker might have in his pocket. He wouldn’t hesitate to send Vasir after her if she got too close, Liara was certain of that. She was forced to close her omni-tool when Hannah pushed a plate in front of her.

“Eat. You’re starting to get a bit thin there.” Hannah ordered.

“I haven’t lost any weight, Hannah.” Liara sighed as she dug in.

“Sure. So… have you and Laura talked since her visit?” She asked, going to get a drink.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“No reason… aside from the fact you’ve been mopey since she dropped by. I don’t get why you didn’t just warp her out of her armor and screw her on the couch in your office.” Hannah replied, making Liara gag on the gulp of wine she had taken.

“Hannah! She’s your daughter!!” Liara exclaimed in shock.

“And? She ain’t a virgin… well, maybe she is now based on a technicality. Anyway, you need to sort this out with her or it's going to keep distracting you.” The human lectured.

“Don’t start this again, please.”

“I’m not starting anything, just your friendly reminder that it’s not too late. If not her, then I met a really nice turian the other night…” Hannah started to say with a knowing smirk.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Hannah.”

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Laura Shepard_

**_From:_ ** _Aria_

_Your Ardat-Yakshi is here. Dunno when she showed up but already made her fist kill. I’m not going to do anything unless she comes after me so don’t drag your feet if you don’t want the body count to hit the double digits._

_I’ll have a bottle of that brandy when you show up._


	27. Maw Slayer

**_To:_ ** _Laura Shepard_

**_From:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

_I want to talk to you if you find you have some spare time to make another trip to Illium. There’s a lot to say._

* * *

 

Shepard hadn’t been sure what to expect when they arrived on Tuchunka. Though a barren, nuclear wasteland had been pretty low on the list. Once she got a good look at the planet from the shuttle and upon stepping out in the port and seeing the dismal appearance and atmosphere… now she understood what Wrex was talking about years ago. Uplifting the krogan had nearly destroyed them and the genophage crushed all hope. Shepard noted some Blood Pack mercs lingering about, but she ignored them, a messenger sent from the Urdnot Clan to meet them and guide them to the main audience room.

As Shepard approached the center, she noticed there were a few krogan gathered around what appeared to be at throne made of stone and metal scrap. They were arguing about something but as she was led closer, they stopped talking and parted, staring at her. She was probably the first human they’d ever seen, especially on their home world. However, one krogan’s ugly scarred maw she recognized immediately, a broad grin breaking across her face.

“SHEPARD!” Wrex bellowed as he rose to his feet, arms spread.

“Wrex!!” Shepard replied, spreading her arms as well.

They bumped chests before the krogan grabbed her in a huge hug, lifting the human off her feet as they laughed. Despite nearly getting her lungs crushed into her ribs, Shepard felt giddy at finding the krogan alive and doing well… or as well as he could be anyway.

“You look good for a dead woman, Shepard. Even got those scars replaced. Maybe I’ll have to try dying sometime.” He joked, waving off the crowd of krogan so they could talk. “So, what brings you to my home?”

“I wish this were a social visit so we can knock back some drinks and talk about kicking Saren’s ass but I’ve got a couple of matters to deal with. Grunt!”

The tank-bred krogan approached, all the other krogan staring. Wrex straightened up and stared at him, walking around him and sniffing him, making comments that didn’t quite make sense to Shepard. There was a tension in the air. That made her nervous.

“Smells correct. So you’re what Warlord Okeer was working on. What’s wrong with him, Shepard?” Wrex asked.

“No idea. He’s been agitated…” She started to explain but then the old krogan cut her off.

“Ah. There’s nothing wrong with him. Your kid is just hitting puberty. He needs to take the Rite like all krogan do when they come of age. Go see the shaman for instructions. What’s the other problem you’ve got here, Shepard?”

Shepard explained about the salarian taken captive by Blood Pack and Wrex had information on him too. Another clan had gotten a hold of him, rivals to the Urdnots that were hoping to use the cure to bolster their numbers and take control of Tuchunka. This would undermine everything Wrex was trying to do to unite his people. She decided to go after rescuing Mordin’s apprentice first, leaving Grunt with Wrex to learn a bit about the krogan. With Jack and Zaeed in tow, they took one of the scouting vehicles out to where Clan Weyrlock had holed up in an ancient hospital.

Despite the fierce opposition, they muscled their way through Weyrlock’s ranks and found Maelon, working fervently at a terminal at the heart of the facility. He had been there willingly, driven by guilt for what the genophage had wrought upon the krogan. They had come across the krogan they had tested on, people driven to desperation just to have a future. Shepard wasn’t sure if she should be mad at Mordin, considering she knew the stories about what happened with the Krogans after the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions that followed on its heels. Mordin, at first, insisted on destroying Maelon’s research, erase all trace of it.

“Mordin, are you sure? I mean, look at this place. Hate to point fingers but the salarians did this to the krogans. Your people helped them destroy themselves.” She said.

“Uplifting krogan to fight Rachni was right decision. Genophage was right decision, along with modification to resist adaptation.” He argued, large eyes focused on the display.

“Seriously? You saw Wrex. He’s trying to rebuild the krogan civilization! You can’t continue to condemn them like this!” She protested angrily.

“If the krogan’s number explode again, they will spread across the galaxy. Besiege planets. Destroy. Chaos and war… much bloodshed. Genophage was right decision.”

“Bullshit. You don’t believe that or you wouldn’t have let me stop you. The krogan can change if given the chance, the hope, for a future. I mean, you see to what lengths they are going to overcome this. Mothers are burying their still-born children for Christ’s sake.” Shepard pressed.

Mordin looked at her, his expression unreadable but she could swear she saw a flicker of remorse and guilt. He considered her words for a few moments. In the end, he decided to keep Maelon’s research. His student had been on the right track but was nowhere close to creating a cure for the genophage. Satisfied with the outcome, they returned to the Urdnots to deal with Grunt’s little ‘problem’ next.

“He is tank bred! He cannot participate in the Rite! He doesn’t even have a krantt! He’s not truly krogan.” Uvenk protested, one of the krogans that had been talking with Wrex when they arrived.

“If Grunt needs a krantt, I’ll gladly fill that role.” Shepard protested, glaring at Uvenk.

“Admirable but you’re a human. You don’t understand what it means to have a krantt.” The shaman said, Uvenk snorting smugly.

“Maybe not but Grunt’s part of my crew and if anyone is going to bar his right to prove himself to Clan Urdnot and krogan traditions, well… I have no problem putting a few bullets in their face.” She retorted hands crossed over her chest.

“She cannot be his krantt! This soft, fleshy female isn’t even krogan!” Uvenk protested.

“Fuck you!” Shepard snarled, losing her temper as she rounded on the krogan.

She surged toward Uvenk and, without even thinking, slammed her forehead into his crest hard enough to make the krogan stagger back a step. Like before, she cut the bridge of her nose, red blood trickling down her face. The shaman laughed Uvenk out of the room and grinned at Shepard.

“Ha! You’re more krogan than most around here. Grunt can take the Rite with whomever he chooses as his krantt. Human blood is redder than ours. Interesting.” The shaman said, waving them off.

Shepard headed back to the Normandy to have Dr. Chakwas lecture her about head butting things and patching her up. Once she was cleaned up, she asked Grunt who he wanted to join them. Surprisingly, the krogan picked Samara and Jack to join them on whatever the Rite was. Once everyone was ready, they head to the rover that would take them to the site, Wrex wishing them luck.

* * *

 

“Look out Commander!” Samara shouted.

Shepard spun as the varren lunged at her, claws cutting into her left shoulder and splashing red blood into the dusty rocks. They fell down the small flight of stairs, Shepard using the momentum to roll on top of the varren with her combat knife in hand and driving it through the varren’s throat. The beast gurgling as it went limp. A second varren lunged, teeth biting deep into the back of her leg. Shepard cried out, scrambling for the blade still stuck in the other varren. Grunt barreled through, kicking the varren hard enough to send it flying with a yelp before Jack finished it off.

“You ok there Shepard?” He asked as he watched her slap medi-gel over the wounds.

“I’ll live,” She replied, leaning her weight away from her hurt leg as much as possible as she stood.

Urz barked as he slunk back to her, maw covered in blood. The varren bonded with her earlier when she had been exploring the ‘throne’ room of the Urdnot clan. She had never had a pet before, but Urz was fiercely loyal and reliable for a varren. She wondered how Miranda would take to having a varren on the ship. He made a handy battle companion.

The Rite was insanity. Each time the Keystone struck the barren earth, the wild beasts of Tuchunka were drawn to them, forcing them to fight for their lives. Shepard found it was a weird tradition, but it was fitting for the krogan. She had caught glimpses of what their civilization had been, primitive but beautiful. It was hard to envision the krogan creating art or focusing on anything that wasn’t violence, but it was sad. Wrex had spoken of how the planet used to be covered in life until the krogans bombed it into dust. Still, she needed to focus on the here and now. Despite the overwhelming ferocity of Tuchunka’s murderous wildlife, having Samara and Jack there made it easier. Shepard figured Grunt chose them on purpose for their biotics.

“Gotta hit the Keystone one more time Shepard.” Grunt reminded her, grinning eagerly with blood and bits of gore stuck to his armor.

“I know. I just need a sec to catch my breath Grunt.” Shepard sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“You’re getting old, Laura.” Jack laughed.

“We’re almost done Shep! Then we can celebrate me becoming krogan!” the tank-bred roared, beating his chest.

“Alright, alright.”

Once she had her breath, Shepard limped over to the Keystone’s control panel… which was really just a single large button. She slammed her fist against it, watching as the giant cylinder raised high before dropping to the ground. There was no speech this time, but the impact unsettled the dust again. However, it was quiet. No howls or shrieks from the distance. The silence dragged on for a few minutes before the ground started to quake underneath them.

“Finally, a worthy opponent!” Grunt cheered.

Several fleshy looking things burst out of the ground, but no one had any idea of what they were. There were three sitting in a cluster, writhing like snakes but there were no visible eyes or mouths or anything. Jack shot her a confusing look, but Shepard just shrugged. Grunt, eager for more bloodshed, opened fire on it, bullets ripping into them and splashing the rocks behind them with green blood. The shriek that filled the air nearly popped her eardrum as Shepard clapped her hands over them but she recognized that sound. It rang deep with familiarity and she knew what was coming.

“Thresher Maw!!” She shouted, diving for cover as the beast erupted from the ground, sailing over them and burrowing into the rocks and dirt behind them.

Grunt roared in delight as Samara and Jack ducked for cover. Shepard had her back pressed into the low wall she was behind, panting as sweat rolled down her skin in rivulets. Fear clenched her gut tightly, gloves creaking as she held her gun so hard, the metal was biting through the material. She could hear it circling them underneath the earth, rocks cracking and dirt shifting. How the hell were the four of them supposed to survive this, let alone kill it?!

“Fucking hell! How are we supposed to fight that thing?!” Jack shouted, wincing as the Thresher Maw howled again.

“We don’t! We fucking get the hell out of here! Samara, the hatch!” Shepard ordered, ringing in her ears.

The asari nodded and ran for the circular entrance in the middle of the arena, but it was sealed shut. Not even her biotics could make a dent in it. Drawn to the noise she was making, the Thresher Maw reared up, bladed arms supporting its weight as it dug into the stone. Shepard saw it was focusing on Samara, tentacle mouth quivering…

“Samara!”

Shepard ran, dropping her assault rifle and sprinting as fast as she could, ignoring the pain lacing up her injured leg. The justicar looked up and turned towards her, face stoic but confused. Shepard grabbed her, twisting so her body was between Samara and the Thresher Maw as it spat, hot liquid hitting her back. She cried out as she fell, the acid eating through her kinetic barrier and the alarms screeching in her ears. She could hear the hiss of it eating through armor and the fabric of her suit, feeling the droplets that had hit her face burning through. She screamed and rolled, trying to get it off her until she hit a wall. Samara was at her side while Jack and Grunt distracted the Thresher Maw, the woman’s biotic attacks forcing it underground again. Samara was trying to help apply medi-gel to the burns on Shepard’s face before the acid consumed anymore, blood smeared everywhere as the woman shook.

“We need to evacuate!” The justicar pointed out loudly, helping Shepard to her feet and getting her behind cover.

“Can’t get the fucking hatch open!” Jack growled in response when she took a few moments to try and get it open herself to no avail.

“Got no choice. Have to fight it.” Shepard growled through gritted teeth, her face hurting like hell.

“Commander, you’re in no shape…” the asari protested, but she shook her head.

“No choice, Samara. I will NOT repeat Akuze!”

Shepard pushed herself away from the wall and ran for her gun, the Thresher Maw rearing its ugly head again from the dirt, throwing rocks. Jack’s biotics raced across its armored hide, leaving cuts and nicks, but very few blows actually drawing blood. It seemed the only soft spot on the monster was its mouth and it was smart enough to keep itself protected when needed. Shepard was vibrating as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins like fire. She couldn’t let this thing claim more of her crew. Akuze had been a failure to her, a glaring mistake on her conscious that kept her mired in the dark pit of regret and guilt.

No more… no more letting the past keep her chained.

“What are you doing?” Grunt exclaimed as Shepard screamed at the Thresher Maw, waving her arms around.

“Something stupid and crazy.” She replied as she ran, the beast’s head following her as it dragged itself closer.

“I’m not going to let you hog all the glory, Shepard.” The krogan growled, shotgun in hand.

The Thresher Maw shrieked as it loomed over them, Shepard quaking as it sank in what she was doing was utterly stupid. The beast’s maw gaped wide, but she couldn’t aim at it, her arms refused to move. She was staring her worst fear right in the mouth, literally!

“Shit this was a bad idea!” Shepard exclaimed as the Thresher Maw lunged at them with the intention to swallow them whole.

Darkness consumes them as the Thresher Maw’s mouth falls on them, the light of Tuchunka’s sun overshadowed by the acidic death the creature promises. Grunt stands with her as they are consumed in the warm, rotten abyss. The rest of the moment was a blur for her, Shepard barely of aware of herself throwing a grenade down the Thresher Maw’s throat. The explosion threw both her and Grunt to the ground as it forced the beast to rear, the pair covered in blood and gore as the monster thrashes, howling in agony before collapsing. Grunt is already on his feet, cheering loudly. Shepard lies there, stunned by the fact she’s actually alive. Samara and Jack hurry to them, lifting the gore-covered human to her feet.

“Ugh, you smell awful, Commander,” Jack comments as she wrinkles her nose, wiping her slimed hands on her pants.

“Are you alright?” Samara asked worriedly.

“What… what the fuck happened?” the human murmured, still in a state of shock.

Her ears were ringing and her entire body trembled, but she was alive. Alive! Though the pain from the burns and other wounds stung sharply, they seemed far off right now… like she was floating outside of her body. Everything was just a blur…

* * *

 

_“There’s no stopping them. The Reapers are gods and they will destroy us all.”_

_The voice belonged to Saren but she was looking upon herself, face covered in fresh scars, some glowing with that angry orange hue. Her pistol was under her chin, grinning as her finger squeezed the trigger slowly…_

Shepard woke with a start in alarm, thinking she was still on Tuchunka but after a moment, she realized she was in the med-bay on the Normandy, Mordin at the terminal monitoring her condition. His large eyes blinked at her and a small smile touched her lips.

“M-mordin?” She croaked, mouth and throat parched.

“Welcome back to the living, Commander. It is good that you are awake. Dr. Chakwas was starting to grow concerned.” The salarian greeted her.

“H-how… why can’t I move?”

“We have you heavily sedated. You suffered numerous injuries and damage to some of your cybernetic implants. You also had several injuries from the fight with Weyrlock clan when helping me retrieve Maelon. Rest… you have earned it, Commander.” He replied warmly.

“Good… to hear. Mordin…” She muttered, closing her eyes.

“Yes, Commander?”

She never answered, however, having dozed back off as the sedatives took over again. Mordin wondered what was on the human’s mind but for now… she deserved rest while her body healed. He glanced at the monitor but, unlike before, she was actually dreaming.

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Liara T’Soni_

**_From:_ ** _Miranda Lawson_

_Commander Laura Shepard is currently indisposed. She suffered numerous injuries on a mission to Tuchunka and will not be able to respond for a week at most. She is well cared for by Dr. Chakwas and Mordin._

_In response to your message earlier, the Normandy will be making a stop at Illium shortly, though Shepard has not, currently, made any navigation plans as of yet. I will keep you appraised of when the decision to return to Nos Astra is made._


	28. I Need Her

Aria cocked a brow in curiosity as the human SPECTRE approached her, dressed in an outfit much similar to her own, minus the jacket. The fresh tattoo on her upper arm compliments the new scarring from Tuchunka draws her attention for a moment before her eyes flicker back to meet with dark emerald. She had to admit, the human was alluring in her own way and downright attractive. Looked a lot like her mother, but not nearly as feral. She had to disguise the smirk she felt tugging at her lips as the ‘Commander’ approached.

“Like the new threads, Laura. Look less like a military stooge.” Aria teased, gesturing to the couch across from her.

“You know why I’m here Aria,” Shepard replied, refusing the seat at first but after eyeballing the bottle of scotch on the table, she sat down.

“Tch, right to business I see. Pretty big ass favor you asked of me. You’re lucky I like you. The Ardat-Yakshi you’re hunting has been busy. Just made a kill last week.  A young girl; a sculptor named Nef. Pretty, poor thing. I had my men nose around, but her mother wouldn’t let anyone into her house. Here’s her address…” The asari replied, pulling up her omni-tool to send Shepard the information.

“I appreciate it. Curious though…why haven’t you gone after her yourself?” Shepard asked, watching as one of the dancers came up and poured glasses for each of them.

“She hasn’t tried to fuck me yet. Besides, she’s your mark.” Aria replied, accepting the glass and slapping the dancer on the ass as she left.

“You know, if you showed even a sliver of humanity to the ‘average Joes’ who live here, you’d have a lot of backing behind you, you know? The loyalty of the people goes a long way.” Shepard commented as she leaned over to grab her glass.

“Don’t patronize me, Shepard.”

“Just offering some advice. If you could get the people to follow you, well… let’s just say you’d be one step ahead of the Council and Alliance right now. You’ll need it.” The human responded, finishing the rest of the glass in one large gulp before getting up.

“What do you mean?” Aria asked, glaring at her.

“The Collectors are the beginning. Something bigger’s going to follow after them and they’re going to kill us all. Even you’re going to need help getting out of it alive. Thanks for the drink.”

She left After Life and met Samara near the entrance to the residential sector. Shepard shared what she learned with the justicar and, together, they headed for the poor girl’s house. They found the mother curled up outside the front door to her apartment, sobbing. One of Aria’s goons was standing nearby but left as soon as they arrived. After some gentle coaxing, the woman lets them inside to take a look around and, hopefully, learn how Morinth was picking her targets.

They went through Nef’s diary logs, listening to the girl’s last few messages… the hope and desire Morinth had instilled the girl with was heartbreaking. She could hear the slight shift in Samara’s breathing and she was pretty upset herself. Morinth was skilled, but they had some leads now. According to Samara, Morinth loved the arts and was, often, drawn to people and locations that shared her interests and sense of risk and reward. It seemed that the VIP lounge above After Life was Morinth’s hunting ground. Samara and Shepard stood outside the guarded entrance when they arrived, discussing what the plan was.

“Morinth’s home can’t be too far away from this area. The only way we’re going to get to her is if we draw her out, else she’ll us coming a mile away and run.” Shepard pondered.

“Yes. If she learns that I am here, she will cause chaos and flee into the Traverse. It sounds like you have a plan in mind, Commander.” Samara replied, her expression betraying the barest hint of concern.

“I guess you could call it a plan. We need bait to drawn Morinth out, make her drop her guard. You’ll have to stay out of sight but if I can get her to take me back to her home, you can follow behind. She’ll be none the wiser.”

“You would be putting yourself at significant risk. That is much of me to ask of you.” The justicar said, seemingly impressed by the idea.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not asking. I promised I’d do what I can to help you stop her and I will. Whatever it takes.”

* * *

 

Shepard never liked clubs, but she understood the appeal of them. The dark atmosphere, music beating through the floor meant to inspire more carnal instincts… if she weren't distracted by her task, she’d probably sink into this. The VIP lounge was a bit different from the main club down below though the patron pool seemed to be the same. She wandered around, wondering if she’d be able to spot Morinth but if the asari were as skilled a hunter as the human believed, she would not see her, but the Ardat-Yakshi would be watching. She needed to be sure that the asari’s attention would be drawn to her.

The bartender grunted at her as she approached, ordering a shot of whiskey. Shepard was doing it for appearances, but a bit of liquid courage should help steady the slight shake to her hands. Appearances would be everything and if she slipped up, Morinth would be beyond her reach.

“Get out of my way, human.” A deep, guttural voice sneered before shoving her aside.

The krogan sneered at her as he ordered a drink. Shepard glared at him for a moment before giving him a firm shove on the shoulder, forcing him to turn his attention to her.

“Watch where you’re going, you fat frog or I’ll take your quad and turn ‘em into a smoothie.” She growled at him, jaw clenched.

“What are you gonna do, huh? Squishy human.”

Her eyes narrowed as anger boiled rapidly through her blood. If there was one thing she learned, it was that krogan’s were a bit top-heavy, especially when they weren’t expecting to be tripped. Shepard hooked her foot behind his knee and yanked his leg towards her as she gave him a firm shove straight against his chest. The krogan toppled backward, arms flailing and knocking several glasses off the bar top to shatter on the ground as he fell with a dull thud. Everyone stared as she snorted in laughter, the krogan rolling side to side before finally get the angle needed to get back on his feet.

“Why you…?!” He growled as he surged at her before he saw that her hand was on the pistol holstered at her waist.

“Try me.” She challenged, a smirk playing on her lips.

The krogan backed down and scurried away with his proverbial tail tucked up his ass. To apologize for the mess she had helped create, she bought everyone at the bar a round of drinks. The mood picked up and the atmosphere returned to normal, but Shepard felt a shift. The weight of eyes on her back, someone watching her but she dared not look. If it were Morinth, she couldn’t seek out the asari; the asari had to come to her. Finishing her second drink, she went to the dance floor and wandered through the crowd of bodies weaving and writhing to the music. She bumped into someone, nearly knocking her to the ground but with quick reflexes, she caught her arm and pulled her back upright.

“Sorry about that. You ok?” She asks, heat suffusing her face as she gets a good look at the person.

She had nearly knocked over an asari, with deep blue skin and wearing a dress with a plunging neckline. She laughed it off, taking the human’s apology for what it was, but she didn’t shy away from her. A shudder ran up her back as the asari’s fingers glided up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

“Wanna dance?” her voice was sultry, blending with the deep vibe of the music.

Shepard doesn’t say anything, just steps closer and puts a hand on the asari’s hip to draw her closer. Lush, navy-hued lips curl into a flirty smile as she starts to move, a gentle sway to the tempo of the beat. The human follows suit, swaying with her as the asari presses her back against her chest. Her heart is hammering against her chest as desire flares. The tempo of the music suddenly shifts into a faster, more violent pace and, without even thinking she spins the asari around so they’re facing each other. Shepard smirks as the woman’s lips part in surprise, cupping her hand under her leg and lifting it as she pushes her back, careful to keep the woman balanced as she leans over her. Lips a breath away for a few racing seconds before pulling away, pulling the asari with her so she was standing up.

“Mind if I cut in?” A metallic, drunken voice cuts in loudly, interrupting the vibe between them.

They ignore the turian for the moment, the asari grinding her ass into Shepard’s hip. It’s not an unwelcome distraction, but Shepard has to remind herself that she’s here to lure out Morinth, not pick up a booty call. The turian, apparently drunk, tries to cut in between them, babbling about something but Shepard doesn’t hear him over the music. She grabs him, snarling at him to stop touching the asari when she’s openly protesting his advances but he just makes a rude comment back and that sets her off. She grabs the turian by his leathery throat and forcibly drags him off the dance floor and to the front door before throwing him flat on his ass. When she turns back to the floor, the asari is gone. She looks around, but Shepard can’t feel the eyes on her anymore.

“Shit…” She mumbled, thinking that Morinth, perhaps, already found her next target or might have caught wind of the trap.

She started heading for the bar but as she passed a corner, someone stepped out into her path, nearly making her jump. Another asari, however, this one had a much more sinister look to her… and she could see traces of Samara’s looks in her. Morinth had found her.

“Can I help you?” Shepard asked, keeping her composure despite being stricken by the asari’s beauty.

“You’ve turned a rather dull evening into an interesting one. Please, join me?” She asks, her voice soft but laced with something else that ensnared the human’s attention.

Shepard swallowed and followed after her, her heart racing in excitement and fear. Now the true task began. She sat down across from her at the table, Morinth lounging back with an arm slung over the seat and legs crossed. She was dressed in a black leather catsuit that Shepard found all too distracting, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the asari’s face. Her eyes… something about the weight of her gaze was intimidating. She was glad for the small amount of distance between them, but the goal was to get Morinth to take her home.

Remembering Nef’s dialogues, Shepard painted herself to be a patron of the arts, picking names and events she knew Morinth was acquainted with and that would draw her interest even closer. It worked… Morinth was hanging on her every word now as they talked and drank. If she had to be honest with herself, Shepard found herself developing an interest in Morinth. That was probably not a good thing.

“So, that tattoo and scar… How did you get those?” the asari asked, gesturing towards her left arm.

“Thresher Maw hunting on Tuchunka. Varren gave me the scars, though. Since you can’t actually mount a Thresher Maw’s head on the wall, I figured this would be a more fitting trophy.” Shepard explained to her, being cautious not to give away details that might blow her cover.

“Thresher Maw hunting. Hunting such dangerous game… how exciting.” The asari licked her lips as she spoke, an intense look of desire on her face.

Shepard tensed when Morinth slid around the booth to sit closer to her, the asari’s fingers playing with the tresses of her red hair. She had let it grow past her shoulders, too distracted as of late to give it a proper trim. The seductive purr of her voice, the way her blue eyes almost seemed to hypnotize her… Shepard was having a hard time focusing.

“I want you to myself tonight. Let’s go somewhere quieter.” Morinth said, getting up from the table, the loss of her presence mildly distressing for the Commander for some reason.

Numbly, Shepard got up and followed after her, pace hasty until she was caught up with the asari. Once they were out of the club, the daze she had been in lifted and Shepard refocused herself. She was extra careful not to look for Samara, trusting in the justicar to stay out of sight and follow them. Morinth seemed eager for whatever she had planned, her steps quick and taking short-cuts through alleys but maybe it was a tactic to ensure she wasn’t being followed… not that Morinth had any reason to think her mother would find her here. She was confident her trail was lost on Illium.

Like Shepard thought, Morinth did not live far from the club. Her apartment was, eerily, quiet and decorated with trophies from other lovers and admirers. While the asari lounged on the couch, Shepard looked around, feigning interest in the woman’s collection rather than gauging what her escape options, which there wasn’t any aside from the front door. They were seven stories up and even she wasn’t capable of surviving that drop. She wandered over to where Morinth was waiting for her, noting the bottle of vibrant pink pills.

“Hallex? That must make melding interesting.” She noted, picking up the bottle to keep herself distracted.

“Have you been with asari before?” Morinth asks with interest, smiling.

“A few times… never thought to use Hallex though. Is that what you have planned for us?” Shepard says, setting the bottle back down and moving toward the couch, trying not to sound nervous.

“Not tonight. I’d like our minds clear for what I have planned.” Morinth purred as she sat up and leaned towards Shepard.

The human’s gaze flickered down to the asari’s lips, mouth suddenly dry and tongue heavy. Her heart was thundering in her ears, body warm at the thought of intimate contact. Morinth was not gentle, immediately asserting her dominance over the human as she pushed forward, climbing on top of her as her tongue claimed her. Her one effort to even the odds was quickly thwarted as biotics pinned her arms down, the asari smirking as she pulled away, tugging on Shepard’s bottom lip with her teeth before letting go.

“Tell me that you want me.” Morinth purred, her eyes black as a starless night.

“I…” Shepard choked, hesitating on the words Morinth was trying to make her say.

Her hips arched off the couch a little as the tingling feeling in her spine intensified. The asari was attempting to meld with her and a part of Shepard, desperately, wanted to unite. That intimate contact that transcended physical, the feel of losing herself in another… she wanted it so badly that she could feel tears stinging her eyes as she fought down the desire to. Melding with Morinth would be a painful death.

“I… I wasn’t the one interested in you tonight!” Shepard gasps, squeezing her eyes shut to focus on anything but Morinth.

“What?” Morinth blinked in confusion, surprised by the human’s resistance.

As if on cue, the door sparked as Samara made her entrance, biotics forcing it open. Morinth jumped in surprise and immediately retaliated as Samara attacked her. Shepard barely had a moment to get out of the way as they fought, furniture breaking and shards of glass flying everywhere. Mother and daughter were evenly matched; Samara’s strength drawn from centuries of age while Morinth’s from the body count she had left in her wake.

“Help me! I’m just as strong as she is!” Morinth called, thinking she still had some hold on Shepard.

“This is your last hunt, Morinth.” Shepard replied, pulling her gun and shooting the Ardat-Yakshi in the shoulder.

Samara surged forward and slammed Morinth into the window, cracking the thick glass before slamming her into the floor, boot pressed to Morinth’s throat before she gave a final twist and snapped her neck. The room was suddenly silent again, Shepard breathing loudly as Samara stepped away and turned to her.

“Are you alright Commander?” She asked with concern.

“Think so. That was a close call but… she’s dead, right?”

“Yes. Come, let’s return to the ship. Someone will have heard what happened here and call what passes for authority here.”

* * *

 

_“I need you, Laura.”_

_Warm hands touching her, mapping the puckered scars on her face. Drowning in her blue eyes, in her scent and warmth…_

_“Don’t leave me. You promised…”_

_Her voice is far and full of desperation and suddenly, she can’t breathe. Her lungs have stopped working. Can’t inhale, can’t move. Everything’s spinning and she can’t breathe. Fire, metal, falling… endlessly falling…_

Shepard’s eyes snapped open, having not realized she had dozed off for a second in the shower, warm water beating on her back. She shivered as a chill raced across her skin and she turned the water off. Once dry and dressed, Shepard felt unnerved after what had just happened. Morinth… she had wanted to meld with the deadly asari despite the risks. It had been painful to fight down that urge. She left her room to talk to the only person she believed would understand her predicament.

“Samara. Do you have a moment to talk?” Shepard asked when she arrived in the justicar’s room, finding her meditating in front of the large window again.

“For you Commander, always.” The asari replied as she stopped with whatever she was doing with her biotics and got to her feet, turning to face her before gesturing towards the couch off to the side.

They sat down, but Shepard wasn’t sure how to begin. She wrung her hands together as she thought about what was on her mind; her feelings for Liara. Her relationship with the asari had changed her and it was starting to feel like she would never be over her. Samara noted the Commander’s strained behavior and decided to break the ice.

“I wish to thank you again for your help with stopping Morinth. A great weight has been lifted from my mind.” Samara said, her voice soft and with an odd lit of elation to it.

“Good. I’m glad we stopped her. I… she’s kind of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. When she tried to meld with me, I had this… overwhelming desire to go through with it…”

“Ardat-Yakshi are dangerous creatures, capable of influencing the thoughts of their prey. Morinth was exceptionally skilled at that. She made her targets feel quite receptive to her flirtations and propositions without realizing or even acknowledging the danger they were in. You resisted her, however, which I am glad for.” The justicar explained to her assuringly.

“Ya, but I don’t think it was completely from Morinth. I… I wanted it. I wanted to have that connection again so badly…”

“Liara means a great deal to you. I understand she was your lover before the Collectors destroyed the Normandy the first time.”

“Yes. Liara means a great deal to me and I don’t think I’ll ever get over her. Being with her… it was like I was made whole. Now, I feel lost, hurt… empty.” Shepard explained as she tried her best to articulate how this was making her feel.

“I understand how you feel. It is rare to make such a connection with someone but when you do, losing it never actually stops hurting. It merely dulls with the years. You remind me of how I felt when I lost my bondmate. There seems like there is something else about this that is troubling you, however.” Samara observed gently, no judgment in her eyes. Only patience and understanding.

“Always perceptive Samara. I just… lately, it seems like everyone is pushing me to try and get back together with Liara. I mean, she didn’t exactly inspire confidence when I first met her on Illium.  She was the one who handed my body to Cerberus, risked her neck to steal me from the Shadow Broker and yet she moved on. I know three years is a long time to wait but I just don’t know if…”

“Pursuing her is worth the potential heartache? I am no expert on such matters, I don’t think anyone truly is but, if you do not mind my insight, I believe you will not be satisfied until you hear a true answer from Liara. Only she can give you the closure you seek and heal the wounds of your heart and mind.” Samara politely interrupted to keep Shepard from rambling on, seeing the human’s eyes starting to water and the scar on her jaw glow.

“Feh, I suppose you’re right Samara. I need a straight answer from her. For better or for worse, I just have to face whatever comes. Worst she could do is warp my ass out her office window, right?” She sighed, getting up. “Thanks… for listening.”

“You’re welcome Laura. I hope your efforts are rewarded.”

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Hannah Shepard_

**_From:_ ** _Laura Shepard_

_I’m sorry for the way I’ve been all these years. So much shit keeps getting piled on and I keep collapsing under the weight. Next time we cross paths, you should come see the ship and we should talk. About everything._

_I’m glad you and Liara are friends. I knew you’d like her. Just… keep her safe._


	29. Sour Notes and Oily Shadows

“This was a fucking bad idea.” Shepard growled nervously as they walked through the hallway, gun gripped tightly in her hand.

The Illusive Man finally pulled through, finding the Reaper IFF they needed to safely cross the Omega-4 Relay. The only problem was was that it was still installed on a Derelict Reaper. A Cerberus research team that had been sent months prior to research it had gone dark and he wanted them to investigate the disappearance, with the priority being retrieving the IFF.

Miranda was fascinated by the interior of the ship but Shepard, Garrus, and Tali were all quite unnerved. They had communicated with Sovereign on Virmire, saw the devastation one of these could reap by itself… being inside the Reaper was the last place any of them wanted to be and yet they had no choice. The interior was so unlike a ship. Tubes ran everywhere in thick arrays. The walkways and such had all been placed by the research team so they could navigate the Reaper. Shepard swallowed nervously, try to ignore the faint but steady pulse she felt through the floor, almost like a heartbeat. This ship was alive. Sovereign was alive, in an unknown sense of the term and this Reaper, even though it didn’t move or anything, was still alive.

“We find out what happened to Dr. Chandana’s team, we find the IFF and get those doors open as fast as possible. I don’t want to stay on here any longer than we have to.” Shepard ordered as they finished observing a data log where the crew seemed to be losing their grip on reality.

“This place is fucking creepy.” Jack’s flat, nervous response came, echoing the feelings of the entire team.

They followed the platforms and scaffoldings the Cerberus group had erected, equipment scattered about. There weren’t any signs of a struggle as they progressed deeper and deeper into the ship, but Shepard had a sinking feeling she knew what had happened to the crew… only to have it confirmed when they found a few of them impaled on Dragon’s Teeth in a room that was creepily decorated like a shrine. Some of them seemed to have gone through the Husk transformation but only partially, leaving them an uncomfortable looking amalgamation of metal and flesh.

“Spirits…” Garrus breathed as he took in the scene before him.

“The Reaper-indoctrinated them, just like the STG team on Virmire. We can’t stay on here long.” Shepard retorted, egging them to continue moving.

_We only know the songs passed on… of oily shadows and sour, yellow notes…_

A skittering sound made Shepard jump and spin around but there was nothing there. It was dark but she swore she had caught something moving. After a few tense seconds, it never re-emerged. She let out a nervously held breath and relaxed her tight grip on the handle of her assault rifle. There was nothing there… just nerves playing tricks on her. However, she couldn’t explain why the words of the Rachni Queen were whispering to her.

To escape the ship, however, they needed to reach the core and shut it off. The mass effect fields were keeping a breathable atmosphere within the Reaper but were also the only thing keeping it from being yanked into Mnemosyne’s atmosphere by its gravitational pull. Once the core was out, they’d have mere minutes before the Reaper started to burn.

However, the Reaper wasn’t without its defenses. Husks crawled out of every nook and cranny in pursuit of them and Shepard suspected Chandana and his men weren’t the only one sent to the Reaper. There were also the twisted Abominations. The Reaper knew they were after the core and, despite its rotted state, was not going to let it kill them so quickly. They were passing through the heavily damaged sector of the Reaper, hull torn to shreds by whatever weapon that had crippled it millions of years ago. They had to be getting close but as the push of the Husks grew stronger. Shepard was set up towards where they had entered the area, aiming down the sights of her rifle.

She barely heard the raspy groan, the shuffling of feet behind her. She spun, Husk grabbing the rifle and yanking it out of her hands, discarding it on the floor as it lunged onto her. Sharp fingers clawed at her throat as they wrestled on the ground. Despite its frail frame, the Husk was strong. Its mouth gaped open, Shepard staring down its metal-lined throat.

_You left me to die!_

She blinked and for a second, she swore the Husk looked like Kaiden but then the creature’s head exploded in a shower of sparks and white fluid. Shepard shoved the limp Husk off her and scrambled to her feet, catching the glimpse of a light reflecting off a scope lens across the way. Quickly, she retrieved her gun and checked down her own scope, surprised to find a geth standing on the scaffoldings. Its plates flexed for a moment, seemingly staring at her before turning away and leaving. Once the husks were clear, their path to the core was unhindered.

The geth, however, had beaten them there, working at the console while they were shut outside. At first, Shepard thought it was there to help the Reaper but when Husks started crawling into the room, the geth removed the barrier blocking their path before it was knocked to the ground. Again, they had to clear the husks and take out the core as the Reaper tried to defend itself but their strength overcame its minimal defenses. The entire shell shook as the Reaper finally died, the mass effect fields failing and already starting to be pulled down to the planet below.

“Shepard, the geth!” Miranda called, stopping her in her tracks.

“Leave it!” Tali protested vehemently

Shepard grimaced, remembering that the geth lying on the ground had saved her earlier, something that was highly unusual to her and she just couldn’t ignore. She ran back and grabbed it, grunting as she lifted the limp metal body and threw it over her shoulders before running after her team. The Normandy had detached from the docking point and was waiting for them. They boarded without encountering more conflict and Joker and EDI steered the Normandy clear of the falling Reaper. Shepard passed the limp geth to Grunt, ordering him to take it to the AI Core room and pick two people to guard it while she figured out what to do with it.

All she wanted right now was to sleep.

* * *

 

_“You abandoned me!”_

_Kaiden’s accusing voice followed her as she was dragged across the floor, kicking and screaming, but her screams were silent. No sound came from her throat, but she kept trying to scream. She looked up at her captors as they pulled her, dressed in armor covered stained with dirt and blood, faces hidden by black visors._

_“You failed Saren… Benezia… Kaiden…”_

_She was lifted and her back pressed into something metal. Dragon’s Teeth surrounded her, each impaling a corpse. Herself… they were all of her. Hundreds of bodies, some turned into husks, most at varying stages of transformation. Soulless eyes staring at her, watching as she was held in place trying to fight. She could hear the torturous humming sound she had heard on Eden Prime and Virmire was the only sound and she was drowning in it._

_“You will fail!”_

 Shepard snapped awake, bolting upright and panting. Her skin was soaked in a layer of cold sweat, blanket wound around her legs. Her heart hammered against her chest, the drumming of her pulse surging in her ears. The lights turned on to a dim glow, diminishing the blue light from the fish tank.

“Are you alright Commander?” EDI asked.

“I… I’m fine, EDI. Just a nightmare.” She replied, flopping back onto her bed with a heavy sigh and wiping the sweat from her brow.

“Should I contact Ms. Chambers or Dr. Chakwas?”

“No… no need to bother them. What time is it?” The human asked, stifling a yawn as she fixed the sheets and pulled them up around her.

“Twenty fifteen, Commander.” The AI’s dry voice replied.

Only a couple of hours of sleep since they finished retrieving the IFF. She was awake but not really alert. Her body was sore and exhausted and she just wanted to lay there and sleep. However, rest did not return and Shepard forced herself out of bed and pulled on a loose shirt and slacks before leaving her quarters. She wandered about the ship, stopping in the mess hall first to fix herself a cup of tea. The crew was asleep, so the ship was quiet. The geth they recovered earlier crossed her mind and she went to the the AI Core to check on it.

The two guards on duty saluted her before she dismissed them. EDI had been monitoring the geth and she had already sat through the argument between Tali and Miranda about the thing. Miranda said Cerberus was offering a bounty for any intact geth technology that was handed over to them. The quarian just wanted to chuck it out the airlock into a star to destroy it. She understood Tali’s mistrust and, typically, she’d agree with her but this geth had saved her.

Getting a better look at it, Shepard noted that it had a gaping hole in its chest. The damage looked old, the edges of the torn metal smooth and rounded. There were wires hanging inside, reminding her of the interior of the Reaper a bit, though she could see the frame that supported the geth. Its right shoulder was of interest as well. She recognized a piece of Alliance-issued armor when she saw it but the more interesting part of it was it bore the red and white N7 stripe and it was a little older than current issue standards. Where would a geth find Alliance armor?

“EDI, have you learned anything about our… friend here?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Unfortunately, no. Its databanks are heavily encrypted and I do not wish to risk a back-hack or frying vital information, per your request. The damage to its body is a few years old. I cannot determine the age of this geth unit or why it went offline.” The ship replied dryly, not that EDI was capable of expressing emotion.

“This thing saved my life. It was on that Reaper, alone, and it helped us. That Husk would have ripped my throat out if it hadn’t taken that shot. Only way we’re gonna get answers is to wake it up and ask.”

“I do not think that is an advisable recourse of action,” EDI argued

“Probably not but do it anyway. Wake it up.”

Shepard watched the shocks that ran through it, trying to restore power to the geth’s battery or whatever made it run. After a few pulses, the geth suddenly jolted and the optic lens turned on. Slowly, it looked around before standing, staring at Shepard. The plates on its head shifted and flexed in what she assumed were meant to emulate emotion… which was odd for a geth.

“Shepard-Commander.” It greeted her in a metallic voice.

“Ok… I wasn’t expecting you to talk. Are you hostile?” She asked cautiously.

“We have no intention of harming you or your crew, Shepard-Commander. We fight the same enemy, the Old Machines.” It replied.

The conversation they shared was enlightening, if not hard to follow at points. Shepard learned much about the geth and some of their history with the quarians, though several details Legion, a name EDI found appropriate to give the geth, seemed unwilling to share. One thing she did understand was that the geth did not join the Reapers willingly and some lived outside of their influence. Neutral geth sounded like such a foreign concept and yet… it was too late at night to think about this without giving herself a migraine. She’d deal with this later, since Legion seemed content with staying in the AI Core and conversing with EDI in some language she couldn’t understand.

Shepard returned to the mess hall to put her cup away, jumping when Kasumi politely cleared her throat to get the Commander’s attention.

“Mary’s tits! Kasumi, don’t do that!” She snapped, setting the cup safely on the counter as she turns to face the cloaked woman.

“You’re up late, Laura.” The woman chuckled, pushing off the wall and walking over to join her at the counter.

“Couldn’t sleep. Why are you creeping around scaring the crap out of me?”

“Because it’s fun. So, are you ready to take on the mantle of Allison Gunn?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. We’re getting close, aren’t we? Few more loose ends to tie up, install the IFF, and then jump the Omega-4 Relay into hell. Think we’ll survive it?” Shepard sighed with a pensive air about her.

“With all the upgrades and retrofitting to the Normandy we’ve been doing, I’m confident we’ve got a good chance of sharing drinks and laughing about it afterwards.” Kasumi shrugged.

“That’d be nice. I could use a vacation.”

They idly chatted for a few moments longer before Kasumi left to finish finalizing the plans and preparation for the heist Shepard had agreed to help her. The mess hall was quiet again as Shepard lingered there, lost in thought. A creepy sense of dread crawled down her spine, skin prickling into cold gooseflesh.

_Oily shadows… pluck the strings and the other listens…_

Her lips drew into a tight line at the thought. There was something to what the Rachni Queen told her years ago but then, she had no idea what to make of it. She hadn’t had auditory hallucinations since, well, before she died. They had lessened after she had finished rehab but now… maybe it was a delayed side-effect of the Lazarus Project? She should talk to Dr. Chakwas or Miranda about it. She didn’t want to think about what the alternative answer might be.

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Unknown_

**_From:_ ** _[Redacted]_

_We will be arriving soon. Be prepared to move Oriana and her family as soon as I contact you. I trust you to take care of destroying any evidence that could trace to where she is being moved. There will be support in case there are complications or hindrances from him_


	30. Healing Our Wounds

_**To:** Liara T’Soni_

_**From:** Laura Shepard_

_Hey. We’ll be at Nos Astra for a bit. I’d like to talk to_ you, _if you have time. Clear the air about a few things, lay some feelings to rest._

_Let me know if you’re up for it._

* * *

 

“At least she’s safe. That’s all that matters.” Miranda sighed contently, watching as Oriana and her family waited for their shuttle.

“Why not go talk to her before she leaves? Bet she’d like to know her guardian angel is really her older sister.” Shepard recommended to her, noticing the soft look of longing on the woman’s face.

“No. It’s better this way.”

“Miranda, we may not see eye to eye on most of the shit that’s happened since this mission started and I may not trust you very much but this is the first time I’ve ever seen you actually happy. Just go.” Shepard chided, giving the woman a firm shove forward.

Miranda shot her a stern glare but moved forward and weaved her way through the crowd to meet Oriana’s family. Shepard watched until she saw them talking before turning and heading for the elevator to wait for the woman. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long and Miranda came back smiling. However, her good mood waned as they rode the elevator up, Shepard looking pensive.

“Are you hoping to smooth things over with Liara?” The dark-haired woman asked, trying to sound gentle.

“Not smooth. Just clear some things up, lay down lines and all that. Find some way to move on.” The Commander sighed, armor creaking as she crossed her arms.

“I see…”

The conversation ended awkwardly and they returned to the Normandy in silence. Shepard peeled herself out of her armor and showered before getting dressed and heading back out. She was nervous about seeing Liara again but she had to do this. They’d talk this out, go their separate ways, give Liara the Collector data and that would be it. Closure, hopefully. Nothing more.

* * *

 

Liara had been a nervous wreck since she got Shepard’s message that they’d be stopping in Nos Astra again. She put on several different outfits, showered twice, and cleaned her apartment more thoroughly than she ever had before. Damn Hannah, she had encouraged this meeting. Liara settled on a white dress with an open back that hugged her body. The asari wasn’t sure why she was fretting so much. This was just a social call, not a date.

The asari jumped when she heard the doorbell, heart racing wildly in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her dress, opened the bottle of wine and went to answer the door. Shepard was standing there, dressed in civilian clothes. Her hair was cut short, fresh looking burn scars dotted her cheekbone and chin as well as the long surgical scar with the eerie glow to it.

“Hey.” Shepard greeted with a sheepish smile, hands stuffed in her pockets.

“Hey yourself. Please, come in. Make yourself at home.” Liara stepped aside so she could enter.

Shepard wasn’t surprised by the asari’s decorations when she walked in, especially with all the Prothean artifacts and art on display. Befitting of the prothean expert she found on Therum. Liara watched her as the red-head walked further in, glancing out the large window that provided a beautiful view of Nos Astra’s cityscape. The human’s attention eventually found the one oddity in her collection; the damaged N7 armor Shepard had been wearing when she died. The tension in the air seemed to thicken as the woman approached it, fingertips grazing over the glass in quiet thought. When she turned, Liara thought the woman would be angry but there was simply a hint of pain in her eyes before she looked away.

“Nice place you got. Information brokering seems to be working well for you, Liara.” Shepard commented nervously, unsure of how to break the ice.

“Would you like some wine?” Liara offered, gesturing towards the couch and coffee table.

“Sure, why not? Calm the nerves and all.”

They both sat down, Liara pouring glasses before pushing one towards Shepard. The human leaned forward and took her’s, sniffing at it. She never liked wine… it all tasted like grape vinegar to her. Still, she was here to see Liara. She pulled the disk out from her pocket and tossed it on the table, the clattering getting the asari’s attention.

“What’s that?”

“Data on the Collectors. Turns out the Reapers didn’t kill all the Protheans. They turned some of them, indoctrinated them and messed with their DNA until… well, you’ve seen what they look like now.” Shepard explained, leaning back in her seat.

“Goddess! The Collectors are the Protheans? What a cruel fate… a fate that awaits us all if the Reapers invade, right?” Liara lamented sadly, picking up the disk and looking at it though there weren’t any markings.

“Ya… I should stop beating around the bush here. I just wanted to clear some things up, about us.” Shepard sighed, setting her glass down, turned off by the wine.

Liara pursed her lips nervously. She knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later and there was no avoiding it. Hannah had been bugging her for weeks about settling this matter, to air out the truth. If she had to be honest, she was not over Shepard. She’d never be over her beautiful and powerful Commander. Shepard clenched her jaw and sighed, trying to figure out where to start with this conversation. This was much harder than she imagined it being.

“I’ll just go right out and say it. Do you no longer love me?” The human asked, looking right at her.

“I…”

The asari hesitated on the question, draining her wine glass as she tried to think. This was it, the moment of truth. Shatter her heart completely or open that door she thought was locked to her forever. The longer her silence dragged on, the more upset Shepard seemed to get until she got up, an angered tension in her throat.

“I get it. I shouldn’t have come.” She grumbled as she stormed towards the door.

“Laura wait! Please, don’t go. I love you!” Liara called out, getting up and grabbing her arm before she stepped out of her reach.

Shepard paused mid-stride, stunned. After a moment, she turned to face her with confusion written all over her expression. Green eyes flickered down to the glint on her throat and her pupils shrank at the sight of what the asari wore around her neck; a ring of braided gold inlaid with dark emeralds, burnished with age. Her mouth went dry as it fell open slightly, recalling her mother referring to the ring when they last spoke.

“You… she gave you the ring?” Shepard asked, reaching up to take hold of it, running her thumb over the warmed metal to ensure it was real.

“Yes. We connected over you actually, after what happened. She told me what you had planned… for us.” Liara’s voice was soft as she spoke, unable to look up at her. “Laura, I’m so sorry. I lied… to you, myself… I was just so afraid that I couldn’t deal with the fact my wildest dream had actually come true when all hope had all but been extinguished.”

“Liara…”

“I pushed you away when you needed me. Losing you to the Collectors was so hard and when Cerberus promised me to bring you back, I couldn’t resist. I wanted you back… more than anything but after a few months, I started to feel like I betrayed you. I went to Hannah and she helped me set up as an information broker and I distracted myself by throwing myself into hunting the Shadow Broker. I… I felt better for a while, until you showed back up.” The asari explained sadly, turning away from her and clutching the ring in her hand.

“To be honest, I was pissed as fuck at you for a while. Nothing about this situation since I woke up made sense. The only people to show any loyalty to me were Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Tali, and Garrus. I can understand though, now that Kelly’s been helping me sort this shit out.” Shepard sighed

They both stood awkwardly away from each other, trying to figure out what to say to each other. The destruction of the Normandy, Shepard’s death… it had torn a massive rift between them and neither seemed to have the confidence to make the jump. Liara had said she loved her but was that true? Was she only saying it to placate her? To weave a more intricate lie to get her to swallow, leaving her wanting and waiting for no reason aside from torture? Liara was not the same woman she left behind.

“Liara, I would have left you alone eventually. Old age, disease… likely a bullet to the skull given my luck. I shouldn’t be here, ruining your chances to move on with your life, finding a new future for yourself.” The Commander sighed.

“But I don’t want anyone else, Laura. There wouldn’t be anyone else but you. I love you and I will never stop loving you. The ring, the armor… I feared moving on. I didn’t… I don’t want a future without you. You’re here now and that’s all I could possibly want."

Shepard didn’t say anything, just stared at her, chest rising and falling with an increasing tempo. She closed the space between her and Liara, cupping the asari’s face between her hands and kissing her. No words, just warm lips pressed together. At first, Liara was frozen in place but in a heartbeat, all those bottled up emotions came flooding out. Arms wrapped around the woman’s neck, blue fingers tangling in those short, red locks. Tongues writhed in a quarreling dance as self-control shattered. They just wanted to feel, to recapture what was torn from them. Calloused fingers were pushing silken fabric off warm blue flesh, the top of Liara’s dress now scrunched just above her hips.

“Laura…” a breathy sigh escapes the asari as her once-lost lover pulls away from her, emerald eyes dark and cloudy with desire long unsatisfied.

A surprised yelp left the asari’s throat as the human lifted her with ease and carried her, back pressing into the cold glass of the display case. She glanced back to see that they were against the case with the armor in it. Her attention was drawn back to the human when she felt a sharp tug on her dress, pulling it over the curve of her hips so it pooled around her ankles. A dark flush spread over her face and throat as Liara watched Shepard bend to one knee, pulling her panties down with her.

“W-what are you doing?” She gasped in surprise.

“Paying tribute." a soft, warm whisper against her core answers.

And oh did her Commander pay tribute! Liara arched her back off the glass case, fingers curling as they sought purchase against the smooth surface. The pants and cries that fell from her lips were music to Shepard's ears, a song she had yearned to hear for months now. Her warmth, her taste, her scent... drinking it all in like she had an unslaked thirst. Three years was a long time... a long time alone with nothing but memories and Fornax. Liara had only dreamed of Shepard doing this to her and here she was now, tongue and mouth leaving her quivering and legs weak.

“Goddess…” She purred, slumping back against the case when Shepard pulled away, standing upright as she licked her lips.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time now. You ok?” The Commander chuckled as she scooped up the warm asari in her arms, her head resting on her shoulder.

“I had no idea I needed that for so long…” Liara purred, pressing kisses to her lover’s throat and jawline.

“Well, I do have about three years of all kind of depraved sexual activities to make up for. How’s the frame on your bed?”

Shepard walked up the stairs and lay Liara down on her bed though did not follow. She stood there, a warm smile on her lips as she looked at her serene blue lover, face and chest flush a darker shade. Liara sat up, reaching out and slipping her hands under the redhead's jacket, pushing it off her shoulders. Anticipation squirmed in her belly, eager to see her lover fully after so long without her. Shepard let the asari do as she wish, jacket dropping on the ground. The bared tattoo on her left arm, accented by the claw mark scars drew her attention. She recognized the design of the Thresher Maw along with the insignia for clan Urdnot.

“You got a tattoo?” She mused, fingers running over it with curiosity.

“Jack convinced me. Commemorate the crucial moments. They’re a bit more attractive than my old scars, eh?” Shepard mused, taking a deep breath as Liara unzipped her top.

“I rather liked your scars. Each had a story, tragic and beautiful. They were a part of you and always will be, even if they’re gone.” Liara replied, thumb tracing the scar on the human’s jawline as she cupped her chin.

Liara’s hands went back to Shepard’s shirt, spreading it open to push it off her shoulders. Her eyes caught sight of a second tattoo on her chest, just above the swell of her left breast. It was a stylized feathered wing with asari script cleverly worked into the design, only noticeable if one was familiar with the asari written language. Her eyes widened as she recognized the two-word phrase as ‘Little Wing’. Shepard smiled at her when their gaze met, fingers tracing over the tattoo with awe.

“Laura…”

“What can I say? I’m crazy about you, Liara. Figured tattooing your name in a heart would have been a bit corny. A more ambiguous dedication was more appropriate... just in case.” Shepard explained, shivering a little under the asari’s roaming touch.

“You never cease to surprise me, my love. Now, let’s get you out of the rest of these clothes. You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

Aethyta scowled at her omni-tool. The feeds to the bugs she planted in Liara’s apartment weren’t working all of a sudden… not that she expected her daughter to be up to much. The girl’s day to day dealings were disappointingly dull. Still, she had been careful to hide them in opportune places and yet the feed was suddenly not coming through.

“Having a problem with your bugs Aethyta?” An auburn-haired woman mused, a smug look on her face as she sat at the bar. A grey and blue-striped varren was with her, drawing looks from patrons.

“No idea what you’re talking about and no animals allowed. What can I get you?” The asari retorted, playing it off as she closed her omni-tool and picked up a bottle.

“I know who you are and I have to say, the Matriarchy is a bit of a douche to get Liara’s absent father to do their dirty work for them… off bad intel, of all things.”

“Tch. Who are you?”

“Hannah Shepard, pleasure. My daughter was banging yours a few years back... and I'm currently blocking your feeds so we can have the chance to talk." The woman replied.

"They ain't banging anymore last I heard. What'd you do to my bugs?"

"Jammer signal. Don't worry, I didn't remove them. So, why IS the Matriarchy spying on Liara? Fear that she might go crazy like her mother did?"

* * *

 

Aethyta scowled at the obvious jab at Benezia's ill fate. The woman was baiting her, stupid pink lips curled in a smug smirk, leaning forward over the bar with her hands neatly threaded together, her single eye watching her. After letting out an audible exhale, the matriarch crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at her.

"To put it simply. Seems like someone got her mixed up with the Shadow Broker as well. Wouldn't happen to be your doing, now would it?" The asari growled.

"Not entirely. Cerberus would be the starting point. I just... offered some advice and she made a decision. I like to think I've been keeping a pretty good eye on her, keeping her out of trouble and all that. Girl’s got a pretty ruthless streak in her but I doubt that’s entirely from her mother. I did some digging into you.”

“I can’t imagine you found much.” Aethyta challenged smugly.

“I may be retired, but I still know how to find what I want to find. You’re a kind of interesting lady I got to admit. Mercenary, dancer, politician… husband or whatever you asari call it. However, I’m not going to pretend I know you Aethyta and I haven’t told Liara. She’ll figure it out on her own if she’s so inclined but…” Hannah explained to her, her voice trailing off as she finished her drink.

“But what?” the matriarch asked, pouring her another drink.

“Let’s just say, I’m not going to be responsible for what may happen if the Matriarchy decides to do more than just sit on their hands. They order any action against Liara, it’s not going to end well for them.”

“Are you threatening me?” Aethyta growled.

“Not you, your government. I like you. I think you and I can be good friends, provided they don’t make you point a gun at your own daughter. Liara is good for my kid and the two make each other very happy… and sounds like they broke a lamp.” Hannah laughed, pulling up her own omni-tool.

“Excuse me? Broke a lamp? The fuck are you talking about Hannah?”

The human smiled and sipped her drink, idly looking at the display on her omni-tool. Each time Aethyta leaned over the bar to try and get a glimpse, Hannah moved her arm aside so she couldn’t see. After a few minutes, she got fed up and grabbed the human’s arm.

“What the fuck are you watching?” She demanded

“You think you’re the only one with bugs in Liara’s apartment? Should give the girls their privacy though. Sounds like their conversation got really heated.” Hannah mused, coy smirk plastered on her face.

“They fighting?”

“I dunno, you tell me.” Hannah chuckled.

Aethyta pulled up her omni-tool again when it pinged, seeing a message from Hannah, she opened it up and found herself greeted with both audio and visual feeds from bugs in Liara’s apartment. Better quality and angles than what she had managed with her plants. However, it seemed the ‘heated’ conversation was not an argument at all, though Aethyta couldn’t help the prideful smile that snuck on her face before closing her omni-tool. She grabbed a strong liquor and poured two shares, pushing one to Hannah.

“Celebrating?” The human mused.

“I’m glad to see Benezia didn’t raise my daughter to be a complete prude… though that’s probably more your daughter’s doing than her parenting. I have to admit… Laura is pretty good for her. Toughened her up. Have you really been perving on our kids this whole time?” Aethyta chuckled.

“Not the whole time! They only started having sex about ten minutes ago. God, what do you take me for? Just weird to get my rocks off watching my daughter nail my potential daughter-in-law.” Hannah retorted.

“Neither of them can ever know we spoke, you know.” The asari mused with a dark smirk.

“I won’t tell if you don’t, sweet-cheeks.”

“I think you and I are going to have a very, very unusual friendship, Hannah.” The asari toasted.

“To us… and may Almighty God and Athame show mercy on them should our poor daughters ever discover our dastardly companionship.” Hannah replied, clinking her class to Aethyta’s.

“Where’d you get that beast anyway?” Aethyta asked, Urz just sitting there patiently.

“Laura gave him to me. Apparently, the rest of her crew couldn’t stand it and I kinda like him. He’s got character. So… why don’t we get to know each other a bit.”


	31. Sins

There was barely any time to rest after helping Kasumi pulling off that heist to retrieve her grey box. Crashing the party, smuggling in their equipment, breaking into the vault… fighting off that attack copter… Shepard could still fee the bruises throbbing all over her body. Her work, however, was never actually finished. While the Normandy was receiving some fresh upgrades and repairs on the Citadel, she had to deal with Thane’s and Garrus’s ‘little problems’. Luckily, Sidonis’s shuttle wasn’t due to leave for another eight hours, which left plenty of time to help Thane track down his son. Captain Bailey didn’t need much convincing in helping them and they tracked the drell down… well, his employer. A crime boss named Elias Kelham had hired the drell to carry out a hit against a turian politician. While Bailey set up a meeting with him, Shepard and Thane followed a lead for Garrus, tracking Harkin down to figure out where, exactly, Sidonis was going to be. They had to fight through a lot of Blue Suns but, in the end, returned to C-SEC with a beat up but alive Harkin in tow.

The ‘meeting’ with Mr. Kelham was literally an interrogation. He had him arrested and was doing everything he could to delay his lawyer while Thane and Shepard got what they needed from him. They watched Kelham struggle and protest through the one-way glass window of the interrogation room.

“How do you want to handle this, Commander?” Thane asked, large eyes looking at her.

“You take the lead. Be the sensible good cop and I’ll be the psychotic SPECTRE?” She chuckled darkly.

“Fair enough. We don’t have much time.”

They both walked into the room and Elias immediately started spouting threats about ‘friend in high places’ and how Bailey was going to get it and this and that. Thane watched Shepard pace, noticing she had pulled her combat knife from its sheath and was holding it behind her back. Then, like a striking varren, she lunged at Elias and slammed the point of the knife into the chair, a fraction of an inch from his right ear. He immediately shut up, eyes wide with fear and sweat beading on his brow.

“I REALLY don’t have the patience to listen to you bitch, Mr. Kelham. You’re going to answer my friend’s questions or I’m going to start cutting…” She growled, stopping when Thane put a hand on her shoulder.

With a silent exchange of looks, Shepard snorted and moved away from him, taking position in a darkened corner of the room, back leaned against the wall. Elias as shaking as he stared at her, watching how she played with knife. Thane drew his attention to him by putting himself between Elias and Shepard, blocking her from view.

“You’ll have to forgive her. SPECTREs are very tightly wound people and Shepard’s been through a lot in the past few months, especially her last mission left her… well, we don’t have time for details on that. We know you hired a hit man, a drell. We’re simply interested in finding his target.” The drell said, his voice calm and reassuring.

“S-Shepard?! SPECTRE Shepard?!!! Fuck you both! I don’t have anything to say to you two until my lawyer gets here.” He sneered in reply, despite the visible shaking and sweating.

“Mr. Kelham, she has a really short temper and I’m the only thing between you and whatever she feels like doing to you. Just tell us who the target is and you’ll be free to go.”

To emphasize his point, Shepard moved into his field of view and waved her knife around, a wicked grin on her face.

“S-screw you both.” Elias growled, sweating even worse.

“Fuck it I’m taking his balls. I know a few krogan who’d pay top dollar for them on Tuchunka. Hey, what do you think they do with testicles? I bet they grind them in the smoothie… or maybe just eat ‘em raw like sushi?” Shepard snickered, approaching Elias again.

“F-fuck!! OK!! Ok!!! I’ll tell you just don’t let that crazy bitch near me!” Elias screamed, struggling violently against the restraints holding him to the chair.

Thane immediately spun and put his hand on her shoulder again, stopping her mid-stride. He flashed her a pleased smile before she grunted and rolled her eyes before turning and retreating back to her corner. Elias spilled everything they needed. He hired Kolyat to take out Joram Talid, a campaigning turian politician with ties to Blood Pack. They left Elias in the interrogation room so his lawyer could deal with him, asking Captain Bailey if he could figure out where the turian was. He arranged for a shuttle to take them right to the block where the turian was making his rounds.

From there, Shepard and Thane split up. Shepard took to following Tallid on the catwalks while Thane remained out of sight on the ground level, hoping to intercept his son. She noticed the turian was being escorted by two Blood Pack krogan bodyguards. That was going to be a problem for Koylat and she hoped Thane had found his son before a fire-fight broke out. After getting past an annoying maintenance worker, Shepard notified Thane they were coming to an intersection with heavy traffic. She had yet to spot Koylat from her position.

“I see him!” Thane announced over the comm.

Shepard heard a shout and noticed a drell with bluish-green skin coming straight towards the turian, pulling something from his coat.

“Koylat!” Shepard shouted, vaulting over the catwalks.

Thanks to the prosthetics woven into her bones and muscles, Shepard’s body quickly absorbed the impact of falling nearly two stories. The drell panicked when he saw her and shot at Tallid, killing one of his bodyguards as he fled. Thane and Shepard pursued, though were a few yards behind while Koylat was hot on Tallid’s heels. They could hear sirens, C-SEC having been called in already. They were running out of time.

The chase ended at Tallid’s apartment, where Kolyat was holding the turian hostage with C-SEC surrounding the building. Captain Bailey was there, of course, knowing what this matter was about. After discussing the matter, he agreed to give them a small window of time to try and talk the kid down. They entered the trashed, darkened apartment and found them in the office, Tallid on his knees with his hands behind his fringe. Koylat had his pistol aimed directly at the turian’s skull.

“You! What are you doing here?!” The young drell spat when he noticed his father.

“Kolyat, Thane came here for you. Please, hear him out.” Shepard replied before Thane could say anything.

“So now you care? You were never there! You abandoned me after mother died!” Kolyat accused, hand shaking.

“You are right to be angry with me, Kolyat. This is not the path I wanted for you.” Thane said, his voice low.

“You have no right! You don’t know a thing about me! This is what I was meant to do! This is MY path.” He growled, finger twitching on the trigger as the shaking got worse.

Shepard reacted fast, pulling her pistol and shooting the lamp just behind him. Kolyat jumped in startlement, giving Thane the opportunity to surge forward and grab the gun from him, disarming his son. He tossed it across the apartment, standing between him and Tallid.

“T-thank you so…” Tallid started to say.

“Shut up!” Shepard growled at him, grabbing the turian and escorting him outside so that the two drell had a chance to talk.

Once the incident was over, they returned to C-SEC. Kolyat would have to face charges for attempted murder but Tallid did not seem interested in pressing any further charges against the boy. Bailey let him and Thane have more time to talk in one of their interrogation rooms, Shepard waiting with him.

“I went digging into the archives after the two of you left and found something interesting, Commander. There is a string of unsolved murders from about ten years ago… no one of real importance. Mostly scum bags and mobsters but got me thinking… wouldn’t happen to know if you’re friend was involved, would you?” He asked nonchalantly.

“No one tells me jack shit Bailey. Thinking about re-opening those cases?” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I was just curious.”

Once Thane and Kolyat had finished, Thane emerged and they returned to the Normandy. She noticed that he seemed much calmer, a lighter tempo to his step and faint smile on his face. She guessed that the conversation he had with his son had gone well and that… that made her happy. It seemed Bailey was going to work with the kid and keep a close eye on him.

“Thank you, Laura. I am glad we were able to save him.” Thane told her in appreciation.

“I’m glad you got to reconnect with your son. You two going to keep in touch?” She asked, sporting a smile of her own.

“Yes. I know it will not fix the damage I have caused but… it is a start.”

Once they parted ways, Shepard went up to her room and changed out of her armor, hoping into the shower to clean up before pulling on her civilian clothes. She met Garrus on the command deck, the turian in his usual blue armor. He seemed surprised she was dressed so casually.

“No armor?” He quipped.

“I shouldn’t need it. Plus, Sidonis think’s he’s meeting Harkin’s middle man, not an armored SPECTRE. These clothes are pretty bullet-resistant though. Custom made. I’ll also have my kinetic barrier on me. Don’t worry so much, you big chicken.” Shepard chuckled, running her fingers through her hair.

“One of us has to, else Liara would kick our collective asses if something happens to you. We should get going, he’ll be at the station in the next hour. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Shepard entered the terminal, glancing at the time on her omni-tool, then at the display of arriving and departing shuttles. Sidonis was trying to leave the Citadel, start a new life for himself… and Garrus was in position to take that away from him. She understood the turian’s pain, how consuming it could be and it worried her. They both were walking down this path but Garrus was further ahead… she had to save him. She looked around for the bare-face turian but there were so many people, it was hard to spot who she was looking for.

“Two rows over from your left. I see him.” Garrus told her over the comm channel.

Following his directions, Shepard moved and spotted the bare-faced turian sitting hunched in a seat, wringing his talons together nervously. She cleared her throat quite loudly, making him jump and hastily get to his feet.

“A-are you the one Harkin sent?” Sidonis asked nervously.

“No, I’m not. I’m sure you know the name Vakarian, right Sidonis?” She replied, hands in her pockets as she moved.

Sidonis’s mandibles flared and his jaw went slack upon hearing that name. He was starting to shake and he immediately turned away from her, intent on leaving but Shepard grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Stop. You move and you’re going to have a hole in your head.”

“W-what?!” He exclaimed.

“Shepard… what are you doing?!” Garrus growled over the comm.

“Saving your ass, Garrus.”

“Is… is that him? Oh Spirits, I knew this day would come the day I ratted them out to those mercs. I was so afraid… it’s been eating at me since I ran. I was a coward, wanting to save my own skin. I betrayed them all!” Sidonis lamented, rooted to his spot now.

Shepard could hear Garrus growling over the comm as she kept herself between SIdonis and his sight. It wasn’t the first time she had a sniper rifle sight on her, but she trusted Garrus to not kill her just to sate his vengeance. Sidonis wasn’t a cold-blooded killer. In fact, there wasn’t much left of the turian Garrus hated. Paranoia and guilt had eaten him alive, leaving nothing but a walking shell as Shepard listened to his tale.

“Garrus, this isn’t him. Look at him… there’s nothing left.” She told him.

“He deserves to die for what he did!” He snarled.

“What is killing him going to do? I let you kill him and I’ll neer hear the end of it from Tali or Liara. This is not you Garrus.” Shepard stubbornly retorted.

“Hrgg…. Fine.” Garrus huffed, the channel going quiet.

Shepard waited a few moments before telling Sidonis he was free to go… to try and do something with his life. He was startled by the fact he escaped death. He promised he’d find some way to make it up to Garrus before scurrying off. With a sigh, Shepard headed back to the shuttle to pick the turian up. Neither spoke the entire trip back to the docks. It wasn’t until they were at the Normandy did he apologize and thank her for what she did. With their friendship out of danger, Shepard decided she needed to take a break from everything.

* * *

 

The park was quiet, families having picnics, couples on dates, people like her just enjoying a quiet moment. A soft smile touched her lips as she recalled several fond memories of playing here with Sera and Rebheka as Tevara watched. If it weren’t for those three including her as a part of their lives, Shepard figured her rehabilitation wouldn’t have been as successful as it had. Before then, she never pegged herself for liking kids but they had changed her mind about that. She idly thought of what it would be like to come here with little blue daughters of her own. The thought made her smile.

“Laura!” A familiar little voice shouted.

Sera was there with Tevara, the little girl taller than when she last saw her. Shepard stood as the girl came running to her and scooped her up, hugging her tightly.

“Goodness, you’ve gotten bigger Sera! What has your mother been feeding you, huh?” Shepard laughed, hooking an arm under the girl to keep her supported.

“I knew you were ok! You’re always doing secret stuff for the Council! You’re the best SPECTRE in the universe!!” Sera replied with great enthusiasm, beaming.

“Could never fool you, could I? Come on, back on the ground so I can give your mom a hug.” Shepard replied, setting the asari on the ground as Tevara approached, hugging her too.

They sat down and talked, watching as Sera ran around with the other kids at the park. She told Tevara about everything, about how she and Liara patched things up a bit, how the team had grown closer together. Things were coming to a head and they would go after the Collectors soon. There was only so much preparation one could do for the unknown and Shepard was scared.

“Almost at the finish line. What are you going to do once you stop the Collectors?” Tevara asked.

“If things were normal, probably go back to Liara, get married, have my own horde of little blue daughters. Try this regular life crap you’ve got going.” Shepard replied thoughtfully.

“You and Liara will have amazing kids and you’ll be a great dad, Laura.”

“Ya… but that’s not what’s really going to happen. The Reapers are coming and I know I’m going to be the vanguard at the helm of it all, fighting to save you, the girls… everyone who believes and denies what’s about to happen. If I’m lucky to survive it all, well… then maybe I can have that other stuff too.” Shepard sighed, her expression pensive.

“You’ll make it through this… maybe not all of us but I know the people you love and care for will be waiting for you in the end.”


	32. Bring Them Home

"All systems green Commander. The IFF is installed and the virus scrubbed from all of my systems. Ready on your mark." EDI relayed.

Shepard stood on the command deck, looking at the galaxy map as it showed their position in relation to Omega and the Omega-4 Relay. The ship was empty, aside from her, Joker, and the team. When they had gone to deal with Legion's mission, EDI, and the crew were finalizing preparations with the Reaper IFF and were going to do a test. It went horribly wrong and crippled the Normandy, summoning the Collectors and enabling them to kidnap her crew before Joker unshackled EDI and the ship escaped. Shepard felt her rage boiling at the thought of what the Collectors were doing with them. Hopefully, they were all still alive.

"Let's go bring out crew home," Shepard ordered.

The jump was jarring and their arrival even more so as the relay flung them into a graveyard of ships. Millions of years of attempts to traverse the relay... the perfect shield to hide the Collector's base and its permiter defenses. They outmanoeuvred all but one of the Oculus that had been lying in wait amongst the sea of wreckage. It burrowed into the Normandy's cargo hold and started wrecking havoc until Shepard, Grunt, Jack, and Zaeed dealt with it. Once they cleared the wreckage, they came in sight of the base.

"Commander! They're sending their ship out!" Joker announced, Shepard having joined him in the cockpit.

"Good. It's payback time. All hands on deck!" Shepard shouted, EDI opening a channel so all of the crew could hear it.

The Collector Ship was already charging up a shot as it pulled away from the base, turning faster than a ship that size should be capable of. The Normandy dodged the first shot and maneuvered around the cruiser as it struggled to keep up. The SR-2 was faster, stronger… and Shepard wasn't going to stop until that ship was in pieces.

"Let's show them our new teeth!"

Both Shepard and Joker watched as the Thanix Cannons ripped into the cruiser's hull, the lights on the outside flickering from the ensuing damage. Both cheered as the Normandy swooped in close to land the finishing blow, the ship blowing apart. However, the shrapnel sent flying sheered through one of the Normandy's engines. Alarms were going off as Shepard threw herself into a seat and buckled in, EDI announcing they were going to have a very 'rough' landing. Working together, Joker and EDI managed to land the Normandy right on the exterior of the Collector's base.

EDI did a scan of the base to map out the layout, noting that it was highly likely the Collector's didn't know they landed on the base itself as of yet. Infiltrating and finding their crew was another matter. Shepard wanted to get their people out but destroying the base itself was the primary objective. They'd have to reach the central command center at the heart of the base to have a chance at dealing any damage… however, only two routes were available to them and they would have to work in tandem to reach the heart of the station.

"Legion will navigate the vent and get us through. I'll lead the primary team with Miranda and Jack, Garrus will lead the second fireteam."

"Aye Commander." Garrus acknowledge.

"We've stepped into hell and now its time to nut up or shut up. It's been a hell of a ride, getting to know you all… making this work but I am proud to stand with you, even when the rest of the galaxy turned its back to us. Once we're inside, they're going to throw everything they have at us. If we're weak, if we're slow, if we hesitate...then we'll  _die_." Shepard started, pacing a little.

She had never been one for speeches but after looking upon the faces of her crew, of her friends, she knew she had to say something to them. There was no telling what was going to happen once they got to that base… they could all perish but if they could bring the Collector's down with them, the sacrifice was worth it though Shepard knew it would not stop their masters.

"We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen. Thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important. What matters is this: Not. One. More. That's what we can do here, today. It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms. Let's bring our people home. The Collectors are about to find out what happens when they piss me off." Shepard finished with a note of finality.

* * *

 

"Shepard-Commander. The obstruction is still in the way and the vent's internal temperature is reaching dangerous levels." Legion reported over the comm, plates flexing nervously.

"I'm working on it!" Shepard shouted back, ducking her head down as a shot sent a spray of stone or whatever the hell this ship was made out of flying.

She was also getting reports from the second fire squad, already in position and holding off the Collectors on their end. Shepard peeked out and saw the control panel a dozen yards or so away. The Collectors were putting on a great deal of pressure.

"Jack! Make a path for me!" Shepard shouted at her.

"One sec! Trying not to get my fucking head blown off!" The biotic growled at her, squeezing off a few rounds.

"Temperatures reaching critical. Hardware starting to…" Legion began to report.

"I KNOW! Jack now!" Shepard screamed in frustration as she rose and vaulted over her cover, sprinting for the control console.

A biotic shockwave ripped through the Collectors attempting to flank Shepard as she ran, Miranda picking off the ones that had escaped the blast radius. Shepard her kinetic barrier shatter and a shot graze her hip, but she was there. Shepard punched in the code and the panel in the vent opened, allowing Legion to escape. She could hear Garrus confirming they were through and Legion was working on getting the door on their end open. Miranda and Jack moved forward as fast as they could, Shepard covering them until they were behind cover again. She could hear Harbinger barking orders, the glowing Collector pointing at her as the rest surged forward. The door hissed open and they ducked inside. Legion forced the door close, a bullet barely missing his optic. Once everyone had a moment to catch their breaths, they got a good look at the room.

"Jesus Christ…" Shepard breathed in stunned horror.

The walls were lined with thousands of pods similar to the ones on the Collector cruiser… though it was hard to tell how many of them were actually filled. Pipes and tubes ran from them to bigger ones, which led out of the area. Curious, Shepard approached a pod and wiped the condensation off, revealing there was a human inside. She looked asleep but a second later, she woke up screaming, banging on the glass. Blood started to bead from all over and Shepard watched as the woman, literally, melted away, leaving blood smears trailing down the transparent panel, her screams silenced.

"Get these pods open! NOW!" Shepard screamed, immediately going to the next one and trying to pry it open.

With effort, they got all the pods they could reach open, discovering they had contained the missing Normandy crew. Everyone was ok… except for the colonists they couldn't reach in time. Dr. Chakwas hugged Shepard, glad to see the woman.

"Thank God you came in time. These… these things are turning people into some kind of genetic paste. That… that would have been us…" The elderly woman stammered, visibly shaken by the realization.

"You're safe now. EDI, any idea what was… going on here?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"Unfortunately, no. Something has been thwarting my attempts to get into the station's systems. However, the tubes seem to converge in the center of the base as well." The AI reported.

"Alright. Mordin, get the crew back to the Normandy and make sure everyone's ok. Daniels, Donnely… as soon as Mordin deems you fit for duty, get on repairing the Normandy. We wrecked an engine and have a few hull breaches." Shepard ordered the salarian nodding in confirmation to her command.

Once the rescued crew was out of sight, Shepard led them to the next doorway, only to have EDI pipe up about a massive seeker swarms beyond. Mordin's repellant wouldn't work and they'd be eaten alive as soon as they stepped inside. There was a secondary route for a distraction team to run to keep the Collectors busy. Shepard decided she'd take Samara, Tali, and Thane through the seeker swarms while Garrus led the rest of the team down the other route.

Shepard worried about Samara constantly during that long way, watching as the Seekers kept bouncing off the biotic barrier she had. The asari looked as if she was struggling the further and further they got. Collectors tried to ambush them several times, but the forces were so small, they were able to fend them off. As they reached the ramp, they could see the exit below them. They were home free.

"Shepard… I can't hold this much longer." Samara announced, face contorted in strain.

"Let's move! Hang in there Samara." Shepard ordered, everyone immediately picking up the pace.

With the barrier flickering, the swarm converged on them. Samara threw her strength into a giant blast when they reached the door, destroying a good chunk of the seekers before retreating past the door, Tali and Kasumi sealing it behind them.

"Shepard! We could really use that door being opened!" Garrus called over the comm.

"Tali!" Shepard ordered, moving into position to provide cover fire.

As soon as the quarian got the doors open, Garrus's team piled in while Shepard covered them. The turian gasped and his body jerked, forcing him to stumble backward moments before the doors were resealed. Shepard noticed him clutching at his side.

"Garrus? Shit, were you hit?" Shepard asked, hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. We better keep moving." He said, giving her a smug smile as he straightened up.

"Commander, Mordin and the crew just returned. Repairs on the Normandy are already underway, but the Collectors are going to swarm your position soon. They really don't want you reaching that core." Joker commented over the comms.

"This is it. One way in… one way out. Garrus, you and everyone else are gonna have to hold the door." Shepard replied, looking at the turian.

"You're not going in there alone, are you?" He asked.

"I'm not that crazy. Miranda and Samara will have my back. The rest of you… stay alive. Don't get cocky or reckless. Once we get this place ready to blow to kingdom come, we're getting out of this god-forsaken hell hole and getting wasted." She said, addressing her squad.

"All on your tab, right Shepard?" Zaeed called.

"Why not? See you all on the other side."

* * *

 

To think the Reapers were made of processed organics fused with metal… the thought made her sick. All of those colonies kidnaped and melted down. Women, children… innocent people the Collectors had taken and for what? To birth a new Sovereign? Shepard waited for the shielding to come down on the last feeding tube. She could see all the supports straining to keep the Human Reaper up as it flailed about. Miranda and Samara continued to pick off the Collectors. Shepard had  _Sapphyrus_  out, lining up the shot as chaos erupted around her. She could hear Harbinger commanding somewhere in the distance, but she wasn't focused on him. The Reaper had to die… all those lost souls put to rest.

The feeding tube shattered and the Reaper made an ungodly sound that seemed to grate her to the very bone as it fell. Its hands grabbed at the platforms desperately but, ultimately, fell. Shepard let out a breath of relief as she holstered the rifle and joined up with Samara and Miranda.

"How are you holding up out there Garrus?" She called over the comm.

"So far so good but wouldn't mind if you hurried it up in there." The turian replied sarcastically.

"Will do. Almost finished here." Shepard replied.

They found what EDI had directed them towards and Miranda started preparing the device to blow when she got a hail on her omni-tool. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Um… Commander. The Illusive Man is hailing us." She reported, standing up.

"Now? The fuck does he want?" Shepard grumbled in surprise.

Miranda pulled up a holo and Shepard glared at him, though wasn't sure if he could actually see her, given the circumstances. His timing was oddly coincidental, but she hadn't trusted him since day one. The Illusive Man was always after some angle, some edge to further Cerberus's agenda.

"Shepard, I want you to preserve the base. We could learn so much, be better prepared for the Reapers. A radiation pulse will destroy the Collectors but leave this place intact." He told her though it sounded more like orders.

"Preserve it? Fuck no. This place is going to be nothing but pieces. All those people… a fate worse than death and you want to keep it? Kiss my ass." Shepard replied, helping Tali finish setting up the charge.

"Miranda! Stop her!" He ordered.

"Or what? You'll replace me next? Consider this my resignation." Miranda replied, cutting off the call before he had a chance to protest further.

Shepard looked at Miranda in surprise, the woman flashing her a shy smile before they concentrated on finishing setting the denotation charge. Twenty minutes they had and just before she relayed the 'run the hell out of here' command, the platforms shook and a familiar sound clawed at her ears. The Human Reaper reared up from the depths, clinging onto the platforms for support as it initiated round two of their struggle. Desperate, the Collectors that managed to slip into the room fought to protect it but they, ultimately, failed. The lights in the Reaper flickered as it moaned and screeched, the sound making Shepard cringe in pain. The platforms suddenly buckled and collapsed, sending all three of them tumbling down several stories. Miranda recovered first and helped Tali up, both battered and bruised.

"Where's Shepard?" Miranda asked, noticing the woman missing.

"You don't think… Shepard?!" Tali called, suddenly becoming quite concerned.

To their relief, they found Shepard lying dazed under a pile of rubble. Her shields and suit had absorbed most of the damage, but a piece of her left arm guard was missing along with a gash through the suit along the back of her shoulders and a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Fuck… that hurt. Garrus, you read?" Shepard called over the comm.

"There you are! We ready to go?!" Garrus called.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before this place blows," Shepard replied.

EDI found them a new route to join up with Garrus's squad and once the whole team was reunited, they booked it for the Normandy. The place was shaking and the Collectors scrambled about in confusion. She had no idea how much longer they had, but they needed to get out fast. The Normandy, thankfully, was up and running and was waiting for them where the Collector cruiser had left. Shepard brought up the rear guard. No one was getting left behind and if someone did, she would be the first.

"AUGH!" Shepard cried out when a shot passed through her leg, sending her tumbling to the ground. Shepard tried to pick herself up, swearing as the pain laced up her body. Miranda and Garrus both skidded to a halt just before boarding the ship, shouting her name. Shepard shouted at them to keep going as she, slowly, picked herself up. The shaking in the base was getting worse… the Reaper must have fallen on something pretty important she thought.

"You will not escape!" The voice of Harbinger snarled.

Shepard cried out as the burning Collector lifted her effortlessly, the heat burning through her chest plate as she could feel the points of its clawed hand sinking in towards flesh.

"Your fighting is futile. Your rebirth was useless. You cannot win." The Collector preached, the glow in the cracks of its skin glowing brighter.

"F-fuck you!" Shepard growled, struggling.

Suddenly, she was dropped on the ground. Shepard croaked in agony as she landed on her shot leg. The base gave a violent shake as she tried to get up and saw the path to the Normandy crumble away, the ship wavering in place. Joker was standing at the door with an assault rifle in hand. She was surprised he had managed to shoot the Collector without hitting her. Fear struck her as she realized she wasn't going to make it, not with her leg in its condition.

"Come on Shepard!" Joker called desperately.

_I'm giving you a reason to make it back from the relay…_

_Give the Collector's hell but come back alive with your people…_

Shepard dug her fingers into the ground and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the sharp, burning pain in her leg as she got up. The Collectors were giving chase, but Shepard forced herself to run, each step agonizing. She could only manage a fast limp and there was still a jump, but she had to take it. Gritting her teeth, Shepard forced herself into a sprint as Joker laid down cover fire. The edge was coming up fast and fear suddenly gripped her. Did she have enough speed? Would she be able to make that jump? So many questions but it was too late now… she was committed. She lunged off the edge and for a second, she feared she wasn't going to make it.

The bottom edge of the door slammed into her stomach, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs as she struggled to find a grip. Joker grabbed her to keep her from sliding, several audible cracks sounding over the gunfire from the Collectors as several bones broke from the effort. With Jacob's help, they hauled the Commander back into the Normandy as EDI piloted the ship away, the door hissing shut as they headed for space. They just barely cleared the explosion of the base as they headed back for the relay. No one said much of anything until they were back in familiar space. Shepard was confined to the med-bay until the hole in her leg had healed. Even with the nanites in her blood stream, it would still take a week or two for a full recovery. Everyone came by to congratulate her and express their relief. Miranda was the last of her visitors.

"We did it. Somehow, we all made it through with a few scrapes and bruises." Miranda commented thoughtfully.

"Well, I currently have a hole in my leg but I see what you mean… though this isn't the end. The Reapers are royally pissed now." Shepard commented as she struggled to sit up.

"We have time to prepare. I'm sure the Illusive Man is not happy with either of us."

"Why did you did you do that?" Shepard asked.

"Being with you, seeing what you've accomplished first hand… the Illusive Man is wrong. I see that now. What he wants for humanity is not something I want. You helped protect my sister, my family… I realize that the Reapers are bigger than humanity's best interests, whatever those are. You've earned my respect and my loyalty, Commander. I would follow your lead gladly." She replied with a warm smile, patting her on the shoulder before leaving.

Mid-stride, Miranda paused, a thoughtful look on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a data disk and turned around, placing the disk on the table next to Shepard.

"What's that?" She asked, picking it up.

"Information Liara needs to find the Shadow Broker. The Illusive Man was going to use it as a leveraging tool between you and Liara… pit you two against each other if he needed to. It's yours to do with what you will" Miranda replied before leaving the med bay.

Shepard stared at the disk, realizing what she had just been handed. She drew her lips in a tight line as she thought about it… what Liara might do with this information. She wondered how long the Illusive Man had held on to it.

* * *

 

It had taken only a week and a half before Shepard was healed enough to walk and that was when the Illusive Man wished to speak with her. As expected, he was not happy with her decision to blow up the Collector base. He argued that the technology on it could have benefited them in preparing for the Reapers.

"No, it would benefit you and Cerberus. I'm not going to sacrifice the soul of my species to fight them." Shepard argued.

"You are a fool, Commander. Do not turn your back on me!" He said voice raised.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the bullshit that's on the channel. EDI, would you mind clearing it up?" Shepard replied snidely.

"Of course Commander," EDI replied, shutting down the call immediately.

"Thanks. You're not so bad to have around." Shepard commented as the table rose out of the floor and the lights flickered back on.

"I appreciate that, Shepard. You are all important to me. Shall I have Mr. Moreau set a course for anywhere in particular?" EDI asked.

"Illium. I have someone to see."


	33. Cracked but Complete

“Meeting a hot date?” Aethyta asked the gussied up asari sitting at the bar.

“You could say that,” Liara replied, sipping her cocktail as she glanced at the club’s entrance again, anxiously waiting for Shepard to walk through.

Liara had been elated to get a message from her Commander hours before the Normandy arrived at Nos Astra. She had survived the trip through the Omega-4 Relay, everyone did. The Collectors were gone and no longer a threat to the Alliance or the Council. Peace, for now, had bee restored. Shepard had invited her for celebratory drinks here though Liara was planning on doing more to celebrate than just having a few drinks and making small talk. The bartender let out a low whistle when Shepard walked in, wearing the same civilian clothes she had to their last meeting. However, the white and blue-trimmed pants and jacket Liara was wearing were new to the human. Shepard quietly admitted to herself that the asari looked exquisite.

“The usual, Red?” Aethyta asked as the human sat down.

“Sure. Hey, Liara. Liking the new threads, babe.” Shepard complimented after giving her girlfriend a once over.

“Thought I’d try something new. I’m glad you like it.” Liara replied with a warm smile.

Aethyta smirked as she passed Shepard her drink, taking a few steps away so the two could have ‘private’ time even though she was actually listening in and watching them carefully. The two seemed to be patching things up between them and, she had to admit, she liked seeing her daughter happy. Liara’s smile reminded her of a happier time with Benezia.

“So… the Collectors are dead?” Liara asked, hand on Shepard’s leg.

“Ya. There’s probably a few stragglers out there, but the main base is blown up. The Illusive Man wasn’t too happy about that but then… well, I stole his ship and crew basically.” Shepard chuckled, taking a large gulp of her drink.

“You stole the Normandy and her crew? How?”

“Told him to go screw himself. After all the shit we went through, the crew’s pretty fucking loyal to me. Even EDI herself turned on Cerberus.” The redhead retorted.

“What are you doing now then?” Liara pressed, signaling to the asari for a refill.

“Well, technically I’m still a Council SPECTRE but I’ve been enjoying not having orders being jammed down my throat. Been keeping a low profile until the Council and Alliance begrudgingly acknowledge I saved their asses yet again. Maybe they’ll build a statue of me this time.”

“I doubt that but… I’m glad you and everyone else is alright. I was worried.” Liara said with a relieved, warm smile, leaning towards her to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I seem to recall our last conversation was filled with all kinds of good reasons for coming back in one piece.” Shepard purred, sneaking in a quick, playful nip and kiss to Liara’s jawline.

“Don’t mind me. Want me to clean the bar off for you first so you don’t break any of my glasses?” Aethyta piped up with a snicker.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you dirty old lady?” Shepard joked, ears and cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

“You’re lucky I like you Red, else I’d slap your ass off that barstool with a singularity. Refills?”

They talked a bit longer but after a few more minutes, they paid their tab and left the bar. They walked for a bit before finding a spot to stop and watch the port, peacefully watching ships and shuttles fly by. Shepard had her arms around Liara, the asari’s back pressed against her chest. She pressed a kiss to the tendrils of her crest, Liara sighing happily.

“So, what will happen now?” the asari asked with a sullen voice.

“We prepare for the Reapers. They’ll come, sooner or later and fighting them will not be easy.” Shepard replied, gazing up at the starry sky above.

“We’ll find a way to win. The galaxy will rally behind you, Laura. You’re a bit of a living legend.”

“Let’s hope that’ll actually mean something when it comes time to act. The Council and the Alliance aren’t going to do shit until the Reapers are right on top of them.” The human sighed, resting her chin on top of the asari’s head with a scowl on her face.

“They’ll wise up. Oh! I need to swing by my office before we go back to my place.” Liara announced, grabbing the human’s hand and pulling her along before Shepard had a chance to respond.

Shepard followed after her with some confusion. This area of Illium was a bit quieter though Liara’s officers were tucked away in a corner of offices. The asari punched in her access code when they arrived and headed inside. Shepard just went along with it, figuring it had to be something important for a client or something. She loitered by the door while Liara seemed to be hunting around her desk. She thought about the disk tucked in her pocket, the one Miranda had given her after they returned to Omega. It had been information on the Shadow Broker the Illusive Man had intended to use to manipulate Shepard’s relationship with Liara, but Miranda had given it to her, freely. It was important to Liara’s goals but at the same time, Shepard didn’t want to give it to her right away. She, selfishly, wanted to cherish the opportunities to reconnect with her lover as much as possible. Three years was a lot of time to make up for.

“Dammit… Laura, could you check that shelf over there? I could swear it was here…” Liara asked, pointing at a bookcase on the other side of the room.

The human crossed the room and checked the shelves but they were full of books and what appeared to be artifacts or knick-knacks… she couldn’t really tell. She walked over to the desk as the asari sighed, hands on her hips.

“I must have already taken it home.” The asari sighed.

“What are you even looking for?” Shepard asked curiously.

“Oh, just… something a bit more adventurous than my apartment.” Liara said coyly, fingers gliding over the keyboard on her desk, the door audibly locking.

“Oh? Why do I get the feeling you just lured me here on purpose, Dr. T’Soni?” Shepard chuckled as Liara turned to face her, lips curled in a coy smile.

“Perhaps. My office is a bit closer than my apartment and I’m feeling a bit impatient. Besides, I distinctly recall you having several ideas involving my office.” The asari purred, slipping her hand under Shepard’s jacket, palm following the swelling her breast before sliding down her side to rest on the human’s hip.

“I might have had one or two…”

“Fifteen, at least four involving my desk.” Liara teased, leaning closer.

“And here I was hoping to surprise you with one while you were in the middle of client meeting. Just had to go and ruin it for me, eh?” Shepard replied, feigning disappointment as she dipped her head and took a playful nip at the asari’s exposed throat.

“Mmm, I’m sure I can make it up to you.”

Liara leaned back slightly and craned her neck forward to capture the human’s lips on her own with a languid kiss. Her grip on the human’s hip tightened as her other hand slipped around the Commander’s neck, fingers tangling in her silken red hair. Shepard hummed against her mouth, kisses becoming more insistent and passionate as the asari’s nails gently raked against her scalp. Hastily, Shepard pulled her jacket off and tossed it aside, the disk flying out of the pocket and hitting the ground with a loud clatter.

“What’s that?” The asari asked, pulling away when she heard the sound and looking for the source of the noise, spotting the disk on the floor.

Shepard groaned, realizing her carelessness had cost her a cold shower and a night alone in her bunk. She moved and picked the disk up, handing it to Liara. The asari took the disk and gave it a curious look, though it had no identifying labels or markings on it.

“It’s information on the Shadow Broker’s location. The Illusive Man was planning on using it to play us against each other. Miranda gave it to me and I was… going to give it to you…” Shepard sighed, unable to hide the dismay in her voice.

“I’m guessing after the sex?” Liara asked, a brow arched.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that.”

Liara didn’t respond, just moved around her desk and sat in her chair, popping the disk into her terminal. Her heart leapt at the information but she would need help getting the correct coordinates.

“I’m sorry Shepard, but I have to get in touch with someone to sort this out. Meet me at my apartment in an hour?” Liara asked, an apologetic smile on her lips.

“Ya sure. Guess I’m taking a cold shower instead.” Shepard grumbled before leaving the office.

When she returned to the Normandy, she hopped into the shower and loitered about her room for an hour before heading back out to Liara’s apartment. When the cab dropped her off at the building, Shepard was surprised to see police crawling all over the place. Worry suddenly gnawing at her, she entered the building and, much to her disbelief, found that Liara’s apartment had been roped off. An officer stopped her from entering the apartment.

“The fuck’s going on?” Shepard demanded.

“This is a police investigation ma’am. You’ll need to step back.” The asari replied in an official tone.

“I’m a Council SPECTRE, Laura Shepard. Let me through.” Shepard growled in response, scar on her jawline starting to glow with her rising agitation.

“It’s alright, let her through.” A voice called, an asari in blue armor stepping up behind the officer.

The officer, obediently, stepped aside. Shepard didn’t recognize this asari but the woman seemed familiar with her as they walked into the living room. Her heart dropped when she saw the bullet mark in the glass, though it hadn’t punched through.

“Kinect barrier ate most of the force but she was smart to have bullet-proof glass installed.” The asari remarked.

“Ya. Who are you again? You don’t like you’re part of the Nos Astra police force.” Shepard asked dubiously.

“I’m not. Tela Vasir, Council SPECTRE like you. It’s a pleasure to meet such a legendary member of our ranks.” Vasir greeted, holding out her hand to her.

“Charmed. What the fuck happened here and where is Liara?” Shepard replied after giving her hand a brief shape.

“Probably took off after someone took that shot at her. You know if your girlfriend has any enemies?” The asari replied, arms crossed over her chest.

“A few I can think of it… how do you know who she is to me?”

“It’s not like your relationship with an asari was secret or anything. It was all the news could talk about after the nonsense with Saren and the geth died down. I figured you two are still an item. You seen her lately?” The asari pressed in response.

“About an hour ago. If she were just running away from her attacker, she would have contacted me and gone straight to my ship. She’s chasing a lead on the Shadow Broker, likely caught wind of what she was doing but got sloppy. If I know Liara, she’s going to finish this. She probably left clues for me to find somewhere around here.” Shepard explained in a low voice, ensuring none of the officers overheard her.

Vasir called for everyone to clear out of the apartment, leaving the two of them alone to search. It took a while but, eventually, Shepard found the clue Liara had left for her. The portrait of the Normandy on her nightstand, next to the bed, changed when Shepard picked it up. She could feel the asari SPECTRE behind her, peering over her shoulder.

“That mean something to you? Looks like a bunch of old buildings.” Vasir curiously asked.

“Ya. Liara’s a Prothean archaeologist at heart. This looks like Illos, the lost Prothean planet where the Conduit is located. Something here is related to this picture.”

After investigating the paintings and displayed artifacts, Shepard found the backup disk hidden in the artifact near the stairs. Liara was meeting a salarian contact at Baria Frontiers, over in the Dracon Trade Center. Now they had the advantage and she was hoping to find Liara before the Shadow Broker’s men did. Shepard called the Normandy, requesting Garrus and Samara meet her there. Pleased with their lead, Vasir followed Shepard’s lead by until they arrived. Just as they were meeting up with Shepard’s two squadmates, the top three floors of Baria Frontier’s exploded in a shower of glass and debris. Panic gripped Shepard as her heart dropped but Vasir commented that Liara might have already gotten out. She’d enter the building from the roof while Shepard and her squad worked their way up from the ground floor.

However, inside, all they found were dead or injured civilians or the Shadow Broker’s mercenaries swarming around in the chaos inside. Shepard kept trying to call Liara on her omni-tool but the asari was unreachable. Vasir would report in on occasion but still nothing. By the time they reached the salarian’s office, he was already dead. Vasir had shot the mercenaries just as they arrived but they now had a dead end on their hands and Liara was nowhere to be found.

“You didn’t find her?” Vasir asked as she searched the salarian.

“No. Maybe she got out already.” Shepard sighed.

“Lucky girl. At least he’s still got the intel on him. We better get moving and find your girl before…” Vasir commented, slipping the disk in the pocket on her back.

“I’m right here, Vasir.” Liara hissed, stepping out of her hiding place, pistol trained on the SPECTRE.

“Liara?!” Shepard exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and relief.

“Vasir’s been lying to you, Shepard. She’s a double agent working for the Shadow Broker. She had killed Sekat before you got here. She also sent her men here ahead once you found the disk in my apartment, hoping to kill me and recover the data before you could figure it out.” Liara explained.

“What?!”

“Clever. Shoulda killed that one-eyed bitch when I had the chance but I’ve got the data and you’re living on borrowed time, T’Soni.” Vasir sneered, her biotics flaring.

Liara threw up a shield to block the shards of glass hurtled at them as Vasir broke the window. Seeing she was going to make a run for it, Shepard ran forward and tackled her, both falling out the window. Vasir used her biotics to slow their descent as they wrestled before throwing Shepard to the floor. Liara leapt after her and ran, taking out two incoming mercenaries while leaving Shepard stunned on the ground. Samara and Garrus found her just as she was getting on her feet.

“Are you alright Commander?” Samara asked, hand on the woman’s back to steady her.

“I’m in one piece… duck!” Shepard shouted, diving for cover as more mercenaries flooded into the room.

They took up positions and fought the Shadow Broker’s men off, giving chasing to both Liara and Vasir though both had a sizable lead on them. By the time they got through the mercenaries in their way, Vasir had jumped into a sky car and raced off to whatever extraction point waiting for her.

“No! She cannot get away!” Liara cried in dismay, trying to shoot the vehicle as it vanished.

“Garrus, get back to the Normandy and tell Joker to be prepared to leave as soon as we get back. EDI?” Shepard ordered, Garrus already jogging away as he called in for someone to come pick him up.

“Yes Commander?” The ship replied.

“Track the vehicle Tela Vasir just stole and give me her current route. Figure out where her extraction point is.”

“Aye Commander.”

“Both of you, get in.” The human growled as she yanked the door open to a sky car. Liara stood there for a moment, confused, as Shepard hacked the car and the engine roared to life. She hopped into the passenger seat as Samara got in the back. Suddenly, memories of the MAKO came flooding back to Liara as she buckled in and gripped her seat tightly. The sky car shot forward and suddenly, the seat belt didn’t feel that reassuring.

“Look out!” She screamed as the sky car narrowly avoided slamming into a transport truck.

“Shut up. I know how to drive.” Shepard growled, her attention focused on Vasir’s vehicle as they gained on it, slowly but surely.

They chased Vasir through traffic, even avoiding the proximity mines she was trying to throw in their path. Shepard was pissed; at Vasir, Liara, the Shadow Broker… she just wanted to make someone hurt real bad right now and that unlucky target was the traitorous SPECTRE ahead of them. They caught up with her, only to have Vasir try to ram them off course. Shepard swore as she spun the wheel, attempting to correct their course as the impact threw them off. However, Vasir miscalculated and her sky car heavily clipped another, sending her careening out of control. She managed to wrest enough control from the damaged vehicle to crash-land it on a nearby hotel, Azure. Shepard circled the building once, catching the asari climbing out of her damaged vehicle and escaping into the hotel. They landed on the roof and headed down to intercept her.

More of the Shadow Broker’s mercenaries showed up to protect her but, despite their advantage in numbers, Shepard, Liara, and Samara put them all down. Shepard brought up her omni-tool when EDI gave her a layout of the hotel awell as positions of the crashed vehicle and Vasir’s location. The SPECTRE wasn’t moving very fast. She also warned Shepard that the local authorities were investigating what had happened at the Trade Center and it was only a matter of time before they arrived at Azure as well. They found Vasir’s sky car, blue blood everywhere.

“She’s hurt.” Liara observed.

“Hurt bad from the looks of it. How nice of her to leave a trail for us to follow… I hope she doesn’t bleed out before I have the satisfaction of knocking her teeth down her throat.” Shepard snarled with shocking hostility as they followed the trail.

They cut through one of the guest rooms, Shepard noticing the advertisement playing on the large screen, pausing for a moment to observe it. Liara noticed and scowled when she saw that slight smirk on the human’s face.

“Don’t we have a SPECTRE to catch?” She grumbled, shouldering Shepard as she walked passed.

“Apt name for this place, since I know what ‘azure’ is asari slang for. Shoulda’ brought the squad here instead of Omega after we got back.” The human commented snidely, loud enough to ensure Liara had heard it.

They caught up with Vasir in one of the outdoor bar areas, the SPECTRE quickly grabbing a woman and holding her hostage, gun pointed at her head and using her as a shield. Shepard kept her gun trained on her.

“Drop your weapons and thermal clips, all of you.” Vasir demanded, bloodied teeth clenched.

“Fuck off Vasir.” Shepard retorted, taking a step forward.

“Oh no you don’t. If you don’t stop right there and drop your ammo and guns, this woman dies. You wouldn’t risk an innocent civilian, Shepard… especially one of your own species.” The asari growled, pressing the gun right against the frightened woman’s temple.

“You willing to risk that? I think your intel is a bit dated, Vasir. Fatally dated.” Shepard smirked, adjusting her aim slightly.

The shot passed through the hostage’s shoulder and hit Vasir, forcing the asari to drop her gun. The hostage crumpled to the ground as well with a pained cry, a surprised gasp escaping Liara. Samara used her biotics to throw a table at Vasir, knocking the SPECTRE to the ground as Shepard ran forward and kicked her gun away. Vasir rolled away, drones swooping in to force the Commander to back off as she ran for cover. Despite her best efforts, the rouge SPECTRE’s strength waned as she continued to lose blood and her reserve of goons was gone. When her last shockwave fizzled out, Shepard vaulted over her cover and ran for Vasir, engaging her in close-quarters. With her sluggish reflexes, Shepard quickly hit her where she had sustained damage to her leg from the crash, forcing Vasir on her knees.

“F-fuck you Shepard!” Vasir spat blood on Shepard’s boots before the human punched her again, dropping her to the ground.

She reached behind Vasir and retrieved the disk she stole as the asari lay there in a pool of her own blood smeared all over the place.

“You should have learned from Saren, Vasir. I’m good at putting down traitors.” Shepard sneered at her, tossing the disk to Liara, the asari nearly dropping it.

“You think you’re… augh, better than me? Cerberus bitch!”

“Don’t act like you know me Vasir. You sold your loyalties willingly, I had mine taken. You’re just like Saren… but at least he had the decency to off himself. You don’t get that luxury.” The commander growled, pressing her boot down on the bloodied wound on Vasir’s leg, the asari groaning and swearing at her.

“Laura, stop!” Liara cried in alarm.

“I… I did what I had to for the Council. S-so what if I cleaned up a mess or made someone disappear? Shadow Broker gave me d-damn good… cough, intel.” Vasir growled at her, her breathing getting more ragged.

“How well did that work out for you, huh?” Shepard sneered at her, standing there and watching the asari take her last breaths before slumping over.

With Vasir dead and the intel recovered, there was no reason to linger here for when the authorities arrived. They returned to the roof to wait for the shuttle from the Normandy to come pick them up. Samara was quiet, but Liara was highly bothered by the exchange that occurred between Shepard and Vasir. She had never seen the Commander act so… cruelly. Samra, politely, distanced herself from them both so they could talk a bit privately.

“Laura, are… you okay?” Liara asked cautiously, distress in her voice.

“Ya, I'm all right… aside from the small shards of glass I’m still picking out of the back of my skull and jacket. Thanks by the way, for making sure Vasir didn’t break my neck when she threw me on the ground at the Trade Center.” Shepard retorted testily.

“We couldn’t lose Vasir! I trusted you to be ok… I’ve seen you take worse.” The asari argued with her.

“You trusted me to be ok? You ran off without a second look. You are so fucking fixated on the Shadow Broker, you give two shits about who you screw to find him. As long as it serves your end game, right?” The human growled back.

“That is entirely unfair! I’m doing this to help Feron… you wouldn’t even be here without him!” Liara snapped back.

“Ya, because I’m the one who wanted my frozen, charred corpse dug up and turned into Frankenstein's monster. I should be so fucking grateful for your selfishness!” the Commander snarled, turning away from her.

Liara found herself speechless as guilt gnawed at her. Shepard was right… this whole situation was her fault. She should have never trusted Cerberus but at the same time, there was no reversing it and, if she was honest with herself, she had no real regrets about making the choice and would do so again if she had to. The shuttle arrived and the ride to the Normandy was awkwardly quiet. Once they were aboard the ship, Shepard immediately stormed to her room, ordering that no one bother her for any reason. Liara was surprised to find Joker was able to walk when he met her on the CIC deck, along with Tali and Garrus.

“Liara! Oh, it’s awesome to see you.” He greeted.

“Joker, you can walk! That’s amazing.”

“One good thing Cerberus did for me. Commander seemed pretty pissed when she got on board. What happened down there?”

“It… got pretty out of control down there but we have what we need. How long before we arrived?” Liara replied wearily, giving him a weak smile.

“Eighteen hours. You should get some rest, Liara. You look like you could use it.”

* * *

 

"You just had to give them tactical advice, didn't you Liara?" Shepard growled with annoyance as she ducked down.

"At least we won't have to deal with them later!" Liara shouted back.

"Keep dreaming T'Soni!"

After they finished off the last wave of reinforcements, the door opened. Kasumi complimented the shunt program the asari used as they headed inside before more showed up. As Shepard expected, there were more guards patrolling the interior. They kept going down the hallways, following Liara's lead, until they found where Feron was being held. He was strapped to a chair, being tortured. When Liara tried to release him, it initiated a shock. He couldn't be freed without shutting off the power from central operations for him to have a chance.

Liara told them they were close to the Shadow Broker's office, only a single guard blocking the door. Kasumi offered to take care of him but Shepard wanted to do it. She still had some steam to blow off. Pulling up her hood, she turned on her stealth module and walked into the room. The guard had his back to her, apparently unaware of the alarm going on or he was distracted… likely distracted judging from the fact he had one hand pressed to the side of his helmet, like listening to a comm link. Shepard grabbed him as soon as he finished talking, arm around his throat as he struggled. He immediately went limp as she twisted his head with strength far beyond an average human, snapping his neck and dropping him to the floor. She pulled her hood back and looked back at Kasumi and Liara. The asari looked horrified but, for some reason, that notion pleased her.

When they entered the office itself, Shepard was surprised that they didn't find more guards, just something very large shrouded in darkness sitting at a desk with a massive display behind him… well, it. Shepard couldn't tell what it was but it had been expecting them. Its voice was deep and throaty like a krogans, confident as it revealed facts about all three of them that weren't all that surprising but things not easily discovered. However, Liara had an ace of her own, identifying the Shadow Broker as a yagh… specifically, a yagh the original Shadow Broker likely took as a pet or trophy. He had killed the original and assumed his position without anyone realizing it.

Angered, the yagh stood to his full height and threw his desk. Shepard and Liara ducked out of the way but Kasumi was blind-sided by it and knocked unconscious. Shepard pulled the assault rifle off her back, since  _Sapphyrus_ was utterly useless in close quarters. The Shadow Broker's barriers were powerful and even without them, he could take damage better than a krogan. Suddenly, he pulled a massive kinetic barrier that they couldn't penetrate.

"Shit. Everything's bouncing off." Liara swore, having managed to make it back to Shepard's side.

"He can't move though… I guess we do this the old fashioned way." Shepard replied, holstering her gun and cracking her knuckles.

"Laura, what are you…" the asari asked, watching as the human leapt over cover.

Shepard charged him and punched the yagh straight in the mouth, her glove ripping as it snagged on the beast's sharp teeth. Startled, the Shadow Broker dropped his barrier and swung back. Shepard barely dodging his massive arm and hit him again as hard as she could muster. Bellowing angrily, the Shadow Broker pulled out a shield and slammed it into Shepard, throwing her back across the room. Liara ran to her side but Shepard shoved her off as she got back up, not wanting her help now.

Each time the barrier came up, Liara noticed the glass above him was cracking. Despite their best efforts, they were both running low on power cells, bullets and strength. Shepard rolled into her cover as the Shadow Broker opened fire on her again. She was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Fuck, the Thresher Maw was easier." Shepard groaned, checking the clip in her gun.

"Laura, the tank above him is cracking. If you can get him to put that barrier up one more time…" Liara started to explain.

"Done. Just don't get me caught in it." Shepard growled, shooting blindly over her cover.

Eventually, Shepard got him to throw up his barrier and beat him up a final time before diving out of the way as Liara broke the tank above him. The yagh's cries quickly died as whatever that liquid was completely destroyed him. The power in the entire ship flickered for a few brief seconds, likely backup generators kicking in to support the vessel. Shepard went to go check on Kasumi as Liara approached the console, curious to see what it contained. However, agents immediately started calling in about the power outage. It seemed it had disrupted the entire network. Dozens of voices were calling, expecting an answer from their boss. That's when Liara made a choice… she made a decision that would forever change her.

Feron burst into the room as the Shadow Broker finishes speak, pistol in hand even as he clutched his side. His jaw fell open when he saw the Shadow Broker was now Liara. Shepard was helping Kasumi up from the floor, the thief having recovered after the end of the fight. Liara gave them a sheepish smile, even as the weight of her decision settled squarely on her shoulders.

“Liara… are you sure about this?” Shepard asked, approaching the asari once Kasumi assured her she was ok.

“Yes, I am sure. This isn’t what I planned on but… the whole galaxy at my fingertips, so much power. Destroying it might have been logical but, I can put this to a nobler purpose; helping you fight the Reapers.” Liara replied, her attention focused on the console.

“More power than the Council and Alliance… Aria would be jealous. That’s a lot of responsibility for one person.” The human observed sadly.

“You’ll keep me honest, Laura.” The asari replied, tears welling in her eyes.

She buried her face against Shepard’s chest and cried, an arm wrapped around her to comfort Liara until she calmed down. Shepard thought of kissing her, feeling her warm lips again as a hollow, cold feeling settled in her chest. Liara wiped the unshed tears from her eye and sniffled.

“Are you going to be ok Liara?”

“Yes. It’s just… it’s finally over. After so long, it’s finally over.” Liara sighed, a happily relieved tone to her voice.

“Got what you wanted in the end. Feron’s safe, Shadow Broker’s dead. Just leaves the Reapers left to deal with. Easy, right?” Shepard sighed, moving away from her

“We’ll find a way to stop them.”

“We better. I should head back to the Normandy. You have a whole new venture to learn and operate and I’m pretty sure Kasumi and I need medical care.” Shepard said hollowly, turning to head back.

“Laura, can we talk?”

“I’m gonna take Feron up to Dr. Chakwas to get him treated, Shepard. Don’t worry about us.” Kasumi said before helping Feron limp out of the room.

They were left in an awkward silence as Liara requested the VI start compiling data for her to go through. She found a medical kit on the far side of the room and brought it over, taking one of Shepard’s hands and pulling the torn, blood-soaked glove off. Her knuckles were pretty cut up, though it seemed the nanites in her body had already stopped the bleeding and were clotting up the wounds. Shepard just stood there like a mute as Liara tended to the injury on her hand, only stirring when the asari pressed a gentle kiss to the injuries before applying medi-gel.

“I’m sorry Laura. You were right, on Illium. I did use you and that was selfishly cruel of me. I should have made sure Vasir hadn’t killed or seriously hurt you. I shouldn’t have run off when you gave me that data. I just…” Liara started, her words choking in her throat.

“I understand. I know the feeling… you saw how I was when the Council tried to ground us from going after Saren. I’m glad you finally got the closure you wanted.” The Commander replied.

“Not all of it. There’s still you.” Liara replied, taking the human’s other hand and doing the same.

“Liara… listen, I’ve been giving this some thought and… maybe we’re not meant to work out.” Shepard sighed, looking down.

“What? Why would you think that?””

“Before the Collectors, it would have been a different story but we’re two entirely different people now and with the Reaper threat getting serious… what future is there for us, really?” the human asked.

Liara paused for a moment and looked at her lover. Shepard looked so exhausted and worn down. The pride in her stance was gone, shoulders slumped, dark circles forming under her eyes… like she hadn’t slept in months. She reached up and traced the glowing scar along her jaw, following it up to where it ended just below her ear. Those green eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening again and looking at her. Liara smiled back, cupping her hand against the human’s cheek.

“Retirement, marriage… little blue daughters to look forward to?” Liara said softly.

“Heh, that’d be nice, wouldn’t it? But even if we manage to survive this crazy shit storm… Liara, you’re going to outlive me. With my luck, a bullet will kill me before disease or old age. You’d spend most of your life without me. I… can’t ask that of you.” Shepard sighed.

“You don’t have to ask me. Laura, I can’t imagine my future without you and I will enjoy and cherish every minute I have with you, for however long that is. And even after that… well, you’ll always be a part of me.”

The asari’s hands found the clasps holding her chest plate in place, a hiss coming from under the armor as the pressure from within the suit escaped. Shepard winced as she became aware of the bloodied bruise on her side as Liara moved around her and unzipped the suit, slowly peeling it off her torso.

“Looks like the yagh got a couple of lucky hits in. The shot cut clean through your suit and grazed you.” Liara observed.

“Could have been worse I suppose. About what you said Liara… given our current circumstances, how is it going to work? You’ll be here, being the Shadow Broker and I’ll… be out there, trying not to die.” Shepard sighed as the asari cleaned and bandaged the injury.

“We’ll find a way, won’t we? I have no intention of making this ship my prison… plus, people are going to notice if I am absent from the rest of the galaxy for too long.” Liara mused.

They walked over to what appeared to be a lounge area and sat on the couch, Liara opening the window shutter so they could observe the raging storm surrounding the ship. They sat there in silence, Shepard staring out the window, her suit scrunched down near her waistline. Liara watched her, worried by the fact Shepard hadn’t said much.

“Liara, that night in your apartment… you didn’t meld with me. Were you afraid to?” Shepard asked, voice lofty.

“I was, Laura. I was frightened.”

“I don’t blame you. It’s not as it was before, scared of monsters. I can remember taking my last breaths, what it felt like to suffocate and watch my ship burn, not knowing if you made it out. I just…” Shepard choked, tears welling in her eyes.

Liara got up and wrapped her arms around Shepard, chest pressed into the human’s back as she cried. Each breath was ragged, tears raining from her eyes. She reached for one of Liara’s hands, holding it tightly in her own as she tried to calm herself down, the flow of tears slowing and the sobs turning into ragged breaths for air. She sniffed loudly as she used the fabric of her sleeve to wipe her face clear.

“Laura, I swear I will not abandon you again. Never.” Liara muttered against the human’s neck, hugging her tighter.

“It’s all felt like some crazy dream. I’ll wake up one day and none of this will have happened and that I’m actually dead.” The human whimpered, her voice hoarse.

“You are very much alive. I know that.” The asari tried to assure her.

“I’ve bled and felt pain and yet… how do I not feel alive?” Shepard asked her, turning her head enough where she could see the asari from the corner of her eye.

“Will you let me show you?”

Liara got up to move in front of her, hand still in the woman’s grasp. Those green eyes, wet with tears, stared at her, searching and full of sorrow. She smiled at her, pulling her hand free just she could cup the human’s face and hold her. She closed her eyes for a moment, slowing her breath, the fear of melding with her partner creeping up again, but she ignored it. Shepard needed her and for better or for worse, she wanted to feel the depths of her lover again. All her sorrows and pains she would bear, like before, right alongside her. A soft moan escaped the human’s lips as she felt that familiar, gentle tingle of the melding process, emeralds staring into the endless depths of silver-framed black.

The memories and feelings between them like raging seas, cresting waves trying to drown each other out. Fresh tears sprung in their eyes as they became wrapped up in one another until they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. They were one, two hearts beating in tempo, blood flowing rapidly. The pain of death and loss, the consuming inferno of vengeance, slow-burning passion… they felt everything they had caused to each other in what felt like an eternity.

Awareness crept back to them and both were surprised to find the position they were in; Liara on her back with Shepard on top of her, the asari’s fingers tangled in her hair. Their lips felt bruised and both were oddly out of breath. Shepard started to back away from her, confusion written on her face, but Liara tightened her grip on the woman’s hair and pulled her down, mouth crashing into those sweet lips again. They were still melded but now there was nothing but unadulterated lust coming from Liara, a call Shepard could hardly ignore.

Removal of clothes was not gentle or sensuous, just a fumbling for buttons, ties, and zippers… frustrated noises and a tear here and there but a few frantic minutes produced the results they both wanted; skin against skin. Shepard took control, a fresh sheen of sweat already glossing her skin. Liara’s legs were around her waist, hands around her neck. The asari gasped, grip tightening, as dexterous, calloused fingers filled her with rough penetration. Both were driven by their deep need for each other, long repressed by one and consistently denied by the other. Liara clung tightly to her as the heat in her loins twisted and pulsed tightly, Shepard’s hot breath at her throat, tongue blazing a trail up to her ‘ear’. Liara cried out as pulses of sweet release coursed through every nerve of her body, nails digging into the human’s skin, hips grinding into her Commander’s hand as she crested that peak.

It was hours before they spent the last of their strength on each other, cuddling on the couch short of breath and covered in sweat. Liara lay with her back pressed against Shepard’s chest, the human’s hand tracing lazy lines along her thigh and the curve of her hip. They relished in the first truly calm moment either of them had had in years. Liara rolled herself over, awkwardly so that she was facing Shepard, pressing a kiss to the tip of the human’s nose with a smile.

“I haven’t been this truly happy in a very long time. I’m glad you’re back.” The asari told her, wiggling closer.

“Mmm, it’s pretty good to be back. Here, with you… though let’s not use this couch next time. The leather keeps sticking to me.” Shepard retorted, sliding her hand up Liara’s side and watching how the asari shivered against her touch.

“Sadly… duty calls.” Liara sighed.

“That it does.” The human echoed in unison as she sat up.

They gathered up their clothes and got dressed, stealing kisses and fleeting caresses from each other as if they were afraid they would forget. Liara walked Shepard to the door, giving her a sad smile.

“Please, be safe out there Laura. I want you to come back… we have a lot of catching up to do.” Liara told her.

“I’ll always come back to you, my precious sapphire. Not very often someone gets this kind of second chance.”


	34. The Cost of a Favor

The first thing she noticed was the sound… the grating whisper in her ears, burrowing into her brain. It was like a thousand voices talking all at once in a thousand languages. She tried to ignore it but something was forcing her to open her eyes. Shepard woke up in daze, her vision swimming in and out of focus. She remembered the artifact… Project Rho. This had been a trap… Harbinger using Kenson to lure her out here. Why was she still alive though? If Harbinger wanted her out of the way, he should have killed her by now. The more she thought about it, the louder the whispers got in her ear.

Shepard snapped her head up when she saw a movement from the corner of her eye, but it was gone. She frantically looked about, feeling quite paranoid all of a sudden. That's when she realized what was going on. How long had she been here? She remembered the fight, breaking Kenson's wrist, the bright wave of energy coming from Rho… she immediately checked herself for wounds but found she had been patched up rather expertly. So, Harbinger wanted her alive then. She didn't want to know why the Reaper wanted her alive… she had to escape and, somehow, buy the galaxy a little more time.

"She's awake!" A voice shouted, followed by the sound of panicked running.

Shepard saw a scientist bolting out of the room and dove for the panel, taking over one of the LOKI mechs and chasing him down before he could trigger any alarms… not that that did any good. As soon as she disabled the barrier keeping her trapped in the room, every alarm on the station went off. So much for quietly sneaking out of here. As she made her way back to the main room, she saw the countdown clock.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself, sprinting for the control room when she saw there were only an hour and a half left before the Reapers would arrive.

Eventually, Shepard recovered all of her gear and forced her way through the guards into the control room where Kenson had holed herself up. She already had a plan… not that she liked the idea of what she was about to do. She had to stop the Reapers… get them more time… and that meant destroying the Alpha Relay and all of the Bahak System. Her stomach clenched in a nauseating manner as it settled on her that she was about to kill hundreds of thousands for the futile sake of trillions. She had to slow the Reapers down. The whispers grew louder for a few moments and she saw black shapes in the field of her vision before it calmed down… that was not a good sign.

Once she reached the Project Control room, she saw the comm panel and went for it, intending to warn the batarian colony as she started up the engines on the asteroid. Maybe there was still time for them to start evacuation but Kenson cut her off before the message got out. The indoctrinated woman, realizing what Shepard intended, ran for the Reactor Core, spouting nonsense about the Reapers and how she was going to take Shepard down with her. Realizing that Kenson intended to blow up the asteroid before it could reach the Alpha Relay, Shepard gave chase, her progress slowed by the guards and mechs the woman kept lying in her path. By the time she caught up, Kenson had over-ridden all the safety protocols on the reactor and it was going into meltdown. The alarms, along with the whispers at the back of her skull, were giving her a massive migraine and making it harder and harder to concentrate. Consulting the VI, Shepard found she needed to push in both cooling rods to stabilize the core. She pushed in the first and went off to the second one. Kenson, however, was determined to be a thorn every step of the way.

"End of the line Shepard. I'll take you with me, but you will not stop them!" Kenson shouted, holding a detonator in her hand, thumb over the trigger.

"Hackett trusted you and you betrayed him! Betrayed everyone and for what? You're just going to be melted down into gray goo. The Reapers aren't saving anyone… they're going to destroy us all." Shepard growled, breathing heavily as she kept her pistol trained on Kenson.

"This is all your fault! You should have stayed dead!" Kenson screamed hysterically.

Shepard gritted her teeth and shifted her aim, but it was too late. By the time she squeezes off the shot, Kenson hit the detonator, killing herself and throwing Shepard back into a wall, knocking her out. When the redhead recovered, she glanced at the countdown and saw there was barely a half hour left. She had to leave now. She tried to radio the Normandy again, but the comms were completely down. She would have to find her own way out. She made it to the evacuation pads, but the last shuttles took off. She picked off the last of the guards and mechs before getting a message from the VI that one of the outdoor comm relays were still working. She ran for it and hailed the Normandy to come grab her. This was going to cut it close as she saw the Alpha Relay slowly but steadily drawing closer.

_Shepard. You have become an annoyance._

The voice made a chill crawl down her spine and fill her gut with dread as she turned to find a hologram of Harbinger looming over her. It looked so much like Sovereign but different in ways she couldn't begin to guess at right now. The ringing in her ears got louder, the whispers tangled and a sudden pressure on her chest.

_You fight against the inevitable… dust struggling against cosmic winds. Your efforts are for naught. Futile resistance against forces beyond your comprehension._

"That's kind of my job, Harbinger. I've blown up one of you already… I'm sure we can take a few more of you out." Shepard shouted back in challenge.

_You face your doom. Your leaders will die, your worlds will burn to ash. Your sacrifice will be in vain as humanity is reduced to nothing._

"Despite the odds, even if we have to fight to the last… we'll take as many of you with us into hell as we can. You're not coming out of this unscathed."

_Meaningless. Foolishness. Predictable. Prepare for the Arrival._

The Normandy arrived moments later to pick her up. As soon as the airlock shut behind her, Joker and EDI piloted the ship to the relay and jumped through, minutes to spare before impact. They were back in Alliance space, far from what happened, but the weight of the events sat squarely on Shepard's shoulders. When she entered the med-bay, she was surprised to see Admiral Hackett standing there, talking lightly with Dr. Chakwas.

"Commander! Goodness, you're a mess. Here, let me look at you." Dr. Chakwas said immediately, pointing at the table.

Shepard sat down and let her run her scans and tests, feeling the weight of the admiral's gaze on her. She was supposed to bring Kenson back but instead… she had destroyed an entire batarian system. She was going to catch hell for it and she knew it. The Council was going to strip her of her SPECTRE status over this… maybe she deserved it.

"We need a moment Dr. Chakwas if you don't mind." Admiral Hackett muttered.

The woman huffed but left anyway, leaving the two alone. Shepard ran her fingers through her hair, rolling her shoulders and looking up at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kenson was indoctrinated. She found a Reaper artifact… she used you to lure me into a trap for Harbinger. I'm sorry, but there was no saving her or her team. We're out of time, Hackett. They're on their way." Shepard replied.

"So the Reaper threat…"

"Ya. We're fucked, to say the least. I bought us some time. Maybe a couple months, maybe a few weeks. But… we're out of time. This isn't going to be like any war anyone has fought before. The chances of winning are going to be slim to none. Lots of people are going to die… a lot." Shepard sighed.

"What do you mean you bought us time, Shepard?" Hackett asked curiously.

"I… I tried to get a warning message out but Kenson cut me off. If I hadn't gotten caught, maybe they'd have had time but… I rammed the asteroid into the Alpha Relay, sir. I destroyed an entire system. I have to turn myself in." Shepard replied sourly.

"I see. At least you tried. I'm sorry you got tangled up in this. I would not have thought this would result in committing a terrorist act, even though it was for the benefit of everyone. Once word spreads, the batarians will want your blood. There will be a witch-hunt… you will have to return to Earth to face trial." He told her, expression stoic.

"I know. I'm sure the batarians will try to start something but the Reapers are going to hit them first and hit them hard. Once they have access to another relay, they're going to spread fast."

The conversation tapered off into awkward silence as Shepard took a moment to think. The ringing was still there but it was quiet and the whispers had stopped. With Object Rho gone, the effects had calmed but Shepard suspected she had been exposed too long and that suspicion planted the seeds of paranoia and fear. What if Harbinger had managed to start the indoctrination process on her? How long could she fight it for? What would happen if she turned like Saren did? She swallowed, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Admiral, why are you here?" She asked.

"I felt I needed to debrief you personally… to hear what happened from you directly. I know you're not Cerberus, Commander but there's a lot going on that I think we've all been ignorant of. We're not ready for this Shepard… I don't think anyone is." He replied.

"Aye. What… would you suggest I do?"

"Wrap up any loose ends. Take what time you can but when Earth calls, be in your dress blues and be prepared to take that hit. They'll take your ship, arrest some of your crew for being Cerberus… likely lock you up or at least keep you grounded. You did the right thing, Shepard. Keep the report… I don't need it."

* * *

 

"Shadow Broker. You have a call coming in." Glyph announced, distracting the asari from the terminal.

"Who?" She asked, taking note that if Glyph was telling her about it, it was coming over her private channel.

"Laura Shepard. Shall I patch her through?"

"Absolutely! Shepard?! Are you ok?" She replied, immediately responding to the call as it was patched through.

"Hey, Liara. Listen, I have to keep this short. I'm currently on Omega right now." Came the human's reply.

"What happened?" Liara pressed, growing concerned.

"I'm going to have to go to Earth for awhile. We likely won't be able to communicate and I dunno how long I'll be there for."

"Why do you have to go Earth? Shepard… what's going on? This isn't about Cerberus, is it?" Liara asked.

"No. I… I destroyed the Bahak System by blowing up the Alpha Relay. I was captured by indoctrinated scientists stationed out there. I'm turning myself in since what I did was practically terrorism but I did it to buy us time. The Reapers are on the way." Shepard replied, her voice full of exhaustion.

"Goddess… Shepard… is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I'll be alright. They'll parade me around a bit I imagine to calm down the batarians but you… you should focus on staying safe. It's going to be a rough ride from here on." The human replied sadly.

"Will... will I be able to see you before you go?" Liara asked, brow knitted in concern.

"I wish. I really want to see you before I go, but I have to get everyone off the ship. Dr. Chakwas and Joker are staying, along with a couple others, but they'll all likely get arrested for being Cerberus." Shepard sighed, wishing they had a video feed so she could look at Liara while they talked.

"How… how did you get tangled up in this?"

"Doing a favor for Admiral Hackett. EDI will be forwarding you all the data on the Collectors, the Reapers… everything I took from the base and Dr. Kenson. Do what you can with it to warn people because the Alliance and the Council sure as fuck aren't."

"Ok. Laura… I love you." Liara replied, feeling herself getting a little choked up.

"I love you too Liara. Hopefully… I'll see you soon."

* * *

 

_Your worlds will burn. Humanity will turn to dust… fighting is futile._

_Their eyes were everywhere, hundreds upon hundreds in the darkness… staring at her. The darkness pressed down on her, suffocating, strangling… she could barely breathe._

_Your sacrifice is futile._

_You left us to die!_

_The voices were getting louder, familiar tones of people from her past melding together. Soldiers lost… guilt rising anew. She could feel slimy hands grabbing at her, tearing at her. Pieces of flesh being pulled away, revealing metal bone underneath… like the creature they found in the Collector's base. She screamed… screamed as loud as she could but it was drowned out by the roar of the Reaper as they all descended upon her…_

Shepard woke with a start, panting and clutching at her chest, skin damp with sweat. The night terrors were getting worse. She could still hear the faint buzz of the voices but shrugged it off. She glanced at the time on her omni-tool. They should be in the Sol System by now.

"Another dream, Commander?" EDI asked, turning on some of the lights for her.

"Ya… but I'm ok now. Have the Alliance picked us up?" She asked.

"We are currently being escorted to a docking bay. There will be soldiers waiting." EDI replied.

"You didn't bother to wake me up for that?"

"You needed rest. It has been a trying few months." EDI responded.

"Thanks, EDI. So… are you going to be ok? I mean, the Alliance isn't going to take too kindly to an AI on a ship."

"I will be fine, Commander. Is there anything else you need from me?" The ship asked.

"No... I suppose not. It's been a hell of an honor working with you EDI. Kinda nice to have my ship have its own voice." She replied, getting to her feet and fetching her uniform from where she laid it out on the chair.

"It was an honor serving with you Shepard. I hope, one day, you will return. I will be here waiting."


	35. Earth Burns

Shepard stood at the window overlooking the plaza, watching a few kids play in the park. She smiled distantly, thinking of what it would be like to watch her own… likely digging in the dirt, grass stains on her knees and dirt on her cheek. She turned away and surveyed her quarters for the thousandth time. She had been stuck here for… a month now? Shepard hadn't been keeping track very well, the days bleeding into each other, but she had been in a constant state of unease since they arrested her. As expected, she was paraded around, plastered on every news channel across Citadel and Alliance space. A distraction from the real threat that was about to show up on their doorstep.

Her head snapped up when the door opened and she saw Captain Anderson standing there. She saluted him and gave him a weary smile.

"Come to check up on me?" She asked, noticing the hallway was abuzz with activity.

"No. The Council wants to see you, now." He replied directly.

Shepard followed after him as he brought her up to speed. They had lost contact with their defenses spread across the Sol System barely an hour ago. She, briefly, ran into Ashley Williams. The pair had patched things up, somewhat, between themselves. They entered the room where the Council was assembled, a collection of the politicians and soldiers that ran the Alliance. They looked at Shepard with fear and concern.

"I tried to warn you, but you ignored me. I bought us as much time as I could, but you and the Citadel Council both squandered it." Shepard growled at them.

"What do we do? How do we fight them?"

"You put a gun in everyone's hands and tell them to fight to the last breath… to survive until the last drop of blood has been spilled because…" Shepard started to respond but suddenly, the whispers that had been quiet for so long turned into a roar.

The air suddenly felt heavy and the council turned as they stood up from their seats and looked out the window. A giant shadow was falling through the clouds before the thick metal arms of a Reaper splashed into the bay. Shepard turned to run, Anderson already a step ahead but the whole room was consumed with fire. They both barely avoided getting hit with the table. Together, they escaped the office as everyone ran around in a blind panic. Anderson kept trying to hail the Normandy, but the ship wasn't ready yet and with Reapers making planet fall… things were looking grim.

As they were cutting through a set of apartments, Shepard heard a rattling sound coming from behind her. Anderson had already slipped through the door to scout ahead so she, cautiously, turned to investigate. She could hear something moving through the open vent. She carefully knelt down to peer inside, only to find a child hiding inside. It took a moment for her to recognize the young boy as one of the kids she saw playing in the park not an hour ago. The poor kid must have gotten separated from his family. He was lucky that he had survived the explosion the Reaper caused mere minutes ago.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm Alliance… it is safe." She said in a soothing voice, holstering her pistol and reaching her hand out to him only to have the kid shy away from her.

"You can't save us," He replied, eyes wide with fear.

"It'll be ok kid. I can get you somewhere…"

"Shepard? You alright?" Anderson called, pushing the door open when he came back.

When she looked back into the vent, the kid was gone and the vent seemed darker than it had been before. Shepard got to her feet and slipped through the door. Anderson managed to hail the Normandy and arranged for the ship to pick them up nearby. They were back outside soon after and Shepard had to take a moment to take in what she saw. Destroyers were moving through the city, thick columns of smoke rising from everywhere. The explosion of a Dreadnaught being destroyed caused their rickety path to collapse and threw both her and Anderson down near the water. Reaper forces started crawling out of, seemingly, nowhere and they weren't just Husks. Shepard felt like there was a stone knotted in her intestines when she saw that the Reapers had already converted batarians into their army. They held them off until the Normandy arrived but when Shepard boarded, Ashley greeting her in the cargo hold, she noticed Anderson did not follow.

"Captain. Come on!" She called.

"I can't Shepard. Someone's gotta stay here, rally what forces we have left… fight the Reapers. You need to get to the Council. Make them understand what's going on and help us." He told her, tossing Shepard her tags.

"No, my place is here, on Earth!" Shepard protested.

"You're the only one they may listen to. Get to the Citadel… do whatever it takes. I'm counting on you Commander… we all are." Anderson retorted, leaving no room to protest.

"Fuck… Captain, don't you dare die on me." She replied, saluting him before the Normandy pulled away.

Shepard's attention shifted as she heard the whispers surge, a Reaper Destroyer emerging from between a pair of buildings, right in the path of an evacuation zone. Her heart dropped as she could only helplessly watch as the shuttles tried to take off, only to be mercilessly shot down.

_You can't save us…_

That little boy's words whispered in her ear and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to find it was Ashley, giving her a worried look.

"You gonna be ok, Skipper?" She asked.

"No… I don't think I will be, but we've got a job to do. Let's see what they've done with my ship." She replied grimly, heading with her to the elevator.

* * *

 

_The shadows were pressing down around her, seething and writhing like snakes… oozing from the ground like spilled blood. She leaned against the twisted black bark of a tree… or at least, it looked like a tree. It was so dark, the whispers all around her and shadows playing at the edge of her vision. She felt like she was being watched, thousands of eyes constantly pressing on her with relentlessly accusing stares._

_'You can't save us…'_

_'Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. Don't you understand? You will all die!'_

_Something caught her foot and she fell to the ground, scraped by rock and dirt. The shadows, however, instead of surging forward, retreated. She could see clearer, but there was nothing there… nothing but the oppressive dark and the distant shadows. Then there was the blinding red light and that distinctive roar before she felt her skin burning…_

"Ah!" Shepard yelped as she snapped awake.

The lights suddenly popped on in response a moment later. Once Shepard was more aware of her surroundings, she got up and looked around her room. The Alliance had been quite quick and eager to retrofit the SR-2 to their new standards. Like with the SR-1, it had been planned to be Captain Anderson's flagship but instead, she was back in command of it. There was something ironic about that bit of déjà vu, but Shepard was too tired and frustrated to think about it.

"Laura… are you alright? Your blood pressure is abnormally high. Should I contact Dr. Chakwas?" EDI asked.

"No. Just a bad dream. How long before we reach the relay?"

"A few hours. It took a bit of doing to get past the Reapers. They are attacking in force, Commander. I am… sorry about Earth." The ship replied.

"Ya… I am too."

"Commander, there is a call coming in from Admiral Hackett."

"Thanks. I'll be down in just a minute. I need to clean up."

Shepard took a cold shower and headed downstairs. The CIC deck had been completely refitted… most of the ship had. She had been amazed EDI had evaded them but, according to her and with Joker's help, she had pretended to be a VI to throw off the crew. It had fooled almost all but Samantha Traynor… her new Yeoman… well, the Communications Specialist was her official title but she had pretty much taken Kelly's job as her secretary. EDI patched the call through, Shepard relieved that the grizzled Admiral was alive. She told him about what happened on Earth and with Anderson. However, he needed her to make a stop at Mars. They had a research team combing through the Archives there but lost contact shortly before the Reaper invasion.

"Do you think there's going to be anything to find there?" Shepard asked, knowing that each second from now on meant more lives were being lost.

"We had a Prothean expert working with the team… your Prothean expert." He replied.

"Liara's there?! Shit… we'll head there immediately sir. I'll let you know the situation as soon as I am able, but communications are going to be sparse. The Reapers are everywhere and gaining more and more control of the galaxy with each second. We cannot waste resources." Shepard replied.

"I understand. Keep me appraised when you can. I wish you luck with the Council… you're probably going to need it."

With the call over, Shepard wandered down to the cargo hold to meet James Vega. She had met the soldier briefly, but all she really knew about him was what he had done on Fehl Prime when the Collectors attempted to kidnap the colony. He had been her guard when she was arrested, but the two had never talked. Shepard, at the time, had been too pissed to be friendly towards anyone. Hell, she still was a bit sore about the Alliance turning on her like it did, but it hadn't been unexpected.

"Eh, Lola. Shit's gotten real, hasn't it? Didn't think the Reapers were real but… damn." He greeted.

"Ya, funny thing how I've been trying to tell people that for nearly four years and no one believed me until now. We… didn't really have the best introduction when we first met." She replied, fingers running through her hair again.

"No worries. You were pissed… I know how that feels. What happens now is what matters… but why are we going to the Citadel?" He asked.

"I've seen what it takes to kill one Reaper and we're going to need the support of all the fleets to even have a chance at taking Earth back… or any of the planets. I imagine Palaven, Thessia… everyone is suffering the same even though Earth is taking the brunt of the attack." Shepard sighed, already feeling the weight of the situation settling on her shoulders.

"Why Earth, though?"

"We're a resource to the Reapers. Something about our DNA they deem worth preserving. The rest? Disposable but us… well, death's a more pleasant fate than being turned into one of them." Shepard sighed.

They had talked for a bit longer before Shepard retired back to her room. Joker and EDI already had the new coordinates for Mars and Ashley and Vega were getting ready to assist her in the recon mission. She couldn't stop thinking about Liara being there. Did the Reapers attack Mars? Why would they? There wasn't a human colony there last she remembered, only the research center with the famous Prothean Archives. She couldn't get it out of her head that Liara was in danger, that she could be…

"No… Liara can take care of herself. She's the Shadow Broker after all. She's okay… she has to be." Shepard told herself.

"Is there anyone you wish me to contact, Shepard?" EDI asked her.

"Um… ya. Can you get a message out to Tevara, Rebheka, and my mother?" She replied, realizing she hadn't thought of them until EDI brought it up. God, did the Reapers attack the Citadel? Where was her mother deployed now? She knew Hannah had come out of retirement shortly after the Collectors were destroyed, but they had lost touch with each other for a few months.

"I have sent a message to Tevara Ashan and Rebheka Ashan… would you like me to attempt establishing a call with Hannah Shepard?" EDI pressed.

"Ya, go ahead. See if you can get a hold of her."

After a few minutes of long, tense silence, Shepard's shoulders slumped. Maybe communications were cut off where-ever her mother was or… no, she couldn't think about that. Hannah was tough as nails. She'd be around SOMEWHERE.

"I apologize Commander, but I am having trouble tracking down a way to contact her. Shall I send a message instead?" EDI told her after another five minutes of nothing.

"Ya… she's probably gone to ground or got herself in some mess, knowing her. Liara might have a way of getting in touch with her. I better get ready… we'll be at Mars soon." Shepard replied with a grateful smile.

"Within the next hour, Commander. I have already attempted to hail the research station, but it appears their communications are down. There is also a sandstorm brewing that may pose a danger to the mission."

"Oh good. I thought, for a second there, this was going to be easy."


	36. Shadows

Liara panted heavily as she crawled through the vent, checking the display on her omni-tool for the map of the facility. This ventilation shaft should drop her off in the cargo bay, give herself room to fight. Two Cerberus soldiers were following after her, clanging around quite loudly a few yards behind. It was bad enough they had attacked her months earlier to try and take the ship… too bad they hadn't been expecting her to drop it right on the planet. Miscalculation on the Illusive Man's part… a mistake he would pay for dearly. She hadn't been able to get an SOS out since they had cut communications off as soon as the assault began. Liara had gotten reports from her agents that the Reapers had attacked Earth barely an hour ago. She worried about Shepard but right now… she was more concerned about getting out alive.

She muttered a quick prayer of thanks as she got to the grate but the soldiers were right behind her as she kicked it off. The asari yelped as a couple of shots ricocheted behind her before dropping out of the vent. She made a dash for the closest cover as the armored goons struggled to follow. By the time they got to the opening, Liara had ducked behind a stack of crates and threw a Singularity at the vent, catching both soldiers and leaving them helpless in the air before shooting them down. When they hit the ground, the laid there, gasping and struggling for their weapons as Liara approached, plugging each with a couple of shots to finish them off.

"Hold off Vega. She's one of ours." A familiar feminine voice said behind her as she heard footsteps.

The asari's heart jumped in elation a she turned and found herself face to face with her Commander. The armor she was in was shiny and new, but the hallowed look in her eyes told her all she needed to know. Shepard had escaped Earth but at a heavy cost.

"Laura…" She breathed the name as the human wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the asari right up against her.

The human's response was simply to kiss her, the gesture full of need and longing and a myriad of other emotions. She NEEDED the asari… now more than ever with the apocalypse weighing on her. Ashley, politely, cleared her throat loudly to interrupt them. Vega had a shocked look on his face.

"Should we go behind the crates in the back so you two can have some private time?" She joked.

"Shut it, Ash," Shepard growled vehemently as she pulled away from Liara, still sore about the conversation they had on the elevator earlier.

Ashley had pressed Shepard for information as to why Cerberus would be here, but Shepard had cut all ties with them after the Collectors. She was extremely agitated that, even after everything she had done, the woman still doubted where her allegiances lay. However, they had other concerns. Cerberus had control of the facility, after the discovery Liara had made; a device, older than the Protheans, intended to destroy the Reapers. They had sent an agent in shortly after Liara had arrived. Once the discovery had been made, Cerberus had been quick to kill the team and attempt stealing it. The auto-turret was the worst part, but they got through despite the odds.

Reaching the archives took a great deal of effort and a lot of bodies but as soon as they arrived, they found that Dr. Eva Core had already downloaded and stole the information from the archives. Shepard was pissed… she figured Cerberus would be a hinderance, but they had moved fast, capitalizing on the chaos the Reapers would bring. There was something eerily familiar about this scenario that tickled at the back of her brain, but she'd figure it out later. They needed to catch Dr. Eva.

Vega called in to warn them about the coming storm as they got outside, but Eva was too far ahead, already jumping into her escape shuttle and trying to flee… only to have Vega ram their shuttle into it and send them both crashing back into the building. Panicked she had just lost a man, Shepard ran towards the wreck, only to find Vega picking himself up and, relatively, unharmed. Ashely and Liara had gone to investigate the wreckage of the Cerberus shuttle, only to be jumped by Dr. Eva… except she was not human. The wreck had damaged her disguise, revealing that the woman was not human at all, but a crafted machine made of tech one could only remotely compare to the Geth.

"Ashley!" Shepard screamed in horror as Dr. Eva grabbed her and slammed the woman, repeatedly, into the shuttle, lifting her straight off her feet.

Liara's shot distracted her but Eva's attention focused on Shepard and she charged right at her. Pistol in hand, Shepard unloaded on her until the heat sink smoked. Dr. Eva collapsed, skidding to a halt a few inches shy but she left her there, running to Ashley's side. Through her visor, she could see blood seeping out of the woman's nose and bruising developing around her eyes. She was hurt… bad.

"Normandy! Get down here ASAP! Ash is hurt… really bad. Fuck… she's hurt badly." Shepard radioed, gently picking the woman up.

Vega and Liara retrieved Dr. Eva's body and the data she stole, deciding they could figure out what Cerberus was doing from her databanks. Shepard's concern was getting Ashley to the med bay. She moved as fast as she could to the medical bay, barking at anyone who got in her way. EDI had already appraised the medical officer but when they got her on the table and ran scans, it was not looking good. The Normandy wasn't equipped to handle the injuries Ashley sustained. They had to get her to a hospital.

* * *

 

When they arrived on the Citadel, Shepard escorted Ashley to Huerta Memorial Hosptial, despite protests from the medical team that greeted them at the dock. Her attention was focused on ensuring that Ash got through this… she felt like an ass for snapping at her on Mars now. When they got there, Shepard had to stay in the lobby. After a few tense hours, Dr. Chakwas came out to greet her.

"Chakwas. How… is Ash gonna…" She stammered, her throat getting a bit choked up.

"She's stable for now, but it's going to be a bit touch and go from here on but she's in good hands, Shepard. They'll take care of her." Dr. Chakwas assured her.

"Good… I can't lose her. I'm glad you're here, Dr. Chakwas." Shepard replied, looking mildly more relieved.

"Huerta has been good to me, but I miss the Normandy. Working here has been quite different than a ship and, frankly, I kind of miss the adventure. I imagine things will only get worse here but… I feel I could do more helping you on your mission, since no doubt, you've been thrown into the middle of it all." Dr. Chakwas told her with a distant smile.

"I'd love to have you back on the Normandy. Joker, EDI, and Liara too. I'll make the arrangements if you want to come back." Shepard offered to her.

"I'll see you soon then, Commander."

After hanging around the hospital for a few more minutes, Shepard went straight to Udina's office on the Presidium. The Councilor hadn't changed much at all, but he had made the arrangements to get the Council together to listen to her for the billionth time on the matter. When she stood in that familiar hall, the center stage of so much conflict, she noticed they all looked a bit haunted.

"So… would it be presumptuous of me to say 'I told you so' right now?" Shepard expressed in a sarcastic tone.

"It'd be well deserved," Liara muttered as she pulled up the information they had recovered from Mars.

The blueprints for the device… no one was sure what the hell it was supposed to do, but it was their only hope against the Reapers. Their forces were scattered and crippled, they were unprepared… and they would have to pool all of their resources together if they wanted a chance at winning. However, as Shepard expected, the Council was going to take advantage and make her jump through hoops to get what was needed. Udina, of course, protested because Earth was under attack, but Shepard's suspicions were correct; everyone's home worlds were feeling the brunt of the assault. The Reapers had targeted their centers of power and support and without them, they were just scrambling around like ants.

With her new assignment, find the turian primarch and rescue him so the war council can be convened, Shepard left but she wasn't eager to return to the ship just yet. She needed a moment to process everything that had just happened. She went to the Presidium Commons and sat down at the café, a glass of lemonade in front of her as she looked out at the balcony. It was eerie how calm it was here… like the galaxy wasn't under siege and everything was just fine. It unnerved her. She knew the Citadel was of Reaper construction but why… why had they left it alone? Trying to think about it made the whispers in the back of her head grow louder and she shrugged it off. Not feeling calm at all, Shepard abandoned her drink and returned to the Normandy.

She found Liara had settled into what used to be Miranda's office. Monitors lined one wall and cables were all over the floor. Glyph was also there, greeting her warmly.

"How much of your network is still intact?" Shepard asked as she looked blankly at the data streams.

"Not as much as I need. The Reapers hit hard… and Cerberus attacking me didn't help. Feron and I grabbed what equipment we could before we sent the ship crashing. Illusive Man didn't expect that I'm sure. Feron does what he can, but he's only one man." Liara replied, a small frown on her face.

“Have you heard from Hannah?” She asked worriedly.

“I’ve been getting coded messages from her every couple of hours. She’s ” Liara told her in assurance.

“Oh boy, can’t imagine how that went. I’m glad she’s ok.”

When she looked up at Shepard, her expression changed to worry. The human looked exhausted and, according to EDI, hadn't slept much since they left Earth. She wondered if the human was still having nightmares and they hadn't seen each other in months… not since she got arrested. The whole affair about the destruction of the Bahka System had been embarrassing for Shepard, but she had held her head high despite the slander she was slapped with.

"How… have you been holding up?" She asked tentatively.

"About the same I guess. Shit to do, galaxy gone to hell, Reapers are here… and everyone expects me to pull a miracle out of my ass. We don't even know for sure if this device will work. It seems too good to be true." Shepard replied, running her fingers through her hair in agitation.

Liara got up and moved toward her, pressing a hand gently against the woman's chest, feeling her heart beating harder than usual underneath flesh and bone. Her lips pursed into a thin line and a crinkle came to her brow as her concern grew. Shepard was stressed and tired and still trying to grieve. The human needed her right now.

"I'll be here with you," She whispered against the human's lips before kissing her.

The human tensed for a moment but as the asari gently nibbled on her bottom lip, arms around her neck and fingers tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp, Shepard just surrendered to her lover. Liara drew her to the desk, deciding to forgo the bed right now. The way Shepard had responded to her on Mars, the dark, hungry look in her eyes… her Commander needs her now more than ever. She had so much to work out and Liara was going to help her with it.

"Surrender to me, Commander." She breathed in her ear, knowing that using the human's title aroused her.

Before Liara, Shepard would have never pegged herself as a submissive but Liara… she let the asari do whatever she wanted to her. Liara made her feel sane, safe… desired. She always seemed to know exactly what she needed at any given time. Melding so often had attuned them to each other, but Liara always found ways to make her job feel less impossible, make her forget the dire situations they were facing for a few precious moments. The asari pushed her, gently, towards the desk and she sat on the edge, narrowly avoiding the stack of datapads a couple inches away. However, she had to brace her weight on her arms as Liara pressed into her, sending the stack toppling to the ground in a spread mess.

"Shit. Sorry, I…" Shepard started to say, words turning into a hiss as Liara fisted her hand in the woman's hair and pulled her head back, exposing the column of her throat to her lips and teeth.

"They're not important." Liara retorted, the tone of her voice dropping a little.

Liara smirked a little as she watched the shiver that ran through her lover's body, skin turning to gooseflesh. Her lips trailed along the puckered surgical scar on the right side of her jaw down to the line of her throat, teasing her pulse. Shepard's fingers curled over the edge of the desk as she endured the sweet torture, flames of desire burning through her blood. Shepard gasped as she felt the asari's hands slip under the hem of her shirt, warm touch against the small of her back. She didn't even notice Liara's eyes had gone black, only felt that familiar tingle of her reaching for her and the burning need to be connected come forth.

As soon as their minds are linked, feelings and memories started to rush through them like a raging river… then suddenly, there was a surge of black and static noise that made Liara's head hurt and her ears ring, forcing her to break the link.

When the world came back into focus, she saw Shepard was clutching her head, a thin trail of blood leaking from her nose. That noise… she recognized what it was though she, personally, had not heard it in a long time. The feelings of dread, insecurity, and fear she had picked up from Shepard still swirled within her. Liara gently pulled Shepard's hands away and looked her in the eye.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"Since… I'm not sure really." Shepard replied evasively, eyes cast down in shame.

"Laura, please." Liara pleaded, sinking down to one knee so the human couldn't avoid her gaze, holding her hand between her own.

"I… I don't know how bad it is but ever since I boarded that derelict Reaper, I kept hearing things… seeing things on the edge of my vision. Sometimes… I'd see Kaiden. It got worse after I was captured. I was exposed to Object Rho for… a couple days maybe?" Shepard explained wearily, shoulders slumping.

"Have you… told anyone?" She asked nervously.

"No… but I wonder if I should. What… what if I turn like Saren did? Miranda assured me that my implants aren't Reaper tech but… Liara, I'm scared. I hear their voices, I feel the shadows pressing around me constantly and I fear that I'll turn into Saren." She said, bottom lip trembling and eyes glassy all of a sudden.

"You can fight them, Shepard… and you will not face them alone. I will be here to keep you safe, just as you have been there for me."

"But…"

"You are NOT Saren or Benezia or the Illusive Man. You have endured so much and it's unfair that the galaxy expects you to bear more, but the Reapers will not have you. I won't let them." Liara replied.

"Liara… I'm a huge risk to this mission. I don't know to what extent they've influenced me. I could be sabotaging our efforts from here on in." Shepard whimpered.

"I don't believe that. If they truly had any hold on you, my love, they'd have used it by now. The Reapers wanted you alive… I always wondered about that. I believe they view you as an anomaly, something that they can't fully comprehend. You are our best chance against them." Liara replied, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"You are oddly optimistic about this situation," Shepard commented, wiping the blood off her lip.

"I believe in you, Laura. You fight a war on two fronts, but you don't have to fight it alone."

Shepard looked into Liara's eyes and knew the asari spoke the truth. She wasn't alone in this… Liara would stand with her. Her friends and comrades stood with her and soon, what they could salvage from the galaxy would stand with her. For some reason, that thought seemed to calm the worry eating at her about the situation. She had feared indoctrination since witnessing what it had done to Saren, Benezia, and the salarians on Virmire. There had been a news article the other day about the asari she had spared twice… she had been indoctrinated and killed several key leaders on Thessia before she was brought down. Though her exposure hadn't been as long as any of those unfortunate souls, Shepard had no idea how much was needed for the Reapers to burrow into her head. There was also the matter of melding with Liara… the backlash had been mild, but Shepard feared now this revelation would hinder their relationship. The thought of losing that connection with her lover was distressing.

"Even if you're right… it's probably not safe for us to meld anymore."

"Do you trust me, Laura?" Liara asked in response to her question.

"Of course I do."

"Then, Embrace Eternity."

The meld was much gentler this time. The 'white noise' and dark shadows didn't go deep, much to their relief. Shepard's body went lax, her breath calm, heart-rate slowing to a regular beat. The whispers were quiet, though as memories flowed between them, Liara saw the nightmares that plagued her lover. Visions of her death, of the death of her friends and loved ones… shadows taunting her with doubt and despair. Right now, Shepard needed to feel safe, comforted… inspired to bear the weight of her task until the end.

_*You are not alone… you will never be alone._

Liara took the human's hands in her own and, gently, pulled her to her feet, leading her to the bed. Shepard stood there, a bit confused by what was going on. Liara gave her a gentle smile, telling Glyph to handle the data streams and any reporting agents while she was busy. She used the meld to fill her lover with good, sweet thoughts and emotions, letting her know that she was loved and cared for.

"Do you have anything of severe importance to tend to for a few hours?" the asari asked her with a sultry smile, pulling her jacket off.

"Uh… no… I don't think so. Maybe… um, EDI?" Shepard stammered.

"Yes Commander?" the ship replied.

"Is there anything that needs my immediate attention?"

"No. Specialist Traynor and I are more than adept at dealing with incoming reports from the Alliance and Council. I will inform the crew that you are indisposed. I will let you know when we are in Palaven space." EDI replied curtly before locking the door the room.

"Good. Now, come here Commander. I believe you need a little… inspiring." Liara purred, flushing a little at the thought of her plans.

"That was corny." Shepard teased, a smile spreading across her face.

"Tch, just get naked and on the bed, smart-ass."


	37. The Reach of Hell

As the Kodiak approached the surface, Shepard could only stare grimly at the scene before them. Reaper thralls were already assaulting the base as she and James picked them off before jumping down themselves, Liara following after them. After getting the last few Husks, they entered the camp. She could feel the turians gawking at her, some sizing her up and others probably seeing a human for the first time in their lives.

"Dos mios… that's a Reaper?" James commented as his and Liara's attention were drawn to the massive machine in the distance.

"Yep, one of hundreds… maybe thousands and we gotta find a way to stop them." Shepard commented grimly.

"Commander. What's got a human SPECTRE way out here in this hell hole?" General Corinthus greets as they enter what appears the command center.

"I'm here to extract the Primarch for the war summit. Where is he?" She asked.

"Dead. Most of Palaven Command was destroyed during the initial invasion and when they tried to escape." Corinthus replied grimly.

"Well great. Who's in charge then?"

"Couldn't tell you. Our communications are down so we haven't been able to confirm who with what's left of Palaven Command. There's a comm tower we've been trying to reach for the past eighteen hours, but the Reapers have been keeping us away. Damn things have turned some of our own into… them." He spat sourly, mandibles twitching in anger.

"I'll deal with the tower. As soon as it's up, I want a name. Too much is riding on this." Shepard relayed to him before leaving the command center.

With the directions in her omni-tool and EDI's assistance over the comm channel, they found the disabled tower in question… crawling with husks. After clearing the initial infestation out, Liara went up to repair it while Shepard and James kept reinforcements at bay. Once the tower was back online, General Corinthus hailed Palaven Command and was able to get a name, calling Shepard and her team back to the camp. When they arrived, a familiar scarred face greeted them, dressed in silver and blue trim armor.

"Shepard. Nice to see you in one piece still. I'm sorry about Earth." He greeted as they clasped hands firmly.

"Same about Palaven. Everything's gone to shit, eh?" She retorted sarcastically.

"Well, we did try to warn them. Now we've got to clean up the mess again, right?" He chuckled.

"As long as you're cleaning it up with us Vakarian," Shepard replied with a broad grin, glad to have her trusted friend back at her side.

"Commander. I just got word back from Command about the Primarch. General Adrien Victus. He's not far from this position. Left with his men a couple hours ago to secure one of our airfields." Corinthus informed them.

"At least we're getting somewhere now. Alright…" Shepard started, only to have Joker interrupt her.

"Commander, there's something wrong with the Normandy's systems. EDI's been silent too."

"Alright. Liara, you mind heading back to the ship, see what's going on with her?" Shepard asked the asari.

"Ya. Cortez, you mind coming to pick me up?" Liara replied, giving Shepard a quick peck on the cheek before she left with James and Garrus.

They were about to head off to Victus's last known position when Corinthus announced Reaper forces were on their way en masse to the airfield, they detoured to help reinforce that position. Shepard had expected the usual Husks and Cannibals, but the Marauders were new. They were surprisingly quick and intelligent, one lunging on Shepard from above and knocking her to the ground, gun wretched from her grasp. Claws were at her throat, crushing her windpipe and cutting off the flow of blood to her brain. She fought but as she stared into its multiple robotic eyes, jaw hanging open as that dark, pulsing sound vibrated in her skull, her vision was slipping out of focus.

_The only hope for survival is to join with them._

"NEVER!" Shepard screamed, vision swimming as she pulled her knife and slammed it right into the Marauder's face. The thundering sound in her ears broke off in a moment of piercing static as it released its grasp. The blade broke as it twisted in its thrashing, the barriers on the Husks and Cannibals failing as the Maurader fell still. Shepard gagged and inhaled raggedly, glad to have air back in her lungs.

"Lola!" James called, running over and helping her to her feet.

"I'm alright. Shit... my fucking knife. That was my dad's…" Shepard lamented, looking at the ragged couple of inches left on the hilt.

"Sorry about that. At least we've got a moment to…"

"LOOK OUT!" Garrus shouted, both aloud and over the comms.

The ground shook, nearly knocking the both of them to the ground as something landed a few feet behind them. Shepard turned to find what she couldn't only describe as an abomination. It was the massive body of a krogan, twisted and tripled in size by the Reapers. Where there should have been a krogan's head was the top half of a turian's suspended on a ropy, metal neck.

"Oh fuck!" both Shepard and James muttered before diving out of the way of its massive fist.

Shepard ran for her gun, scooping the pistol up and rounding on the Brute as it turned after her. However, it was shrugging off bullets like a krogan would and pursued her as she jogged backward. Out of options, she skidded to a halt and ran at it, the blade of her omni-tool coming out as she slid right under its legs, narrowly avoiding being grabbed. The creature howled in a hauntingly mechanical voice as she cut deep into the back of its right calf, forcing it down to its knees. In those spare few moments, Garrus shot and took out its eyes, stunning it and buying Shepard a few more seconds to recover and lunge onto its back. A strangled battle cry left her sore throat as she slammed the omni-blade down into its neck, cutting the turian head free from the body. The Brute suddenly went limp and pitched forward, throwing her off. She rolled twice before hitting the outcropping of rocks, knocking the breath from her lungs. The fight was over but Shepard, like so many fights before, felt exhausted as James helped her to her feet again.

"Fuck… they're hybridizing them too. I'd hate to see what they did with the asari." Garrus mumbled as he kicked the severed turian head away.

"I'd rather not think about it. Let's find the Primarch and get him out of here before Palaven Command has to keep digging down the line of succession." Shepard replied.

They find Primus alive though he was completely unaware of his promotion. At first, he was reluctant to leave his men and not eager to serve as a politician but after a heated, short exchange, Shepard got him evacuated. The pair, along with Garrus, could only helpless watch as Palaven and its moon, Menae, retreated behind them as the Reapers continued to press on them.

Before they got to the Relay, the Normandy gave a massive jolt and the power flickered, followed by alarms blaring. Shepard was reminded of what happened with the Reaper IFF and the Collectors, wondering if the Reapers had managed to manipulate the hardware again.

"EDI! Status report." She called to the ship but got no answer.

"Commander, there's a fire in the AI Core room. EDI hasn't been responding either." Joker replied worriedly.

"I'll check it out. Garrus, get the Primarch settled in so we can start this war council." Shepard ordered before heading to the core.

Worry gnawed at her, remembering the AI Core was where they stuck Dr. Eva's… well, body. Wasn't right to call it a corpse since it was a machine. The men she set on guard there had fire extinguishers, one passing his to her. She helped subdue the last licks of flames before passing the extinguisher back and pulling her pistol. A silhouette emerged in the smoke.

"Halt Dr. Eva or I will put you down again!" Shepard called.

"It's alright, Commander. It's me." EDI replied as the smoke cleared and Dr. Eva was standing there… except it was EDI.

"EDI? Wait… did you take over Dr. Eva's body?"

"Yes. She fought back, causing the fire. However, I now have full control of this platform." The ship… woman… thing replied.

"Jesus… you could have given us a heads up at least." Shepard groaned, holstering her weapon.

"I apologize, Commander. I was attempting to search her memory banks when I tripped a security trap. She fought back… and lost. I found an opportunity to take advantage of her platform since she no longer was going to use it." EDI replied, admiring the fact that she now had fingers.

"That's… ok. Joker's gonna LOVE this when he sees you. So… what can you do with that body that you can't do as the ship?" She asked.

"I will be able to assist you more efficiently during field missions now. It also provides me the opportunity to have more personal communications with the crew on the ship." EDI replied.

Shepard looked her up and down and swallowed nervously. Great, now her ship had a 'human' body and she looked rather appealing. Cerberus had designed Dr. Eva rather well. She dismissed the two guards and ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be fun to explain to the crew.

"Your heart rate has spiked, Commander… and your body temperature has increased in areas that indicate arousal. Does my form appeal to your attraction to females?" EDI asked.

"What? No! I don't… fuck EDI, don't scan me without permission." Shepard stammered in surprise, face and ears turning red.

"I apologize, I was just concerned. Your heart-rate has been abnormally high since we left Earth, indicating extreme stress… more than an average human would be able to bear for long periods of time. The sudden change intrigued me."

"I'm not an ordinary human, remember? I better get to my meeting. Try not to set yourself on fire again, ok? And… take it easy with the crew. That body nearly killed Ashley so they might be a bit apprehensive at first." Shepard warned with a heavy sigh.

"I understand. I will exercise caution in my interactions with the crew." EDI replied before leaving.

Shepard watched her leave, eyes focused a little too much on the sway of EDI's hips as she left the room. She could hear the gasps of some of the crewmen before the door hissed shut. She stood there, processing what had just happened. A humorless chuckle left her as she shook her head.

"Awesome, now my ship can walk around on her own and has a hot body. I'll never hear the end of Joker's gloating." She mumbled to herself as she left the AI Core.

* * *

 

The Normandy arrived at the Annos Basin, intended to be used as a neutral meeting ground for the war summit between the humans, salarians, krogan, turians, and asari… though the asari councilor was attending via holo. Shepard was the 'mouthpiece' for the Alliance since Hackett was busy putting together the Crucible Project. Negotiations were not going well…

"If the turians want our help, again, then we need something more than empty promises. We want the cure for the genophage." Wrex growled at the Primarch and Dalatross.

"Impossible. There's simply no time or resources." The Dalatross protested.

"HA! I KNOW you've found it. You kidnaped some of our females and took them to your home planet. I know one of them is alive… that she's the key to saving my people. If you don't fork her over, we're not helping anyone." Wrex growled.

"You have no proof!"

Wrex pulled up a shaky vid of the interior of a lab. Whoever was recording it was doing it in a way so they weren't discovered. The focus was on a clear cell, where there appeared to be a krogan hunched over inside, weak but alive. The Dalatross's face went livid, but Shepard smoothed things over a bit, insisting that they would extract the krogan female and get the krogans what they wanted. Begrudgingly, she needed the turians to help with the attack on Earth.

After the meeting was over, Shepard wandered back to the command center, only to have Traynor intercept her with an important message. Cerberus had taken Eden Prime and it seemed another Prothean Artifact had been discovered. Hackett worried that the artifact might have a connection to the beacon that started this all… or the Crucible, since Cerberus had attempted to steal that data as well. Shepard decided this was more immediate than heading to Sur'kesh and told EDI to change their course plans immediately… a decision Wrex took notice of when he caught a glance at the map.

"Why aren't we going to Sur'kesh?" He growled testily.

"Something came up. Cerberus took Eden Prime… there's a Prothean artifact we need to secure." She told him.

"And that can't wait? Shepard, I don't trust that Salarian. They could kill her!" He snarled.

"You have someone on the inside. They'll keep her safe. However, this artifact could be crucial to the Crucible so it's marginally more important. Don't worry Wrex, we'll get you your cure. How's Tuchunka?" She asked, diverting the subject to keep the krogan calm.

"Still a barren dustball. The Reapers showed up but not at the force I heard that hit Earth. Sorry about your homeworld Shepard. Liara said you were down there when they showed up."

"Ya. Leaving hurt… it hurt a lot. Anderson's still down there… rallying what forces he can to fight them but they're losing bad, real bad." Shepard sighed wearily, the thought of it exhausting.

"We'll get through this. We have the Crucible." He told Shepard, patting her on the back.

"We don't even know what the damn thing does. I just hope it's the solution we need. I need to get some rest before we reach Eden Prime. You gonna join us? Stick it sideway to a few Cerberus goons?" She replied hopefully.

"Sure. I don't like all this standing around anyway. The salarian makes my crest itch uncomfortably." He nodded in response.

Shepard headed back to her quarters and sat down on the edge of her bed. She thought of calling Liara up to join her but figured the asari was busy with what reports she was getting in from her surviving agents. So much was going on… Shepard flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her armor was sitting on its stand in the corner, already scuffed and nicked from Earth and Palaven. The sand in the hourglass was running out and Shepard had no idea how they were going to make it in time. In that silence, the whispers teased at her ears, the shadows crept just out of sight… she could feel the pressure at the base of her skull ebb and throb. Though Liara had been confident the Reapers had no hold on her, they could still reach her… taunt her. She feared to close her eyes, knowing the visions that awaited her.

Sometimes, she dreamed of the kid she saw on Earth. Other times, she was crumbling to dust on Akuze… but they all lead to the darkened forest full of whispers and shadows that chased her relentlessly until the Reapers' gaze caught her and burned her to ash. Each time, she woke shaking and sweaty, sometimes crying. The worst visions were when she was forced to watch Liara burn, held by the shadows as her lover was reduced to cinders before her eyes. The dream often ended in different way, mostly with her own death following.

If there were a hell, this would be it.


	38. From Their Ashes

“What the hell is this thing, Liara?” Shepard asked, looking at the strange object before them.

“This… this is amazing! Cerberus, they… Laura, this is a stasis pod! There’s a Prothean in here, alive!” The asari exclaimed with excitement after going over the readouts on her omni-tool.

“Really? Long ass nap that he’s taken. So, we just crack it open and wake him up, right?” Wrex replied, reaching for the lid.

“NO! Wrex, if we force this open, we’ll kill him. Looks like it was damaged when they dug it up, so we have to use the right protocol to open it. They must have been doing research here before Cerberus arrived. It likely needs a command signal to end the stasis mode.” The asari instructed.

Just as Liara finished determining where they would find the information in the colony, EDI reported that Cerberus reinforcements were en route shortly before their ships passed overhead. Wrex laughed as they headed towards building 5 first, finding Cerberus had already taken up positions in that complex. The fight was fierce but short, considering she had two highly skilled and ruthless biotics assisting her. Once the Cerberus agents were cleared, EDI remote hacked the door to get them inside. Liara immediately went to the console and started searching the information Cerberus had complied.

“Damn it!” She growled, slamming her hands on the console.

“What’s the matter?” Shepard asked, hand on the asari’s shoulder.

“It would take me weeks to sort through all of this to find the instructions on opening the pod. Cerberus didn’t get far, luckily. The pod is broadcasting some kind of video signal, but it’s damaged or encrypted…” Liara explained, fingers working over the console furiously.

“Can you pull up the video?”

“Well, yes, but it’s just static. There’s no way I could possibly translate…”

“Just do it Liara. We don’t have time to debate the finer points of this.” Shepard sighed.

Liara pursed her lips but pulled up the video feed as asked. As she predicted, the screen was just filled with static. Shepard looked at it, at first seeing nothing but the more she focused on it, the static started to clear and she felt herself being drawn into the scene. Liara balked when she noticed Shepard’s eyes literally glow, her rapid eye movement increasing, lips moving as she spoke in a dialect the asari never thought she’d hear in her lifetime. Within a few minutes, Shepard was back, eyes blinking as she was taking a moment to process what she had seen.

“Did… did you see what was on the video?” Liara asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice

“Ya, but I think it’s a memory. I saw the last day of the Protheans; I know how to open the pod, but we need to find the command signal. Let’s check out the other facility.”

They left and headed for the other side of the facility, finding more Cerberus troops waiting for them, in force. They muscled through them to the building and, like before, Liara found more data but was unable to read it. She concluded that the Cipher Shepard had received had, permanently, rewired the human’s brain into a Prothean hybrid. It was a blessing in disguise and once the Commander had the command code, they needed to get back and secure the pod before Cerberus beat them to it. Unfortunately, they were too slow and Cerberus retracted the bridge and left an ATLUS waiting for them with an entourage. The battle was fierce and violent but, once Shepard managed to disable the ATLUS by sneaking around it and sabotaging the power supply on the back, dispatching the rest of the augmented soldiers on the ground was an easy matter for Wrex and Liara. Once EDI reported that Cerberus had given up and retreated, they made their way to the pod.

Following the instructions absorbed from the broadcasted data, Shepard punched in the code to wake up the Prothean trapped inside, then had Wrex help her get the pod open. A hiss of cold air escaped as the lid came open and they all leaned forward to view what was inside. Liara gasped as she saw what was inside, four eyes fluttering open as the creature woke, disoriented from his fifty-thousand-year slumber. A flare of green biotics suddenly threw all three of them down to the ground, panic making him stumble up and out of the pod in confusion.

“Be careful Shepard! He’s confused!” Liara called out as Shepard recovered and ran after the Prothean as he half-stumbled, half-sprinted away from them.

Eventually, he stopped at the edge of the platform, overlooking the rest of Eden Prime. Wrex and Liara caught up with them as Shepard carefully approached him. Liara called out in warning, but Shepard reached out and touched him. A sudden jolt raced through her, much like melding with Liara but nowhere near as gentle. Suddenly, she was in that bunker with him, watching the last moments of the Prothean Empire as the Reapers wiped them from existence. She yanked her hand away, falling back on her ass as he fell forward on hands and knees.

“How… how many others?” He asked in hasty English.

“Just you,” Liara replied as she helped Shepard up.

“Wait, you can understand us?” Shepard asked, confused.

“Yes, after studying your physiology, your nervous system; I have learned what I needed and I know the Reapers are here. You are losing.” He said, four eyes blinking as he focused solely on Shepard.

She was about to respond but he collapsed, still weakened by his ordeal. They immediately called down the shuttle to evacuate them, Wrex helping him up on his feet and escorting him. The Prothean was silent, breathing heavily in anxious panic. Once they were back on the Normandy, Liara hurried off with the Prothean in tow while Shepard went to her office to compile her reports. EDI was wandering around the CIC deck, the crew still throwing her nervous looks but it seemed like people were getting used to the ship, literally, walking around.

Shepard thought she’d have a few hours of rest as they made their journey to the Sur’kesh but barely an hour later, Liara called for her to come down to the lower deck. When she arrived, she was surprised to find that Liara had, quickly, converted one of the old storage rooms into a sort of haven for the Prothean. Two guards were standing there, rifles in hand. He was on his knees in some kind of meditation stance and Liara looked worried

“What’s going on?” Laura asked, confused.

“I’ve tried to accommodate him to the best of my abilities but…” Liara started, stopping when the creatures stood and turned.

He looked at Shepard briefly before storming towards her and placing his hands on her in a tight grip, establishing that connection again, forcibly reading her entire memory. She yelped in surprise as Javik was able to read everything about her and, in turn, she saw a good portion of his life, of what the Protheans once were.

“You are frightened. The Reapers are winning! You fools… did you not heed our warnings?!” He demanded angrily, drawing his hands away from her.

“First off, quit touching me. I don’t like people digging in my head without permission. Second, your message was broken. The Reapers nearly erased the Protheans from existence. The warning we did get was vague at best.”

He started to pace, criticizing and lecturing them. In the end, after some prodding from Liara, all they learned was his name was Javik and he knew nothing about the Crucible. He did vow that he would help them until the last Reaper was destroyed. It was good to have a new ally but Shepard was very wary of him. However, right now, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to rest with what precious hours she had to herself. Shepard didn’t even realize Liara was following her until she felt a hand slide along her hip when she was on the elevator.

“Mary’s tits Liara, I didn’t hear you.” She breathed, turning as she caught the asari’s hand.

“You need rest.” Liara pointed out to her.

“I know. We have a few hours before we reach Sur’kesh so, I’m hoping I can get some sleep but… it’s hard.” The human replied with a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, Shepard was already pulling her shirt over her head. Liara’s heart always fluttered when she saw the human’s bared skin. She watched as Laura walked down to the bed, taking a moment to pull off her boots before just flopping down on the mattress with a very loud sigh. Liara smiled and approached her, sitting down on the edge and rubbing her pant-covered leg.

“We’ll get through this.” The asari told her lover, watching as the human rolled on her back and slipped her hands under her head.

“I hope so. Happy we found you a living Prothean?” Laura mused, immediately changing the subject; she didn’t want to think about the mission right now.

“He… isn’t want I expected. From what little he’s told me, my theories on the Protheans are…”

“Romantic? We all like to believe the one’s before us were better and hey, I kinda like your vision of the Protheans. Javik’s a soldier though, he’s only one piece of the puzzle.”

Laura sat up and grabbed the asari in her arms and pulled her down onto the bed, nuzzling her face against the crook of the woman’s neck. Liara laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to her temple but within a few minutes, the human was asleep. Carefully, the asari pulled herself out of her lover’s embrace so she could get out of her jacket and boots. Mumbling, the human curled up against her again, leg hooking around her own to keep her in place. Though Liara knew she had work to do, comforting her Commander was always the priority.


	39. Screams in the Dark

Shepard entered the med-bay, finding Mordin Solus had immediately gone to work on his research into reversing the genophage. Eve, the female krogan they rescued from the salarian facility on Sur’kesh before Cerberus destroyed it, was sitting on one of the examination tables. She nodded her head quietly towards Shepard in greeting. The salarian looked up at her and smiled.

“Thank you for your help, Shepard. Knew Wrex would act swiftly when I contacted him. Shame about Sur’kesh but Cerberus will be stopped. Reapers will be stopped.” He greeted, eyes going back to the terminal he was working on.

“Good to see you too. I didn’t think you’d still be pursuing the cure. You seemed pretty reluctant to when we found Maelon on Tuchunka last year.”

“Maelon was on right track… and I gave your words some thought. You were right, of course. Krogan need new chance, new hope. What happened, turian and salarian share the blame. Need to make it right, even if we fail.” Mordin told her, fingers working rapidly over the console.

Seeing he was quite busy, Shepard left the med bay and walked back into the Command room. She could see Victus talking with Garrus, likely about the reinforcements she was trying to secure. Wrex was coming towards her, a serious expression on the scarred krogan’s face but then, he always looked serious.

 “Shepard, you have a minute?” Wrex asked, his tone oddly low.

“I have some time. Why are you whispering?” She replied, giving him an odd look

At first, Wrex didn’t say anything, just jerked his head to the side. The human followed him until they were on the other side of the room, well out of earshot of the two turians. Shepard guessed whatever the krogan had to tell her, he didn’t want to turians to hear it… or at least, Primarch Victus.

“A platoon of krogans found your Rachni Queen in the Attican Traverse. The last transmission I got indicated the Reapers got to them first. That’s where the Ravager troops are coming from.” The krogan growled.

“Don’t give me that look, Wrex.” Shepard sighed, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I TOLD you letting that creature go was a mistake! We need to go and assist them in destroying the nest, cut off the Reapers’s supply to those rachni freaks of theirs.” Wrex grumbled.

“Destroying the nest isn’t going to stop the Reaver troops. The Reapers have their DNA, they’ll just keep replicating them but… you’re right. We need to destroy the nest completely. Give the coordinates to EDI and I’ll inform the team about the detour.”

* * *

 

“Shepard!” Grunt shouted in glee when he saw the Commander hop off her shuttle, her fire team in tow.

Shepard had not been expecting to see Grunt when they arrived, but she was happy to see the krogan had done well for himself, commanding a company of his own. He didn’t have much information to give, aside from the fact that this place was crawling with Ravagers. They weren’t even sure if the Rachni Queen was here but, regardless, they had to burn this place inside and out. They’d go in two teams and sweep the tunnels until they found the main production facility.

Her skin crawled as they traversed the darkness, jumping at the slightest sound. Ravagers were scurrying around in the shados, watching and waiting. The whispers followed, distracting her attention. Shepard knew she needed to focus, to not let the Reapers get the nest of her on this battleground they placed her on in her own head. She’d sooner put a bullet in her skull before letting them drive her into insanity. The tunnels, eventually, converged on the central room they were looking for and trapped in all the machinery was the Rachni Queen she had saved on Noveria, five times the size she remembered her being. Tubes were grafted to her, her eggs being modified into the Reapers’ slaves. She stirrs when the Commander approaches her, those massive yes looking down at her.

_You’ve come… we heard your song and you’ve come in the darkness, drowning out the sour notes. We would add our song of vegenace to yours! I WILL DROWN THE SHADOWS!!_ The rachni queen screeched, thrashing against her cage.

“Shepard, we have to set the charges before the Ravagers get back.” Grunt warns.

“No… no, we get her out of here. She’s not indoctrinated.” Shepard protested, going back the original plans, approaching a console to start removing the locks.

“Idiot human! You can’t trust the queen! They are as much a plague on the galaxy as the Reapers!” Javik shouted at her.

She ignored them, releasing the prison that kept the Rachni Queen trapped. The sound she emitted grated against her ears, drowning out the whispers eating at her mind. The Ravagers answered, scrambling to stop them but the Queen smashed them into the floor, tearing apart the machinery that had been her torture.

“I will never understand you, Shepard. We’ll cover the rear while you make sure your friend here gets out of here in one piece.” Grunt growled, calling Aralakh Company to his side.

Their escape could only be described as pure chaos. The Rachni Queen was smashing her way through the Ravagers in absolute fury. She could hear Grunt shouting orders, the battle cry of the krogans overshadowing the howls of the Ravagers but not even their ferocity could stand against their sheer numbers. The light of the tunnel’s exit came into view and they pushed harder, the Queen surging ahead of them eagerly. Shepard hesitated when she heard her comm link with Aralakh Company suddenly fall into static.

“GRUNT!” She screamed down the tunnel, hearing the faint echoes of gunfire.

“Shepard, come on!” Garrus shouted, grabbing the human’s arm and dragging her along.

She couldn’t see him and Shepard felt the crushing guilt falling on her again. They were all dead, they had to be. She screamed for Grunt but nothing but silence answered from the tunnels. She could feel everyone staring at her, gazes boring into her back with judgment. Was she wrong in saving the Rachni Queen? Were any of her damn decisions the right ones since she woke up in that lab? Angered tears stung her eyes but she refused to shed them in front of them. The Rachni Queen made a soft cooing sound as she bent her head down to be on eye-level with Shepard.

_They will not be forgotten… your mercy will not be forgotten. Our songs will join yours in stopping this sour chord. We will fight to the last note is sung._ The Queen told her.

That didn’t assure her but having more allies was never a bad thing, not in this war. Shepard reached out and touched the Queen before she turned away and scurried off, likely to escape the planet and find a new place to hide and start her brood over.  She didn’t dare look at her team, just called for Cortez to bring the shuttle around so they could get off this rock and move on to the next disaster waiting for them.

The sounds of stone falling behind them made them jump and turn around, weapons drawn. Something was coming up the tunnel, tension filling the air as the sound grew louder. A Ravager lurched out into the light, gurgling and covered in blood. It stopped halfway up the slope before falling over, revealing something underneath it. Shepard immediately dropped her arms and relief hit her like a rip current

“GRUNT!” She exclaimed, running to him.

“S-shepard…” The krogran groaned as he took a few weak steps forward before the human caught him.

Grunt was badly hurt but alive. Soon, other members of Aralakh Company were crawling out of the rubble, some more hurt than others but all of them bathed in red and green blood. Cortez arrived and they got all the krogans aboard to be taken to the Normandy to be cared for. For once… her decision didn’t get a friend killed.

* * *

 

“Damn Lola, lighten up.” James said, rubbing his jaw after taking that left hook from the Commander.

He ducked back as she swung at him again. He had been the one to recommend a rematch after they got back aboard the ship. All her anger, fear, and anxiety, Shepard decided to channel into her fists and take it out on him. Both of them were drenched in sweat and some of the crew had come down to watch. Her knuckles hurt, since she had elected not to wear gloves for this. Grinding her teeth and a feral growl rolling in her throat, she rushed at James again.

They grappled for a moment before Vega got her on the ground with an arm bar. Shepard yelped as her shoulder popped out of place before tapping out. He gave her a worried look as he let her go but she refused his offer of help as she rolled onto her good side and pushed herself up onto her knees. With a grating sound, Shepard popped her shoulder back into its socket, flexing her fingers to ensure her implants hadn’t been damaged.

“You should go see Chakwas Lola, just in case.” James said as he watched her get up.

“I’m fine and I don’t need anyone babying me.” Shepard growled at him in return before storming out of the cargo bay.

Shepard went back up to the CIC deck and headed for the cockpit. She just needed to be away from everyone right now, kind of. The ship was feeling very cramped and everyone was in her ear about this trip to Tuchunka. Wrex would have his cure, the Dalatross was pissed at her for going through the option, the Primarch was constantly reminding her about the importance of the krogans to securing the aids of the turians. Her efforts were so exhausting and it felt like she was nowhere closer to salvation here. Each minute they used was another hundred thousand dead across hundreds of worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in progress and also available on fanfiction(net). This is a remaster work of the original, incomplete 'Scars' fanfic (also available on ff-net)


End file.
